Der Widerspenstigen Zähmung
by amicahelena
Summary: ES GEHT WEITER!...Über Aredhel, eine ungestüme Elbendame, die kein Fettnäpfchen auslässt. Ihr Lieblingsopfer: Legolas
1. Ein Tag wie jeder andere?

Disclaimer: Jeder der mindestens den Herrn der Ringe gelesen hat weiß, daß Legolas und die angesprochenen Schauplätze ein Erfindung von Herrn J.R.R. Tolkien ist. Danke, für diesen Charakter! Ansonsten sind die übrigen Charaktere ein Produkt meiner manchmal etwas übertriebenen Phantasie! Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Ein Tag wie jeder andere!

_`Die Sonne scheint. Soll sie auch – schließlich ist es früher Sommer. _

_Endlich ich kann meine Wäsche wieder am Bach waschen waschen, abseits dieser dauertratschenden Weiber, die an ihrem Waschzuber stehen, das warme Wasser einfüllen und sich den Kopf anderer Leute zerbrechen. Ich will meine Ruhe! Meine Wäsche ganz für mich alleine waschen. Keine blöden Kommentare über meine zu kurzen Unterröcke oder die nicht vorhandene Unterwäsche. Einfach hier sitzen, den glitzernden Bach anschauen, dem Plätschern zuhören und das war es! Gut, noch die Wäsche waschen, aber dabei kann man ja auch träumen: Von einem größeren Baumhaus, einem neuen Fußboden oder mal einer neuen Wäscheleine? Ja, wir Elben haben es auch nicht immer ganz einfach. Alle beneiden uns - nennen uns das schöne Volk! Wenn die mich hier jetzt sehen könnten! Auch eine Elbe sieht beim Arbeiten nicht besser aus als die Sterblichen, vor allem wenn sie wie meine Wenigkeit nur Halbelbe ist. Was die Menschen immer an uns finden?? Die sehen meistens nur die Adligen, die eh nie nen Finger krumm machen. Da kann man ja nicht dreckig werden oder häßlich aussehen. Naja – die können mir eh egal sein. Was im Palast vor sich geht interessiert mich sowieso nicht!´_

_`Hm, mein Unterrock hat ein Loch – also zu der Stopfwäsche. Mein blaues Lieblingskleid könnte auch mal wieder einen Waschgang vertragen. Diese Pferdeäpfel auf dem Weg sind ja auch eine Schweinerei, aber die Herren aus dem Palast schaffen es ja nicht, die Dinger mal auf die Seite zu räumen. Entweder die anderen machen es weg, oder man dappt rein (so wie ich).´ _

Ich tunke mein Kleid in den Bach. 

_`Wo ist jetzt nochmal die verflixte Seife?´_

 Ich kann sie im Gras ausmachen, denn ich  hab sie vorhin einfach achtlos weggeworfen. Ich kann aber nicht gleichzeitig mein Kleid im Bach festheben und nach der Seife greifen. Sie liegt zu weit weg. 

_`O.k., andere Methode´_

Ich raffe meinen Rock hoch und klemme ihn zwischen die Knie, dann auf mein Kleid im Wasser stehen, damit es nicht wegschwimmt und gleichzeitig mit dem Oberkörper Richtung Uferböschung. 

_`Einfach mit der einen Hand im Gras aufstützen und mit der anderen die Seife holen. Eru sei Dank kann mich keiner sehen. Mein Hintern steht ja schon ganz schön raus und albern sieht die ganze Geschichte auch noch aus! Die Seife liegt weiter weg, als ich gedacht habe! Also, noch weiter nach vorne beugen und noch weiter…gleich hab ich sie!´ _

Meine Fingerspitzen berühren sie schon. Plötzlich spüre ich, daß unter mir etwas nachgibt. Ich hab mich zu weit nach vorne gelehnt. Durch den klitschigen Stein auf dem ich mein Kleid nur noch mit den großen Fußzehen festgehalten hab rutscht mein blaues Lieblingsgewand weg und schwimmt von der Strömung mitgetragen Talabwärts. Wenn das alles gewesen wäre…Ich verliere das Gleichgewicht und es haut mich hin. Bis zur Taille liege ich im Wasser, mit meinem Oberkörper hänge ich an der Uferböschung, verzweifelt auf der Suche nach Halt und Seife. Ich könnte schreien…ich bin so wütend! Ich hab so einen Haß! Ich beiße die Zähne zusammen. Ich muß mein Kleid einfangen. Also, nehme ich meinen inzwischen triefendnassen Rock wieder hoch, nehme ihn vorne zusammen und wate durch den Bach hinter meinem Kleid her, das sich schneller aus dem Staub macht, als ich hinterherkommen kann. Die Steine unter mir sind klitschig - ich finde kaum Halt. Ein weiterer Schritt und ich sitze im Bach! Ich schließe die Augen und atme tief durch! Meine Selbstbeherrschung stößt nahe an ihre Grenzen. Mein Kleid hat sich verabschiedet und ich bin inzwischen pitschnass. 

_`Klasse Tag! Ich hätte heute morgen im Bett bleiben sollen!! Warum musste ich auch durch den Bach laufen und nicht am Ufer entlang? Warum hab ich mein Kleid nicht einfach wieder aus dem Wasser genommen, die Seife gesucht und dann das Ding wieder in den Bach gelegt? Warum bin ich immer so umständlich?? Also, gut! Aufstehen und gucken, daß Du unbemerkt in die Stadt zurückkommst! Alles was ich jetzt noch gebrauchen kann sind blöde Kommentare!´ _

Ich gehe zurück zum Ufer. Das aus dem Wassersteigen gestaltet sich mit der schweren, nassen Kleidung schwieriger als gedacht. Also, krabble ich auf Knien aus dem Wasser. 

_`Endlich auf dem Trockenen!´_

Ich stehe auf und streich mir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Ich bücke mich nach meinem Wäschekorb und trauere bei seinem Anblick meinem Lieblingskleid hinterher, als plötzlich hinter mir eine lachende Stimme sagt:

„Jetzt weiß ich also wie ein Vollwaschgang aussieht!" 

Geschockt drehe ich mich um. 

_`Oh, nein das kann nicht sein! Der Prinz, auch noch der älteste, der Thronfolger.   Legolas!´_

Ich starre ihn an. Ich bin pitschnass. Mein Oberteil klebt nass an meiner Brust, die Grasflecken verdecken erfreulicherweise das Schlimmste. 

_`Warum grinst der Kerl mich so unverschämt an?´_

„Was is, noch nie ne nasse Frau gesehen, Hoheit?" 

Ein weiteres blödes Grinsen folgt. Keine Antwort.

„Also, ich muß jetzt gehen. Ich brauch was frisches zum Anziehen!" 

Er löst sich von seinem Grinsen und tritt ein Schritt zur Seite:

„ Ich würde Dich ein Stück mitnehmen. Dann musst Du nicht so weit laufen und bist schneller daheim."

„Wieso, kannst Du fliegen?" meine sarkastische Antwort

„Nein, aber reiten!" Da war es wieder dieses dämliche Grinsen.

_`Hätte ja drauf kommen können, daß der feine Herr mit seinem Gaul unterwegs ist….´_

Ich zögere. 

_`Ein Adliger, mein Feind! Und ich soll mich jetzt von dem heimbringen lassen, nur damit sein Vierbeiner wieder die Straße zumüllt? Obwohl, ich würde schneller heimkommen und meine Kleider wechseln können und vielleicht einen Schnupfen umgehen können. _

_Leider kommt was Krankheiten angeht hin und wieder mal meine menschliche Seite zum Vorschein.´_

„Was ist jetzt? Kommst Du oder nicht?" zerreißt es meine Gedanken.

„Jaja! Ihr habt es aber eilig!"

„Du musst aus den nassen Sachen raus. Zudem hab ich nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!"

„Ach, nicht? Vielbeschäftigter Prinz, hm!?"

„Ja! Auf den Mund gefallen bist Du nicht!"

„Nein!"

„Und immer das letzte Wort haben wollen!"

„Ja!" 

Dieser abschätzige Blick von seiten dieses reinblütigen Elben macht mich dann doch nervös. 

_`Wahrscheinlich bin ich zu weit gegangen. Egal, dann hab ichs mir halt mit dem zukünftigen König verscherzt. Werde dann bei Gelegenheit auswandern….´_

„Das ist Arod. Die Rohirim haben es mir geschenkt. Steig auf!"

„Nur wenn Ihr das Biest festhaltet!"

„Dieses Biest ist ein Pferd! Kannst Du nicht reiten?"

„Ich werde den Teufel tun und mich allein auf so ein Vieh setzen."

„Schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht?" 

Mein Gesicht muß Bände sprechen, denn schon wieder fängt der Herr Prinz an zu grinsen. 

_`Wenigstens weiß er nicht, daß mein erster Reitversuch in einem Brennesselstrauch geendet hat. Man muß so einem Kerl ja nicht alles erzählen….´_

Ich mache also Anstalten auf das Pferd zu steigen. Er hält den Gaul fest. Wegen der nassen, langen Kleider ist es nicht besonders einfach.

„Du musst Deinen Rock schon hochnehmen. Sonst kommst Du nie auf Arod!" 

Er lacht. 

_`Ich merke wie mein Zorn wieder anschwillt. Was bildet sich dieser Elb eigentlich ein???´_

„Hast Du schon mal versucht mit einem langen Rock einhändig auf ein Pferd aufzusteigen??"

Mein Zorn ist jetzt deutlich hörbar. 

Wieder lacht er : 

„Mit einem Rock – nein! Einhändig- ja! Paß auf! Ich steig als erster auf und zieh dich dann auf das Pferd hoch!"

„Das kriegt ihr doch gar nicht hin! Ihr seid viel zu schmächtig und ich zu fett!!" 

_`Hab ich das jetzt wirklich gesagt? Wo ist das nächste Loch?!´ _

Noch während meines Protests steigt er auf auf, als wäre es die geringste Sache der Welt und lacht mich wieder an. Zum ersten Mal fallen mir diese unglaublich tiefblauen Augen auf,die so ein seltsames Flackern in sich bergen. Er greift nach meinem Arm und zieht mich mit einer Leichtigkeit auf seinen Gaul.

„Kann ich nicht hinter Euch sitzen?"

„Wie soll ich dich dann festhalten? Du hast mir grad eben bewiesen, daß du mit deinem Rock keine normale Reitstellung einnehmen kannst. Also sitzt du quer vor mir und ich kann dich gut festhalten bzw. du kannst dich anlehnen."

_`Das letzte was ich machen werde ist, mich an diesen adeligen Schnösel anzulehnen.´ _

Ich sitze kerzengerade vor Legolas. Er stöhnt entnervt auf:

„Könntest Du so frei sein und dich an mich lehnen, sonst fällst Du bei der ersten Bewegung wieder runter!"

„Ich bin aber ganz nass und alles ist durchsichtig!" 

Ich höre ein unterdrücktes Lachen

„Meinst Du das wäre mir erst jetzt aufgefallen??" 

_`Macht der sich jetzt über mich lustig? Aber gut, damit ich nicht noch länger auf diesem Pferd mit seinem adligen Besitzer rumhocke, lehne ich mich halt an, damit er endlich losreiten kann.´_

„Na, also! Geht doch!" 

Ich verbeiße mir jeden Kommentar. Während er so gemächlich vor sich hinreitet (zu Fuß wäre ich auch nicht langsamer gewesen), starre ich die ganze Zeit auf die Zügel oder genauer gesagt auf die Hände, die diese umfassen. Mir wird bewußt, daß diese Hände äußerst gepflegt und schön aussehen. Lange schlanke Finger, aber dennoch eine recht männliche Hand. Ich hatte schon immer eine schwäche für schöne Hände. Und diese hier waren durchaus das, was ich mir bei einem Mann immer gewünscht habe. Wenn die andere Hand auch so aussieht…. 

_`Meine Güte! Mit dieser Hand hält er mich fest…! Na gut! Beruhige dich!´ _

Plötzlich schießt mir ein Gedanke in den Kopf. Ich werde unruhig. Legolas scheint das zu bemerken, denn er wendet seinen Kopf zu mir runter und schaut mich an. Ich traue mich nicht ihm ins Gesicht zu schauen. Ich merke wie er mich fragend anschaut. Als ich immer noch nicht reagiere und nur nervös hin und herrutsche, höre ich seine Stimme ganz nah an meinem Ohr:

„Was ist los? Was beunruhigt Dich?" 

Ich werde rot! 

_`_ _Die Vorstellung, daß er…!_ _Ich will es mir gar nicht vorstellen!´_

Nochmals höre ich seine ruhige Stimme:

„Was denn?" 

_`Ich muß es einfach wissen.´. _

Ich stottere:

„Was hast…..ähm, wieviel habt ihr…wann seid ihr vorhin….."

„Hm? Was meinst Du?" 

Ich höre wie er innerlich grinst. 

_`Er genießt es mich zappeln zu lassen. Er will mich klein sehen – ich weiß es! Wie ich ihn dafür hasse!!´ _

Ich fasse mir ein Herz, auch wenn es schwer fällt. Ich hole tief Luft:

„Wieviel habt ihr…äh, vorhin gesehen?" 

Er lacht auf – wiedermal. 

_`Er macht ja fast nichts anderes als lachen!!´_

„Das willst du nicht wirklich wissen, oder?" 

Ich höre wie er förmlich in sich reinprustet. Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe. Inzwischen ist mir so ziemlich alles peinlich seit ich dem Herrn Prinzen über den Weg gelaufen bin. Mein Zorn auf mich selber wächst, aber ich würde diese Wut am liebsten an dem werten Herrn Legolas auslassen. Gleichzeitig wäre ich am liebsten vom Pferd gesprungen und in den Wald gerannt. Als hätte er meine Gedanken erraten, ruft er in dem Moment Arod zu er solle schneller laufen. Das Pferd hört auf ihn und ich habe keine Chance mehr zu fliehen. Ich versuche mich krampfhaft an ihm festzuhalten um nicht vom Pferd zu fallen. Meine Wange wird regelrecht an seine Brust gepresst. 

_`Irgendwie riecht er gut.´ _

Eine Strähne seines Haares fällt mir ins Gesicht. Sie fühlt sich seidig an, aber irgendwie will ich die auch wieder aus dem Gesicht haben. 

_`Wenn ich Legolas aber jetzt wieder loslasse um seine Haare aus meinem Gesicht zu wischen, dann falle ich vom Pferd. Also, nicht loslassen und krampfhaft durchhalten.´_

„Kann es sein, daß Du irgendwie etwas verspannt bist?" 

Seine Stimme reißt mich aus meinen Grübeleien.

„Äh, nein. Wieso?"

„Du sitzt so verkrampft auf dem Pferd!"

„Ich hasse Pferde!"

„Ach so, ich vergaß. Vielleicht solltest Du mal Reitunterricht nehmen, um Deine Scheu vor Pferden zu verlieren!?" 

_`Ich kann es nicht fassen. Dieser Elb will mir sagen, was ich zu machen hatte. Ich will meine Scheu oder Ekel oder Haß gar nicht loswerden. Ich kann gut damit leben.´ _

„Hab´s schon mal versucht…!" 

_`Hätte ich mir doch nur die Zunge abgebissen. Warum hab ich das jetzt gesagt???´ _

Er scheint überrascht.

„War wohl nicht so erfolgreich, hm?" Ich darauf nur mit zusammengepressten Lippen:

„Nein!" 

„Du solltest es nochmal versuchen!" 

Meine kurzes genervtes „Jaja" scheint ihn genug gewesen zu sein. 

_`Ich werde ihn jetzt bitten mich am Rande der Stadt abzusetzen und dann werde ich ihn eh nie wieder sehen. Es kann ihm ja egal sein, ob ich mich mit Gäulern nochmal einlasse oder nicht.´_

„Hoheit, könntet ihr mich gleich da vorn am Stadtrand absetzen? Den Rest werde ich zu Fuß gehen."

„Wie du willst. Ich hätte Dich auch noch in dein Baumhaus gebracht!" 

Er lächelt wieder.

„Nein, danke ist nicht nötig! Ich will mit dem Prinzen vom Düsterwald nicht zusammen in der Stadt gesehen werden!" 

_`Etwas Gemeinheit muß ja schon sein. Hab mich heute ja noch nicht richtig abreagieren können!´ _

Anstatt verärgert zu sein, fängt er an zu lachen

„Oh, bin ich so unansehnlich?!"

„Äh,…ähm" 

Ich werde rot. Und schon leiste ich mir den nächsten Fouxpas 

„Ich will bloß nicht, daß mein guter Ruf zerstört wird…!" 

Er stutzt und runzelt die Stirn. 

Diesmal bin ich zu weit gegangen. Das wird mir zu diesem Zeitpunkt bewußt. Bevor er noch was erwiedern kann renne ich weg. Ich renne nach Hause, in mein Baumhaus. Mir wird klar, daß ich den Prinzen, den Erben von Düsterwald beleidigt habe. 

_`Schon in wenigen Minuten kann die Palastwache vor meiner Tür stehen und mich wegen Majestätsbeleidigung festnehmen. Ich suche mir was frisches zum Anziehen und setze mich auf mein Bett in die hinterste Ecke. Heute werde ich mich nicht mehr draußen blicken lassen.´_

_So, das war jetzt das erste Kapitel. Bitte verzeiht alle Rechtschreibfehler und meine Interpunktionsschwäche! Für konstruktive Kritik bin ich immer zu haben. Danke!_


	2. Mit einem Bein im Gefängnis?

_Anmerkungen:_ Danke für die Reaktionen auf  meine letzte Geschichte! Hab mich sehr gefreut!!

_Disclaimer:_ Legolas, Thranduil und der Düsterwald gehören Herrn Tolkien. Alle anderen Figuren sind meine Geschöpfe.

**_Mit einem Bein im Gefängnis?_**

Ein neuer Tag, ein schöner Tag – wieder Sonnenschein! Ich liege in meinem Bett und kuschle mich in die Decken. Ich bin gerade aufgewacht. 

_`Es gibt nichts schöneres als eine gut durchschlafene Nacht, und am nächsten Morgen mit Vogelgezwitscher und Sonnenschein aufzuwachen. Moment! Aber da war doch gestern was! Irgendwas stimmt nicht.` _

Da fällt es mir wieder ein: 

_`Der Prinz! Ich habe ihn beleidigt!` _

Langsam kommt die Erinnerung wieder zurück. 

_`Er hat mich beim Wäschewaschen beobachtet und mir noch nicht mal geholfen mein Kleid einzufangen. Insofern geschieht es ihm gerade recht, daß er mal die Meinung in sein schönes Gesichtchen gegeigt bekommt. Andererseits er ist ein Prinz, dazu noch der Thronerbe! Diese Adligen, diese reinblütigen Elben, muß man mit Samthandschuhen anfassen. Denen kann man nicht einfach so die kalte Schulter zeigen. _

_O.k. den Morgen hab ich mir mit meinen Grübeleien mal wieder richtig versaut! _

_Was mach ich jetzt? _

_Erst mal nen Apfel essen und Morgenwäsche! _

_- Nein, umgekehrt. _

_Erst mal waschen.` _

Also ziehe ich mein Nachthemd aus und hänge mich über meine Waschschüssel. Ich habe keine Badewanne. 

_`Das haben eh nur die feinen Herren drüben im Palast. Nein, nicht schon wieder an diesen blöden Vorfall von gestern denken!` _

Während ich grade meinen Rock anziehe klopft es energisch an meine Haustür. 

_`Wer nervt mich denn heute wieder? Merenwen, vielleicht? Die hat sich gestern schon über die Prinzengeschichte aufgeregt und nur kopfschüttelnd mein Baumhaus verlassen.` _

Ich gehe zur Tür und öffne sie – mir fällt meine Befürchtung von gestern Mittag ein. Sie ist eingetroffen! Zwei Palastwachen mit grünsilbernen Mänteln und saubergearbeiteten Bögen stehen vor meiner Tür. Auf ihrer linken Brust das Abzeichen des Königs: Der Stern und das silberne Eichenblatt. Der Größere fragt streng:

„Aredhel Dorthonion?"

Meine Stimme klingt nicht mehr besonders selbstsicher:

„Ja?!"

„Kommen Sie bitte mit uns! Bitte machen Sie keine Szene, sonst müssen wir zu härteren Mitteln greifen!"

Ich schaue an mir runter. Ich bin peinlich berührt, denn ich stehe halbnackt vor den Palastwachen. Ich merke wir mir die Röte ins Gesicht steigt.

„Ja, kann ich mir noch was überziehen? Ich will nicht halbnackt durch den Düsterwald rennen." 

Die beiden schauen sich ausdruckslos an. Der eine nickt. Schnell ziehe ich mir noch meine grüne Bluse an.

„Kann ich noch einen Apfel mitnehmen? Hab noch nichts gegessen!" 

Der eine verdreht die Augen. Ich hasse ungeduldige Elben! Der andere nickt nur wieder. Schnell lange ich in die Obstschale und greife nach einem Apfel. Wir verlassen das Baumhaus. Ich klettere hinter dem Ungeduldigen nach unten. Hinter mir passt der Nicker auf, daß ich nicht irgendwie wegrenne. Hätte ja eigentlich keinen Sinn, denn daß die Soldaten und die Palastwachen der Elben sehr gute Bogenschützen sind, das hat sich wohl inzwischen überall rumgesprochen. Dennoch halten sie ihre Bögen griffbereit. So als wollte ich jederzeit abhauen. Ich dreh mich noch einmal kurz zu meinem Zuhause um. Wahrscheinlich werde ich es das letzte Mal für lange Zeit gesehen haben! Dennoch beiße ich tapfer in meinen Apfel und versuche meine Nervosität durch etwas Konversation mit meinen beiden Wächtern zu überspielen.

„Sagt mal, was wollt ihr von mir eigentlich?" Mal die Ahnungslose spielen. Vielleicht wirkt das.

„Wir haben Befehl dich zum Palast zu bringen." Der Nicker!

„Und wohin genau?"

„Was glaubst Du denn?"  Wieder der Nicker, nur diesemal mit einem hämischen Grinsen. 

_`Wenn ich nicht wüsste, daß ich mir noch mehr Schwierigkeiten einhandeln würde, dann würde ich ihm seine fröhliche Fresse hauen.`_

Aber ich verkneife mir jeglichen Wutanfall. Zudem werde ich tatsächlich immer nervöser. 

_`Die bringen mich ins Verlies. Und da geht es nicht besonders freundlich zu. Da unten sitzen Diebe, Vergewaltiger, Möder und Zwerge! Schlimmeres kann man sich nicht vorstellen. _

_Ich sollte meinen Apfel genießen._

_ Wird wohl der letzte sein für lange Zeit, vielleicht für immer! _

_….Oh nein, ich will nicht für immer in diesem Verlies sitzen! Warum habe ich mich auch nur für die Unsterblichkeit entschieden?!` _

Während ich mir darüber noch Gedanken mache treten meine Wächter mit mir durch den Torbogen zum Palasthof. Vor mir erstrecken sich mehrere riesige Gebäude umgeben von geschwungenen Portiken, in denen edelangezogene Elbenherren und –Damen wandeln. 

_`Das sind also die Hofschranzen! Interessant!`_

Aber ich hab keine Zeit mir diese Typen genauer anzuschauen, denn der Nicker zerrt mich am Oberarm an den Häusern vorbei hinter den Palast, wo ein kleiner Trampelpfad umgeben von Brombeerhecken zu einem düster aussehenden Bau führt. Das Gebäude ist recht klein, hat keinen Portikus und ist aus schwerem Stein gemauert. Eigentlich recht untypische im Vergleich zu den Häusern des Palastes mit ihrer leichten und ästethisch anmutenden Bauweise. Hinter dem Gebäude scheint der Weg weiterzuführen aber ich kann nicht erkennen wohin. Inzwischen bin ich mir sicher: 

_`Das Haus vor mir ist das berüchtigte Verlies von König Thranduil und ich muß da jetzt rein- wegen Majestätsbeleidigung!`_

Der Ungeduldige öffnet die Tür. Noch einmal nehme ich Abschied vom Sonnenlicht, dann werde ich auch schon in die Dunkelheit gezogen. Der Nicker entzündet eine Fackel und führt mich eine gewundene Treppe hinunter. 

_`Sind das die Höhlen, in denen die Feinde des Königs eingesperrt werden?`_

 Mir wird schlecht. Kein Tageslicht, wenig frische Luft. Es ist feucht. Am Ende der Treppe versperrt eine schwere Holzbohlentür den Weg. Die Tür wird aufgeschlossen und ich nach vorn durch die Tür geschoben. Meine Augen gewöhnen sich nur schwer an die Dunkelheit. Ich kann nicht erkennen wo ich bin. 

_`Ist das ein Gang oder nur ein Raum?`_

Ich fühle mich elend. 

`_Nur weil ich mich zu so einer blöden Bemerkung hab hinreißen lassen werde ich für sehr lange Zeit kein Tageslicht mehr sehen_.`

 Ich bereue inzwischen alles. 

_`Wann werde ich angehört? Bekomme ich überhaupt ne Chance um Gnade zu winseln? Will der König oder der Prinz mich überhaupt sehen? Oder wurde ich schon vergessen?` _

Hinter mir steht der Ungeduldige neben mir der Nicker. Beide sagen nichts. Sie bewegen sich auch nicht. Keine Reaktion. Ich will schon fragen was los ist, ob ich endlich in meine Zelle kann, da bewegt sich der Wächter neben mir und deutet mit ausgestrecktem Finger auf etwas was ich nicht sehen kann:

„Nimm das!"

„Was? Ich kann nichts sehen!"

„Aha, also keine reinblütige Elbe,hm?" Ich fühle mich so elend, daß ich noch nicht mal mehr die Kraft habe mich über diesen beleidigenden Ton zu beschweren

„Nein, meine Mutter war eine Menschenfrau."

Der Ungeduldige bewegt sich mit der Fackel durch das Gemäuer und zündet eine Lampe nach der anderen an. Jetzt sehe ich es: Ich bin in einem Raum. Es gibt nur diese eine Tür, durch die ich gekommen bin. 

_`Will man mich hier einsperren?`_

Jetzt erblicke ich auch das, was ich nehmen soll. Einen Sattel!! Ich starre den Elb neben mir an.

„Los jetzt! Nimm den hier! Und an der Wand hängt das Zaumzeug. Nimm dir eines davon! Aber mach jetzt! Und starr mich nicht so an!"

Ich kann es nicht fassen! 

_`Bin ich jetzt zum Frondienst verurteilt? Ich soll Pferde satteln und pflegen? Ich kann die Viecher nicht ausstehen! Aber besser als den ganzen Tag im Verlies zu sitzen.`_

Ich finde mich mit meinem Schicksal sehr schnell ab und hebe den Sattel vom Regal.

„Der ist aber schwer!"

„Das ist noch ein leichter. Jetzt jammer nicht und hol das Zaumzeug!" 

Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe und greife nach dem Zaumzeug. Unentschlossen stehe ich nun vor den Wachen, vollbepackt mit den Pferdeutensilien.

„Und jetzt wieder die ganze Geschichte zurück! Vor dem Haus aber stehen bleiben! Ich zeig dir wo du hinmußt." Wieder der Ungeduldige.

Ich schleppe mich die Treppe hoch und trete ins Freie – _`nochmal davon gekommen`._ Aber Sklavenarbeit kann auch ziemlich mies sein. Ich schwöre mir, daß mein Temperament nie wieder mit mir durchgeht. 

`_Ehrenwort!!_ `

Hinter mir treten meine Bewacher aus dem Haus heraus.

„Merk dir dieses Haus gut! Du wirst hier in der nächsten Zeit sehr viel Zeit verbringen!" 

Ein ganz mieses Lachen von diesem Nicker! Wieder beiße ich mir auf die Lippe. 

_`Nur kein falsches Wort!!`_

Der Ungeduldige ergreift mich am Arm und führt mich hinter das Haus. Tatsächlich! Wie ich vermutet habe verläuft hier auch ein Weg, dieser aber breiter als der den wir vorher gegangen sind. Immer noch meinen Arm umgreifend leitet er mich durch den Wald. Der Boden des Weges ist gesäumt von Hufabdrücken. Schon nach kurzer Zeit hab ich das Gefühl, daß meine Arme gleich abbrechen. Der Sattel ist eindeutig zu schwer. Das Zaumzeug, das ich über den Sattel gelegt habe rutscht langsam nach unten. Ich traue mich nicht zu fragen wann wir endlich am Ziel sind. Ich weiß auch nicht, ob der Nicker immer noch hinter mir ist, oder ob ich mit dem Ungeduldigen allein bin. Das Zaumzeug rutscht tiefer. Meine Arme werden immer schwerer. Plötzlich spüre ich, wie das Zaumzeug in meinem Rock hängt. Es verheddert sich. _`So ein Mist!`_

Ich stocke. Wie auf Knopfdruck kommt von hinten:

"Was ist?"

Ich bin immer noch ziemlich eingeschüchtert

„Das Zaumzeug hat sich in meinem Rock verheddert. Wenn ich weitergehe, dann falle ich drüber."

Da ist er ja wieder – der Nicker. Er geht vor mir auf die Knie (wenn ich nicht so eingeschüchtert wäre, dann hätte ich diesen Augenblick wahrscheinlich mehr als sehr genossen) und befreit meinen Rock von den Riemen.

„Weitergehen!" schallt es erbarmungslos von hinten. Wieder schwöre ich nie wieder etwas Unüberlegtes zu sagen. 

Der Weg verbreitert sich plötzlich und mündet in eine große, grasbewachsene Lichtung. Am anderen Ende der Lichtung stehen runde Zielscheiben. Einige Fuß davor befinden sich ein braunes und ein weißes Pferd. Der Besitzer steht bei ihnen und scheint mit ihnen zu sprechen. Unbeirrt führt mich der Ungeduldige auf die Elb-Pferdegruppe zu. Auf halbem Weg erkenne ich die Person. Es ist der Elb, dem ich das alles hier zu verdanken habe! 

_`Der Prinz! Legolas Grünblatt!` _

In mir keimt meine Wut wieder auf. Aber ich beherrsche mich. 

_`Ich werde ihm nicht noch mehr Anlaß geben mich zu demütigen. Ich bin jetzt seine Sklavin – das muß genügen.`_

Mein Wächter führt mich erbarmungslos in Legolas` Richtung. 

_`Warum muß ich ihm überhaupt begegnen? Können die mich nicht einfach irgendwo in der Palastküche untebringen? Muß ich jetzt auf seinen Lieblingsgaul aufpassen?` _

Kurz vor Legolas werde ich zum Stillstand gebracht – in gebührendem Abstand! 

_`Vermutlich haben sie die Befürchtung, daß ich dem Herrn Prinzchen seine schönen Äuglein auskratze!`_

Ich würde jetzt liebend gern den Sattel und das Zaumzeug ablegen, aber ich traue mich nicht, mich zu bewegen. Ich stehe unschlüssig vor dem Prinzen. Er schaut nicht auf; als hätte er gar nicht bemerkt, daß drei Personen vor ihm stehen. Stattdessen streicht er sanft über die Mähne des braunen Pferdes. Fasziniert starre ich auf diese Bewegung. Die Hände berühren das Pferd schon fast zärtlich. Ich kann gar nicht wegsehen. 

„Hier ist sie, Hoheit!" 

_So, dies war also ein weiterer Teil meiner Geschichte. Ich hoffe sie ist in diesem Teil nicht zu langatmig, aber man braucht ja auch den einen oder anderen Aufhänger für die nachfolgenden Kapitel. Wie schon beim letzten Mal bitte ich alle Rechtschreib- sowie Kommafehler geflissentlich zu ignorieren._

_Ich bin auch immer froh über Reviews!!_

_Die nächsten beiden Kapitel sind auch schon fertig, aber die kommen dann in den nächsten Tagen mal rein (sobald ich Zeit hab)._


	3. Reitstunde

**Anmerkungen:** Erst einmal vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews und E-Mails (Mykena, Petra und Nilli) An alle, die nicht bei Fanfiction.net angemeldet sind- ihr könnt jetzt auch reviewen, ohne angemeldet zu sein. Vielen Dank @littlelion1 für den Hinweis! Ich hoffe Euch gefällt auch das nächste Kapitel. Es ist etwas kürzer. Dafür werden die nächsten umso länger!

**Disclaimer: **Legolas, sein Vater und der Düsterwald/Grünwald gehören dem bewundernswerten Herrn J.R.R. Tolkien. Alles andere gehört mir (ist leider nicht sehr viel)

**_Reitstunde_**

Abrupt läßt Legolas die Hand sinken und schaut mir geradewegs ins Gesicht. Ohne die Wachen anzublicken antwortet er mit befehlsgewohntem Ton:

„Danke! Ihr könnt gehen!"

Ich bin sprachlos. 

_`Er traut sich mit mir allein zu sein? Mit einer Gefangenen?`_

Ich halte immer noch den Sattel umklammert und starre ihn an. 

_`Was kommt jetzt? Was will er von mir?`_

Er schaut mich einfach nur lange und nachdenklich an. Langsam melden sich meine Arme wieder, die sich inzwischen schon ziemlich taub anfühlen. Aber ich traue mir nichts zu sagen. Endlich bricht er das Schweigen und deutet auf das braune Pferd:

„Sattle Melin und leg ihm das Zaumzeug an" 

Seine Stimme klingt kalt. Die Stimme eines Prinzen, der irgendwann regieren wird. Ich gehorche. Ich treten an den braunen Gaul ran und will ihn satteln, der aber macht einen Schritt rückwärts. 

_`Gut, ganz ruhig. Das kann jeder!`_

Also, trete ich wieder an das Pferd ran und versuche ihm den Sattel überzulegen. Wieder macht es einen Schritt zurück. Ich atme tief durch! Ein weiterer Versuch – diesmal macht der Gaul einen Schritt nach vorn! Meine guten Vorsätze sind dahin:

„Du blödes Biest! Kannst Du nicht mal ruhig stehen bleiben!" Ich glaube ich bin gerade lauter geworden, als ich es gewollt habe.

„Meinst Du durch Schreien funktioniert es besser?" kommt von hinten eine ruhige und tadelnde Stimme. 

„Wenn der immer wegrennt, dann…"

„Der rennt nicht weg! Du mußt nur freundlich zu ihm sein! Er spürt, daß Du Angst vor ihm hast!" 

_`Das ist  ja wohl die Höhe! Ich und Angst? Vor so einem Biest?!`_

„Ich hab keine Angst vor einem Ackergaul! Zudem, wozu soll ich noch ein Pferd satteln. Euer Vieh ist doch schon reitfertig!?" Gereizt drehe ich mich zu ihm um. 

_`Wieso weiß dieser Idiot denn immer alles besser?`_

Er steht da und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und antwortet gefährlich leise

„Du vergißt wohl wo Du bist? Ich könnte dich einsperren lassen! Mein Vater hätte es getan."

„Sklaventum ist ja wohl auch nicht viel besser!"

Ich bin wieder auf hundertachzig. Ich würde ihm am liebsten eine scheuern! Aber erkenne ich da ein Grinsen? Macht der sich jetzt noch über mein Schicksal lustig?

„Sklaventum? Ah ja – dein Sklaventum. Alles klar!" Ein leichtes Lächeln zieht sich über sein Gesicht und die Augen blitzen 

„ Na dann mal los, Sklavin! Sattle das Pferd! Ich möchte ausreiten!" 

Ich koche innerlich, aber ich muß mich zurückhalten. Ich hab mich schon wieder viel zu sehr von meiner Wut mitreißen lassen. 

Mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen nuschle ich:

„Ich kann das nicht alleine…"

„Wie bitte?" Todernst schaut er mich an und hält eine Hand an sein Ohr, um zu verdeutlichen, daß er mich nicht verstanden hat. Mit noch mehr zusammengepressten Lippen und Zähnen antworte ich:

„Ich kann das nicht alleine….."

„Ich hab dich immer noch nicht verstanden!!" Natürlich hat er das. Er will mich reizen. Er provoziert mich, dieses Idiot von Prinz! Mir platzt der Kragen:

„ICH – KANN –DAS – NICHT – ALLEIN!!!!!!!!!!!" Ich schreie über den ganzen Platz. 

Meine Geduld ist am Ende und mein Leben jetzt wahrscheinlich auch!

Aber er steht nur da und lacht! Was für ein arroganter Schnösel!

„Ah, jetzt hab ich dich verstanden! Soll ich dir helfen?" Ich würde ihn für seine Freundlichkeit am liebsten erwürgen! Mit zusammengepressten zähne nuschle ich:

„Ja, bitte!"

„Du sprichst schon wieder sehr undeutlich! Was sagtest du?" 

Meine Wut mehr oder weniger runterschluckend:

„JA, bitte!"

„Na also, geht doch!" 

Er nimmt mir den Sattel aus dem Arm und legt ihn auf das Pferd. Der Gaul rührt sich nicht vom Fleck! Dann nimmt er das Zaumzeug und legt es Melin um. Das Pferd läßt das alles ohne Gegenwehr mit sich machen. Gut, wenn mir jemand die ganze Zeit so beruhigende Worte ins Ohr flüstern würde und mich die ganze Zeit so streicheln würde wie Legolas das mit dem Pferd tut, würde ich mir auch alles mögliche anlegen lassen. Aber mir gegenüber ist er immer nur arrogant.

„Hast Du zugeschaut, wie man das macht?" Er blickt auf und schaut mich geradewegs an.

„Ähm, ja! Aber…" 

_`Immer diese schulmeisternde Ton!`_

„Nichts aber! Ab morgen wirst du dein Pferd selber satteln und reitfertig machen!"

_`Hab ich grad richtig verstanden? DEIN Pferd?`_

„Äh, Hoheit?"

„Hm?" geschäftig läuft er um den Gaul rum.

„Was heißt `dein´ Pferd? Was hab ich mit dem Pferd…"

„Du lernst reiten!" eine sehr lakonische Antwort!

„Warum?" Jetzt bin ich völlig verwirrt!

„Weil Du es nicht kannst!....Und weil Du Angst vor Pferden hast!"

„Aber ich will gar nicht reiten lernen!"

„Ich befehle es dir aber. Zudem haben wir noch ne Rechnung offen!"

„Was für eine Rechnung?!"

„War das gestern nicht eine Beleidigung?"

„Reicht es denn nicht, daß Ihr mich als Sklavin hält? Muß ich jetzt auch noch reiten lernen?"

„Sklavin? Wer hat dir denn sowas erzählt? Um ehrlich zu sein: Dich als meine Leibsklavin – das würde mir schon gefallen. Aber im Düsterwald gibt es keine Sklavenhaltung. Kein Elb tut das! Bist du dir sicher, daß du hier aufgewachsen bist?" 

Er lacht und wieder funkeln seine Augen. Er amüsiert sich auf meine Kosten. Ich merke wie ich bis zu den Ohrenspitzen rot werde. Er beobachtet mich. Ich würde wieder am liebsten wegrennen. Ich schaue auf meine Fußspitzen. Die sind ja sooo interessant. Ich spüre seinen amüsierten Blick auf mir. Mir ist das alles so peinlich. Meine Phantasie ist mit mir durchgegangen und nun hat der Prinz einen weiteren Angriffspunkt. 

_`Was denkt der nur von mir?!`_

Seine Stimme nah an meinem Ohr reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken

„Jetzt probier mal aufzusteigen." Er steht nah bei mir und schaut mich aufmunternd an. Ich hole tief Luft und mache das, was ich so oft bei Reitern beobachtet habe. Linker Fuß in den Bügel, am Sattel festhalten und… - mein Rock ist mal wieder im Weg! Ohne einen Ton zu sagen greift mein Reitlehrer zum Rock und zieht ihn etwas höher. Ich lege mein Bein um das Pferd und sitze auf dem Rücken. Mit einem Nicken geht Legolas zu seinem Pferd, steigt auf und dirigiert sein Pferd neben mich. 

„Sitze gerade! Schultern zurück, Brust raus!" `_Warum werde ich schon wieder rot?`_

„Nimm die Zügel in die Hand! Du sitzt nicht zum ersten Mal auf einem Pferd! Also weißt Du was du zu tun hast!" Ich will gerade meinen Protest laut rausschreien, aber er läßt mir nicht mal Zeit einen Laut zu äußern.

„Du reitest mir jetzt hinterher! Wenn was ist – sagen!" Und schon bewegt sich sein Pferd vorwärts. Meines aber nicht. Er dreht sich um und grinst.

„Na los! Komm schon" Also, gut! Ich probiere es. Tatsächlich bewegt sich mein Pferd auf mein Kommando vorwärts und läuft hinter Arod her. Ich folge Legolas, der sich hin und wieder umdreht und überprüft ob ich noch da bin. Nach einiger Zeit spüre ich, wie ich entspanne. Reiten scheint einfacher zu sein als ich dachte. Ich kann die leichte Bewegung des Tieres sogar genießen. Legolas taucht neben mir auf, lächelt und meint: 

„Siehst du, es funktioniert doch! Man muß sich nur trauen!" Ich kann ein blödes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Irgendwie ist es mir peinlich, daß ich immer wieder ausgerastet bin

„Hm, ja. Es ist ganz nett."

„Morgen ziehst du dir aber ne Hose an. Dann hast du es mit dem Reiten wirklich einfacher. Wir probieren dann mal was aus!"

„Ich soll morgen wieder kommen?"

„Ja, hab ich dir doch vorhin schon gesagt. Du holst dir deinen Sattel, da wo du ihn heute auch schon geholt hast und kommst zum Übungsplatz. Vielleicht kann dir der Zeugwart dort beim Tragen helfen. So ein Sattel ist ja nicht so ganz leicht."

„Da war aber vorhin kein Zeugwart!"

„Ich weiß! Morgen ist einer da."

„Und warum war vorhin keiner da?" Mir geht langsam ein Licht auf. Unverschämt grinst er mich an:

„Weil ich es so wollte."

„Und warum wolltet ihr es so?" In mir steigt ein altbekanntes Gefühl auf.

„Tja, um dir zu zeigen, wer den längern Arm hat!" Wieder ein Grinsen und ich muß mich zusammenreißen.

„Herr Prinz, ich fand das gar nicht lustig."

„Och, ich schon!" Er grinst immer weiter! 

_`Hat man diesem miesen Elb als Kind nicht mal richtig den Hintern versohlt? Da wäre noch einiges nachzuholen!!`_

 Meine Empörung kennt keine Grenzen. 

`_Er hat es tatsächlich drauf angelegt mich zu ärgern!`_

„Ihr habt es richtig genossen zu sehen, wie ich ängstlich vor euch stehe und um mein Leben zittere."

„Als du vor mir standst wusstest du, daß du nicht um dein Leben zittern musst. Oder setzt dein Verstand so schnell aus, daß du noch nicht mal mehr die Gesetze unseres Volkes kennst? Bei uns wird niemand hingerichtet noch versklavt! Das hättest du dir doch denken können."

„Aber Ihr hättet mich einsperren lassen können!" Ich bin immer noch aufgebracht, obwohl seine Argumentation durchaus was für sich hat.

„Klar, dazu hätte ich das Recht gehabt! Aber ich dachte, daß diese kleine Abfuhr und mich als Reitlehrer genug Strafe sind." 

_`Aha, ich hab mich also noch auf einiges einzustellen. Er hat mit mir gespielt! Ich hasse es, wenn Männer mit mir spielen und ich ihnen wehrlos ausgeliefert bin – dazu noch einem Prinzenschnösel!`_

„Ich möchte heim! Mehr vertrage ich von euch heute nicht!" Nur schwer kann ich meine Wut bändigen. Er zieht bei meinen Worten die Brauen nach oben, lächelt und nickt.

„Dann werden wir jetzt wohl besser zurückreiten, sonst verführe ich dich wieder dazu mich zu beleidigen – und das wollen wir beide doch nicht, oder?" 

`_Dieser spöttische Ton! Ich könnte ihm dafür die Ohren coupieren!`_

Zurück am Übungsplatz stehen bereits zwei Diener bereit, die unsere Pferde in Empfang nehmen. Ich steige ab und will mich so schnell wie möglich verziehen, als Legolas schon wieder vor mir steht. Noch schnell ruft er dem Diener zu, daß er gleich im Stall ist, um sein Pferd selbst zu versorgen (wie, das macht der selbst??), dann hält er mich am Arm fest und schaut mir ernst ins Gesicht.

„Bitte komme morgen früh wieder zum Reiten. Ich würde mich freuen. Ich warte auf dich." 

Ich schaue mürrisch auf, gebe einen undefinierbaren Laut von mir und laß Legolas stehen. Ich muß jetzt erst nachdenken.

_Soweit dieses Kapitel! Ich hoffe es hat Euch etwas gefallen. Ich muß ehrlich zugeben, daß ich keine Ahnung vom Reiten habe. Ich weiß noch nicht mal wie man ein Pferd antreibt. Daher bitte ich um Entschuldigung, wenn hier Dinge stehen, die einfach nicht stimmen. Ich bin  gerne bereit einige Dinge diesbezüglich zu ändern, falls mir jemand Tips gibt. Auch im Hinblick auf die folgenden Kapitel. _

_Was Rechtschreibung usw. angeht, verweise ich auf die Vermerke der letzten beiden Titel! _

_Und immer schön reviewen *g* Danke! _

_P.S.: Nächste Woche kommt das nächste Kapitel!!_


	4. Das Weibervolk vom Düsterwald

****

**_Disclaimer:_** Wie immer gehört alles Tolkien. Außer Aredhel und die Damen und Herren, die nicht in Tolkiens Werken auftauchen. Die gehören mir allein!

****

**_Anmerkungen: _**Hier kommt ein neues Kapitel meiner Geschichte über Aredhel und Legolas. Diesmal ist der Elbenprinz persönlich nicht anwesend. Im Grunde ist dieses Kapitel nur ein Cliffhanger für die Nachfolgenden Kapitel. Daher könnte es etwas zäh sein. Man möge mir aber verzeihen. Zuerst möchte ich mich noch bei allen Reviewern bedanken:

@Mykena: Tja, irgendwann hat sie wieder die Oberhand – vielleicht schon im nächsten Kapitel ;-))?? Auf jeden Fall wird es noch zum großen Krach kommen. Soviel werde ich schon verraten.

@JustSarah: Ja, hallo! Danke für das Review! Ich bin schon ganz süchtig nach Reviews, obwohl ich die Geschichte zu Anfang eigentlich nur für mich geschrieben habe und einige Kapitel meiner Freundin gezeigt habe. Ich freue mich immer über Rückantwort! Und einige Kapitel sind schon fertig. Ich werde aber fleißig weiter schreiben – versprochen!!

@Littlelion1: hab dir letztes Mal nicht direkt gedankt. Mach ich also jetzt nachträglich! Ich denke auch, daß er sie mag. Sie ist halt ein recht respektloses Aas *g*. Wart mal das 5. Kapitel ab. Da wird's richtig mies. Aber les erst mal das 4. Kapitel.

@Nilli: Danke auch an meine treue E-Mail-Reviewerin! Tja – Männer nützen gerne Machtpositionen aus! Auch wenn der Herr ein Elb ist, ein Mann ist er trotzdem und kann genauso mies sein (nein, ich habe keinen Männerhass!). Ich finde es interessant sein Art des Handelns zu beobachten und ihre Reaktion darauf. Er weiß wie er sie provozieren kann und das macht ihm Spaß.

@alle: Ich bin dankbar für jedes Review!

So, und jetzt kanns losgehen:

****

**_Das Weibervolk vom Düsterwald_**

`_Endlich bin ich wieder daheim.`_

Ich stoße die Tür auf und stolpere über einen Korb. Ich bücke mich um ihn aufzuheben. Es ist mein Korb, den ich am Tag zuvor am Bach vergessen habe. Jemand muß ihn mir gebracht haben. Es liegt keine Nachricht dabei. Die Wäsche ist sogar ordentlich zusammengelegt. 

_`Sieht gar nicht nach mir aus! Da war jemand Fremdes an meiner Wäsche.`_

Ich schaue mir meine Röcke an. Die zerschlissenen Kleidungsstücke wurden sogar gestopft! 

_`Vielleicht sollte ich jeden Tag meine Wäsche an einem Bach stehen lassen, vielleicht wird sie ja sogar von jemanden gewaschen!?`_

Es klopft an der Tür. Merenwen steht mal wieder davor. Sie drückt sich wie selbstverständlich an mir vorbei. 

„Ich hab grad gesehen, daß Du wieder da bist! Du hast mir nen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt! Du bist heute morgen von den Palastwachen abgeführt worden, oder? Ich hab dir gleich gesagt, daß das nicht gut geht! So kann man mit einem edlen Herren nicht umgehen! Vorallem nicht mit Legolas! Mit dem schon gleich gar nicht!" 

Merenwen kann ohne Punkt und Komma reden. Zudem macht sie sich dauernd über den Palast und die königliche Familie Gedanken. Sie mag diese komische Familie.

„Dein Vater ist kurz nach deiner Verhaftung bei mir gewesen. Er war total aufgelöst. Er hat die Geschichte deiner Verhaftung gleich auf dem Marktplatz gehört. Du machst ihm aber auch dauernd Ärger. Es wäre für dich besser, wenn du wieder bei ihm wohnen würdest. Für ihn wäre das auch besser!..." 

Während sie neuen Atem holt schneide ich ihr den Satz ab:

„So! Mal ganz langsam: a) ich bin nicht verhaftet worden, sonst wäre ich nicht wieder hier aufgetaucht, b) wie ich mit dem Herrn Königssöhnchen umgehe ist meine Sache, c) ich bin von daheim ausgezogen, weil mir Vater dauernd am Rockzipfel hing und wir dauernd gestritten haben. Mein Auszug beruhte auf beiderseitigem Einverständnis!"

„Du bist also nicht verhaftet worden!? Und was wollten dann die Palastwachen heute morgen von dir?" Merenwen kann vielleicht nerven!

„Sie haben mich zum Palast begleitet. Ich wurde dort erwartet."

„Wirklich? Nein! Von wem denn?" 

„Von jemandem, der im Palast wohnt!" Und schon geht das aufgeregte Geplappere meiner besten Freundin weiter, während ich den Wäschkorb ausräume und die Sachen in der Truhe verstaue.

„Sag schon, wer?" Ich schüttle den Kopf und räume weiter auf

„Von einer Hofdame? – Nein? Einer von den Beratern? Hm, die Prinzessin? Der König ja wohl nicht, oder? Prinz Legolas?" 

Der Name läßt mich in meiner Arbeit innehalten. 

_`Dafür könnte ich mich jetzt wirklich ohrfeigen!` _

Blöd ist Merenwen schließlich nicht! Ich spüre wie sie mich anschaut und haucht:

„Prinz Legolas hat dich zu sich eingeladen? Und was hat er zu deinem Eklat gesagt?" Ich schaue genervt auf und versuche gleichgültig dreinzuschauen.

„Nichts." Merenwen scheint erstaunt zu sein

„Er hat nichts gesagt? Dann ist er ja gütiger, als ihn alle beschreiben!" 

_`Mir wird gleich schlecht!`_

„Was habt ihr denn den ganzen Tag gemacht?" 

Ich wünsche mir so, daß sie endlich verschwindet und mich nicht die ganze Zeit an den ach so gütigen Prinzen erinnert. Am besten nicht mehr antworten. Aber wer Merenwen kennt, weiß, daß sie nicht locker läßt bis sie alles rausgekriegt hat oder meint, alles rausgekriegt zu haben.

„Jetzt weiß ich es!" Sie schlägt sich mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn.

„Er sucht eine Tischdame! Er hat doch nächste Woche Geburtstag. Und da soll es doch eine große Feier geben. Aber, daß er dich dafür aussucht wundert mich schon!" 

Mein mürrischer Ton scheint sie überhaupt nicht zu beeindrucken.

„Er hat mich nicht als Tischdame ausgewählt!"

„Nein? Dann sucht er immer noch? Wahrscheinlich will er keine von diesen eingebildeten Hofdamen, sondern eine, die ihn zum Lachen bringt. Eine ganz normale Elbenfrau! Dann sucht er sie sich hier in der Stadt! Das muß ich sofort Layorha, Silmawen und Ireth erzählen. Der Prinz sucht eine Tischdame!" 

Sie rennt so schnell aus der Tür, daß ich keine Zeit habe Einspruch zu erheben. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich hätte auch keine Lust dazu! Ich bin viel zu müde und will endlich meine Ruhe haben, um mir über so etwas wie ne Tischdame Gedanken zu machen. Bei dem Gedanken, daß ich am Tisch im Königshaus Platz nehme muß ich kichern. 

_`Die würden sich alle angeekelt wegdrehen!`_

 Erschöpft setze ich mich auf mein Bett. 

_`Morgen muß ich wieder reiten. Ich muß zugeben, daß es heute ganz gut geklappt hat, abgesehen davon, daß ein adliger Jungspunt meint mir zeigen zu müssen wo es langgeht. Warum legt er Wert darauf mir, einer Elbe aus dem niederen Stand das Reiten beizubringen? Gleichzeitig legt er eine Arroganz an den Tag, die seinesgleichen in den Schatten stellt! Das passt doch nicht zusammen? _

_Meine Güte! Jetzt zerbrech ich mir schon den Kopf wegen diesem Bengel! Ich will nicht reiten lernen und schon gleich gar nicht von so einem verwöhnten Königssöhnchen! Wie der mich behandelt hat! Wie ein kleines Mädchen! Das muß ich mir nicht gefallen lassen! Wenn der mir morgen nochmal so kommt, dann…ach ich weiß nicht. Egal, ich hab einen riesen Hunger. Zu Essen hat er mir schließlich nichts angeboten. Ich werde jetzt in das Wirtshaus rübergehen und mir was zu essen holen`._

Das Wirtshaus liegt auf dem großen alten Baum gegenüber. Es ist der Mittelpunkt des gesellschaftlichen Lebens in unserer Stadt. Dort trifft sich jeder. Eigentlich würde ich es heute gern vermeiden dort gesehen zu werden – nach meiner bereits bekannten Beinahe-Verhaftung. Aber ich habe Hunger und außer zwei Äpfeln hab ich nichts mehr im Haus.

Ich trete durch die Tür des Wirtshauses und mache mich drauf gefasst, daß mich alle nun anstarren, da sie nicht damit gerechnet haben, mich nochmals lebend zu sehen. Aber – keine Reaktion! Niemand nimmt so richtig Notiz von mir, denn das Chaos hier ist perfekt. Ich schaue mich um. Ich habe das Gefühl, daß alle weiblichen Elben Mittelerdes sich hier in diesem Raum versammelt haben. Hab ich was verpasst? Warum geht es hier zu wie auf einer Hühnerfarm? Überall aufgeregtes Geschnattere und hysterisches Gelache. Daß sich so viele Frauen hier versammelt haben ist ganz unüblich. Inmitten der gackernden Weiberschar kann ich Merenwen ausmachen. Sie scheint Wortführerin zu sein. Plötzlich wird mir auf die rechte Schulter gehauen. Ireth steht neben mir und lacht mir ins Gesicht

„ Schau dir mal die blöden Weiber an! Nur weil Prinz Legolas Geburtstag hat und sich ne Tischdame sucht machen die so einen Zwergenaufstand. Du scheinst ihn ja vergrault zu haben! Kann ich zum Teil verstehen, aber auch wieder nicht!" 

Meine Laune hellte sich von einer Minute zur anderen auf, denn plötzlich wird mir klar, wie ich dem adligen Schnösel eins auswischen kann. Ich muss nur allem seinen Lauf lassen und nicht eingreifen.

„Wieso kannst Du das verstehen und auch wieder nicht?"

„Naja. Du bist manchmal schon sehr ruppig. Das musst auch du zugeben. Ein Prinz will umschmeichelt werden und nicht dauernd seine Unzulänglichkeit vorgehalten bekommen. Und das machst du ja nur all zu gern bei anderen Elben. Andererseits ist Prinz Legolas ein charmanter und gutaussehender Mann. Alle stehen auf ihn. Daher kann ich es nicht verstehen, daß du dich nicht ein bißchen zusammenreißt. Aber du bist halt so und kannst nicht über deinen Schatten springen."

„Wenn du so genau weißt, wie man mit dem Prinzen umgehen muß, warum reihst du dich nicht in die lange Liste der potentiellen Tischdamen ein?" 

Spotten war für mich noch nie ein Problem. Diesen zu übergehen war dagegen für Ireth eine Leichtigkeit.

„Ich heirate in vier Wochen. Schon vergessen?"

„Ach ja. Amras Calafalas, der Berater des Königs." Mit einiger Verabscheung füge ich hinzu „Hoher Adel!" 

Ireth nimmt nie etwas böse. Das mag ich an ihr. Daher antwortet sie auch recht versöhnlich:

„Ach komm. Er ist ein netter Elb und ich liebe ihn und er liebt mich. Das ist doch das Wichtigste. Du wirst auch noch in den Genuß kommen."

„Pff. Aber bestimmt nicht mit einem Adligen. Das Fest wird dann aber ziemlich groß!"

„Ja, sogar der König hat sich angemeldet. Würdest Du meine Brautjungfer spielen?" 

Mein Gesicht muß Bände sprechen…

" Ich weiß, daß du das kitschig findest, aber du würdest mir eine große Freude damit machen. Du bist schließlich meine beste Freundin!"

Es kostet mich zwar Überwindung, aber Ireth kann ich nichts ausschlagen

„Gut, ich werde deine Brautjungfer – aber nur unter der Bedingung, daß ich in dem Kleid nicht aussehe, wie ein Sahnebaisser!" 

Sie lacht, haut mir wieder auf die Schulter und wendet sich der kreischenden Meute zu, die immer noch fassungslos immer wieder den Namen des Prinzen gackert. Schnell bewege ich mich zur Theke, bestelle einen Gemüseeintopf zum Mitnehmen und verziehe mich mit meinem Essen wieder in meinem Häuschen. Während des Essens muß ich immer wieder an diese Weibermeute im Wirtshaus denken und dann an den edlen Prinzen auf seinem Pferd.  

_`Er tut mir schon fast leid! Aber der Gedanke ist einfach zu schön…..`_

_Auch diese Kapitel ist wieder etwas kurz geraten. Das nächste ist definitiv länger – wesentlich länger sogar! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und weckt das Bedürfnis nach mehr...! Ein weiteres Update gibt es dann nächstes Wochenende oder vielleicht schon früher – je nachdem wie mein Terminplan das zuläßt._


	5. Hoher Besuch

_Disclaimer:_ siehe die ersten Kapitel – gilt auch hier!

@Narwain: Es freut mich, daß du meine Geschichte toll findest. Dieses Lob läßt mich etwas erröten, führte aber auch gleichzeitig zum Schreiben eines weiteren Kapitels! Vielen Danke!

@Mykena: Tja, der Spaß ist hier!

@JustSarah: Hallo! Deine Vermutung trifft wohl ein….aber siehe selbst *g*

@Little Lion: Auf die Auflösung mit der Tischdame musst du noch etwas warten, aber ich habe da schon was ganz Schönes im Kopf…

@Nilli: Tja, diese Freundin hab ich mir aus meinem Bekanntenkreis abgeschaut. Diese Art der Frauen scheinen überall rumzulaufen *lach*. Wie auch die Geschichte mit der Tischdame wird das Problem der Brautjungfer auch noch gelöst – aber erst später. Zuerst muß der junge Herr mal noch einiges ertragen. Kann sein, daß du recht hast mit dem, daß Legolas sie nervt. Oder mit Sicherheit hast du recht! Aber mal ehrlich: Wer würde sich nicht gerne von Legolas nerven lassen *g*?

Soweit zu allen lieben Reviews. Jetzt geht's aber los:

**Hoher Besuch**

Wieder ist ein neuer Tag angebrochen. Es muß früh am Morgen sein, denn der Himmel wirkt rot erleuchtet durch die aufgehende Sonne. Normalerweise bin ich Langschläfer, aber soeben bin ich aus einem Traum aufgeschreckt, den ich als Albtraum bezeichnen würde. Ich saß auf einem braunen Pferd mitten im Wald. Es ist ganz ruhig. Nur ab und zu hörte man einen Specht in einen Baumstamm schlagen. Unter mir wuchs saftig grünes Gras, vereinzelt getupft mit gelben Schlüsselblumen. Am Anfang dachte ich, ich wäre allein in diesem malerischen Bild, aber dann spürte ich ganz dicht hinter mir eine Bewegung. Jemand saß mit mir auf meinem Pferd. Erschrocken drehte ich mich um: Der Königssohn saß hinter mir und lächelte mich liebevoll an. Dann legte er die Hand um meine Taille, ich schloß meine Augen und führte meinen Mund in die Richtung seines Mundes….dann bin ich aufgewacht! 

Erschrocken liege ich in meinem Bett.

_`Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Wenn es nicht schon reichen würde von diesem Schnösel zu träumen – nein, ich muß ihn auch noch küssen oder es zumindest versuchen! Eru sei Dank bin ich aufgewacht! Wer weiß was noch passiert wär!? Der Kerl hätte meine Traumsituation  wahrscheinlich voll ausgenutzt!`_

Kopfschüttelnd will ich mich aufsetzen, doch meine Körper verweigert mir jede Bewegung oder quittiert mir diese mit heftigen Schmerzen. Mein Allerwertester fühlt sich an wie Mus und meine Arme kann ich nur unter Schmerzen bewegen. Langsam versuche ich auf die Beine zu stehen. Erstaunlicherweise ist das möglich. Die Beine fühlen sich normal an.

Wenigstens was!

Beim ersten Schritt muß ich meine aufkeimende Hoffnung, einigermaßen normal laufen zu können dann wieder revidieren. Ich habe einen Muskelkater, der von einem anderen Stern zu kommen scheint. So etwas habe ich noch nie gefühlt!

_`Na warte, Bürschchen! Reiten ist gaaanz einfach – ja, und besonders schmerzhaft`_

 Das kriegst Du wieder zurück! Ziemlich breitbeinig und nur langsam schlurfe ich zu meiner Waschschüssel und versuche mich meiner Morgenreinigung zu unterziehen. Mit viel Ächzen, Schmerzen und nur langsam gelingt mir dies. Mir graut es schon vor dem Anziehen. Ich stehe vor meiner Kleidertruhe als mir dieser Satz ins Gedächtnis schießt:__

**„Morgen ziehst du dir aber ne Hose an. Dann hast du es mit dem Reiten wirklich einfacher…."**

_`Oh, nein – nicht heute! Ich kann noch nicht mal laufen! Wie soll ich dann reiten? Ich geh da heut nicht hin. Ich komm wahrscheinlich noch nicht mal mein Baumhaus runter!_

_Da kann er nen Kopfstand machen und Pirouetten drehen – ich gehe heute nicht reiten!!`_

Ich entschließe mich also daheim zu bleiben, mir nen Tee zu kochen und an meine Näharbeiten zu sitzen. Ich soll Ireth`s Hochzeitsschleier besticken. 

_`Schließlich muß ich ja auch noch irgendwann Geld verdienen. Danach kann ich dann mein Buch weiterlesen. Genau, ich mach es mir heute gemütlich. Vielleicht kommt noch Merenwen, Ireth oder Layorha vorbei. Ein bißchen Schwätzen wäre schön.`_

Während ich den Tee aufsetze, ziehe ich Ireth`s Schleier aus meinem Nähkorb hervor. Ein wunderschöner hellblauer, durchsichtiger Stoff. Ich werde zarte Mallornblüten in Silber und der Farbe des Schleiers drauf sticken. Schließlich soll sie bei ihre Hochzeit schön aussehen.

_`Auch ich kann romantisch sein…`_

Bei diesem Gedanken muß ich grinsen. 

Ich setze mich wieder auf mein Bett und versuche eine Position einzunehmen, die schmerzlich einigermaßen annehmbar ist. Meine Teetasse stelle ich in Reichweite. Summend mache ich mich an die Arbeit. Ich merke gar nicht wie die Zeit vergeht, bis ich unten auf der Straße Gekreische und Gegacker von mehreren hohen Frauenstimmen höre. 

_`Hört sich an, als würde jemand auf der Straße Unterröcke verschenken und die Weiber würden sich drum schlagen. Dieses Geschreie ist ja grauenhaft!`_

Neugierig geworden, schaue ich aus dem Fenster und kann mir mein Erstaunen und meine Schadenfreude angesichts dessen was sich mir da unten für ein Schauspiel bietet nicht unterdrücken:

Eine Gruppe von mindestens 25 ungefähr gleichaltrigen Frauen drängen, stoßen und schubsen sich um einen Mann herum, der ziemlich hilflos inmitten dieser Schar gackernder Hennen auf seinem Pferd sitzt und versucht weiterzukommen. Die Weiber versuchen an den blonden, jetzt ziemlich verzweifelt wirkenden Elben heranzukommen, was auch einigen gelingt. Sie zerren an ihm und rufen ihm mit verliebten Augen Dinge zu, die ich leider nicht verstehen kann. Bei diesem Anblick bekomme ich einen Lachanfall. Während ich an meinem Fenster stehe und mir meine Lachtränen wegwische blickt der blonde, verzweifelte Elb direkt zu mir nach oben. Reflexartig trete ich von meinem Fenster zurück und verschwinde somit aus seinem Blickfeld. Immer noch lachend setze ich mich wieder an die Stickarbeit, die immer wieder durch freudige Gluckser meinerseits unterbrochen werden. Das Bild des verzweifelten Elbenprinzen, der einer Meute heiratswilliger Gänse ausgesetzt ist bringt mich immer wieder zu einem wiehernden Lachen. Nach einiger Zeit höre ich Schritte vor meiner Tür und dann ein bestimmtes Klopfen. Mühsam stehe ich wieder auf. Mich beschleicht das ungute Gefühl, daß vor der Tür…ich öffne… `_natürlich! Legolas!`_ Ich kann mir ein unverschämtes Grinsen nicht verdrücken. Zudem sieht er erbärmlich aus! Der Elb, der immer so geschniegelt und gebügelt durch die Weltgeschichte reitet sieht nun aus, als wäre er in eine Horde wütender Zwerge geraten. Sein Hemd ist vorn zerissen, seine Hose muß er mit beiden Händen festhalten, damit sie nicht runterrutschst und sein Haar ist richtig zerzaust. Irgendeine dieser Weiber muß ganz nah an ihn rangekommen sein, denn der Lippenstiftmund auf seiner Wange ist nicht zu übersehen. Mit einem spöttischen Grinsen stehe ich vor ihm:

„Was wollt ihr Hoheit?"

„Könntest du mich bitte reinlassen?" Unsicher schaut er hinter sich, scheinbar sich vergewissernd, daß keine dieser Weiber hinter ihm auf das Baumhaus klettert.

„Wieso? Ist was passiert?" Mit Unschuldsmiene schaue ich ihn interessiert an. Mit einer Hand hält er die Hose fest, mit der anderen deutet er auf sich

„Sieht man das nicht? Bitte, laß mich rein." 

Sein Blick ist nun gesenkt. Wie ein geprügelter Hund steht er vor mir. Mit einem leichten Kichern mach ich Platz. Seine Hose haltend schlüpft er an mir vorbei in die vermeintliche Sicherheit und läßt sich seufzend auf meinem Bett nieder. Treudoof schaut er mich an. Ich kann mir mein Grinsen immer noch nicht unterdrücken. Scheinheilig frage ich:

„Was ist denn passiert?"

„Mach nicht so! Du hast es doch gesehen." Er scheint etwas aufgebracht zu sein.

„Ja, gut! Gesehen hab ich es. Aber was wollten die von Euch?" Ich kann ja so fies sein!

„Wenn ich das wüsste!" Hilflos zuckt er mit der Schulter „ Die ganze Zeit hab ich immer nur:_ Nimm mich, nimm mich!_ gehört! Oder so Dinge wie : _Ich werde dir eine nette Begleitung sein!_ Kannst Du mir sagen, was das zu bedeuten hat?" 

Endlich kann ich mein fieses Grinsen unterdrücken. Ohne rot zu werden lüge ich:

„Nein, ich kann dir das leider nicht sagen! Tut mir leid." 

Bei Eru, bin ich ein mieses Aas – aber ich genieße es!

„Das ist mir noch nie passiert! Ich bin schon oft allein durch die Stadt geritten. Meist nur eine Verbeugung oder mal ein schmachtender Blick von den Mädchen…" 

_`Das grad eben hat scheinbar noch nicht gereicht – der bildet sich immer noch was auf sich ein!`_

 „…aber sowas ist bisher noch nicht vorgekommen. Dies Verhalten ist wirklich seltsam!"

„Was wolltet ihr hier eigentlich?" Die Frage hätte ich mir jetzt eigentlich auch selbst beantworten können!

„Na, jetzt rate mal! Kannst du dich noch an gestern erinnern?"

_`Oh ja, nur zu gut. Mir tut immer noch alles weh!`_

„Hm, ja. Wir waren reiten."

„Ja, und wir wollten heute wieder reiten. Erinnerst du dich?"

„Falsch! Ihr wolltet wieder! Ich nicht!" Mal wieder taucht dieses obligatorische Grinsen auf.

„Egal. Ich wollte dich abholen – bis diese Meute dazwischen kam."

„Ja, so wie Ihr jetzt ausseht, ist es heute unmöglich mit dem Reiten. Ihr müsst ja sogar die Hose festhalten." 

Scheinbar ist ihm das irgendwie peinlich, denn seine Ohrenspitzen röten sich leicht. Er wendet seinen Kopf ab und erblickt Ireth`s Schleier. Seine Hand fährt über den weichen Stoff und hebt ihn hoch. Er betrachtet die Stickereien.

„Hast Du die Blüten auf den Schleier gestickt? Es sieht wunderschön aus! Richtig edel"

„Ähm…ja…danke!" Mir wird plötzlich etwas heiß. 

_`Warum muß ich jetzt verlegen werden? Nur weil er mal was Nettes sagt? Beherrsch dich!`_

Er legt den Kopf schief, schaut mich an und überlegt.

„Sag mal, wenn du so geschickt mit der Nadel bist, könntest du mir dann nicht meine Hose und mein Hemd reparieren? Ich kann so nicht zum Palast zurück!" 

„Ja, klar." 

Ohne zu überlegen hab ich eingewilligt! 

_`Eigentlich sollte ich ihn so wieder fortschicken. Aber er hat heute schon genug mitgemacht. Wahrscheinlich lauert die Meute unten immer noch auf ihn´_

„Dafür müsstet Ihr aber eure Hose und euer Hemd ausziehen!"

„Hm, eigentlich kein Problem. Nur, was ziehe ich dann so lange an, während du die Sachen flickst?"

„Tragt ihr nichts unter der Hose?" Es folgt ein zögerliches „Nein!"

_`Täusche ich mich, oder wird der Herr Elb wieder rot?`_

Ohne nachzudenken kommentiere ich das mit einem 

„Ich trage auch nie Unterwäsche."

Interessiert schaut er mich an und grinst. Jetzt ist es an mir rot zu werden. 

`_Oh, wie peinlich. Warum kann ich nicht einfach meine Klappe halten?`_

Rüder, als ich es wollte zeige ich auf meine Waschschüssel und den darüberhängenden Spiegel 

„Wascht Eucht erst mal den Lippenstift aus dem Gesicht und macht mal Eure Haare. Ihr seht ja schlimm aus."

„Würde ich gerne machen, aber wenn ich aufstehe dann rutscht mir die Hose runter." Seine Augen blitzen lachend auf, als er das sagt und mich dabei anschaut.

„Du könntest mir allerdings die Hose festhalten und ich wasche mich derweil…" Wieder dieses Grinsen. 

_`Das hättest du gern, du kleiner königlicher Lüstling! Du kannst es nicht lassen mich zu provozieren.`_

 „…oder du gibst mir irgendwas anderes zum anziehen und ich gehe dann hoch zum Palast, ziehe mich um, bringe dir deine Kleidung zurück und hole meine zerupften Sachen."

_`Endlich kommt mal ein vernünftiger Vorschlag von ihm…Er kann also denken, der Herr Thronfolger.`_

Da fällt mir aber etwas ein:

„Ich würde euch ja gern etwas zum Anziehen ausleihen, aber ich habe keine Hose und kein Hemd. Meine Gaderobe besteht nur aus Kleidern und Röcken."

„Dann muß ich wohl hierbleiben. Hast du wenigstens einen Mantel, in den ich mich einhüllen kann, solange du meine Hose nähst?" 

Langsam bewege ich mich zu meiner Kleidertruhe. Noch immer rebelliert mein ganzer Körper gegen jegliche Art von Bewegung. Entsprechend müssen auch meine Bewegungen auf Außenstehende wirken, denn sofort erkundigt sich Legolas:

„ Hast Du Schmerzen? Du läufst so komisch." Genervt und steif drehe ich mich zu ihm um:

„Ja, oder meinst du ich führ hier ein Theaterstück auf?" 

_`Oh, oh, ich hab mich schon wieder nicht im Griff!`_

Sein Blick schaut mich bedauernd an, dann beugt er sich etwas nach vorn und fragt:

„Kommt das von gestern? Vom Reiten?"

„Nein, vom Teekochen!!....Natürlich vom Reiten, von was denn sonst?!" Er grinst belustigt:

„Na, kommen wir wieder auf Touren? Das gestern hat wohl noch nicht gereicht, hm?"

„Das muß gerade einer sagen, der halbnackt auf meinem Bett sitzt und sich von mir die Klamotten nähen lassen will!"

 Mal wieder spüre ich meine altbekannte Wut aufsteigen, die sich seltsamerweise immer häufiger einstellt, wenn es um den Prinzen von Düsterwald geht. Anstatt beleidigt zu sein lacht er nur:

„Komm, ich hab immer noch meine Klamotten an. Sie sind zwar ziemlich hinüber, aber halbnackt bin ich noch lange nicht."

Grummelnd und genervt suche ich nach meinem Umhang, der irgendwo in meiner Kiste liegen muß. Schlußendlich werfe ich den gesamten Inahlt wie ein Maulwurf beim Lochgraben nach hinten auf den Boden. Aber der Mantel bleibt verschwunden. Ächzend stehe ich wieder auf und zucke mit den Schultern:

„Der Mantel ist nicht da."

„Aber du hattest einen Mantel?" fragt Legolas vorsichtig.

„Ja, schon. Nur weiß ich nicht wo er hingekommen ist. Er kann ja nicht einfach verschwinden."

„In deiner kleinen Wohnung müsste man ihn eigentlich gleich finden." Legolas schaut sich suchend um, schaut mich dann an und zuckt ebenfalls mit den Schultern.

„Du hast doch bestimmt schon mal nen nackten Elben gesehen, oder?"

Mir verschlägt es die Sprache 

_`Der wird doch jetzt nicht…?`_

„Ähm, schon, aber ich will euch nicht nackt sehen." 

„Oh, echt nicht?" Er heuchelt Enttäuschung „dann, mußt du mir doch was zum Anziehen geben. Ich hätte mich auch nackt hierhin gesetzt. Aber du willst das ja nicht.

„Ich habe aber keine Hose! Ich kann euch nichts geben!"

Er schielt nach meiner Bettdecke. Ich stehe kurz vor einer Panikattacke!

„Oh nein, nein, nein! Diese Bettdecke bekommt ihr nicht! Das ist meine und unter die schlupfe ich nur ganz allein! Da kommt mir keine Fremder drunter – auch nicht der Prinz vom Düsterwald!"

„Huch, entschuldigung! Du bist aber ganz schön eigenbrötlerisch! Da war noch nie ein Mann drunter?" Er lacht schon wieder und schaut mich interessiert an.

_`Und wenn, dann würde ich es dir doch nicht erzählen, du Lackaffe!`_

„DAS, mein Lieber, geht noch nicht mal den Prinzen was an!" Wieder dieses unverschämte Grinsen! 

_`Den kann scheinbar gar nichts erschüttern – der lacht immer! So eine Laune möchte ich auch mal haben! Mal sehen, ob er jetzt gleich noch gute Laune hat`_

„Also gut, ich hab ne Lösung! Du bekommst diesen Rock hier…" Ich hebe einen besonders alten Rock hoch, „…und ziehst ihn an. Dein Hemd kannst du ja noch so lange anlassen wie ich deine Hose nähe."

Jetzt scheint er doch etwas geschockt zu sein, denn er schaut mich ungläubig an. Ich sehe den Prinzen schon mit rutschender Hose in den Palast laufen, als er ganz ruhig und lächelnd sagt:

„Also gut, dann gib her!" Schneller als ich schauen kann streift er den Rock über seine Hose und läßt dies fallen. Er bindet den Rock zu und kickt mir mit dem rechten Fuß die Hose zu. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen hebe ich demonstrativ angewiedert die Hose auf. Gerade, als er sich wieder auf mein Bett fallen lassen will, fällt mir ein, daß dies eigentlich mein Platz ist:

„Ihr setzt euch jetzt nicht mehr auf mein Bett! Dort drüben ist ein Sessel! Da kannt ihr euch hinsetzen!" Er scheint mürrischer zu werden, denn er fängt an zu murren:

„Na gut, wie die Dame wünscht. Darf ich während des Nähens wenigstens mit dir reden? Oder ist das auch verboten?"

„Wenn es sein muß – bitte!"

Ich setze mich auf mein Bett und fange an, die Hose zu restaurieren. 

Währenddessen Schweigen! Sehr langes Schweigen!! 

Vom Prinzen keinen Mucks. Ich schaue auf, um zu gucken, ob er noch lebt. Er lebt noch, mit meinem Rock und starrt mich an. 

_`Anstarren ist das letzte was ich bei meiner Arbeit leiden kann`_

„Was ist? Was guckt ihr so?"

„Darf ich jetzt noch nicht mal mehr gucken?" Er scheint etwas angefressen zu sein. 

_`Gut, kann ich verstehen, wenn man als Held von Mittelerde einen Frauenrock tragen muß, aber warum läßt er sich auch von diesen Weibern…`_

Bei diesem Gedanken muß ich leise prusten.

Diesmal kommt von ihm das „Was ist?"

„Ach, ich musste nur an was denken!"

„Kann mir schon denken an was! Es ist bestimmt sehr lustig ein Mitglied des Königshauses hier im Rock und im zerissenen Hemd sitzen zu haben, dem komischerweise, die Frauen hinterhersteigen, als seien sie läufige Hündinnen!" Er klingt sehr gereizt.

„Kommt, Hoheit! So schlimm ist das nun wirklich nicht! Freut euch doch über die Aufmerksamkeit, die euch eure weiblichen Untertanen entegegenbringen!" Wieder muß ich kichern.

„Auf solche Aufmerksamkeit kann ich gern verzichten – das kannst du mir glauben. Könnten wir jetzt über was anderes reden?" 

_`Aha! Hab also einen wunden Punkt getroffen. Es ist ihm unangenehm. Endlich mal eine natürlich Regung von seiner Seite!`_

„Gut! Ich hätte da nämlich so ein oder zwei Fragen…" Ich nähe weiter. Seine Stimme klingt schon wieder interessiert:

„Nur zu!"

„Also, woher wusstet ihr wo ich wohne?"

„Ich wusste wer du bist – ganz einfach. Ich musste nur im Palast nachfragen und schon hatte ich die Antwort!"

„Und woher wusstet ihr meinen Namen und woher kanntet ihr mich?"

„Ich kenne alle meine Untertanen mit Namen – vor allem die weiblichen…! Ich kann nur noch die Augen verdrehen _`Schnösel`_. Er lacht.

„…nein, im Ernst! Ich hab Ireth gefragt wer du bist. Ich hab dich schon öfter mit ihr zusammen gesehen."

„Ach, ihr kennt Ireth?"

„Natürlich, sie heiratet doch bald Amras Calafalas. Sie geht im Palast ein und aus. Kommst du auch zu der Hochzeit?"

„Hmm" ich nicke.

„Gut!" Ich schaue ihn an. Er scheint es ehrlich zu meinen. 

„Eine Frage. ich will dich ja nicht drängen, aber wie lange dauert das denn mit dem Nähen?" 

_`Komisch, man muß einem Mann nur Frauensachen anziehen und schon ist er ganz zahm…`_

„Kann noch ein Weilchen dauern. Wieso?" Natürlich ist die Frage scheinheilig.

„Nun ja. Ähm… glaub mir ich trage nicht sehr häufig Frauenkleidung. Eigentlich nie. Und ich habe die Befürchtung, daß hier jemand reinkommen könnte und…. naja, den Rest kannst du dir ja denken." 

_`Klar, kann ich mir den Rest denken. Wäre die Geschichte des Düsterwaldes: Der Thronerbe von Düsterwald trägt Frauenklamotten`_

„Bin gleich fertig! Dann kannst du deine Hose wieder anziehen und dann nähe ich dir das Hemd!"

„Schön!"

Wieder Schweigen! 

Ich nähe weiter, verwahre den Faden und hebe die Hose in die Höhe, nicht ohne einen entsprechenden Schmerzeslaut loszulassen. Meine Arme tun immer noch weh.

„Sie ist fertig."

„Wunderbar! Du mußt ja sehr starke Schmerzen haben!" Mitfühlend schaut er mich an und macht sich auf den Weg zu mir ans Bett, um seine Hose in Empfang zu nehmen. 

„Ordentliche Arbeit! Sehr schön!" Ich könnte ihm fast schon wieder an die Gurgel gehen! Er grinst.

„Natürlich! Von mir kriegt man nur ordentliche Arbeit!" Er legt den Kopf schief und zieht dann seine Hose an. Kurz darauf reicht er mir meinen Rock.

„Jetzt gebt mir euer Hemd!"

„Nur, wenn du mir versprichst, daß ich keine von deinen Blusen anziehen muss!" Ich muß lachen.

„Na sowas! Du kannst ja richtig freundlich aussehen!" Ich bin etwas beleidigt und reagiere trotzig

„Ich sehe immer freundlich aus!" 

„Das ist eine Lüge! Seit ich dich etwas näher kenne, setzt du immer nur ein griesgrämiges Gesicht auf. Dann beleidigst du mich dauernd."

„Ihr müsst euch ja nicht mit mir abgeben!"

„Da! Schon wieder! Eine Beleidigung!" Legolas lacht. Er hat sich auf meinen Sessel gesetzt und grinst mich an. „Ach ja. Ich sollte mir mal das Gesicht waschen und meine Haare machen." Sofort steht er auf tut das Gesagte. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachte ich, wie er sich wieder zurecht macht. 

_`Eigentlich sieht er mit nacktem Oberkörper gar nicht so schlecht aus. Und das Lächeln ist auch nicht ohne…`_

Plötzlich fällt mir der Traum von heute Nacht wieder ein. Erschrocken fahre ich zusammen und rutsche mit der Nadel ab – direkt in meinen Finger.

„Au!"

Legolas dreht sich um und schaut mich besorgt an.

„Hätte nie gedacht, daß die Nachwirkungen vom Reiten so extrem sind."

„Diesmal war es die Nadel."

„Ach so! Musst besser aufpassen." 

`_Wenn ich jetzt einen Bogen hätte, läge er tot am Boden!"_

„Könnt ja eure Sachen selber stopfen…"

„Na, fahren wir mal wieder die Krallen aus?" 

_`Ich hasse ihn, ich hasse ihn, ich hasse ihn!!!!`_

Mit gewaschenem Gesicht und wieder äußerst anständig geflochtenem Haar setzt er sich wieder in den Sessel und betrachtet mich eingehend. Ich verdrehe die Augen

„Gut, gut! Ich schau schon weg!" Er hebt beschwichtigend die Hände. 

Ich kann es nicht sehen, aber ich habe das Gefühl, daß er mein Zimmer genau unter die Lupe nimmt.

_`Tja, bei mir gibt es halt keine vergoldeten oder marmornen Bogenfenster und der Fußboden ist auch nicht getäfelt. Mein Bett quietscht und der Tisch wackelt. Der wird noch nicht einmal wissen, was das bedeutet!`_

Plötzlich steht er auf und sammelt meine auf dem Boden verstreute Kleider auf.

„Was macht ihr denn da?"

„Ich lege deine Kleider wieder zusammen, damit sie nicht dreckig werden. Ich tu sie dann grad wieder in die Truhe."

Ich bin erstaunt!

„Danke!"

„Keine Ursache!"

Danach setzt er sich wieder in seinen Sessel. Eru sei Dank kommt er nicht mehr dazu mich anzustarren, denn in dem Moment bin ich mit seinem Hemd fertig. Er steht auf und zieht es an.

„Sehr schön. Mit Reiten wird es heute nichts mehr. Du hast auch viel zu große Schmerzen. Ich würde sagen, daß wir uns morgen wieder treffen."

„Wenn es sein muß?"

„Ich hab dir schon gestern gesagt, daß ich dich nicht zwinge. Du würdest mir aber eine große Freude machen."

„Ich hab euch doch schon das Hemd genäht! Noch mehr Freude wäre eindeutig zu viel."

„Gut, überleg es dir! Ich bin morgen auf alle Fälle auf dem Reitplatz. Wenn du kommst ist es schön, wenn nicht… na dann halt nicht! Guten Abend!"

Legolas dreht sich zur Tür öffnet sie und ist schneller verschwunden ohne, daß ich noch etwas sagen kann.

Ich gehe durch mein Zimmer und schaue aus dem Fenster. Diesmal wird er von keiner Frau aufgehalten und kann unbehelligt hoch zum Palast reiten.

Und wiedermal hab ich ein schlechtes Gewissen. 

_`Warum muß ich immer schneller reden, als ich denke? Jetzt hab ich ihn schon wieder beleidigt! Aber, ich weiß immerhin, daß er mich nicht bestrafen wird. Auf jeden Fall nicht körperlich. Egal! Ich werde jetzt noch was essen, noch etwas lesen. Mal sehen was heute noch alles kommt._

So! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Hab den Prinzen in eine etwas peinliche Lage gebracht. Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir, aber ich musste mir Legolas einfach mal in Frauenkleidern vorstellen*g*. Ich bitte um viele schöne Reviews und um konstruktive Kritik. Das nächste Kapitel kommt bald – versprochen!


	6. Ein Tag voller Probleme

**Disclaimer:** s. vorhergehende Kapitel – alles beim Alten!

**Anmerkungen:** Hier ist also das neue Kapitel. Es ist etwas lang geworden und es sind recht viele unterschiedliche Szenen drin. Aber alle kommen ohne Legolas aus! Sorry! Ich hoffe es ist nicht all zu langweilig oder langatmig. Ich brauchte einen Cliffhanger für die folgenden Kapitel. Daher bitte ich schon mal vorher um Verzeihung. Die nächsten werden wieder interessanter – versprochen!!

**@**Michiru-Chan1: Danke für das Review *freu*. Mal sehen wie Thranduil reagiert… hab da schon so ne Idee….

@Little Lion: Komisch – die gleiche Vorstellung hatte ich auch*lach*

@Narwain: Mir geht es genauso. Auch wenn ich das Kapitel geschrieben habe, aber Legolas im Rock ist einfach zu schön. Auf jeden Fall hat sie damit einen Trumpf in der Hand

@JustSarah: Danke für das liebe Review! Freut mich, daß es dir gefallen hat.

@Nilli: Freut mich, daß dir das letzte Kapitel gefallen hat! Ich habe keine Ahnung vom Reiten. Ich bin in meinem Leben bis jetzt zweimal auf einem Pferd gesessen. Ich hab mir aber von einer Freundin sagen lassen, daß man nach einer intensiven Reitstunde als Anfängerin ziemliche Schmerzen haben soll. Daher habe ich das übernommen. Tja, Legolas ist wirklich eingeschnappt und im nächsten Kapitel (nicht dieses) wird es noch schlimmer. Armer Kerl! Ich hab extra für dich das neue Kapitel heute schon reingestellt! Schöne Osterferien! Ich muß arbeiten *heul*

**Ein Tag voller Probleme**

Um mein schlechtes Gewissen zu unterdrücken würde ich eigentlich gern etwas spazierengehen oder rüber in das Wirtshaus gehen und was essen. Aber mein Muskelkater läßt dies nicht zu. Zu stark sind die Schmerzen. Also sind meine einzige Mahlzeit heute die beiden alten Äpfel in der Schale auf meinem wackeligen Holztisch. 

_`Zum Sticken hab ich heute keine Lust mehr. Bin den ganzen Vormittag und Nachmittag an Näharbeiten gesessen. Das reicht wirklich. Irgendwann krieg ich nun nen krummen Rücken.`_

Während ich so über meine Arbeit nachdenke und es mir dabei mit meinem Apfel auf dem Bett gemütlich mache, kommt mir wieder die Legolas-Geschichte in den Sinn. Auf einmal fühle mich irgendwie zwiegespalten.

`_War schon komisch, wie er da drüben auf dem Sessel saß und meinen ältesten Rock anhatte. Scheinbar hat ihm das nicht all zu viel ausgemacht. Warum bin ich ihm gegenüber immer so kratzbürstig??? - Weil er es verdient hat! Ich kann Adlige nicht ausstehen. Und der ist auch nicht besser. Ganz einfach…`_

Ich kann meine Gedanken nicht weiterführen, denn plötzlich klopft es wieder an meiner Tür.

„Reinkommen, die Tür ist offen." Merenwen und Ireth kommen reingeschlüpft. Merenwen strahlt über das ganze Gesicht und Ireth wirkt irgendwie genervt. Ireth läßt sich in den Legolas-Sessel fallen und Merenwen hockt sich auf den Boden neben meinem Bett. Beide kennen mein oberstes Gebot: Mein Bett gehört mir! 

Wild wedelt sie mit einem Zettel in der Gegend rum, während Ireth die Augen verdreht. Noch bevor Merenwen in einen ihrer berühmt-berüchtigten Monologe verfallen kann, beginnt Ireth zu reden:

„Hast du den Auflauf heute morgen auf der Straße mitgekriegt?"

„Welchen Auflauf?" _`Mal wieder blödstellen…`_

„Fräulein, stell dich nicht dumm! Du weißt genau, was ich meine! Der Prinz und die gackernden Gänse…" _`in Ordnung! Bei Ireth klappt das halt nicht `_

„Ach so, das! Ja, ich hab es vom Fenster aus beobachten können. War lustig."

„Ich glaube Prinz Legolas fand das gar nicht so lustig. Er hat sich ja sogar zu dir geflüchtet. Scheinbar bist du für ihn das kleinere Übel." 

Erstaunt blicke ich sie an. Doch sie fährt fort.

„Tja, ich denke, diese Weiber wird er nicht als seine Tischdame für diesen Abend nehmen. Die haben sich erstmal kräftig ins Abseits katapultiert." Dabei grinst sie mich wissend an.

Plötzlich fährt Merenwen dazwischen

„Das ist auch gut so!" Wieder wedelt sie wild mit dem Pergamentfetzen vor meinem Bett rum, „ Denn dann sind meine Chancen größer!"

„Warum sollen deine Chancen dann größer sein?" frage ich achselzuckend, während Ireth mit dem Zeigefinger leicht an die Stirn tippt und wieder die Augen verdreht.

„Weil ich ihm in diesem Brief hier.." und hebt dabei den Pergamentfetzen noch höher, „…das Angebot mache, mich als Tischdame zu nehmen. Hab ihm noch meine Vorzüge beschrieben."

_`Und die wären unsinnige Dauermonologe halten und der Geburtstagsgesellschaft das Blut aus den Ohren tropfen lassen..`_

„Und du glaubst, daß du die einzige bist, die ihm solch einen Brief schreibt? Vor allem, nachdem du es in ganz Mittelerde verkündet hast, daß der Prinz eine Tischdame braucht?" 

`_Manchmal zweifle ich stark an Merenwens Verstand_.` 

Ireth hebt resigniert die Hand und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Ich habe es ihr auch schon versucht zu erklären. Der Prinz wird jetzt überschüttet mit Briefen. Sie soll nicht glauben, daß sie auch nur den Hauch einer Chance hat jemals am königlichen Tisch zu sitzen." Empört setzt sich Merenwen auf

„Seit die Hochzeit mit dir und Amras bist du richtig eingebildet geworden. Du wirst ja schließlich demnächst am königlichen Tisch sitzen." Ireth schüttel nur resigniert den Kopf. Merenwen wendet sich mir zu:

„Sag mal. Du könntest mir doch einen kleinen Gefallen tun.." Bei mir schrillen alle Alarmglocken.., „du verstehst dich doch so gut mit dem Prinzen…"

            _`hä….???`_

„…könntest du nicht ein gutes Wort für mich einlegen? Dich scheint er ja schließlich nicht zu wollen – als Tischdame, mein ich!"

_`Ich glaub ich hör nicht richtig! Obwohl, wenn er tatsächlich eine suchen würde, dann würde ich ihm schon so eine Begleitung wie Merenwen wünschen…`_

„Nein. Mach ich nicht."

„Warum nicht! Du kennst ihn doch."

„Ireth kennt ihn auch." Sofort kommt lauter Protest von Ireth

„Ja, und? Nicht so gut wie du. Ich seh ihn wirklich nur sehr selten."

„Ich mach es nicht- punktum!"

„Na, du bist mir ja ne tolle Freundin. Stehst meinem Liebesglück im Weg!" Wütend und leise schluchzend rennt sie aus meinem Baumhaus und beginnt mit dem Abstieg. Verwirrt schaue ich Ireth an

„Wusste gar nicht, daß sie in Legolas verliebt ist?!"

„Du kennst sie doch: Sie ist einiges jünger als wir und steigert sich gern in etwas rein, was gar nicht ist. Genau darüber wollte ich mit dir reden."

„Ich verstehe nicht, was du meinst."

„Diese Tischdamen-Geschichte! Er sucht doch gar keine."

„Stimmt.Wie bist du drauf gekommen?"

„Ich hab die Gästeliste gesehen. Seine Tischnachbarin ist eine der Hofdamen. Welche, steht noch nicht fest. Also, nur adlige Damen. Die übrige Bevölkerung wird sich auf dem Fest vor dem Palast auf dem Marktplatz vergnügen. Wie immer. Ich kann nicht verstehen, wieso du Merenwen sowas erzählst?"

„Ich hab ihr nichts derartiges erzählt. Sie hat sich das selbst zusammengereimt."

„Oh, ich verstehe. Aber du hättest sie aufklären müssen, bevor sie halb Mittelerde zusammentrommelt und so eine Geschichte verbreitet. Weißt du, was jetzt auf Prinz Legolas zukommt? Das wird für den Palast äußerst unangenehm. Es sieht nämlich so aus, als wäre er auf Brautschau. Da kommen dann nicht nur die Elbinnen aus Düsterwald, sondern auch die adligen Damen aus anderen Ländern Mittelerdes."

„Aber der Palast hat doch keine entsprechende Botschaft herausgegeben. Dann müsste es doch vor allem den anderen Elben in Mittelerde klar sein, daß es nur ein Gerücht ist."

„Hm ja, da kannst du recht haben. Dennoch ist es für den Prinzen und den Palast unangenehm."

„Vielleicht ist ja sogar eine unter den Weibern, die ihm gefällt. Der bräuchte nämlich dringend ne Frau!"

„Wie kommst du da drauf?"

„Er hat zu viel Zeit!"

„Also, da kann ich nur widersprechen. Er ist immer sehr beschäftigt."

„…ja! Mir hinterher zu steigen…!"

„So ein Blödsinn! Obwohl, es wundert mich auch, daß ihr euch auch die letzten Tage immer über den Weg läuft. Du scheinst ihn zu faszinieren…"

„Bitte? Ich ? Ich tue alles, damit er mir nicht mehr über den Weg läuft!"

„So? Wirklich? Glaube ich nicht." Sie lächelt fein und erhebt sich von ihrem Sessel

„Noch eine Frage: Warum liegst du so steif in deinem Bett?"

„Ich hab Muskelkater."

„Vom Reiten?" Sie grinst mich an. Ich bin perplex.

„Woher weißt du…?"

„Tja, auch ich habe meine Kanäle. Noch einen Tip: Geh morgen wieder zu ihm!" Noch bevor ich protestieren kann, ist sie aus meiner Wohnung verschwunden. Nach kurzem Überlegen, wie ich den Tag morgen gestalten soll, lege ich mich hin und schlafe ein.

Ich erwache wieder im Morgengrauen. Diesmal gab es keinen Traum mit Legolas, ich konnte gut durchschlafen und bin fit. 

_`Heute werde ich mir den Tag durch nichts verderben lassen. Auch nicht durch den Prinzen. Ich werde zu ihm gehen, um reiten zu lernen. Danach gehe ich heim und mach es mir gemütlich! Ich laß mich heute durch nichts aus der Ruhe bringen.`_

Mein Muskelkater ist zwar noch zu spüren, aber da ich heute gute Laune habe, übergehe ich den einfach. Ich vollziehe meinen morgendlichen Ritus aus Waschen und Umziehen und klettere mein Baumhaus hinunter. Auf dem Marktplatz kaufe ich mir drei Äpfel. Da ich noch etwas Zeit habe bevor ich auf den Übungsplatz gehe, setze ich mich auf einen Baumstamm und schaue mir das morgendliche Treiben an.

_`Komisch, ich dachte immer, daß morgens um die Uhrzeit nie viel los ist. Vielleicht sollte ich doch öfter früher aufstehen.`_

Es ist ein dauerndes Kommen und Gehen. Kaufleute mit vollbepackten Karren fahren hoch zum Palast.

_`Ach ja. Der Herr Prinz hat ja bald Geburtstag – das sind die Vorbereitungen. Schon 2 Wochen vorher machen die einen Aufstand. Um meinen Geburtstag schert sich jeder nen Dreck. Aber ich bin ja auch keine Prinzessin. Aber, ich will mir heute den Tag nicht versauen lassen.` _

Ich setze als mein fröhlichstes Lächeln auf, zu dem ich im Stande bin. Hin und wieder kann ich einige Frauen beobachten, die sich immer mal wieder in den Wald schleichen und nicht mehr zurückkommen.

_`Komisches Verhalten! Was die heute alle haben? Ich komm mir vor wie in einem Bienenstock.`_

Zwischen den Leuten kann ich einen ziemlich verzweifelt wirkenden Palastbeamten ausmachen, der mit einem großen Packen Briefen von Haus zu Haus wandert und Briefe verteilt. Nach jedem abgegebenen Brief nimmt er eine Liste zur Hand und scheint etwas zu notieren. Ich beobachte, ob er auch mein Haus ansteuert, aber er geht vorbei. Bald darauf stehe ich auf und mach mich auf den Weg zum Palast. Ich will ja heute pünktlich sein und mich gut benehmen. Wie immer stehen Wachen vor dem Palasttor, um die Besucher und Händler zu überprüfen. Ich reihe mich in die Reihe der Wartenden ein. 

_`Ich hab ja nichts zu befürchten. Ich werde ja schließlich erwartet.` _

Endlich bin ich an der Reihe! Mit meinem so bezaubernden und netten Lächeln trete ich vor die Wache, die mich kritisch mustert.

„Wo willst du hin?"

„Ich werde erwartet." Ich lächle immer noch. Mit Freundlichkeit kommt man immer weiter.

„Von wem?" Der Wachmann rollt mit den Augen und guckt mich genervt an.

„Vom Prinzen!" Ich lächle immer noch, obwohl mir dieser Wächter auf die Nerven geht.

„Und würde mir die Dame verraten, von welchem Prinzen?" Seine Stimme trieft geradezu von Spott. Ich bleibe aber freundlich, da ich ja tatsächlich erwartet werde.

„Prinz Legolas erwartet mich!" Der Blick des Wächters verfinstert sich.

„Schon wieder so Eine! Weißt du wie oft ich diese Geschichte die gestern und heute morgen schon gehört habe? Mir reichts! Mach, daß du verschwindest!" Irritiert trete ich zurück und remple den Händler, übrigens ein Mensch, hinter mir an, der mich fluchend von sich stößt.

Kopfschüttelnd und verstört laufe ich den Weg zum Marktplatz zurück, wo ich mir erst mal über das grad eben Geschehene klarwerden muß.

_`Vielleicht hat Legolas vergessen mich anzumelden? Bestimmt wartet er schon! Wie komm ich jetzt zu ihm?`_

Während ich grüble läuft mir Silmawen über den Weg, die gerade dabei ist sich verstohlen in den Wald zu verdrücken. Ich kann sie grad noch aufhalten

„Silmawen? Wo gehst du hin?" Erschrocken starrt sie mich an, kommt dann aber auf mich zu und raunt mir verstohlen zu

„Ich suche den Prinzen. Du auch?" Mir bleibt die Spucke weg - _`Silmawen, also auch?`_

„Ähm, ja. Ich bin mit ihm verabredet."

„Ehrlich?" quietscht sie.

„Aber die Wachen wissen davon nichts und jetzt komm ich nicht in den Palast."

„Da kann ich dir helfen…" flüstert sie leise, „ es gibt einen kleinen Trampelpfad zum Reitplatz. Man sagt, daß der Prinz da morgens immer seinen Reitstil trainiert. Folge mir."

Erstaunt folge ich ihr. Der Pfad ist ziemlich schmal und kaum erkennbar. Dennoch scheinen hier in den letzten Stunden einige Leute durchgekommen zu sein, denn das Gras und die Brennesseln sind niedergedrückt. Rings um uns ist es still. Nach einer längeren Wanderung kann ich hinter einem hohen Himbeerstrauch, der den Weg versperrt den Reitplatz des Palastes ausmachen. Das Gras wurde durch viele Füße um den Strauch herum niedergedrückt. Scheinbar haben sich noch mehr Leute zum Reitplatz geschlichen. Bevor sich Silmawen um den Strauch schleichen kann, reiße ich sie an ihren Schultern zurück und drücke sie auf den Boden. Denn vor dem Lichtungsrand patroulliert gerade eine Palastwache entlang. Ich kann nur hoffen, daß er uns nicht sieht, aber scheinbar wird er von etwas abgelenkt, denn er macht zwei Schritte von uns weg, in den Wald hinein und zieht ein kreischendes Mädchen aus dem hohen Gras auf den Reitplatz. Eine zweite Wache kommt hinzu und bindet dem Mädchen die Hände auf den Rücken. Die drei verschwinden Richtung Palast. Ich berühre Silmawen an der Schulter und gebe ihr das Zeichen, daß wir uns vorsichtig zurückziehen sollten. Sie nickt nur. Wir krabbeln leise auf dem Boden, wobei sich mir die Brennesseln immer wieder in die Hände bohren. Mein Herz klopft. Ich hab Angst, daß unser Versteck entdeckt wird. Nach einigen Metern richten wir uns auf und rennen den Weg zurück, in der Hoffnung, daß die Palastwache den Weg noch nicht gefunden haben und wir ihnen nicht in die Arme rennen. Wieder am Marktplatz angekommen muß ich  erstmal Luft holen. Auch Silmawen kommt atemlos neben mir zum Stehen. Sie schüttelt nur verzweifelt den Kopf. Als ich wieder einigermaßen atmen kann wende ich mich Silmawen zu

„Das war knapp. Normalerweise sind auf dem Reitplatz keine Palastwachen postiert." Enttäuscht meint Silmawen

„Und Legolas war auch nicht da. Schade!"

„Ich geh heim und zieh mich um. Ich seh ja furchtbar aus."

Ich drehe mich um mache mich auf den Weg und klettere in meine Wohnung. Wieder waschen und wieder umziehen. Jetzt kann ich mir Gedanken darüber machen, was ich grad gesehen hab.

_`Eigentlich wollte ich heute meinen guten Willen zeigen und mit ihm reiten. Super jetzt war er nicht da und hat auch nicht dafür gesorgt, daß ich ungehindert in den Palast komme. Wenn er sich so wenig anstrengt, dann ist es ihm auch egal. Von wegen: Ich würde ihn faszinieren. Was Ireth da wieder erzählt! So langsam geht mir dieser Kerl wirklich gegen den Strich. Toll, und meine gute Laune ist auch wieder dahin!`_

Um mich abzureagieren versuche ich Ireth zu finden, um ihr gleich zu sagen, daß sie falsch lag. Das Problem ist nur, daß Ireth bei ihren Eltern, neben meinem Vater wohnt. Und meinem Vater will ich eigentlich nicht in die Arme laufen. In der Hoffnung, daß er sich nicht in der Nähe seiner Wohnung aufhält, mache ich mich auf den Weg zu Ireth. Leider schaffe ich es gar nicht erst zu ihr, da von hinten eine mir sehr vertraute, strenge Stimme meinen Namen nennt:

„Aredhel! Schön, daß du dich mal wieder in dieser Straße blicken läßt!"

`_Vater! Auch das noch! Man läßt mir heute aber auch keine Chance gute Laune zu haben!`_

Gespielt freundlich drehe ich mich um

„Vater, schön, dich mal wieder zu sehen! Wie geht es dir?"

„Ich bezweifle, daß du dich freust mich zu sehen. Mir geht es wieder gut! Bitte komme rein ins Haus! Ich habe mit dir zu reden!"

Mich beschleicht ein ungutes Gefühl. Wenn er so redet, weiß ich daß etwas im Busch ist. Ich betrete mein früheres Zuhause und schaue mich um. Lächelnd stelle ich fest, daß sich hier nie etwas verändert. Alles riecht so wie immer und alles steht noch am gleichen Platz wie früher.

Seine Stimme reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Setz dich!" Ich nehme auf dem Sessel an der offenen Terasse Platz und schaue zu meinem Vater auf, der sich mir gegenüber auf den Sessel setzt.

„Was mir in den letzten Tagen über dich zu Ohren gekommen ist, hat mir nicht besonders gefallen!" Was soll ich darauf antworten? Ich fühle mich wirklich nicht besonders wohl in meiner Haut

„Wenn du jetzt nicht hergekommen wärst, dann hätte ich dich in den nächsten Tagen aufgesucht.

Aredhel! Hab ich dir eigentlich nicht beigebracht, wie man sich benimmt? Vor allem dem Königshaus gegenüber?"

„Woher wei…..?"

„Laß mich ausreden..", sein scharfer Ton läßt mich zusammenzucken, „ du kannst doch nicht hingehen und den Königssohn beleidigen. Egal, ob du ihn leiden kannst oder nicht. Zudem wollte er dir helfen. Merenwen hat es mir erzählt und Ireth auch! Du machst dich und mich zum Gespött der Leute. Zudem war ich mir sicher, daß ich dich für lange Zeit nicht mehr sehe – du hättest im Gefängnis landen können! Sei froh, daß der Prinz so gütig ist!..."

_`Woher kenne ich diesen Satz, nur. Ich könnte schon wieder würgen`_

„…Hör auf die Augen zu verdrehen, Aredhel! Ich habe dir immer Respekt und Anstand beigebracht. Ich weiß, daß du das Temperament deiner Mutter hast. Aber ist es so schwer dich zu zügeln?"

„Vater, ich kann Legolas nicht ausstehen!" Er schaut mich verdutzt an.

„Interessant! Da scheinst du die einzige unverheiratete Frau zu sein, der das so geht. Auch wenn du ihn nicht leiden kannst, hör auf dich zu benehmen wie eine altes keifendes Marktweib.

Und wo wir gerade bei dem Thema unverheiratet sind: Ich schaue mir dein Benehmen nicht länger an. Jeder Elb, der sich um dich bemüht bekommt einen Tritt und fliegt bei dir zur Tür hinaus! Ich hab mir das lange angesehen. Aber du brauchst einen Mann, der dir mal ordentlich die Leviten liest. Daher werde ich mich jetzt nach einem Mann für dich umschauen. Dann kannst du ja den in den Wahnsinn treiben."

„Vater, aber ich will nicht heiraten. Auf jeden Fall jetzt noch nicht!"

„Ach und wann dann? Du hast das beste Alter und ich hätte eigentlich auch gern noch ein paar Nachkommen. Irgendwann ist auch mal bei einer Elbenfrau Schluß! Aredhel! Ich hab mir deine Mätzchen jetzt recht lange angesehen. Ich will und kann nicht mehr! Bring mir einen Ehemann für dich oder du wirst in den nächsten Monaten verheiratet. Und ich garantiere dir: Ich kümmere mich um einen Mann für dich!!"

_`Ganz toll. Meine gute Laune ist nun endgültig vorbei. Ich will nicht heiraten, ich will nicht, ich will nicht, ich will nicht`_

„Schau mich nicht so trotzig an! Du bist kein kleines Kind mehr. Bei mir hat das noch nie gewirkt. Das weißt du!"

_`Oh ja. Das weiß ich! Wenn du was gesagt hast, dann hast du es wahr gemacht! Ich könnte heulen. Ich muß aufpassen, daß ich nicht gleich hier losheule.`_

Ich merke wie mir die Tränen hochsteigen, versuche mich aber zu beherrschen.

„Kann ich jetzt gehen?" Meine Stimme klingt gepresst

„Bitte!" Mein Vater war augestanden und deutet mit der Hand auf die Tür. 

Schon fast blind vor Tränen laufe ich auf die Straße und direkt Ireth in die Arme, die scheinbar sofort die Situation erkennt und mich in meine Wohnung dirigiert. Oben angekommen, drückt sie mich auf mein Bett, setzt sich neben mich und legt den Arm um meine Schultern.

„Was ist denn los, hm? Ärger mit deinem Vater?"

„Jaaaaaa, er…er… er will mich ..ver ..verheiraten." Ich schluchze laut auf.

„Sowas hab ich mir schon gedacht. Du hast ihm aber auch viel Ärger gemacht in letzter Zeit."

„Das ist doch aber kein Grund mir mit nem Ehemann zu drohen, oder?" 

„Nun mal langsam, nichts wird so heiß gegessen, wie es gekocht wird. Das wird schon noch ne Zeit dauern. Er will ja bestimmt nicht, daß du unglücklich wirst. Er macht sich halt Sorgen. Er wird schon den richtigen Mann für dich finden. Und glaub mir, er wird sich dafür Zeit lassen und du kannst noch deine Freiheit genießen."

Ich schniefe und suche mir ein Taschentuch

„Aredhel, ich muß dir noch was wichtiges erzählen….Es ist nicht besonders erfreulich, aber die Palastwachen haben Merenwen festgenommen."

Sofort bin ich wieder bei mir.

„Was? Wieso denn?"

„Man hat sie am Reitplatz gefunden. Sie scheint sich dort versteckt und auf den Prinzen gewartet zu haben. Auf jeden Fall hat man sie entdeckt und festgenommen. Einige andere Frauen auch. Sie sitzen jetzt alle im Gefängnis und warten auf ihre Anhörung durch den König."

„Das gibt's doch nicht. Aber was ist der genaue Grund? Sie brauchen doch einen Grund, um jemanden festhalten zu können."

„Den haben sie auch: Belästigung eines Mitglieds des Königshauses."

„Hat sie denn jemanden belästigt?"

„Naja – eigentlich nicht. Sie hat einen Brief an Legolas geschrieben und wurde am Reitplatz aufgegriffen. Das Erstere ist wahrscheinlich nicht schlimm. Aber auf dem Reitplatz hat sie nichts zu suchen. Zudem sind die Umstände das Ausschlaggebende. Die Tatsache, daß der Prinz von einer Horde wildgewordener Weiber regelrecht angefallen wurde ließ den Palast aufhören. Als dann noch Massen von Briefen von Frauen im Palast ankamen, in denen immer ungefähr das gleiche stand, da wurde das Königshaus dann schon sehr sensibel. Inzwischen geht Legolas nicht mehr ohne Wachen aus dem Palast. Sogar den Reitplatz hat man abgesichert. Man hat Angst um den Thronerben."

„Meine Güte, sind die empfindlich. Hätte nicht gedacht, daß Legolas so ein Sensibelchen ist. Der soll sich nicht in die Hose machen. Kann doch froh sein,daß er von so vielen Frauen umschwärmt wird!"

„Ich seh schon! Du bist schon wieder die Alte! Ich kann dir aber nur wünschen, daß… ach – ist egal! Ich gehe jetzt. Erhol dich erstmal von dem Schreck und morgen sehen wir dann weiter. Mach`s gut – und halt die Ohren schön spitz!" Sie lacht und verschwindet durch die Tür.

Perplex setze ich mich auf mein Bett und schaue die Wand an.

_`Merenwen sitzt im Gefängnis. Ich kann nur von Glück sprechen, daß ich da nicht gelandet bin. Hoffentlich klärt sich das für sie bald wieder. Es tut mir leid für sie, daß es für sie so geendet hat. Wenn sie bloß nicht immer so voreilig wär, dann wäre das nicht passiert. Aber Legolas gönn` ich es. Hat Angst vor ner Horde Frauen. So ein Milchbubi!` _

Ich lege mich auf mein Bett und lese die elbischen Aufzeichnungen über den Ringkrieg…

So das war jetzt das 6. Kapitel. Ich weiß, es ist etwas langatmig, aber ich muß mehrere Handlungsstränge aufbauen und dazu benötige ich ab und zu etwas „Pause". Ihr dürft trotzdem reviewen *bittebittebitte*. Das nächste wird wieder etwas…tja… ihr werdet sehen.


	7. Nichts als Ärger!

**Disclaimer:** och, nicht schon wieder! Aber ich will ja keinen Ärger. Daher: siehe die letzten Kapitel!

**Anmerkung:** Ich stelle heute schon das Kapitel rein, weil ich über Ostern bzw. schon ab Gründonnerstag  nicht mehr zu erreichen bin. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es schaffe das 8. Kapitel nächste Woche reinzustellen, denn ich weile ab nächster Woche für ein paar Tage in der Ewigen Stadt – aber mal sehen ob es klappt. Wenn nicht – bitte nicht sauer sein, ja?

@Christin: ich bin glücklich, daß die Resonanz nach dem letzten Kapitel so gut war. Mal sehen wie das mit dem „Zukünftigen"?? von Aredhel weitergeht… Er wird auf jeden Fall noch eine Rolle spielen – ob zum Guten oder Bösen *g*??

@Little Lion: Heute bekommst du eine Antwort darauf wie es weitergeht – ist halt nicht immer so einfach mit zwei Lebewesen (auch wenn sie Elben sind). Aber Legolas ist wieder dabei – und wie!!

@JustSarah: Ja, heute ist Legolas wieder da!! Ich hoffe du kannst mich bzw. meine Geschichte nach diesem Kapitel noch leiden, denn Legolas ist auch nur ein Elb….

@Paige: Danke!! *bussi*

@Narwain: Tja, so ein Vater ist schon eine Plage. Er ist halt ein bissle angefressen – kein Wunder bei so einer Tochter!

@Lanthir: Oh vielen Dank für diese liebe Mail! Ich fühle mich wirklich geehrt! Ich werde über Ostern hinsitzen und einige Kapitel schreiben. Ich hoffe sie werden weiterhin gut werden… Vielen lieben Dank!

@Nilli: Ich glaube, du teilst die Antipathie gegen Aredhel`s Vater mit einigen Leser/innen. Aber vielleicht wird er ja noch gaaaanz lieb (obwohl ich da so meine Zweifel hab *g*) Vielleicht wirst du ja von König Thranduil nicht so enttäuscht…

Ich hab das Kapitel extra für dich heute schon reingestellt. Und wie gesagt, ich bemühe mich nächste Woche wieder eines reinzustellen. Bin mir aber nicht sicher ob es klappt. Aber für meine treue Leserin, die mir immer so liebe Mails schickt, guck ich, daß ich das auf die Reihe kriege *g* Ach ja: Keine Sorge – sie wird den hübschen Düsterwaldprinzen noch ganz schön ärgern….

@all: Ich wünsch allen hiermit ein schönes Osterfest und viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel! Bitte schreibt ganz viele Reviews!! So, lange Rede – kurzer Sinn: Es beginnt….

**7. Nichts als Ärger**

Irgendwann muß ich über dem Ringkrieg eingeschlafen sein. Als ich aufwache steht die Sonne schon hoch am Himmel. Ich verspüre das Bedürfnis endlich mal wieder richtig einkaufen zu gehen. Daher entschließe ich mich nach meiner allmorgendlichen Reinigungsprozdur und einem Apfel zwischen den Zähnen auf den Markt zu gehen und endlich mal wieder einzukaufen. Ich komme gerade am Ende meiner Leiter an und setze den Fuß auf die Erde als mir eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt wird. Ich drehe mich um und schaue mir zwei bekannten Gesichtern in die Augen. 

`Die Palastwachen! Der Ungeduldige und der Nicker. Was wollen die schon wieder?`

Ich habe immer noch meinen Apfel _(tut mir leid – sie isst dauernd Äpfel – weiß auch nicht warum?)_ zwieschen den Zähnen und schaue sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Aredhel Dothornion, bitte folge uns und mach keine Anstalten zu fliehen oder sonstigen Ärger, sonst müssen wir zu härteren Mitteln greifen!"

Ich beiße gemütlich von meinem Apfel ab und schaue die beiden belustigt an.

„Ach ja! Das Spiel kenne ich bereits. Hat das Königssöhnchen wieder Langeweile und will mich ärgern? Gut, diesmal…" 

Der Nicker schneidet mir das Wort ab

„Bitte folge uns jetzt sofort."

„Na gut – dann spiele ich dieses alberne Spiel halt mit." 

Achselzuckend laufe ich eingekeilt zwischen meinen beiden Aufpassern mit.

„Wisst ihr,daß diese Show inzwischen schon so nen Bart hat? Meint Legolas tatsächlich er könnte mir damit nochmal Angst machen?"

„Wir haben unsere Befehle!" kommt von beiden unisono.

„Ja, letztes Mal habt ihr auch mitgespielt! Und ihr habt es gewußt – sagt nicht ihr wüsstet es nicht!"

Keine Antwort.

„Hallo! Ich rede mit euch. Ich hätte gerne eine Antwort."

„Wir haben Anweisung mit festgesetzten Personen so wenig wie möglich zu kommunizieren.Daher wäre es auch für dich jetzt besser, wenn du den Mund hälst."

„Festgesetzte Person? Ich ? Schon wieder? Jaja – guter Witz. Warum seid ihr beide nicht Komiker geworden. Würde euch besser stehen."

Ich höre wie der Ungeduldige neben mir scharf die Luft einzieht. Ich schaue ihn an und kann in seinen Augen eiskalte Verachtung erkennen. Langsam dämmert es mir

_`Die meinen das diesmal ernst!`_

Plötzlich kommt mir Merenwen in den Sinn. 

_`Ist sie der Grund für meine… ja, was ist das eigentlich? Bin ich jetzt verhaftet oder nimmt mich der Prinz wieder auf den Arm?`_

Schneller als mir lieb ist, treten wir durch das Palasttor. Tatsächlich werde ich nicht auf den Weg zum Reitplatz gelotst, sondern direkt auf den Palast zu, die Treppe hochgeführt und unter den Arkaden hindurch in einen Raum geführt. Gegenüber des Eingangs durch den wir gekommen sind, versperrt eine große zweiflügelige Holztür, mit wunderschönen geschwungenen Blattornamenten die Sicht auf den dahinterliegenden Raum. Vor der Tür stehen wiederum zwei Palastwachen mit ihren schicken Brustpanzern und Helmen. Der Nicker tritt vor und nickt den beiden Wachen zu, die sodann die großen Flügeltüren öffnen, die lautlos in meine Richtung aufschwingen. Die geöffnete Tür gibt den Blick frei auf eine große helle Halle, die ebenfalls mit in Stein gehauenen Baumranken und Blättern verziert ist. Am anderen Ende der Halle sitzt ein Elb mit langem blonden Haar gekleidet in einen langen grünsilbernen Umhang und einer silbernen Krone auf seinem Haupt. Neben ihm steht ein weiterer Elb, ebenfalls lange blonde Haare, der mir doch sehr bekannt vorkommt. Meine beiden Wachen packen mich gleichzeitig an den Armen und führen mich in diese Halle geradewegs auf den sitzenden Elben zu. Mir ist sofort klar, daß ich vor den König gebracht werde. Ich spüre wie mich mehrere Augen mustern. Kurz vor dem König kommen wir zum Stehen. Etwas Abseits an der Wand kann ich plötzlich Merenwen erkennen. Sie steht mit gesenktem Kopf, aber ungefesselt neben einer Palastwache. Hinter dem König und seinem Sohn erscheint Amras Calafalas. Er nickt mir aufmunternd zu. Dennoch fühle ich mich nicht mehr sehr wohl. Mir wird klar, daß man mich hierher gebracht hat, um mich wegen der Legolas-Frauen-Geschichte anzuhören. Ich versuche im Gesicht von Legolas eine Regung zu erkennen, aber die Miene ist verschlossen. Ich schaue seinem Vater ins Gesicht, wobei ich tatsächlich mal nicht meinen Anstand vergesse und beide Hoheiten gebührend begrüße.

_            `Mein Papa wäre stolz auf mich – auf jeden Fall bis hierhin…`_

Auch das Gesicht des Königs verrät keine Gefühlsregung – nichts! 

_`Bei Eru Vater und Sohn sitzen, bzw. stehen da wie Salzsäulen. Was hat man denn mit denen gemacht? So kenn ich Legolas aber gar nicht._

_Ich sage am besten mal gar nichts. Sollen die beiden Herren da vorne den Anfang machen. Irgendwie kann ich die ganze Sache mit der Vorladung noch nicht so ganz ernst nehmen`_

Plötzlich ergreift der Nicker neben mir das Wort

„Hoheit, wir konnten Aredhel Dorthonion abfangen und wie befohlen sofort hierher bringen."

Dankend hebt König Thranduil seine Hand und schaut mir geradewegs ins Gesicht.

„Du bist also die Dame, die meinen Sohn so in Bedrängnis gebracht hat?"

_`Bitteschön, was?`_

Ich schaue ihn nur erstaunt an. Thranduil erhebt sich daraufhin und geht auf mich zu.

„Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht, solche Lügen zu erzählen? Weißt du was du dem Königshaus für Schwierigkeiten gemacht hast?"

`_Wer hat hier wem Schwierigkeiten gemacht, hä? Ich hab gar nichts! Was erzählt er denn da? Genauso bescheuert wie sein Sohn. Naja gut, der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm_`

„Wie das bei uns so Sitte ist, würde ich gerne deine Meinung oder gar Rechtfertigung zu der Geschichte hören." 

Er schaut mich ernst an.

Mir fällt nichts besseres ein als das hier:

„Was für ne Geschichte?" 

Thranduil atmet tief durch und geht noch einen Schritt mehr auf mich zu und führt zu liebenswürdig aus:

„Fräulein Dothornion, ich nehme doch mal an, daß ihr nicht so blöd seid, wie ihr hier vorzugeben versucht,…", seine Stimme wird jetzt sehr laut „…also, reiß dich jetzt zusammen und erzähl mir, was du den Damen in der Stadt erzählt hast!"

Langsam werde ich sauer.

_`Mit mir schreit niemand – auch nicht der König!`_

Meine Stimme zittert vor Ärger:

„Ich habe niemanden irgendetwas erzählt!"

„So! Und warum hat dann mein Sohn die ganzen Damen aus der Stadt an seinem Rockzipfel hängen?"

_`Rockzipfel? …Da fällt mir doch gleich eine ganz nette Begebenheit ein..`_

Bei dem Gedanken muß ich ein Grinsen unterdrücken, was mir nur äußerst schwer fällt. Ich blicke zu Legolas, der immer noch neben dem Thron seines Vater steht, sich jetzt aber in Bewegung setzt und mit vier Schritten vor mir und neben seinem Vater steht. Er hält mir ein beschriebenes Pergamentblatt vor die Nase und ergreift zum ersten Mal das Wort:

„Und was ist das hier? Solche Art von Briefen haben wir massenweise erhalten. Und dieser hier ist besonders aufschlußreich!"

Ich schaue auf das Pergament und erkenne die Handschrift…von Merenwen.

Ich blicke zu ihr. Sie steht immer noch mit gesenktem Kopf an der Seite und traut sich nicht aufzuschauen. Ich will wieder zurück auf den Brief schauen, um zu sehen, was sie geschrieben hat, aber Legolas hat den Brief inzwischen wieder zurückgezogen. Thranduil dreht sich von mir weg und nickt seinem Sohn zu und begibt sich wieder zu seinem Thron

_`Aha, Papa überläßt jetzt dem Sohnemann das Szepter. Ganz toll, ich werde nun also von Legolas verhört. Dann mal los.`_

Innerlich kremple ich die Ärmel nach oben. Mit einem kalten Blick fixiert er mich und fragt dann gefährlich leise:

„Willst du wissen, was hier drin steht? Soll ich dir das mal vorlesen?"

„Ich bitte darum, Hoheit!" Ohne sich von meiner Aufsässigkeit beeindrucken zu lassen beginnt er mit lauter Stimme vorzulesen:

„Eure Hoheit, Prinz Legolas!

Ich bitte Euch, mich als Bewerberin zur Tischdame an Eurer Seite anzuerkennen. Ich bin eine nette und unterhaltsame Gesellschafterin – „ Er macht eine Pause und zieht arrogant die Augenbrauen nach oben, als er in Richtung Merenwen blickt, die in ihrer Ecke immer kleiner zu werden scheint. Dann fährt er fort „ – zudem glaube ich, mich gut in die königliche Gesellschaft einordnen zu können. Daher bitte ich Euch: Gewährt mir, Euch zu Eurem  Geburtstagfest zu begleiten. 

Hochachtungsvoll Eure und so weiter…….So, und jetzt wird es für dich interessant: Hier steht: 

Nachtragend danke ich Euch, daß Ihr nicht Aredhel Dorthonion ausgewählt habt, die mir den Tip mich als Tischdame zu bewerben gegeben hat. Mit ihr hättet Ihr Euch nur blamiert!

Ist doch sehr interessant, nicht wahr Fräulein Dorthonion?" Seine Stimme klingt immer noch sehr gefährlich und ich bin völlig perplex. 

_`Wozu Frauen fähig sind, wenn es um einen Mann geht!? Kann man denn so niederträchtig sein und eine Freundin so schlecht machen? Merenwen, das wirst du mir büßen – du kleines Miststück!`_

Nach kurzer Zeit finde ich meine Stimme wieder.

„Ich habe nie etwas derartiges erzählt. Wie könnt ihr glauben, daß ich so einen Mist erzähle?"

Legolas schaut mich kalt an und erwiedert kühl:

„Deine Ausdrucksweise ist hier nicht ganz angebracht."

„Ach ne? Ist sie das nicht? Aber die Hose habt ihr euch von mir reparieren lassen!" 

Ich sehe wie sich Thranduil interessiert in seinem Stuhl aufsetzt, als hätte er gerade nicht richtig gehört. Legolas schaut mich böse an.

„Mir blieb ja wohl auch nichts anderes übrig! Glaub mir, ich hätte wirklich viel darum gegeben meine Kleidung im Palast repariert zu bekommen!"

„Ach ja? Aber meinen besten Rock, den habt ihr gern genommen, damit ihr nicht nackt rumsitzen müsst!" 

Ab diesem Moment beugt sich Thranduil mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und schief gelegtem Kopf nach vorne um noch besser hören zu können. 

„Bester Rock? Das war ja wohl ein Witz. Ich hab den ältesten und verschlissensten Rock anziehen müssen, den du hattest."

Dem König bleibt der Mund offen stehen.

„Ich hab euch zu nichts gezwungen! Ich hätte euch…!"

„…wer war es denn, der nicht wollte, daß ich nackt dasitze? Mir macht das nichts aus. Du hattest damit Probleme! Du scheinst ja so prüde zu sein!"

_`Jetzt reicht es aber….`_

„Ich und prüde? Ich will nun mal keinen nackten Prinzen in meiner Wohnung sitzen haben. Ist das so schwer zu kapieren?"

„Aber einen, der einen Rock anhat, das ist in Ordnung."

„Hat ja wenigstens gepasst! Ein Prinz der zuerst vor den Weibern wegrennt, sich zu einer Frau flüchtet und dann noch Frauenkleidung anzieht! Und das will ein Held sein? Einer der im Ringkrieg gekämpft hat? Wahrscheinlich seid ihr da auch immer weggerannt, wenn mal ein böser, böser Ork kam!"

Ich sehe wie Thranduil mit offenem Mund seinen Sohn anstarrt und ihn ungläubig anschaut. Nach dieser Offenbarung scheint er außer Gefecht gesetzt worden zu sein.

„Fräulein! Du hast die Grenze meiner Gutmütigkeit eindeutig überschritten! Ich laß mir viel gefallen! Aber mich als verweichlicht hinstellen zu lassen, das ist das letzte was ich mir von dir bieten lasse."

„Sehr gut, dann werde ich ja hoffentlich nicht mehr das Vergnügen haben, dich in meinen bescheidenen vier Wänden zu empfangen und dir irgendwelche Kleidungsstücke zusammenzunähen."

„Bestimmt nicht! Und wenn du nicht so ein Gerücht in die Welt gestreut hättest, dann wäre es dazu nie gekommen!" 

„Soll ich ehrlich sein? Ich habe es richtig genossen, zu sehen, wie die Weiber euch regelrecht zerreißen!"

Legolas kommt noch ein Schritt näher.   
 

„So so! Und mir weismachen wollen, daß du keine Ahnung hast, warum die sich so aufführen!"

„Ja und? Warum habt ihr sie nicht gefragt? Oder hab ich doch recht, daß ihr Angst vor denen habt, hä?"

Ich kann gerade noch in meiner Wut erkennen, wie König Thranduil interessiert und grinsend in seinem Thron sitzt.

_`Für den ist das das schönste Theater – noch ein Becher Met in der Hand und mit der anderen Nüsse futternd und das Bild ist perfekt`_

„Wenn ich Angst vor Frauen hätte, dann würde ich mich nicht mit dir abgeben. Da kann ich freundlichere Gesellschaft ordern, wenn ich das will!"

„Ja? Und warum gibt sich dann der Königssohn mit mir ab? Ich hab ihn nie dazu gezwungen! Dann holt euch doch eure Flittchen."

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrt mich Legolas an. Sein Mund klappt auf und zu, aber so kommt kein Ton raus. 

_`ha, 1:0 für mich`_

Thranduil sitzt immer noch gemütlich und grinsend in seinem Thron.

Nach einem kurzen Moment findet er wieder seine Fassung. Wesentlich ruhiger fährt er fort:

„Gut, das wird nicht wieder vorkommen! 

 Und jetzt erklär mir bitte wie es zu dem Gerücht kommt."

Ich bin erstaunt, wie schnell der Prinz seine Fassung wiederfindet. Grade eben hat er sich noch heftig aufgeregt und jetzt ist er ruhig! Ich zucke mit den Schultern und deute auf Merenwen.

„Fragt sie – die hat das alles ausgeheckt."

„Wir haben sie schon befragt. Sie sagt, du hättest ihr das mit der Tischdame erzählt."

„Hab ich nicht!" Meine Stimme wird schon wieder laut

„Kein Grund schon wieder laut zu werden!" Auch Legolas`Stimme schwillt in der Lautstärke an.

Ich wende mich an Merenwen und versuche meine Wut zu zügeln:

„Merenwen, hab ich dir jemals was von einer Tischdame oder Begleitung für den Prinzen erzählt?"

Merenwen schaut mich mit großen Augen an

„Ähm, nein, aber ich hab gedacht, daß…"

„Falsch gedacht!" Gebe ich zurück.

„Aber du hast mir nie gesagt, daß er keine sucht…"

Legolas schaut mich an, dann Merenwen und dann wieder mich und fixiert mich mit seinen kalten blauen Augen.

„Es war also ein Misverständnis?"

Ich und Merenwen nicken.

„Und warum hast du das Misverständnis nicht ausgeräumt? Es wäre deine Pflicht gewesen. Du hättest dem Palast und den Frauen, die mir hier ihre geheimsten Träume anvertraut haben einige Peinlichkeiten erspart…"

_`…also Legolas würde ich bestimmt nicht meine geheimsten Träume erzähle! Manche Frauen sind sich zu gar nichts zu schade. Wie unwürdig!`_

Bevor ich antworten kann dreht sich Legolas zu seinem Vater um und erklärt:

„Ich denke wir können Merenwen gehen lassen. Sie hat schon genug gelitten."

Zum Palastwächter gewandt meint Thranduil:

„Laß sie gehen…" und zu Merenwen: „…und Mädchen! Bitte frag demnächst immer zweimal nach, bevor du irgendetwas für bare Münzen nimmst. Du siehst, das kann unangenehme Folgen haben." 

Danach wendet er sich grinsend seinem Sohn zu:

„Legolas – ich sehe du kannst das allein! Ich und Amras haben noch einiges zu erledigen." 

Er lächelt, nickt mir freundlich zu _`ich seh wohl nicht richtig`_ und verschwindet mit Amras durch eine Seitentür. Legolas und ich sind jetzt allein – mal abgesehen von den Palastwachen, die überall postiert sind.

Legolas wendet sich wieder mir zu  
  


"So, und jetzt erklär mir, warum du Merenwen nicht rechtzeitig aufgeklärt hast?"

„Ich hatte keine Lust, ganz einfach?"

Verdutzt starrt er mich an.

„Wie? Was heißt keine Lust?"

„Keine Lust!"

„Bei uns ist der Briefkasten übergequollen mit Liebesbriefen. Und du hattest keine Lust?"

 Ich glaub, ich hab es hier mit einer Irren zu tun! Erklär mir bitte, warum du keine Lust hattest die Geschichte noch frühzeitig aufzuklären!"

„Ich habe es gehasst, wie ihr mit mir gespielt habt! Ihr habt mir Angst einjagen wollen mit euren Wachen. Ich dachte ich muß ins Gefängnis, in die Sklaverei oder ähnliches. Dazu Euer arrogantes Grinsen! Und das vornehme Getue von euch Adligen…" Er unterbricht mich

„Das ist der Grund? Ich hab dir doch schon mehr als einmal gesagt, daß es Sklaverei bei uns nicht gibt. Daß du Angst hast, daß man dich wegen deines vorlauten Mundwerkes einsperrt kann ich nachvollziehen. Da kann ich dir nur raten: Kopf einschalten bevor du etwas sagst." 

Seine Stimme klingt jetzt nicht mehr so kalt, was mich dagegen auf hunderachzig bringt

„Ich bin keine Irre. Ich kann es nur nicht ausstehen, wenn mich ein Fremder versucht zu maßregeln- so wie ihr. Auch wenn ihr ein Prinz seid…"

„…ja ja- dann heißt das noch lange nicht, daß ihr euch sowas leisten könnt. Und ob ich mir sowas leisten kann. Ich glaube, du vergißt manchmal wen du vor dir hast, oder wo du gerade bist. Das was du dir die letzten Tage und grad vorhin geleistet hast, setzt dem bisherigen die Krone auf! Bist du dir darüber im Klaren, daß ich meinem Vater darüber Bericht erstatten muß, was ich mir für eine Strafe für dich ausgedacht habe? Er will die Verantwortliche zu Rechenschaft ziehen! Darüberhinaus dachte ich, daß du wenigstens so viel Anstand hast und die Geschichte in deinem Baumhaus für dich behalten könntest. Aber scheinbar war sogar das zu viel verlangt! Du schädigst meinen Ruf. Und ich habe keine Lust mehr mich mit dir Kratzbürste abzugeben…" Nach einer kurzen Pause „  Wie schon gesagt: Ich oder wir müssen die Verantwortliche zur Rechenschaft ziehen." Schon wieder klingt er sehr gereizt.

„Wieso habt ihr dann Merenwen entlassen? Sie hat das doch alles eingefädelt!" Ich klinge trotzig. 

_` Wieso soll ich für die Dummheit eines Mädchens, das noch grün hinter den  Ohren ist einstehen?`_

„Merenwen hat ihre Strafe schon erhalten. Eine Nacht im Gefängnis reicht! Aber bei dir? Du hättest sie aufklären müssen. Das bleibt Fakt. Und mit so einer billigen Ausrede wie keine Lust haben, kannst du mir nicht kommen."

 „Dann denkt euch mal schnell was Nettes aus, an dem ihr Spaß habt und dann laßt mich wieder in Ruhe!" 

„Spaß? Der ist mir mit dir schon lange vergangen…"

Er zieht die Brauen hoch, nickt, dreht mir den Rücken zu und setzt sich auf den Thron seines Vaters. Er stützt seinen rechten Ellbogen auf der Lehne ab und legt sein Kinn hinein und denkt angestrengt nach oder tut zumindest so.

Genervt schaue ich ihn an. Als nach einigen Minuten immer noch keine Regung von ihm kommt fange ich an auf den Fußspitzen hin und herzuwippen. Ich verdrehe die Augen und seufze laut auf. Irgendwann wird es mir zu viel:

„Ich weiß ja, daß wir Elben mehr Zeit haben, als andere Lebewesen, aber eure Entscheidungsfreude spricht nicht gerade für euch als Nachfolger eures Vaters."

Er runzelt die Brauen und schaut mich böse an. Plötzlich ruft nach einem Bediensteten, der sofort zur Seitentür eintritt.

„Ruf bitte meinen Vater. Er soll die Strafe für diese Dame hier festsetzen." Der Diener nickt und verschwindet sofort wieder.

„Aha, also Entscheidungen könnt ihr auch nicht alleine fällen!" Sofort beiße ich mir auf die Lippe. `Diesmal hab ich den Bogen tatsächlich überspannt`

Legolas schaut mich böse und abschätzig an. Seine Stimme bringt mich zum frösteln  
"Es ist nun besser für dich, wenn du deinen Mund hälst!" Betreten schaue ich zu Boden.

Es herrscht eisiges Schweigen.

Kurze Zeit später treten Thranduil und Amras ein. Legolas erhebt sich vom Thron und wendet sich zu seinem Vater

„Ich denke, es ist besser wenn du das Urteil über sie fällst. Wenn ich das jetzt tue, könnte ich sehr ungerecht werde und das will ich besser vermeiden." Er verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und schaut trotzig in meine Richtung.

„Nun mein Sohn, wenn das dein Wille ist. Ich kann es verstehen. Euer Streit war auch gerade eben nicht zu überhören." Er wendet sich mir zu: „ Aredhel, ich konnte vorhin deinen Geschreie entnehmen, daß du von Adligen nicht besonders viel hälst. Hab ich recht?" Er schaut ernst, aber nicht unfreundlich.

„Nun, ähm , mein König. Ich muß ehrlich zugeben, daß ich durchaus meine Vorbehalte habe, ja."

„Du fühlst dich also in dieser Umgebung hier auch nicht besonders wohl, oder?" Er schaut mich fragend an.

„Herr, ich… es…es ist für mich sehr ungewohnt. Es ist für mich auch äußerst ungwohnt mit Adligen umzugehen.."

„Aha! Dann würde ich vorschlagen gewöhne dich mal dran. Am besten fängst du damit an, indem du meinen Sohn am Abend seines Geburtstags als Begleitperson zur Verfügung stehst."

„Ich soll was? Legolas als…" Ich sehe wie Legolas fassungslos seinen Vater anstarrt.

„Genau. Das was ursprünglich nicht vorgesehen war – die Tischdame. Du wirst dich dort ordentlich benehmen und eine nette Unterhaltung sein. Du wirst wohl lernen müssen wie man sich benimmt."

Nun schaltet sich Legolas ein

„Vater, das kannst du mir an meinem Geburtstag nicht antun!"

„Legolas, und du wirst lernen wie man mit dieser Dame umgeht!" Sein Vater schaut ihn streng an

„Vater, ich weiß wie man mit Damen umgeht!"

„Schön, mit Hofdamen vielleicht, aber nicht mit dieser Dame." Er deutet mit dem Zeigefinger auf mich „Da bist du nämlich hoffnungslos überfordert!"

Ich wende mich an den König

„Herr, ich entschuldige mich für mein Benehmen, wenn ich nicht die Begleiterin von ihm hier sein muß" Nun deute ich mit dem Zeigefinger auf Legolas.

„Du kannst dich gern entschuldigen, aber das ist mein Urteil über dich und das mach ich nicht rückgängig" Er dreht sich zu Amras um, der hinter ihm steht „ Setze die junge Dame auf die Gästeliste. Sie wird neben meinem Sohn sitzen…" 

Legolas verdreht verzweifelt die Augen. 

Ich werde trotzig

„Dann wandere ich eben aus…" Thranduil fügt darufhin hinzu „ Und Amras, bitte sorge dafür, daß die Dame Düsterwald nicht verläßt, sonst wird sie tatsächlich die erste Sklavin der Elben sein." Gehässig grinst er mich an.

„So,ihr beiden…" er wendet sich an mich und Legolas, der inzwischen sehr mitgenommen aussieht „ ich werde mich jetzt mal wieder meinen Geschäften widmen. Legolas! Du hast auch noch einiges zu tun. Dein Bruder will mit dir heute auch noch einiges Besprechen.

Aredhel, ich freue mich, dich auf dem Geburtstag meines Sohnes zu sehen. Oder soll ich ihn besser den Tag seines Todes nennen?" 

Dabei grinst er verschmitzt, dreht sich um und verschwindet Richtung Tür. Legolas schaut mich noch wehleidig an, dreht sich dann ebenfalls abrupt um und schreitet schnell hinter seinem Vater her. Während ich mich zum Gehen umdrehe höre ich ihn noch irgendwas wie 

„Das kannst du mir nicht antun ….muß mit dir reden…" sagen.

So, das war eine schwere Geburt – ehrlich! Hab es ein paar Mal umschreiben müssen. Aber ich denke, daß es soweit ganz in Ordnung ist. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Ich bitte euch reviewt meine Geschichte. Reviews sind mein derzeitiges Lebenselixier *g*! Danke!


	8. Vorbereitungen

So, nun bin ich wieder aus dem veregneten, kalten, lauten und chaotischen Rom zurück (grad gestern angekommen!). Und heute präsentiere ich euch mein achtes Kapitel, in dem wieder kein Legolas drin vorkommt. Aber wie immer dreht sich alles um ihn! Das Kapitel ist zum Teil vor meinem Urlaub entstanden (vielleicht spürt man ja meine Müdigkeit und Trägheit raus *g*) Aber das nächste Kapitel wird wieder ziemlich…tja… was wird es überhaupt?

 Aber zuvor müsst ihr hier durch *fg*:

**Disclaimer:** Ich wiederhole mich ungern – bin aber schon einiges gewohnt! Also: Tolkien gehört fast alles, mir fast nix und wer es genauer wissen will soll im ersten Kapitel nachlesen!

**@all**: vielen lieben Dank für die vielen netten reviews (auch per email). Ich bin überwältigt, da ich nie gedacht hätte, daß meine Geschichte so viele Leser findet. Vielen Dank Euch allen! Ähm, ich hätte da noch so eine Frage an alle (ich weiß nicht,ob man das überhaupt macht, aber es interessiert mich doch brennend): Wie alt sind denn meine Leser? Ihr müsst das nicht beantworten, aber es ich fände es mal interessant!

**@Michiru-chan1**: nur eine kleine Strafe für Legolas? Ich denke, daß es ihn inzwischen auch Überwindung kostet sich mit dieser Dame abzugeben. Aber er ist ein Mann! Er steht das durch – bis zum bitteren Ende *g*. 

**@Kristin**: vielen Dank für deine Review. Freut mich, daß dir meine Geschichte gefällt! Danke!!*küsschen*

**@Narwain**: Oh, danke! Inzwischen bin ich echt reviewsüchtig! Ich glaube, daß ich mit Merenwen noch was tolles anfangen kann! Die Frau geht mir nämlich ziemlich auf die Nerven!!! Aber solche Leute existieren tatsächlich!!!

**@Little Lion**: das Fest findet schon im nächsten Kapitel (also das auf dieses hier folgende – Mensch bin ich heute wieder eine Rethorikerin *g*) statt. Das Kleidungsproblem wird sich in diesem Kapitel lösen, genauso wie alle anderen wichtigen Dinge für das Fest. Die Idee mit dem Anzetteln find ich gar nicht so schlecht. Müssen wir mal drüber reden *g*

**@Anhänger Saurons**: uiiiii! Was für ein Nick!! Hätte nicht gedacht diese Zielgruppe anzusprechen  *g*. Nein, aber ehrlich: Herzlich Willkommen hier! Freut mich, daß ich gleich so viele Reviews von dir erhalten habe. Freu mich auch schon auf weitere.

**@JustSarah**: Ganz so schnell konnte ich ja nicht weiterschreiben *sorry*. Ich hoffe, ich entschädige dich mit diesem Kapitel etwas für die lange Wartezeit! Ich hab gedacht, daß ich Thranduil mal sympathisch darstelle, da er doch meistens ziemlich mies abschneidet (in anderen Fics und auch bei Tolkien!). Daher mal ein lieber, aber doch etwas hinterhältiger Thranduil *ggg* 

**@Riku**: Freut mich,daß du nicht schreiend vor meiner Geschichte wegrennst *lach*! Eigentlich liebe ich Legolas ja auch als strahlenden Helden, aber ich bin manchmal etwas sadistisch veranlagt und will einen strahlenden Helden auch mal etwas straucheln sehen. Aber so lange er mir so gefällt und dir auch, ist ja alles in Ordnung! Ach ja: Ich liebe dich auch (du verstehst das ja richtig – das weiß ich) – vor allem deine Reviews *fg*. Ich hoffe du bist jetzt über die zwei Wochen nicht verhungert und verdurstet!! Auf jeden Fall: hier die Erlösung!!!

**@Christin**: Ja, der olle Herr Prinz Legolas ist eingeschnappt und sein Vater findet das toll! und ich auch *g*. Er wird wohl noch öfter unter seinem Vater und gewissen anderen Personen zu leiden haben… Danke für das Review *liebdrück*

**@Petra**: Tja, leider war das Wetter in Rom mehr als besch… Dafür hab ich viele neue Ideen für den Elben. Ich möchte ihn leiden sehen (aber auch nicht zu arg! bin heute wieder etwas sadistisch veranlagt *sorry*. Auch dir: Danke für das Review!!

**@Nilli**: Hallo meine treue Leserin mit den lieben Mails!! Ich bin immer wieder glücklich wenn ich deine Mails lese!! Ich könnte dich echt knuddeln. Die Hochzeit ist übrigens erst nach dem Geburtstag und die beiden werden sich auch wohl wieder einigermaßen vertragen, sonst wäre es ja keine Romantik-Geschichte *g* Also, schreib mir bald wieder ein schönes Review *liebguck*

**@Lanthir**: Na, wie war das Osterfeuer? Biste heil heimgekommen? 

Ich hoffe dieses Kapitel gefällt dir auch!

_Hier ist das Kapitel:_

**Vorbereitungen**

_Diesen Schock muß ich erst noch verdauen. Ich als Begleiterin für den Prinzen an seinem Geburtstag! Was hat sich König Thranduil denn dabei gedacht? Vorallem jetzt wo Legolas so langsam kapiert, daß er mir auf die Nerven geht._

Mit diesen Gedanken laufe ich so schnell ich kann zu Ireth`s Zuhause. Ich renne den ganzen Weg vom Palast in die Siedlung. Bei Ireth angekommen klettere ich die Leiter auf die Plattform des Hauses hoch und klopfe an. Ireth selbst öffnet und schaut mich grinsend an. Ohne ein Wort drücke ich mich an ihr vorbei und lasse mich in einem Korbsessel, der an dem weitausgeschnittenen Fenster steht fallen. Ireth mustert mich und setzt sich in den Sessel mir gegenüber. Ich hole tief Luft um gleich mal auf die verdammte Königsfamilie zu schimpfen:

„ Dieser König ist ja genauso dämlich wie sein Sohn! Weißt du was der von mir verlangt…?"

„Du bist heute morgen wieder von den Wachen abgeholt worden, stimmts?"

„Ja, aber das ist jetzt unwichtig…"

„Würde ich nicht sagen. Dein Vater weiß schon wieder bescheid und hat sich die Haare gerauft. Ich glaube, das Donnerwetter ist nicht zu umgehen."

„Kann ich was dafür, wenn Merenwen so einfältig ist und so einen Blödsinn erzählt? Und das gleiche auch noch dem König erzählt?"

„Darüber haben wir ja schon gesprochen. Nur deinem Vater mußt du das noch erklären. Er ist ziemlich sauer…"

„Hast du mit ihm gesprochen?"

„Ja, er war grad vorhin da. Ich glaube, daß er nach deiner zweiten ‚Verhaftung' nun endgültig einen Mann für dich sucht. Er war ziemlich aufgebracht. Er meint, daß du dich und ihn mit deinem Verhalten bei der Gemeinschaft in furchtbare Schwierigkeiten bringst."

„Er weiß ja gar nicht, was passiert ist."

„Doch inzwischen schon. Ich hab ihm die Sache mit der Tischdame erklärt…"

„Dafür muß er doch Verständnis haben!"

„Nein, er hat sich nur noch mehr aufgeregt. Er kann nicht verstehen, daß sich seine Tochter so derart daneben benehmen kann – das war sein Wortlaut! Danach ist er aufgestanden und rausgerannt. Er hat mir noch versichert, daß er für dich schon einen Mann findet, der dich auf Vordermann bringt. Ihm sei die Aufgabe schon seit einigen Jahrhunderten über den Kopf gewachsen.

Tja, so sieht das Verhältnis momentan zu deinem Vater aus!"

„Dann werde ich mich wohl längere Zeit nicht mehr bei ihm blicken lassen, bis sich die Wogen etwas geglättet haben. Oder was meinst du?"

„Du kannst nicht immer davonlaufen, wenn dir was nicht passt. Zudem glaube ich nicht, daß sich die Wogen so schnell glätten….Aber jetzt erzähl mal, was der König von dir wollte. Ich kann es mir zwar schon denken, aber ich möchte es aus deinem Mund hören."

„Ach…! Es ist zum wahnsinnig werden. Hat dir Amras noch nichts erzählt?"

„Nein, wann denn? Deine Anhörung war ja grad eben und die Sache war ja eh geheim. Aber du kannst es mir ja erzählen, oder hast du eine Schweigepflicht?"

„Davon hat die hochwohlgeborene, königliche Familie nichts gesagt…!!!!"Mein Sarkasmus kommt wieder zum tragen, denn Ireth verdreht die Augen

„Könntest du einmal normal von dieser Familie reden? Sie hat dir nichts getan. Noch nicht einmal zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem du es verdient hättest…"

„Ja, ist ja schon gut…" beschwichtigend hebe ich die Hände „…also: …." Ich beginne von dem Verhör zu erzählen. Als ich an die Stelle mit dem Brief komme, kralle ich meine Hände aus Wut so sehr in das Korbgeflecht meines Sessels, daß die Lehne anfängt bedenklich zu quietschen.

„Legolas war so richtig arrogant und sauer. Er hat es so richtig genossen mir den Brief vorzulesen und mich dann runterzumachen."

Ireth schaut mich besorgt an.

„Ganz ehrlich Aredhel. Ich wäre an seiner Stelle auch sauer gewesen…"

„Ja, aber das komische war, daß sie Merenwen haben gehen lassen und ich wurde bestraft."

„Wirklich? Wer hat dir eine Strafe auferlegt? Der König oder Legolas?" Sie schaut mich leicht erschrocken an.

„Der König…" Sie unterbricht mich mit bleichem Gesicht.

„Und dann rennst du noch frei rum? Was ist denn das für eine Strafe?" Ireth ist mehr als nur erstaunt.

„Naja. Der König meinte, daß es für mich keine bessere Strafe gäbe, als die Suppe wieder auszulöffeln, die ich dem Königshaus eingebrockt habe soll…"

„Und das heißt jetzt genau?"

„Hm…also…", so langsam wird mir das ganze peinlich. Ireth legt den Kopf schief und mustert mich „…also ich soll Legolas an seinem Geburtstag als Begleitung zur Verfügung stehen!"

Ireth stutzt und fängt plötzlich laut an zu lachen. 

„Ich find das überhaupt nicht komisch. Ich tue alles, um diesem Kerl aus dem Weg zu gehen und dann plötzlich findet man sich an seiner Seite wieder…! Ich werde da nicht hingehen!"

Ireth beruhigt sich wieder und wendet sich mir wieder ernst zu.

„Du musst dahin gehen! Es ist ein Befehl und du weißt genau was das heißt! Zudem wird sich Legolas freuen, daß du ihn begleitest!"

„Bestimmt nicht. Er war absolut nicht begeistert!"

„WAS? Wieso? Was hast du wieder angestellt?"

„Nichts schlimmes!"

„Und warum war er dann nicht froh dich als seine Begleitung zu haben?" Nervös schaut mich Ireth an.

„Weil ich mich mit ihm gestritten habe – vorhin bei der Anhörung im Palast."

„Wie? Du hast dich nicht entschuldigt? Du hast dich mit ihm gestritten?"

„Ja" gebe ich kleinlaut zu.

„Aredhel! Manchmal zweifle ich an deinem Verstand. Was hast du ihm denn gesagt?"

„Daß ich keinen Wert auf seine Gesellschaft lege." Ungläubig starrt mich Ireth an

„Du bist wirklich nicht bei Trost!" Sie schüttelt resignierend den Kopf. Dann folgt aber gleich ihr neu auflammender Tatendrang „…Gut, also es sind noch 10 Tage bis zu seinem Geburtstag. Du bist für solche Anlässe nicht richtig eingekleidet. Daher werden wir jetzt zusammen zum Weber gehen und einen geeigneten Stoff für ein Kleid aussuchen. Das Kleid nähst du dir dann nach meinen Anweisungen, damit du standesgemäß dort auftrittst. Schmuck kann ich dir ausleihen. Dann musst du noch Tischsitten und Tanzen beigebracht bekommen. Das kann ich auch machen. Ich denke Amras wird mir dabei behilflich sein. Er kennt sich am Hof besser aus als ich."

Ich fange zu murren, doch Ireth schüttelt streng den Kopf

„Du musst dort hin! Es ist ein Befehl. Zudem tut es dir mal ganz gut zu lernen wie man sich damenhaft benimmt."

Mein Zustimmung fällt weniger begeistert aus, aber mir bleibt auch nichts anderes übrig, als mich meinem Schicksal zu fügen. 

Am nächsten Tag gehen wir zum Weber und suchen einen nach Ireth`s Meinung geeigneten Stoff aus: hellblaue Seide mit dunkelblauen Blütenstickerei darauf. Als ich den Stoff bezahlen will kommt mir Ireth zuvor und legt dem Tuchhändler schnell einige Silbermünzen hin.

„ Ireht, was soll das? Das ist doch mein Kleid!"

„Ich weiß! Und ich zahle es dir. Du mußt es nur noch fertignähen!"

„Aber du kannst mir doch nicht einfach den Stoff zahlen. Du hast doch auch nicht so viel Geld!"

„Mehr als du! Mach dir keine Gedanken. Es ist ein Geschenk! Nimm es an!"

„Du bist wahnsinnig! Wieso machst du das?"

„Tja… was man nicht alles für seine beste Freundin macht?! Ich will dem Glück meiner Freundin doch nicht im Wege stehen…", als sie meinen verbiesterten Gesichtsausdruck sieht, knufft sie mir freundschaftlich in die Seite „…wart`s ab!" Sie grinst und ich verstehe gar nichts mehr.

Einige Zeit später setzen wir uns ins Wirtshaus und essen gemeinsam. So ein Einkaufsbummel und ein anschließendes hat schon immer bruhigende Wirkung auf mich gehabt. Ireth scheint das gleich zu denken:

„Siehst du! Jetzt lächelst du ja schon wieder! Und dieses nette und friedliche Lächeln setzt du dann auch bei dem Fest auf…" Mein Lächeln erstirbt schlagartig.

„Ach, komm! So schlimm wird es nicht! Die sind im Palast eigentlich ganz nett."

„…ganz nett – und das soll ich dir glauben?"

„ja – Ausnahmen gibt es überall!"

„Klar, und ich darf mit der Ausnahme den Abend verbringen!"

„Du alte Kratzbürste! Es wird bestimmt ein schöner Abend. Ich werde dir alles beibringen, was du brauchst und dann wirst du dich bestimmt amüsieren. Solltest du dich dann doch allein fühlen – ich bin auch noch da!"

„Du bist auch dabei?"

„Ja, die Verlobte von Amras wurde auch eingeladen." Sie grinst. 

„Da bin ich aber froh. Ich dachte schon ich würde da sonst niemanden kennen."

Am Tag darauf beginne ich mit den Näharbeiten. Aredhel sitzt neben mir und gibt mir genaue Anweisungen wie ich das Kleid zu nähen haben. Meine Kreativität leidet darunter, denn so ausgefallene Dinge wie ein Seitenschlitz oder ein Lochmuster an der Hüfte scheinen nicht dem gängigen höfischen Kleiderordnung zu entsprechen.

„Ich soll also ganz bieder und spießig aussehen. Meinst du das damit?"

„Ich meine damit, daß  du elegant und wie eine Elbe von Welt aussehen sollst. Anständig halt. Daher keine Löcher, Seitenschlitze und keinen zu tiefen Rückenausschnitt. Auch wenn du es tragen könntest. Aber wir wollen doch nicht, daß unser Herr König einen Ohnmachtsanfall bekommt…" Es ist das erste Mal,daß ich Ireth bei einer Unterhaltung über das Königshaus fies grinsen sehe.

„Nein! Wer will das schon…." Ich stehe ihr im fies Grinsen in nichts hinterher.

„Zudem wüsste der Herr Prinz ja nicht, wo er beim Tanzen hinfassen soll, wenn du ihm einen nackten Rücken präsentierst…" lästert Ireth weiter, die sonst immer so korrekt und erwachsen erscheint.

„ Ich kann ja dafür den Ausschnitte vorne etwas tiefer ausfallen lassen."

„Willst du wirklich, daß Legolas die ganze Zeit mit seiner Nase halb zwischen deinen Brüsten hängt? Das ist nicht wirklich gut für die Tanzhaltung…" Wir müssen beide lachen bei der Vorstellung wie der Prinz, der mindestens 10 cm größer ist als ich mit seinem Gesicht in meinem Dekoltee verschwindet.

Die Tage ziehen nur so vorbei. Amras ist mein Tanzübungspartner und Ireth steht neben uns und gibt genaue Anweisungen, wie ich mich zu bewegen habe. Am Anfang gab es Diskussionen darum, wie nah der männliche Tanzpartner an mich heran darf. Bei Amras habe ich keine Problem, daß er mich nah an seinen Körper heranzieht. Aber Legolas??? Bei dem Gedanken, daß ich ihn so nah an mir spüre, steigt in mir Panik auf.

„Gibt es eine Möglichkeit auf Distanz zu tanzen? Ohne Körperberührung?" Ireth grinst amüsiert

„Wieso? Ist Amras so schlimm?" Amras schaut mich und dann sie mit gespieltem Entsetzen an. Beide tauschen sie verliebte Blicke.

„Nein. Nicht Amras. Eher der Schnö…" ich besinne mich schon darauf, daß ich gerade im Arm vom königlichen Berater liege, „ ähm ich meine der Prinz!"

„Tut mir leid Aredhel. Du musst dich mit der Tatsache abfinden, daß Legolas mit dir auf Tuchfühlung gehen wird."

Angeekelt verziehe ich das Gesicht. Ich bemerke wie Ireth und Amras vergnügt Blicke tauschen.

„Also, muß ich auf einen Nahkampf mit ihm einlassen."

„Am besten ist es, wenn du dieses Vokabular bis nach der Feier aus deinem Kopf streichst." Ireth schaut mich streng an. Ich komme mir wie ein kleines Mädchen vor, dem man gerade auf die Finger gehauen hat, weil es seinem Bruder die Schokolade gestohlen hat.

„Also gut, ich versuche mich zu benehmen. Ich werde ihn willig in meine Arme lassen." 

„Willig? So weit musst du ja jetzt auch nicht gleich gehen. Es reicht, wenn du dich einfach benimmst und dich an die Etikette hälst. Ganz einfach." Wieder grinsen sich Amras und Ireth verliebt an. 

_`So langsam gehen mir die beiden auf die Nerven. Ich kann verliebte Pärchen nicht leiden. Dieses alberne rumgesülze und das dauernde Grinsen, das man ihnen reglrecht aus dem Gesicht schlagen muß. Wiederlich!`_

Je länger ich mit den beiden zu tun habe, desto öfter habe ich diese Gedanken. Wenigstens ist Amras bei der Einübung der Tischmanieren nicht zugegen. Da konzentriert sich Ireth voll und ganz auf mich bzw. auf mein Unvermögen ordentlich zu dinieren. 

Mit jedem Tag nimmt mein Kleid Gesalt an und meine Fähigkeit mich nicht am Hof zu blamieren. Ich sehne den Tag des Geburtstages herbei. Gleichzeitig wünsche ich mir, daß er so schnell möglich vorbeigeht. Denn nach diesem Fest kann ich endlich wieder ich sein. Ohne mich an irgendwelche bescheuerten Regeln zu halten, die ich nie wieder brauchen werden. 

Zwei Tage vor dem Fest trifft die offizielle Einladung vom König persönlich unterzeichnet (nicht von Legolas!!) bei mir ein. Sie ist die Eintrittskarte zum Palast. Bis dahin habe ich immer noch gehofft, daß dieser Kelch an mir vorübergehen möge. Diese Hoffnung wurde nun zunichte gemacht.

In der Nacht vor Legolas` Geburtstag schlafe ich ziemlich schlecht. Ich werde von Albträumen geplagt, in denen Legolas gar nicht mehr aufhören will mit mir zu tanzen und mich an sich festkettet, oder ich mich von ihm so sehr reizen lasse, daß ich ihm seinen Rotwein in das Gesicht kippe. Als ich aufwache kann ich mich nicht mehr an alles erinnern. Den ganzen Tag über bin ich aufgekratzt und nervös. Ich wünsche mir, daß die Geschichte endlich rum ist. Mein Magen rebelliert mehrmals und ich weiß nicht wie ich mich den ganzen Tag beschäftigen soll. Ich bin nicht imstande irgendwelche Auftragsnäharbeiten zu erledigen, da ich meine zitternde Hand nicht beruhigen kann. Ich bin froh, daß mein Kleid schon fertiggenäht an der Wand an einem Bügel hängt. Ich versuche mich zu beruhigen, indem ich einen Waldspaziergang mache, immer darauf achtend,daß mir eine gewisse Person nicht über den Weg läuft oder besser gesagt reitet. Ich setze mich an den Bach, in dem ich immer meine Wäsche wasche und wo ich Legolas zum ersten Mal begegnet bin. Ich atme tief durch. 

_`Es ist erst ungefähr zwei Wochen her, daß er mich hier aufgegabelt hat. Seitdem ist mein sonst so beschauliches und ruhiges Leben ganz schön durcheinandergewirbelt worden. Nur wegen einer Person.` _

Ich schüttle den Kopf. 

_`Ich werde doch jetzt hoffentlich nicht weich werden? Er hat mir so viel Ärger eingebracht und der größte Ärger steht mir heute abend noch bevor. _

_Ich werde heute abend ganz einfach lieb, nett und brav sein. Ich werde entzückend sein und wohl erzogen und dann läßt er mich hoffentlich in Ruhe – für immer! Ich werde mich von meiner besten Seite zeigen und König Thranduil keine Gelegenheit geben sich über mein Verhalten aufzuregen. Ich werde einfach nur lächeln…`_

Mit diesem Vorsatz stehe ich auf und gehe langsam zu meiner Wohnung zurück. Ich bin immer noch nervös, dennoch hat mir der kleine Ausflug gut getan. So konnte ich meine Gedanken ordnen.

Als ich in meine Wohnung trete sitzt Ireth schon in meinem Sessel und schaut mich ungeduldig an.

„Du bist spät!" Schleudert sie mir genervt entgegen „ Du musst dich noch waschen, umziehen, schminken. Ich werde dir noch die Haare machen und dir den Schmuck anlegen. Ich muß mich auch noch umziehen und so weiter!" Vorwurfsvoll schaut sie mich an.

„Du kannst dich ja bei mir umziehen."

„Das hab ich auch vor. Jetzt wasch dich erstmal. Ich hab dir schon warmes Wasser hergerichtet!"

Ich lächle sie an

„Wenn ich dich nicht hätte…"

„…dann würdest du heute ungewaschen und in unordentlicher Kleidung mit deinem Traummann tanzen!" Entsetzt schaue ich sie an. Doch sie lacht nur schelmisch.

„Na los, mach schon!" Daraufhin beginne ich mich zu waschen. Ireth beginnt derweil sich zu schminken. Sie ist in solchen Sachen einfach perfekt. Ich kann das nicht. Als ich fertiggewaschen bin drückt mich Ireth auf mein Bett und beginnt mir mein Gesicht zu schminken

„Deine Augenlieder werde ich in einem dezenten Rauchblau schminken. Das passt am besten zu deinen blauen Augen und zu deinem Kleid."

Mit viel Geduld pinselt sie meine Augen, meine Lippen und Wangen an. Danach schlüpfen wir beide in unsere Kleider und helfen uns sie gegenseitig zu schließen. Gekonnt flechtet sich Ireth kleine Zöpfchen in ihr langes braunes Haar. Danach macht sie sich an meinem Haar zu schaffen.

„Wir lassen dein Haar auch offen. Ich hab mir gedacht, daß wenn wir zwei Strähnen hinten zusammennehmen und zu einem kleinen Zopf flechten, dann könnten wir noch ein paar Blumen hintenrein stecken. Ich hab mal Vergißmeinicht mitgebracht. Die passen gut zu deinem bloden Haar." Ireth`s Begeisterung deprimiert mich etwas. Ich weiß nicht warum. Vielleicht weil ich Angst habe, vor dem was jetzt noch auf mich zu kommt?

„Mach was du willst…" brumme ich

„Hey, nicht so launisch! Du musst heute abend lächeln und einfach nur bezaubernd aussehen." Sie lacht und bearbeitet dabei meine Haare. Danach legt sie mir eine silberne Halskette in Form von verschlungenen Ästen mit weißen funkelnden Steinen als Blüten um den Hals. Entsprechende Ohrringe werden mir auch noch verabreicht.

„So! Fertig! Schauen wir mal in den Spiegel!"

Gemeinsam stellen wir uns vor den Spiegel. Ich kann es kaum glauben, was ich da sehe.

„Das bin nicht ich" Ich kann mich nicht vom Spiegel abwenden bzw. von dem Anblick der Frau die mich anschaut.

Ireth tritt neben mich und grinst mich im Spiegel an

„Doch das bist du. Und ich sage dir: Die Männer werden dir heute abend zu Füssen liegen." 

_`Ich kann es nicht glauben. So habe ich noch nie ausgesehen.`_

„So! Wir haben keine Zeit mehr. Nimm deine Einladung und komm. Wir werden wahrscheinlich schon erwartet!"

Sie zieht mich hinter sich her. Vorsichtig krabbeln wir die Leiter nach unten – was unheimlich schwer ist mit so einem Kleid und schreiten würdevoll Richtung Palast. 

Ich fühle mich wie eine richtige Elbe…!

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ich hoffe, es hat allen gefallen! Wenn ihr Anregungen habt für die nächsten Kapitel (das 9. und 10. stehen schon fast aber trotzdem könnt ihr gerne sagen, was euch denn gefallen würde), dann her damit! 

Wahrscheinlich werde ich Freitag in einer Woche das nächste Kapitel einstellen. Dann ist Legolas auch wieder in voller Elbengröße dabei!! Bis dahin erfreue ich mich gern an einigen Reviews von euch, auf daß die nächsten Kapitel gut werden! Bis dann!


	9. Im Garten

**Disclaimer**: joo, immer das gleiche – hat sich noch nix geändert! Also, wen es ganz brennend interessiert – die ersten Kapitel sind da sehr aufschlußreich!

**Anmerkungen:** Meine Kommentare zu den Reviewern kommen nach der Geschichte, also unten. Ansonsten muß ich leider zugeben, daß auch diesmal die Geschichte mit dem Fest noch etwas aufgeschoben wurde. Tut mir leid. Aber in den nächsten Kapiteln – ganz bestimmt. Dafür bekommt ihr das nächste auch schon Sonntag oder Montag (als Entschädigung!) Ich hoffe dieses Kapitel gefällt euch trotzdem. 

Ach ja – diese Anmerkung ist für einen ganz bestimmten Leser!! gedacht, der nicht öffentlich reviewt und rote Haare hat: Bitte unten bei den Antworten nachlesen. Da ist was für dich dabei *schmatz*

Nunc, hic fabula est:

**Im Garten**

Während wir zum Palast gehen  - eigentlich könnte man es  auch wandeln nennen-, kann ich die „einfachen" Elben beobachten, die sich auf der Straße unserer Siedlung treffen und mit Pokalen auf das Wohl des Prinzen anstossen. Normalerweise werden Geburtstage der königlichen Familie beim normalen Elbenvolk beischeiden gefeiert und normalerweise bin ich bei diesen kleinen Feiern immer dabei. Aber heute ist eine Ausnahme. Ich bin furchtbar nervös und mir ist schlecht. Würde Ireth nicht neben mir herlaufen wäre ich schon in mindestens fünf Pfützen getreten. Dauernd zieht sie mich auf die Seite oder ruft mir genervt zu, daß ich aufpassen soll. Dies steigert meine Nervosität nur noch mehr. Als wir an dem für mich schon inzwischen wohlbekannten Palasttor ankommen ermahnt mich Ireth:

„So! Bitte lächle jetzt einfach und mach was ich dir beigebracht habe. Niemand wird dir hier den Kopf runterreißen, wenn du dich einigermaßen benimmst."

Kaum hat sie das gesagt tritt ein Elb mit langen dunklen Haaren und einem hellbraunen langen Mantel schleimig lächelnd auf uns zu.

„Fräulein Ireth! Schön, daß Ihr gekommen seid! Ihr werdet an der Tafel neben Eurem Verlobten sitzen – ganz in der Nähe des Königs." Er lächelt wieder triefend und ähnlich ist auch sein Tonfall. Dann wendet er sich mir zu, nicht ohne mich eindringlich von oben bis unten zu mustern. Ich setze schon zur Frage an, warum er so dämlich glotzt,  als ich Ireth`s Ellbogen in meiner Seiter spüre. Sofort setze ich mein süßestes, gekünsteltes Lächeln auf. Er unterläßt daraufhin das Studieren meiner Körperformen oder was auch immer und fragt betont höflich:

„Fräulein! Dürfte ich ihren Namen erfahren und Ihre Einladung sehen?"

Ich spüre Ireth`s Blick auf mir und wie sie die Luft anhält. Sie kennt mich nun mal zu gut. Doch mit einem liebreizenden Lächeln neige ich leicht den Kopf

„Natürlich! Mein Namel ist Aredhel Dothornion. Und hier ist die Einladung." Mit einem noch triefenderen Lächeln überreiche ich ihm den Wisch und klimpere etwas mit den Wimpern. Er überfliegt den Fetzen zieht die Augenbrauen hoch und läßt den Mund offen stehen. Aber nur für kurze Zeit, denn er beeilt sich zu sagen

„Oh, Ihr seid der Ehrengast des heutigen Abends! Sie sitzen als Tischdame unseres Prinzen natürlich neben ihm…"

Er lächelt mich höflich an, mustert mich aber nochmals zweifelnd von oben bis unten. Um ihm noch mehr Möglichkeiten zum Nachdenken zu geben säusle ich zurück.

„Das ist mir eine große Ehre!" Wieder lächelt er höflich, nickt und wendet sich an uns beide.

„Normalerweise würde ich Euch gleich zu den Herrschaften führen, damit ihr dem Prinzen Eure Aufwartung machen könnt, aber er ist noch nicht erschienen. Daher könnt ihr euch gerne auf dem Palasthof oder in den Säulenhallen aufhalten bis das Erscheinen des Prinzen angekündigt wird. Nur muß ich euch bitten den hinteren Palastgarten nicht zu betreten. Er ist allein für die königliche Familie zugänglich."

Beide nicken wir und folgen seiner einladenden, mit einer Verbeugung verbundenen Handbewegung in den riesigen Palasthof, der nur so von Gästen wimmelt. Als wir aus seiner Hörweite sind bleibt Ireht stehen und nickt mir anerkennend zu.

„Na also! Geht doch! Ich hab zwar am Anfang gedacht, du würdest wieder die alte Aredhel, aber du hast die Kurve noch gekriegt! Du warst wirklich ganz toll!"

„Ähhh", angewiedert schaue ich sie an, „wenn ich das den ganzen Abend so machen muß, mußt du mir morgen mein blödes Grinsen aus dem Gesicht schlagen. Meine Mundwinkel frieren ja schon ein! Wahrscheinlich muß ich das ganze Leben mit einem dämlichen Grinsen rumlaufen. Dann pass ich ja tatsächlich hierher! Guck mal, die grinsen nämlich alle so!" Noch bevor Aredhel etwas sagen kann höre ich hinter mir eine lachende Stimme.

„Da versprüht mal wieder jemand sein Gift!?" Neben mir kommt Amras in seiner besten Garderobe zum Stehen und nimmt seine Verlobte in den Arm, „meinst du, wir kriegen sie heute abend in den Griff?" Und deutet dabei auf mich. Ireth schaut ihn mit leuchtenden Augen an

„Ich denke schon! Sie hat ihre erste Hürde schon genommen – am Palasttor."

„Wird schon…" Aufmunternd nickt er mir zu „Ich muß euch beiden was erzählen. Aber das bleibt unter uns! Prinz Legolas ist noch nicht aufgetaucht. Besser gesagt: Er ist seit drei Stunden verschwunden. Deshalb wurde mit der Empfangszeremonie noch gar nicht angefangen. Er war die letzten Tage sowieso etwas komisch."

Neue Hoffnung keimt in mir auf

„Dann können wir ja wieder gehen. Hoffentlich bleibt er da, wo er ist und taucht nie mehr auf"

Ireth schaut mich kopfschüttelnd an und Amras guckt amüsiert.

„Aredhel, ich glaube, daß er schon noch kommen wird – du wirst wohl oder übel den Abend mit ihm verbringen müssen." Um seine Aussage nochmals zu unterstreichen setzt er hinzu „Er ist sehr pflichtbewußt. Er wird kommen!"

Plötzlich rebelliert wieder mein Magen und meine Hände werden kalt. Die Nervosität bringt mich noch um. Ireth und Amras sind grad dabei zum wiederholten Mal ihre Augenfarbe zu untersuchen. Ich stehe nur blöd daneben.

„Ähm, ich will euch nur ungern unterbrechen, aber ich würde gern mal allein sein. Macht das euch was aus?"

Beide drehen sich mir zu, lächeln mich etwas verschämt an. Amras ergreift das Wort

„Nein, geh nur, wenn du aber ein Trompetensignal hörst, dann komm zu dem großen Zelt dort vorne. Du und Ireth werdet dem Prinzen dann zusammen eure Aufwartung machen. Und geh nicht in den Palastgarten hinter dem Palast, der ist…"

„Jaja! Ich weiß!" 

Wahrscheinlich klinge ich etwas genervt. Ich drehe den beiden den Rücken zu und wandere in Richtung Palastgarten. Ich versuche einen Platz zu finden, an dem ich allein sein und mich beruhigen kann. Aber immer wenn ich eine Bank finde, die etwas abgelegen ist, dann finde ich Elben vom Ireth –Amras-Format vor. Wirklich frustrierend. Ich durchwandere den gesamten hellerleuchteten Palastgarten östlich des Palastes. An den Wegen, die zum Garten hinter dem Palast führen stehen Wachen. So wie es aussieht, ist aber gerade dieser Garten schön leer und ruhig – sehr verlockend. Aber an den Wachen komm ich nicht vorbei. Während ich im Garten weiterspaziere,finde ich einen kleinen Weg, eigentlich mehr ein Trampelpfad, der durch Büsche hindurch ins Nirgendwo führt. Vielleicht kann ich dort meine ersehnte Ruhe finden. Aber bei meinem Glück werde ich wahrscheinlich nur auf ein weiteres Liebespaar treffen. Ich zwänge mich durch die Büsche, darauf achtend, daß meinem Kleid, meiner Frisur und meiner Schminke nichts passiert. Nach kurzer Zeit stehe ich auf einer kleinen Grasfläche, neben der ein breiterer Kieselweg verläuft. Dieser Teil des Gartens ist dunkel und ruhig. Ich folge dem Weg, weg von meinem Schleichweg und mir wird schon gleich bewußt, daß ich in dem verbotenen Teil des Gartens bin. Dennoch laufe ich weiter, denn die Ruhe wirkt beruhigend auf mich. Da ich niemanden weit und breit sehe oder höre spaziere ich gemütlich durch den Garten. Ich bin erstaunt, daß ich überhaupt kein schlechtes Gewissen habe mich durch den verbotenen Teil zu bewegen. Abseits des Weges, umgeben von Büschen und Buchen kann ich einen kleinen Pavillon erkennen. Der Ideale Platz zum Nachdenken, Ausruhen und Gedanken ordnen. Ich steuer direkt darauf zu und betrete den herrlich verzierten und nach Rosen duftenden Pavillion. Als ich mich auf eine der Steinbänke setzen will, bemerke ich, daß ich leider nicht allein bin. Mal wieder war ich unaufmerksam. Dafür könnte ich mich schon wieder ohrfeigen, denn daß ich unerlaubterweise hier bin habe ich nicht vergessen. Unschlüssig bleibe ich am Eingang stehen, denn die Person schaut mir direkt ins Gesicht. 

„Aredhel! Du bist das. Was machst du hier?" die Stimme klingt ganz ruhig und freundlich.

„Ich hab einfach etwas Ruhe gesucht. Wer seid ihr denn?" die Person lacht leise

„Kannst du mich denn nicht erkennen?"

„Nein! Es ist dunkel!" Dennoch hege ich einen starken Verdacht

„Seltsam. Ich kann jedes Minenspiel von dir erkennen. Ich hoffe du läufst nicht gleich davon wenn ich dir meinen Namen nenne."

„Ich kann in der Dunkelheit nicht so gut sehen, da ich nur Halbelbin bin. Euer Name ist nicht zufällig Legolas?" Ich höre ihn tief durchatmen.

„Zufällig ja." Auch ich muß jetzt tief durchatmen und dem Drang widerstehen einfach wegzurennen. Erstaunlich, wie gut mich dieser Elb einschätzen kann…. Wieder höre ich erstaunt seine ruhige Stimme

„Setz dich doch Aredhel." Nickend setze ich mich ihm gegenüber. Beide schweigen wir. Nach einiger Zeit setzt er wieder an

„Du hast Ruhe gesucht? Wieso?" Wie von selbst antwortet meine Zunge

„Weil ich nervös bin…! Sofort will ich das Teil in meinem Mund abbeißen. Scheinbar erstaunt beugt sich Legolas etwas vor

„Du bist nervös? Weswegen?"

„Ich war noch nie in solch einer Gesellschaft. Mich machen die Leute nervös, die sich an genaue Regeln halten und die einem beobachten, ob man sich nicht irgendwie daneben benimmt. Zudem war unser letztes Zusammentreffen nicht so….ähm toll?" Meine Ruhe und Offenheit ihm gegenüber erstaunen mich selbst. 

Wieder antwortet er ganz ruhig

„Lassen wir das mal mit dem Treffen. Darüber können wir ein anderes Mal reden." Nach einer kurzen Pause fährt er fort „Soll ich dir mal was verraten? Obwohl ich hier aufgewachsen bin und mit diesen Höflingen hier jeden Tag zu tun habe, machen sie mich auch immer wieder nervös!"

Jetzt bin ich über ihn erstaunt! 

„Wirklich? Aber wie könnt ihr es hier den ganzen Tag aushalten? Das macht einem doch ganz wahnsinnig!"

„Das ist der Grund, warum ich mich immer sehr viel im Wald aufhalte. Ich mag das Natürliche, nicht das Aufgesetzte!"

„Ist das auch der Grund, warum ihr heute abend hier sitzt und nicht bei der Festgesellschaft seid?"

„Ja, das ist ein Grund"

„Und was ist der andere, wenn ich fragen darf?" Wieder atmet er tief durch. Er scheint nachzudenken was er sagen soll, denn er antwortet nicht gleich.

„Fragen darfst du, aber eine Antwort erhälst du nicht – noch nicht!" 

„Sehr kryptisch!" Ich runzle die Stirn, „Hoheit, die Festgesellschaft wartet auf euer Erscheinen. Vielleicht wäre es besser dort mal langsam aufzutauchen. Sonst gehen sie wieder alle – und ihr bekommt keine Geschenke! Wäre doch wirklich schade!"

Ich kann ihn grinsen hören

„Wie schade – ja! Dann geh mal zurück, von da wo du auch immer hergekommen bist und ich gehe zum Palast zurück und mach mich bereit." Ich nicke und erhebe mich. Ich will mich gerade zum Gartenweg begeben, als ich eine Hand an meinem Arm spüre und mich umdrehe. Diesmal kann ich direkt in Legolas` Gesicht blicken. Er lächelt mich an:

„Übrigens, was ich dir noch sagen wollte: Du siehst heute abend einfach wunderschön aus. Ich hätte dich vorhin beinahe nicht erkannt." Solche Komplimente bin ich nicht gewöhnt und sind mir irgendwie peinlich. Er scheint es zu merken.

„Nur solltest du die Blätter aus deinem Haar nehmen. Die passen nicht wirklich zu deinem Gesamterscheinungsbild." Er grinst mich frech an und zupft mir schneller als ich meine Hand heben kann ein Blatt aus meinen Haaren, bevor ich es tun kann. Er hält es mir vor die Nase. Ich will mir noch die anderen Blätter aus den Haaren ziehen, aber Legolas schüttelt nur den Kopf

„Das war`s schon. Mehr sind nicht drin!"

„Ihr habt von mehreren Blättern gesprochen."

„Verzeihung! Meine Ungenauigkeit." Er legt den Kopf schief und mustert mich, „ Du hast schon wieder diesen giftigen Blick drauf!" er stemmt seine Hände in die Hüfte und grinst mich mit dem altbekannten Prinz-von-Düsterwald-Grinsen an, „ könntest du das heute abend einmal absetzen?"

Entrüstet schaue ich ihn an

„Was meint ihr, wie ich mich vorhin am Tor angestrengt habe? Ich hab gedacht meine Gesichtsmuskulatur rostet ein!" Er wirft lachend seinen Kopf in den Nacken

„Nur heute abend! Für mich! Als Geburtstagsgeschenk!"

„Phhh!" entrüstet drehe ich mich um und mache mich auf, um zu Ireth und Amras zu kommen. Meine Nervosität hat meiner Gereiztheit wieder Platz gemacht. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ich hoffe es hat euch ein wenig gefallen! Wie gesagt – immer noch kein Fest, aber es kommt!!! Bald, sogar!!! Reviewt, was das Zeug hält!! Ciao

Zu den Reviews: 

@all: Danke, Danke, Danke, Danke Danke, Danke Danke, Danke Danke, Danke Danke, Danke Danke, Danke Danke, Danke Danke, Danke Danke, Danke!

@Nilli: Also, ich finde deine Mails immer total süß. Ich bin sowas von begeistert von deiner Begeisterung. Ich denke ich werde die eine oder andere Idee auf jeden Fall noch einbauen. Grad das mit der Hofdame ist nicht schlecht. Mach dir keine Gedanken um Thranduil. Ich denke der hat schon schlimmeres verkraftet! Zu Rom: Rom ist eine schöne Stadt, aber laut und chaotisch und ich rate jedem nicht in der Hochsaison hinzugehen, sondern im Herbst oder Winter. Da sind weniger Touristen. Ansonsten ist es sehenswert – vor allem für Leute, die sich für die römische Antike begeistern können (so wie ich*g*)

@Lanthir: Was Rom angeht, verweise ich auf @Nilli. Wenn ihr beide eine genauere Berichterstattung wollt – mailt  mir und ich erzähle euch dann per Mail was da so los war. Ich drücke dir auf jeden Fall die Daumen für Politik und Informatik. Oh ja, gib mir mal ein paar Internetadressen mit Fanfiction-Seiten durch. Ich lese die Dinger nämlich auch sehr gern. Ein Fettnäpfchen für Legolas – also was ähnliches hab ich mir schon ausgedacht. Da kommt auf jeden Fall noch was…versprochen!!

@Anhaenger Saurons: Aus lauter Angst vor euren schleimigen, ekligen Untergebenen – hier ist das Kapitel. Ich hoffe es ist zu eurer Freude ausgefallen *zitter* und bitte keine Uruks oder ähnliches Ungetier!!!

@flemming: Herzlich Willkommen hier. Kein Grund sich zu entschuldigen: Das Review kam ja *grins* vielen Dank! Legolas Papa wird sich schon noch ordentlich einmischen –dafür werde ich schon sorgen.

@sfmk: Oh, ein weiterer Reviewer/in. Danke! Würde mich freuen bald wieder was von dir zu hören. Ich hoffe die Geschichte gefällt dir auch weiterhin

@christin: auch dir ein Dankeschön für das Review. Ich find es so schön, daß es Leute gibt, die sich auf meine Geschichte freuen!

@JustSarah: tja, ähm – Geburtstagsfeier! Sorry – nächstes Kapitel, o.k?

@Narwain: Bist du zufrieden mit dem was er zu ihr gesagt hat? Wird ja auch bald noch mehr!!

@Nake: Tut mir leid! Es ist doch Freitag geworden. Aber ich hoffe es entschädigt etwas.

@LittleLion: Ich muß ehrlich zugeben, daß ich manchmal schon nahe dran war ihm eine runterzuhauen, bzw. daß Aredhel ihm eine langt. Aber Gewalt ist doch keine Lösung! Auch nicht bei einem Mann! tststs *kopfschüttelundgrins*

@Gurps der Zwerg (rothaarig): So, mein Lieber! Auch wenn ich dein Review grad mal so nebenbei über ICQ erhalten habe, halte ich es für richtig, dich hier ebenfalls anzusprechen: Der größte Teil deiner Review hat mir doch sehr gut gefallen, **aber**, wenn du noch einmal behauptest, ich hätte eine Schnulze geschrieben, dann findest du dich schneller in dieser Geschichte wieder, als dir lieb ist. Und diese Rolle würde dir sicherlich nicht gefallen *hämischgrins* Überleg dir demnächst gut was du schreibst *fg**küsschen*


	10. Das Fest

**Anmerkung:** Hallo! Heut ist Sonntag und das Kapitel ist wie versprochen da. Letztes Mal gab es nur drei Reviews *heul*. Halt! Jetzt sind es vier –Race ist noch dazugekommen. Man sieht ich bin süchtig! Naja – vielleicht sind es diesmal mehr *brauchdenstoff* Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

**Disclaimer:** wie immer. Siehe die ersten Kapitel!

**Der Geburtstag**

Nach dieser kurzen aber komischen Unterredung mit Legolas kann ich mich unbemerkt wieder in den öffentlichen Teil des Gartens schleichen. Weil ich nicht weiß, was ich machen soll, bis Legolas offiziell auftaucht, entscheide ich mich Ireth und Amras zu suchen. Als ich auf den Hof trete, fällt mir sofort Ireth ins Auge. Amras ist dagegen nicht mehr zu sehen. Auch sie sieht mich und läuft auf mich zu. 

„Wo warst du? Der Prinz ist auf getaucht. Sie werden gleich kommen!"

„So so, er ist wieder da!" antworte ich gelangweilt.

„Der Hofmeister hat dich und mich zusammen auf eine Liste gesetzt. Wir werden zusammen vor den Prinzen treten, um ihm zu gratulieren."

„Moment mal. Ich dachte unter Aufwartung versteht man nur einen Hofnknicks und ein Lächeln – das wars!"

„Nein, du mußt ihm gratulieren…" erstaunt schaut sie mich an.

„Von Glückwünschen war nie die Rede!" Ireth verdreht die Augen

„Das ist doch logisch! Er hat Geburtstag!"

„Und was soll ich da sagen?" Wieder steigt eine altbekannt Panik in mir auf. 

`_Was wünscht man nur einem Prinzen, der eh schon alles hat? Warum hab ich mir darüber die ganzen Tage keine Gedanken gemacht? Ganz einfach, weil ich nicht dran gedacht hab – ich bin Verdrängungskünstlerin!...Was soll ich nur sagen? Er war zwar vorhin relativ nett, auch wenn er gemeint hat, er müsste mcih wieder aufziehen, aber was wünsche ich ihm?_

Die Gedanken rasen durch meinen Kopf.

Ein heller Trompetenklang reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ein streng aussehender blonder Elb tritt auf mich und Ireth zu 

„Die königliche Familie ist eingetroffen. Prinz Legolas ist nun bereit Glückwünsche der Gäste entgegenzunehmen. Da Ihr Fräulein Aredhel der Ehrengast des Prinzen seid, dürft ihr mit Fräulein Ireth als erstes eure Glückwünsche überbringen."

Er dreht sich galant um und weist uns den Weg in das prächtig geschmückte Zelt, um das herum sich schon eine große Anzahl von Gästen versammelt hat. Während wir uns auf das Zelt zubewegen raunt mir Ireth noch ein paar gut gemeinte Ratschläge zu

„Wünsch ihm einfach was Freundliches!"

„…gut, dann, daß er dahin gehen soll, wo der Pfeffer wächst!"

„Das ist nicht freundlich!"

„Doch! Mir gegenüber schon! Wenn mich jemand in so eine Situation bringt, hat er nichts anderes verdient!"

„Es geht nicht immer um dich! Wünsch ihm alles Gute oder so! So schwer kann das doch wohl nicht sein! Hätte ich das auch noch mit dir üben sollen? Was noch alles???" Sie klingt leicht sauer

„Ireth?"

„Hm?" Sie brummt genervt

„Kannst du vielleicht als erstes gratulieren? Damit ich sehe wie man das macht?"

„Na schön, meinetwegen!"

Noch während Ireth und ich hektisch miteinander flüstern betreten wir das hellerleuchtete und wunderschön geschmückte Zelt. Hier drin riecht es nach den verschiedensten Blumen, die in den Girlanden an den Wänden und über dem Eingang eingeflochten wurden. Am anderen Ende des Zeltes, gegenüber des Eingangs durch den wir gerade getreten sind, sitzt der König auf einem Sessel aus edlem Holz. Hinter ihm stehen seine Berater und neben ihm sein ältester Sohn - Prinz Legolas, gekleidet in eine blau-silberne Tunika und eine graue Hose. Auf seinem Haupt sitzt eine silberne Krone oder vielmehr ein Diadem aus miteinander verschlungenen Silberdrähten. Sein blondes Haar fällt ihm ordentlich gekämmt über seine Schultern. 

_`Soweit ich mich erinnern kann hatte er im Garten zumindest keine Krone auf dem Kopf. Aber das Ding steht ihm sogar ziemlich gut – Moment? Hab ich das jetzt wirklich grad gedacht?`_

Wir treten vor die königliche Familie. Unsere Namen werden genannt und noch bevor ich mich verbeugen kann, erkenne ich wie sich Thranduil bei der Nennung meines Namens sich kerzengerade aufsetzt und mich mustert. Weiter kann ich dann nichts erkennen weil ich meinen Blick bei der Verbeugung zum Boden senke. Neben mir spüre ich wie Ireth sich wieder aufrichtet. Also, stelle ich mich auch wieder kerzengerade hin, vermeide aber jeglichen Blickkontakt mit irgendjemanden von denen, die da vor mir stehen oder sitzen. 

Ireth beginnt mit ihrer wohlklingenden Stimme zu sprechen

„Mein Prinz Legolas…" Ich runzle die Stirn – muß man das wirklich so sagen? „… Ich wünsche euch zu eurem Fest viel Freude, den Segen der Valar und Eru`s  und für das kommende Lebensjahr sowie für alle weiteren Tage das vollkommene Glück und Zufriedenheit!" 

Ich kann nicht sehen, ob er auf Ireth`s Glückwünsche lächelt. Aber ich gehe mal davon aus – er ist ja schließlich sooo freundlich!

„Ich danke euch, Fräulein Ireth für eure ehrlich gemeinten Wünsche!"

_`Danke, Ireth! Und was soll ich jetzt sagen? Mehr kann man einem Elben ja wohl nicht wünschen! Klasse Vorlage!"_

Nun bin ich an der Reihe was zu sagen. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend schaue ich Legolas ins Gesicht (abgesehen, von dem kurzen Intermezzo im Garten). Weil ich immer noch nicht weiß, was ich sagen soll, schaue ich wieder auf den Boden. Pause! Ich habe das Gefühl, daß jeder in diesem Raum die Luft anhält. Das Schweigen wird unerträglich lang. Bevor die Pause zu peinlich wird, setze ich mal an etwas zu sagen

„Ähm! Mein…ähm…äh…mein Prinz…" `_ich hätte nie gedacht, daß ich das über meine Lippen kriege_` „ich wünsche euch das gleiche wie meine Vorrednerin Ireth!"

Ich höre wie Ireth entsetzt die Luft einzieht. Schnell füge ich hinzu

„…das reicht wahrscheinlich noch nicht! Also…ähm, wünsche ich euch noch wesentlich mehr…ähm…nämlich einen schönen Abend und viel Spaß!"

_`Das war`s dann wohl. Das ist das dämlichste was ich ihm jemals hab wünschen können. Wo ist das nächste Loch. Bitte ihr Valar, laßt mich sterben!!!`_

Ich spüre, wie mir die Röte ins Gesicht steigt. Ich trau mich nicht den Kopf zu heben. Niemand scheint auf meinen Auftrit zu reagieren. Alle schweigen und starren mich an. Ich spüre die Blicke in meinem Rücken. Nach Stunden entsetzten Schweigens höre ich die Stimme von Legolas von weit her in mein Hirn durchsickern.

„Vielen Dank, Fräulein Aredhel! Dies hat mir noch nie jemand an meinem Geburtstag gewünscht. Aber ich denke, ich werde heute abend noch viel Spaß haben…!" Ich kann ihm immer noch nicht ins Gesicht schauen „ Ich bitte Euch, als meine Tischdame so lange dieser Zeremonie beizuwohnen bis wir gemeinsam zu Tisch gehen."

Ich nicke stumm. Ireth wird entlassen. Wenigstens muß ich mir dann nicht ihre Schimpftirade wegen meins Auftritts gerade eben anhören. Ich fühle mich auch so schon elend genug. Einer der Bediensteten weist mir einen Platz hinter Legolas bei den Beratern des Königs zu. Stehend darf ich jetzt unendlich langweilige Glückwünsche für Legolas anhören. Sie hören sich zwar alle gleich an, nur mit kleineren Variationen im Wortlaut, aber den Vogel hab heute abend ich abgeschossen! Wie um mich zu beruhigen, spüre ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter. Ein blonder Elb mit strahlend blauen Augen und ebenfalls einem Diadem im Haar steht plötzlich neben mir und nickt mir aufmunternd zu und lächelt mich an. Gequält lächle ich zurück. Ich nehme an, daß er der Bruder von Legolas ist, denn er sieht seinem älteren Bruder und seinem Vater ähnlich. Alle drei haben die gleichen tiefblauen Augen, in die sich so viele Frauen verlieben. Wenigstens meint es jemand gut mit mir…

Die Zeremonie ödet mich an. Wieder und wieder kommen die gleichen Glückwünsche und immer und immer wieder dankt der Beglückwünschte artig. Ich kann nur noch schwer ein Gähnen unterdrücken. Genervt schaue ich  auf die Schar der Gratulanten. Unbewußt beginne ich auf den Zehen auf und abzuwippen, die Arme auf dem Rücken verschränkt. Dabei schaue ich mich  im Zelt um. Bei meiner Beobachtungstour streife ich den Blick Thranduils, der sich zu mir umgedreht hat, den Kopf schief legt und mich angrinst. Sofort wird mir bewußt was ich tue. Mit rotem Kopf halte ich in meiner Bewegung inne und senke den Kopf. Mir wird bewußt, daß ich trotz intensiven Trainings mit Ireth keinen Funken Anstand besitze. Aber will ich überhaupt anständig sein? Alles in mir schreit NEIN!!

Um mich abzulenken und um die Zeit zu überbrücken beginne ich mir vorzustellen wie ich meine Wohnung einrichten würde, wenn ich ausreichend Mittel dafür hätte. Ich bin gerade bei den Gardinen angekommen, als  langsam eine Stimme in mein Bewußtsein dringt. Jemand stört mich in meinen Tagträumen. Verärgt schaue ich auf

„… Fräulein Aredhel! Fräulein! Würden sie mich bitte begleiten!" Das Geburtstagskind steht vor mir und blickt mich leicht pickiert an. Der gesamte Hofstaat starrt mich an. Ich werde schon wieder rot. Zum dritten Mal innerhalb von circa einer Stunde hab ich mich blamiert. Mal sehen, ob ich diesen Rekord heute noch toppen kann!?

„..ähm…ja," er hält mir seinen Arm hin „… mit Vergnügen…!" _`So! Situation einigermaßen gerettet.`_ Dazu setze ich ein süßliches Lächeln auf und lege meine Han auf seinen angebotenen Arm. Gemeinsam schreiten wir aus dem Zelt und bewegen uns langsam auf die für das Bankett aufgestellten Tische zu.

„Du scheinst dich ja grad eben prächtig amüsiert zu haben, oder?" Dabei zieht er skeptisch die Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Tut mir leid, aber das ganze Gesülze grad eben, war nun wirklich nicht nach meinem Geschmack."

„Kann man nichts ändern – Etikette! Da muß jeder durch!"

„Hätte gern drauf verzichtet!" 

Er stöhnt darauf hin auf

„Wie darf ich das verstehen?"

„Bin ja nicht freiwillig hier!"

„Das stimmt. Aber du könntest dich bemühen das beste draus zu machen!"

„Kann ich! Aber das geht nicht. Ich sitze schließlich den ganzen Abend neben euch!"

Wieder stöhnt er

„Jetzt fängt das schon wieder an…" Noch bevor er weiterreden kann falle ich ihm ins Wort

„Aber da ihr heute Geburtstag habt, was mir ja eigentlich auch so was von egal ist, und ich kein Geschenk habe, verspreche ich euch, heute abend keinen Mucks zu machen. In Ordnung? Das habt ihr euch ja vorhin im Garten gewünscht!"

„Ich hab nicht gesagt, daß du den Mund halten sollst. Ich hab dich gebeten einmal nicht zickig zu sein!"

„Zickig? Ich war noch nie zickig! Ich sag nur was ich denke..."Mit diesen Worten erreichen wir die Tafel. 

Die Tische sind hufeisenförmig aufgestellt. Die beiden zentralen Plätze sind Legolas und mir vorbehalten. Die meisten Gäste haben schon Platz genommen, erheben sich aber als Legolas mit mir und hinter ihm sein Vater erscheinen. Durch ein schlichtes und arrogantes Kopfnicken von seiten Legolas` setzen sich alle Gäste wieder hin. Als ich mich niedergelassen habe kann ich mir meine weiteren Tischnachbarn anschauen. Neben mir sitzt der junge Elb von vorhin. Neben ihm, wohl seine Tischdame, befindet sich eine dunkelhaarige Schönheit, die dümmlich vor sich hingrinst, mich aber plötzlich giftig anstarrt. Sofort reiße ich mich von ihrem Blick los und betrachte die Person, die sich mir gegenüber niedergelassen hat. Sie unterscheidet sich vehement von allen anderen anwesenden Personen, schon auf Grund der Größe und dem dichten Gestrüpp im Gesicht. Fast das gesamte Gesicht wird von einem roten Bart überwuchert, so daß nur noch zwei lustig dreinblickende Augen zu erkennen sind. Neben Legolas hat sein Vater und diesem gegenüber, Amras und Ireth Platz genommen. Zu meiner Erleichterung stelle ich fest, daß ich  zu Ireth wenigstens jederzeit Blickkontakt aufnehmen kann. Legolas wendet sich mir zu und beginnt mir die Leute um mich herum vorzustellen

„Neben dir sitzt mein Bruder Eluchil mit seiner Tischdame Meril, einer Hofdame…"als er ihren Namen nennt kichert sie blöd, unterläßt es aber nicht mich mit Blicken regelrecht aufzufressen. Ich kann nur innerlich die Augen verdrehen.

„Dir gegenüber sitzt einer meiner besten Freunde –Gimli, der Zwerg…" Der Genannte hebt freundlich die Hand und grinst mich breit an.

„Meinen Vater kennst du ja schon und Amras und Ireth sowieso…Alle anderen Gäste wirst du nebenbei kennenlernen."

Er wendet sich den anderen zu

„…und diese Dame hier," er weist mit der linken Hand auf mich und ergreift mit der rechten meine rechte Hand bevor ich sie ihm entziehen kann, „ist Aredhel Dothornion – meine Begleitung für diesen Abend und den morgigen Tag."

_`Irgend etwas stimmt nicht! Hat er morgiger Tag gesagt? Da muß wohl noch ein Wörtchen gesprochen werden.`_

Gimli grinst Legolas ins Gesicht und lacht laut:

„Sowas hübsches hast du doch gar nicht verdient, Jungchen! Du weißt bestimmt nicht, was du mit so einer reizenden Dame anfangen sollst. Wenn du Hilfe brauchen solltest, melde dich bei dem Zwerg."

Gimli zwinkert mir zu. Sofort ist er mir sympathisch. Auch Eluchil meldet sich zu Wort:

„Du hast völlig recht, Gimli! Ihm rennen die ganzen tollen Weiber hinterher, aber irgendwie wirkt er immer ziemlich hilflos. Vielleicht sollten wir ihm heute abend mal erklären, was man mit Frauen alles mach kann?!"

Diese kurze Konversation der beiden gibt mir das Gefühl an der richtigen Stelle der Tafel zu sitzen, wenn man mal davon absieht, daß das gesamte Königshaus um mich herum versammelt ist.

„Das kann ja heute abend noch richtig lustig werden. Freut mich euch beide kennenzulernen!" Meine Begeisterung kennt keine Grenzen. Bisher war der Abend ja eher peinlich oder langweilig verlaufen.

Legolas mischt sich ein, bevor noch weitere Frotzeleien der beiden oder ein besonders peinlicher Kommentar von meiner Seite die Runde macht

„Schön, ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr euch gut verstehen würdet…" Legolas erhebt sich, wobeir er auch endlich meine Hand losläßt.

„Liebe Freunde, zu aller erst möchte ich mich bedanken, daß ihr dieses Jahr den Weg hierher gefunden habt, um mit mir meinen Geburtstag zu feiern. Ich möchte mich nochmals ausdrücklich für die Segenswünsche von eurer Seite bedanken. Wie ihr mit Sicherheit schon bemerkt habt, befindet sich an diesem Abend eine junge und bezaubernde Dame an meiner Seite…, „ er wendet sich mir lächelnd zu, damit auch jeder sehen kann, daß ich diese bezaubernde Dame bin. Ich senke meinen errötenden Kopf Richtung Tisch,…ihr Name ist Aredhel Dothornion. Obwohl ich mich ursprünglich gegen eine Begleitung an diesem Abend entschieden hatte, hielten mein Vater und auch ich Fräulein Aredhel für eine geeignete Begleitung, so daß sie mein Ehrengast für heute und morgen ist. Ich bitte euch: Nehmt Aredhel freundlich in eurer Mitte auf. Ich denke, wir können nun das Bankett eröffnen. Zum Wohl!" 

Daraufhin erhebt er sein mit Rotwein gefülltes Kristallglas. Alle tun es ihm gleich – sogar ich! Und ich lächle dabei!

Nach dem gegenseitigen zuprosten läßt sich Legolas wieder nieder. Die Speisen werden aufgetragen und unsere Teller mit allem möglichen gefüllt. Ich hab einen Riesenhunger. Während ich mich über das Essen hermache, und zwar anständig, taxiert mich Gimli mit einem äußerst interessierten Blick. Ohne etwas zu sagen schaut er dann zu Legolas herüber, der sich sehr interessiert mit seinem Essen auseinandersetzt. Gimli schaut mich wieder an. Ich beobachte ihn kauend, dann plötzlich poltert er los

„Legolas! Was bist du denn nur für ein Gastgeber?! Deine Tischdame sitzt auf dem Trockenen!"

Die gesamte Tischgesellschaft hört schlagartig auf zu reden und starrt in unsere Richtung. Legolas schaut mit Messer und Gabel in der Hand verstört auf und schaut mich an. Ich zucke nur hilflos mit der Schulter, nicke dann aber mit dem Kopf Richtung Glas und schaue ihn herausfordernd an. Als sein Blick auf mein leeres Glas fällt (ich hatte es kurz vorher ausgetrunken) schluckt er den Bissen, den er die ganze Zeit noch in seinem Mund gehamstert hatter herunter und nuschelt verlegen

„Verzeihung! Ich war unaufmerksam." Sofort will er nach der Glaskaraffe greifen, aber sein Bruder ist schneller und schenkt mir mit einem Lächeln Wein nach. Ich lächle ihn ebenfalls an

„Vielen Dank! Das ist sehr lieb von euch, Prinz Eluchil!" Legolas schüttelt resigniert den Kopf. Ich zucke nur mit den Schultern. Sofort widmet er sich wieder seinem Essen. Auch die Tischgesellschaft scheint diese kleine Szenerie nicht mehr all zu interessant zu finden.

Gimli studiert dennoch weiterhin, während er die unterschiedlichsten Nahrungsmittel zu sich nimmt, mich und Legolas – immer abwechselnd.

Einiges leiser als zuvor spricht er Legolas an

„Also, irgendwie seid ihr beiden komisch. So reserviert ist Legolas gegenüber Elben gar nicht. Und du," er nickt mir zu, „ du schaust ihn, wenn du ihn überhaupt anschaust, sehr provozierend an. Was ist denn da los?"

„Es ist gar ni…" Legolas kommt nicht weiter, da ihm sein kleiner Bruder augenverdrehend ins Wort fällt. Resigniert widmet sich Legolas wieder seinem Essen.

„Ich glaube ja, daß mein Bruderherz etwas angefressen ist. Seit Tagen ist Aredhel Gesprächsthema Nummer eins. Sie hat Legolas etwas aufgemischt…"

„Ui…"der Zwerg starrt mich ungläubig an, „wie hast du denn das fertig gebracht? Unser aller immer so besonnener Legolas? Von einer Frau? Dazu noch von einer Elbin? Du musst ja ungeahnte Qualitäten haben! Erzähl mal!"

Ich beginne von dem Problem mit Merenwen und dem Gerücht zu erzählen. Als, ich dann zu der Strafe Thranduil`s komme lacht Gimli laut auf. Wieder starren alle zu uns her, widmen sich aber gleich wieder dem Essen

„Mit einem Elben, der so ein Gesicht aufsetzt und so unaufmerksam seiner Dame gegenüber ist, ist es wirklich eine Strafe mit ihm einen Abend zu verbringen."

Empört setzt sich Legolas auf und funkelt ihn an,"Zudem kann das doch gar nicht so schlimm sein ein paar Mädels als Verehrinnen zu haben. Also bei uns Zwergen ist das…"

„Gimli, ich möchte gar nicht wissen, wie das bei euch Zwergen ist. Mich hat es genervt. Die haben mir sogar meine Kleidung zerissen – auf offener Straße!" Legolas hat scheinbar wieder seine Stimme gefunden. Er sieht immer noch empört aus.

„Und dann? War unser Herr Elbenprinz dann plötzlich splitterfasernackt auf der Straße gestanden? Wär ja zum totlachen!" Ich setze fort, da Gimli scheinbar noch ein paar lustige Geschichtchen über Legolas hören möchte

„Nein, er kam zu mir…fast nackt"

„Er kam zu dir? Fast nackt? Und dann?" Er schaut Legolas mit einem seltsamen Glitzern in den Augen an.

„Ich hab ihm die Kleidung wieder zusammengenäht, aber er hat so lange einen Rock von mir getragen!"

Gimli bekommt große Augen. Legolas sackt neben mir regelrecht zusammen. Und Eluchil prustet ziemlich unelbisch den Rotwein über den Tisch. Nur Thranduil sitzt grinsend auf seinem Stuhl und blickt in die Ferne. Ireth schaut mich entsetzt an, während ich in ihre Richtung mit den Schultern zucke.

Gimli scheint sich nicht mehr beherrschen zu können, denn plötzlich poltert er noch lauter los, als die vorherigen Male

„Legolas!Du hattest einen Rock an? Du trägst Frauenkleider?"

Auch diesmal scheint die gesamte Festgesellschaft zu erstarren. Keiner ißt mehr. Alle starren Legolas an, der mit gesenktem Kopf vor seinem Teller sitzt und wie ein kleiner Junge aussieht, der gerade etwas ausgefressen hat. Diesmal ist es er, der am liebsten im Erdboden vesinken würde. Hier und da hört man einen Elben albern loskichern. Einige beginnen zu tuscheln. Inzwischen tut mir Legolas schon fast leid. Eluchil sitzt hustend neben. Als er sich erholt hat wispert er in Richtung seines Bruders

„Von der Neigung wußte ich noch gar nichts! Wenn du lieb fragst bekommst du bestimmt hier und da mal ein Kleid von einer Hofdame ausgeliehen." 

Scheinbar erholen sich die Gäste langsam von der Vorstellung, daß der Erbe des Düsterwalds auch Röcke trägt und widmen sich wieder ihrem Essen und ihren Unterhaltungen. Auch Legolas scheint sich wieder von dem Schreck zu erholen und schaut seinen Bruder giftig an. Er wendet sich an mich und flüstert mir leise zu

„Ich hoffe, das war nun alles! Ich bitte dich, diese Geschichte nie wieder einem Fremden zu erzählen."

„Warum? Die Gerüchte, die jetzt im Umlauf sind, übertreffen wahrscheinlich alles, was tatsächlich geschehen ist!"

„Das ist egal! Bitte tu das nie wieder!" Erstaunlicherweise lächelt er mich an. Dann wendet er sich an Gimli

„Und du, Zwerg! Du kannst deine Lautstärke etwas reduzieren. Die meisten hier hören eh viel zu gut!" Gimli grinst ihn an, nickt dann aber. Dennoch beugt er sich zu mir rüber

„Das hätte ich gern gesehen!" Ich nicke ihm zu

„Es war ein Anblick für die Götter!" Er schaut Legolas von oben bis unten an und nickt

„Kann ich mir vorstellen!" 

Legolas, ziemlich genervt, atmet tief durch und spricht dann leise aber gefährlich freundlich  
  


"An alle hier am Tisch: Es reicht jetzt!" Wir nicken gehorsam und grinsen unverschämt in unsere Gläser. Legolas hat ja schließlich Geburtstag und Geburtstagskinder dürfen sich ja was wünschen.

Um die Wogen etwas zu glätten wendet sich Eluchil an mich.

„Willst du noch etwas Wein? Dein Glas ist ja schon wieder leer." Als ich nicke, schenkt er mir nach

„Darf ich dir sonst noch etwas anbieten?"

„Nein Danke! Aber vielen Dank. Sehr zuvorkommend!"

„Sag Bescheid, wenn du noch was brauchst." Ich nicke.

„Würdest du mir den Gefallen tun und heute abend mit mir das ein oder andere Mal tanzen?"

Scheinbar wird es Legolas zu bunt, denn noch bevor ich antworten kann beugt er sich zu seinem Bruder herüber

„Eluchil, tu mir den Gefallen und kümmere dich um Meril. Die hat nämlich auch kein Wein mehr im Glas!"

Plötzlich höre ich wieder dieses dämliche Kichern. Meril beugt sich nach vorne

„Danke, mein Prinz Legolas. Daß, dir das aufgefallen ist." Wieder Gekicher. Diesmal verdrehe ich öffentlich die Augen. Gimli fixiert Legolas

„Sind wir eifersüchtig, mein Prinzchen?"

„Nein. Eluchil vernachlässigt nur seine Pflichten Meril gegenüber."

„Aber ihm ist aufgefallen, daß Aredhel wieder nichts zu trinken hat…"

„Mir ist es auch aufgefallen – er war nur schneller!" Eluchil grinst seinen Bruder an

„Ist dir aufgefallen, daß ich immer schneller bin als du?"

„Wo bist du denn schneller als ich?"

„Bei den Frauen!" Er grinst ihn frech an

„Was für Qualitäten für einen Liebhaber!" gibt Legolas ironisch zurück.

Thranduil sitzt kopfschüttelnd am Tisch. Er beugt sich vor und schaut mich lächelnd an

„Wollt ihr mal Kinder, Fräulein Aredhel?"

„Nun ja, ähm eigentlich dachte ich schon. Aber dafür braucht man erst mal einen Mann." Er nickt und grinst

„Ich kann ihnen nur wünschen niemals solche Kinder zu bekommen. Die beiden streiten seit sie das erste Mal aufeinandergetroffen sind. Wo wir grad beim Thema Mann sind: Seid ihr inzwischen versprochen?"

„Inzwischen?" Ich bin etwas irritiert

„Ja, Ihr Vater sucht doch für euch einen Ehemann!" Plötzlich werde ich mir wieder über das Damokles-Schwert bewußt, das über meinem Kopf schwebt. Mir wird schlecht.

„Ähm, nein. Ich weiß nichts von einem Mann. Woher wisst ihr…?" Er lächelt

„Ich weiß einiges Fräulein Aredhel. Ihr scheint auf jeden Fall nicht sehr begeistert zu sein. Macht euch nicht zu viele Gedanken. Manche Dinge lösen sich ganz von alleine!" 

Diesmal lächelt er mich väterlich an und nickt mir aufmunternd zu. Inzwischen scheinen sich Eluchil und Legolas wieder beruhigt zu haben, denn als ich mich in den Stuhl zurücklehne schaut mich Legolas etwas seltsam an 

„Du sollst heiraten, Aredhel? Hab ich das grad richtig vernommen?" Ich beiße mir auf die Lippen, um meine aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. Ich nicke nur, greife zu meinem Glas und leere es in einem Zug.

„Soll ich dir noch Wein nachschenken?" Er lächelt mich freundlich an „Nein, lieber Wasser, sonst bin ich vor dem Tanzen schon voll. Und das würde nicht mehr so schick aussehen, wenn du eine Besoffene auf dem Parkett hin- und herschieben musst." Mir wird plötzlich bewußt, daß ich Legolas geduzt habe, „… ich meine, wenn ihr eine Besoffene…"

„Nein, laß ruhig. Sag ruhig du zu mir. Ist einfacher für uns beide." Er lächelt mich an und das erste Mal hab ich das Bedürfnis ihm nicht in das Gesicht zu schlagen, sondern zu küssen. Sofort wird mir klar, daß ich schon eindeutig zu viel Wein getrunken habe. Nur Betrunkene haben solche `Bedürfnisse`. Schon lange haben wir das Essen beendet. Viele der Gäste stehen auf, schlendern umher und unterhalten sich angeregt. Bis zum Eröffnungstanz, den Legolas mit mir absolvieren wird ist noch etwas Zeit. Kaum bin ich von der Tafel aufgestanden, um mich mit Eluchil zu unterhalten, wird Legolas von Meril in Beschlag genommen, was mir nicht ganz unrecht ist, dann hält sich die dumme Pute nämlich aus meiner Unterhaltung mit Eluchil und Gimli raus. Eluchil bittet um mindestens drei Tänze mit mir, die ich ihm auch gerne zusichere. Während ich mit den beiden herumalbere kommen immer wieder gutaussehende Elbenherren auf mich zu, die mich um einen Tanz für den folgenden Ball bitten. Nach einiger Zeit hab ich neben Eluchil sieben anderen Männern den Tanz versprochen. Legolas hätte ich fast ganz vergessen, wenn er nicht plötzlich neben mir gestanden wäre

„Darf ich dich fragen, wievielen Herren du heute abend schon den Tanz versprochen hast?" Er schaut mich dabei sehr ernst an. Sofort hab ich das Gefühl etwas falsch gemacht zu haben.

„Ich werde mit sieben Männern tanzen und mit Eluchil drei Mal!" Legolas Kopf schnellt in die Richtung seines Bruders, der ihn frech angrinst.

„Na, war ich mal wieder schneller?" Er reagiert nicht darauf und schaut mich dann wieder an

„Ich hoffe, du tanzt mit mir mehr als nur den Eröffnungstanz!" Inzwischen wird mir klar, daß ich jetzt mindestens 12 Mal tanzen muß. Ich zweifel etwas an meiner Kondition und an meinem Können. Ich nicke Legolas zu, der mir daraufhin zu verstehen, daß wir bald den Ball eröffnen müssen und ich bitte pünktlich auf der Tanzfläche zu erscheinen habe. Da ich mir vorgenommen habe anständig zu sein, versichere ich ihm, daß ich da sein werde. Es folgt wieder ein nettes Lächeln, worauf er mich in ein Gespräch verwickeln will, aber von Amras plötzlich weggeführt wird. Gerade als ich mich wieder Eluchil und Gimli zuwenden will höre ich die Stimme Thranduils hinter mir

„Fräulein Aredhel…" erschrocken drehe ich mich um, wobei ich mit meinem Arm etwas zu weit aushole und spüre, wie ich jemandem ein Glas gegen die Brust drücke. Entsetzt drehe ich mich in die Richtung, in der das besagte Glas gewesen war und bestaune einen großen Rotweinfleck auf Eluchis silberner Tunika.

„Entschuldigung! Das ist mir wirklich peinlich. Das wollte ich nicht!" Thranduil legt mir beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter

„Eluchil, geh und zieh dir eine frische Tunika an."

„Ich kann den Fleck rausmachen – geht ganz schnell!" Verwirrt ziehe ich an Eluchil`s Tunika und schaue flehend zu Thranduil.

„Aredhel, regt euch nicht auf. Das kann jedem passieren."

„Ich mach es wieder sauber! Versprochen!" Ich werde langsam panisch. Eluchil grinst mich an

„Komm mit! Dann kannst du mir zeigen, wie man das ganz schnell sauber macht. Vielleicht beruhigst du dich dann wieder!" Thranduil hat sich schon wieder abgewandt und unterhält sich mit Gimli.Ich folge Eluchil in den Palast, der sich immer wieder zu mir umdreht, um zu schauen ob ich noch da bin. Nach mehrfachem Treppensteigen und einer etwas längeren Wanderung durch einen Korridor bleibt Eluchil vor einer schweren Holztür stehen

„Hier ist mein Zimmer. Komm rein.!" er öffnet die Tür und wir betreten einen schönen großen Raum mit einer langen offenen Front zum Palastgarten. Um unangenehme Blicke zu vermeiden wurden die Öffnungen mit leichten, langen Seidentüchern abgehängt, die sich sachte im Wind bewegen. Dieses Zimmer ist kein Vergleich zu meinem kleinen bescheidenen Zuhause. Alles hier drin ist vom feinsten und ausgesprochen ästethisch. Während ich mich auf einem Sofa niederlasse wandert Eluchil zum Schrank, holt eine neue Tunika heraus und wandert in das nebenangelegene Bad. Aus dem Bad heraus vernehme ich seine Stimme

„Sag, wie würdest du den Fleck rausmachen?"

„Mit Gallseife. Einfach einreiben, etwas liegen lassen und dann ausspülen. Wenn du grad welche da hast, dann mach ich das schnell"

Grinsend und mit geöffneter Tunika kommt er aus dem Bad.

„Nein, laß mal. Wir haben Bedienstete, die das machen. Zudem ist dein Kleid für solch eine Arbeit viel zu schade!" Von draußen schallt plötzlich Tanzmusik an unser Ohr. Eluchil schaut mich an

„Ich glaube, die sind grad Mitten im Eröffnungstanz. Ohne dich!" Er runzelt die Stirn," Die hätten doch warten können – komisch! Komm, schnell! Dann kriegen wir vielleicht noch was mit." 

Mit geöffneter Tunika eilt Eluchil mit mir an der Hand aus dem Zimmer die vielen Treppen hinunter. Auf dem Weg begegnet uns eine Dienerin, die Eluchil anhält

„Ist das schon der Eröffnungstanz?" und deutet dabei mit dem Daumen in die Richtung, wo die Musik herkommt. Das Mädchen schüttelt den Kopf

„Nein, Hoheit, tut mir leid! Der erste Tanz ist gerade eben vorüber!" Eluchil nickt und dreht sich zu mir um

„Ich hoffe nur, daß Legolas nicht all zu sauer ist, wegen des Tanzes." Ich zucke mit den Schultern. Etwas gemütlicher laufen wir die Treppe runter. Kurz bevor wir in die Säulenhalle kommen tippe ich Eluchil noch mal auf die Schulter

„Eluchil! Ich würde mich noch vollständig ankleiden und deute auf seine Tunika!" Errötend nickt er und während wir gemütlich die Stufen zum Hof hinabsteigen verschließt Eluchil nach und nach seine Tunika

„Weißt du Eluchil, so wichtig war mir der Eröffnungstanz nun auch wieder nicht!" Noch bevor er antworten kann steht plötzlich jemand vor uns und starrt mich an. Er muß das eben gesagte gehört haben, denn ich habe ziemlich laut gesprochen. Er starrt mich und Eluchil an, der immer noch gemütlich die Verschlüsse seiner Tunika schließt. So langsam dämmert mir, was Eluchil und ich für ein Bild abgeben. Die Person vor uns schaut mich mit einem kalten Blick an und dreht sich ohne ein Wort zu sagen um.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Das war der erste Teil des Geburtstags. Der zweite Streich folgt nächste Woche! Dann reviewt mal fleißig, damit mir noch ein paar tolle Sachen einfallen….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

@SFMK: Na? Immer noch viel Zeit? Ich hoffe ich hab dir hiermit die Zeit totgeschlagen *lach* War nicht bös gemeintJ

@Narwain: Dann bin ich ja sooooo zufrieden!! Danke für das Review!

@Kaya Unazuki: Auch dir vielen lieben Dank für das Review. Hab auch ganz schnell weitergeschrieben!

@Race: Hallo! Hier ist Speedy Conzales (wird der überhaupt so geschrieben?) Hab tatsächlich ganz schnell weitergemacht. Danke für das Review!!


	11. Der Morgen danach

**Anmerkungen:** Wie versprochen, hier das neue Kapitel. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. War etwas müde, als ich es geschrieben habe. Ich hoffe man merkt es nicht all zu sehr!

**Disclaimer:** s.o.

**__**

**__**

**_Der Morgen danach_**

Ich starre der Person hinterher, die sich schnell, aber erhobenen Hauptes Richtung Garten bewegt. Legolas! Ich rufe ihm hinterher, aber er reagiert nicht. Er muß es aber hören. Ich stoße Eluchil zur Seite, der grad die letzte Schnalle seiner Tunika verschließt, und renne Legolas rufend hinterher. 

_Was soll ich ihm sagen? Daß es mir leid tut? Was tut mir denn leid? Nichts – eigentlich! Ich hab doch nichts gemacht?Das ist doch alles ein Misverständnis! _

Bei diesen Gedanken bleibe ich stehen. Es hat keinen Zweck ihm hinterherzurennen. Zumindest jetzt nicht. Er hat alles falsch verstanden und scheint verletzt zu sein. Ich hab das mit dem Tanzen vergessen. Tatsächlich hab ich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Ich hab Legolas versprochen mich ordentlich zu benehmen. Und noch wichtiger: Ich hab es mir versprochen! Und ich konnte es wieder nicht einhalten. Ich bin einfach nicht dazu fähig mich anständig zu benehmen. Mir geht es wieder schlecht. Am liebsten würde ich losheulen. Ich merke wie mir langsam die Tränen aufsteigen. 

_Wo soll ich jetzt hin? Wo ist Ireth? Vielleicht kann ich mit ihr reden?Ich brauch jetzt jemand der mich tröstet!_

Suchend drehe ich mich um und stoße dabei fast mit Eluchil zusammen, der mich besorgt anschaut.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken, wegen meinem Bruder! Er ist schnell beleidigt, aber er ist dafür um so schneller wieder versöhnlich. Hast du das noch nicht gemerkt?"

„Doch, aber diesmal hab ich ihn nicht mit Absicht beleidigt. Und das weiß er. Ich hab ihm versprochen…" Mir steigen die Tränen in die Augen und schüttle den Kopf.

„Komm wir suchen uns jetzt eine Ecke, wo nicht so viele Leute rumrennen und dann reden wir mal!"

Eluchil zieht mich zur Tafel, an der wir vorhin noch gegessen haben. Nur wenige Elben sitzen an den Tischen. Die meisten haben sich auf die Tanzfläche oder in den Garten zurückgezogen. Wir lassen uns an einem verwaisten Tisch nieder. Eluchil gibt einem Diener zu verstehen, daß wir etwas zu trinken wünschen. Zusammengesunken sitze ich jetzt auf meinem Platz, neben mir schaut mich der zweite Prinz von Düsterwald besorgt an. Wir reden nichts. Ich mach mir Gedanken, über mein Verhalten und er...- er schaut mich an, indem er sich mit dem Ellbogen auf dem Tisch aufstützt und sein Kinn in die Handfläche legt. Erst als der Wein gebracht wird, tritt er wieder in Aktion und schenkt uns ein. Er drückt mir mit einem liebenswürdigen Lächeln ein Glas in die Hand

„Trink! Vielleicht fühlst du dich dann besser." Ich nippe an meine Glas und schaue ihn von unten herauf an. „So, und jetzt erzähl mal, warum dich das beleidigte Gesicht von meinem Bruder so aus der Fassung bringt!" 

Ich muß schlucken. Eigentlich weiß ich es selbst nicht genau. Anstatt zu antworten, entscheide ich mich dafür das Glas in einem Zug zu leeren. Eluchil schaut mich erstaunt an

„Noch ein Glas?" Als ich nicke schenkt er nach. „So! Und jetzt erzähl mal"

„Also, ich hab mir, Ireth und Legolas versprochen, mich zu benehmen. Und es hat wieder nicht geklappt! Ich wollte allen beweisen, daß ich mich auch am Hof benehmen kann. Ich wollte niemanden enttäuschen. Deshalb fühle ich mich jetzt so schlecht!"

„Aber es ist doch nichts Schlimmes passiert…" Eluchil grinst mich an. Er fast das gleiche Grinsen wie sein Bruder – fällt mir grad so auf.

„Naja. Ich sollte mit deinem Bruder tanzen. Den ersten Tanz!Und ich hab ihn versetzt!" 

Eluchil lacht herzlich

„Ich glaube, daß er das nicht so schlimm findet. Gut, er wird schon etwas sauer sein, aber wenn du ihm erklärst, warum das so kam, dann wird er Verständnis haben! Ich denke, daß es eher ein anderes Problem gibt?"

Diesmal schaue ich ihn erstaunt an

„Und welches soll das sein?" Noch bevor er antworten kann, höre ich Gimli hinter mir grummeln

„Sag mal, Kleines! Wo warst du denn? Alle haben nach dir gesucht! Legolas wollte unbedingt mit dir tanzen und du warst verschwunden?"

Schnell erklärt Eluchil ihm, warum ich nicht da war. Auch Gimli scheint das weniger tragisch zu finden. Er setzt sich mir gegenüber und betrachtet mich. Ich kann dem Blick nicht standhalten und greife daher lieber nach meinem Weinglas, das ich wieder in einem Zug leere.

Gimli schenkt mir sofort nach

„Mach dich deswegen nicht verrückt. Er wird Verständnis haben! Du hättest ihn sehen sollen! Was unser Prinzchen für ein Gesicht gemacht hat, als er dich nicht gefunden hat. Er war richtig…!"

„Gimli!!" Eluchil schüttelt den Kopf und Gimli verstummt. Dann ergreift er aber wieder das Wort

„Ich glaub nicht, daß er morgen noch auf dich sauer ist. Ich glaub sogar, daß sich das heute abend schon wieder legt!"

„Hab ich ihr auch schon gesagt, aber sie hat halt ein schlechtes Gewissen. Zudem gibt es noch eine weitere Sache, die mein Bruder wahrscheinlich viel Schlimmer findet…"

Auch diesmal kommt Eluchil nicht dazu seinen Satz zu beenden, denn Ireth und Amras stehen vor mir. Ireth schaut mich böse an und Amras scheint sie nur mit Mühe zurückhalten zu können, mir nicht an die Gurgel zu gehen

„Fräulein Dothornion! Ist es so schwer sich einmal an die Regeln zu halten? Mußt du denn immer aus der Reihe tanzen? Legolas hat dich gesucht! Du hast wohl vergessen, daß du hier der Ehrengast bist. Du hast also auch Pflichten! Nicht nur Rechte! Ich würde dich jetzt am liebsten übers Knie legen…" 

Ich kann nur mit den Schultern zucken. Sie hat ja eigentlich recht. Als sie mein Gesicht sieht, scheint sie zu merken, daß mir die Sache auch sehr nah geht. Sie setzt sich auch neben mich und schaut mich erwartungsvoll an. Anstatt zu erzählen trinke ich wieder das aufgefüllte Glas leer. Danach geht es mir besser, aber mir fällt es schwer einen Satz zusammen zu bringen

„Isch hab…äh, isch kann nix dafür…isch hab…ach, au egal…!"

Eluchil greift ein und erklärt zum zweiten Mal was passiert ist. Ireth schaut mich wiedermal streng an, lächelt dann aber

„Na gut. Ich denke, daß Legolas dafür Verständnis haben wird. Aber du trinkst jetzt keinen Wein mehr heute abend.!" 

Demonstrativ gießt sie mir Wasser in mein Glas – schade!! Dennoch interessiert mich eines brennend. Ich bemühe mich redlich den Satz normal zu formulieren

„Wer . hat. denn . mit . ihm . getanzt?" Uff, geschafft! Ireth verdreht die Augen. Gimli grinst blöde in sich rein, kann dann aber nicht mehr an sich halten

„Mit dieser Meril. Die hat sich gleich angeboten, als du nicht aufzufinden warst. Die hat sich aber auch vorher noch ordentlich Mut angetrunken – hätte nie gedacht, daß in eine Elbe soviel reingeht!! Du bist dagegen echt goldig! Die hat bestimmt das Doppelte intus!" lachend haut er auf den Tisch „ und weißt du was das Lustige ist? Er kriegt sie jetzt nicht mehr los! Die hängt ihm die ganze Zeit auf den Fersen!"

„Oh nein!" Stöhnend lasse ich meinen Kopf auf den Tisch fallen „daran bin ich also auch noch Schuld!" 

Ich greife wieder nach meine Glas, aber Wasser betäubt nur halb so gut wie Rotwein, bzw. überhaupt nicht. Ireth legt den Arm um meine Schulter und auch Eluchils Hand findet noch beruhigend Platz auf meinem Arm

„Wie schon mehrmals gesagt: Er wird das verkraften. Schlimmer wird für ihn sein, daß wir mit einander geschlafen haben…"noch bevor er zu Ende reden kann, schallt es unisono aus allen Richtungen des Tisches

„WAS???"

„….laßt mich ausreden: …könnten!!!!" Ireth findet natürlich als erstes die Fassung wieder

„Er glaubt, ihr hättet was miteinander gehabt?"

„Ja. Er hat uns gesehen, als ich mir grad die Tunika zugeknöpft hat. Die Situation hat diesen Schluß zugelassen. Wir hatten noch nicht mal die Zeit die Sache zu klären"

Mir wird das alles langsam zu viel. Zudem arbeitet mein Hirn nur noch Teilzeit

„Das finde ich jetzt weniger schlimm. Wir sind ja schließlich nicht verheiratet – also Legolas und ich. Daher kann ihm das doch egal sein, oder?" 

Ireth schaut mich rätselnd an. Gimli bleibt der Mund offen stehen und Eluchil kratzt sich nachdenklich am Kopf. Aber es kommt keine Antwort. Um etwas zu sagen erkläre ich nochmals

„Ich hab nur mein Versprechen gebrochen mich ordentlich zu benehmen – daher darf er auf mich sauer sein – wegen der Sache!!" 

Alle schweigen.

Plötzlich höre ich wie Eluchil neben mir zischend die Luft einzieht. Ich hebe den Kopf und folge der Blickrichtung Eluchils. Legolas hat sich einige Tische weiter mit Meril niedergelassen. In dem Augenblick, als ich zu ihm rüberschaue treffen sich unsere Blicke. Sein Blick ist kalt und sofort dreht er den Kopf weg, um Meril anzulächeln und ihr zuvorkommend Wasser einzuschenken. Schon wieder höre ich das blöde Lachen von Meril. Tatsächlich scheint sie ziemlich betrunken zu sein. Gimli hat nicht übertrieben. Aber immerhin kann sie mir ein triumphierendes, überhebliches Lächeln zuwerfen. Ich kann nur den Kopf schütteln und greife wieder nach meinem Glas, das schon wieder leer ist.

„Ich brauch Wein!" Ireth schüttelt nur den Kopf

„Du brauchst Wasser!" Sie schenkt mir nach und ich leere das Glas in einem Zug. Um nichts mehr von der Welt sehen zu müssen lege ich einfach meinen Kopf auf den Tisch und schließe die Augen

„Sagt mir einfach, wenn der Depp da drüben mit seiner Tussi verschwunden ist." Ireth zieht scharf die Luft ein

„Aredhel! Dein Ton!"

„Wieso? Stimmt doch! Wegen ihm fühle ich mich jetzt schlecht und bin etwas angeheitert!"

„Erstens ist es nicht seine Schuld und zweitens bist du betrunken!"

„Jaaaaaaaaaa, gut, aber nur ein bißchen!" Ireth geht mir gewaltig auf die Nerven.

„Trotzdem ist er ein Depp – wie alle aus dem Königshaus!" geschockt ringt Ireth nach Luft. 

An meinem Ohr höre ich die Stimme von Eluchil

„Hallo, schon vergessen? Ich gehöre auch dazu!" Ich öffne die Augen und schaue ihn an. Ich versuche zu Lächeln

„Du bist ne Ausnahme, mein Süßer!" schläfrig schließe ich wieder die Augen

„Aber Legolas ist ein Schnösel. Und diese Meril ist ne blöde Kuh! Was will er denn von der, hä?" 

Ich hebe den Kopf und schaue zu den beiden rüber. Im Moment liegt sie an seiner Schulter 

„passen ja ganz toll zusammen – ne blöde Kuh und ein Depp." 

Ich lasse meinen schweren Kopf wieder auf den Tisch fallen.

Gimli, der solche Worte scheinbar nicht aus dem Mund einer Elbin oder Halbelbin erwartet hat, steht grummelnd auf

„Ich geh mal zu deinem Depp – ich kann mir das Elend hier nicht länger mitanschauen." 

Hinter mir höre ich plötzlich eine fremde Stimme:

„Entschuldigung! Das Fräulein Aredhel hat mir vorhin einen Tanz versprochen…" Ireth scheint nun besorgt

„Ihr geht es überhaupt nicht gut. Sie ist müde – ich werde sie wohl besser zu Bett bringen." 

Scheinbar ist der Fremde gleich verschwunden, denn Ireth tippt mir auf die Schulter

„Aredhel – los! Ich bring dich ins Bett!" Der Gedanke in meine warmes Bett zu kommen gefällt mir.

„Oh ja – ich geh jetzt nach Hause!" 

Sofort stehe ich auf. Ein Fehler! Denn alles beginnt sich zu drehen und meine Beine geben nach 

„oh, mir ist irgendwie schlecht! Das Essen war verdorben, Eluchil! Das musst du deinem Vater sagen."

Der Angesprochene lacht nur. Ireth und Amras ziehen mich hoch.

„Eluchil, weißt du wo sie untergebracht ist?"

Ireth klingt angestrengt, denn meine Füße geben schon wieder nach.

„Ja, ich zeig euch den Weg. Ich glaub aber, daß es besser ist, wenn ich sie mit Amras stütze und du gehst mit. Ich sag dir wo wir hin müssen."

Eluchil schiebt den Arm um meine Hüften und legt meinen Arm um seine Schultern. Ich beginne blöd zu lachen, während die beiden Männer mich Richtung Palast zerren. Plötzlich wird mir bewußt daß ich so blöd lache wie Meril. Ich will Amras fragen ob das stimmt

„Duuu? Amras? Lache ich genauso wie die blöde….KUH DAHINTEN BEI DEM DEhmpf?" 

Die letzten Worte hatte ich in Merils Richtung geschrien, bevor mir Ireth den Mund zuhalten konnte.

Ireth zischt mich an

„Halt jetzt die Klappe! Für heute reicht es! Benimm dich!"

„Kann ich aber nicht! Du weißt doch: ich kann mich nicht benehmen!" 

Wieder fange ich wie blöd an zu lachen, dann spüre ich aber wie ungerecht die Welt ist und beginne zu heulen. Ich will nicht mehr laufen und lasse meine Füße schleifen. Amras und Eluchil stöhnen auf. Wieder dreht sich Ireth zu mir um

„Beweg gefälligst deine Beine – so besoffen bist du nun auch wieder nicht! Los mach schon!"

Ich höre nun wie Eluchil schnaufend Ireth eine Wegbeschreibung gibt. Es dringen aber nur Wortfetzen an mein Ohr

„…Trakt von Legolas…schräg gegenüber von Legolas Schlafzimmer…"

„Wo bringt ihr mich hin?" Eluchil scheint der einzige zu sein, der noch mit mir reden will

„In dein Schlafzimmer!"

„Ich will aber zu mir – nach Hause!!" Ich glaub ich hab grad gekreischt

„Du bist immer noch Ehrengast von Legolas. Deshalb darfst du hier übernachten. Die anderen Gäste sind im Gästehaus untergebracht!"

„Will nach Hause!"

„Halt jetzt deinen Mund!" Ireth mal wieder.

„Da sind wir…"Eluchil und Amras stellen mich an die Wand und ich schaue mich um. Ireth versucht grad die Tür zu einem Zimmer zu öffnen

„Sieht aus wie bei dir, Eluchil" Ich grinse ihn an. 

„Das ist aber der Trakt von Legolas und das da," mit seinem Daumen zeigt er hinter sich auf eine Tür, „ ist das Zimmer von Legolas"

Plötzlich befällt mich ein irrer Gedanke. Schwankend gehe ich auf diese Tür los und hämmere laut dagegen

„He, du Idiot! Ich hasse dich!..... Wenn du keine Angst vor mir hast, dann mach auf!.... Mach auf!...... Du magst mich nicht……So, dann mag ich dich auch nicht…..ich laß dich heute nacht nicht in mein Bett…….das hast du nun davon…….Idiot! Depp! Schn.hmpf!"

Wieder hab ich Ireths Hand auf dem Mund. Wie wild hämmere ich gegen die Tür, bis meine Hände von irgendjemandem auf den Rücken gezogen werden. Ich wehre mich wie wild – ich will das jetzt mit Legolas austragen! Aber man läßt mich nicht. Zu dritt schieben sie mich in einen Raum und bugsieren mich auf ein Bett. Ich lass mich in die Kissen fallen und…….

Irgendwann wache ich auf. Die Sonne scheint hell ins Zimmer und ich höre laut eine Amsel singen. Das Bett ist schön weich und kuschelig. Langsam öffne ich die Augen. Wo bin ich? Langsam setze ich mich auf und betrachte meine Umgebung. Nach und nach kommt die Erinnerung an gestern Abend zurück: das Fest, Gimli, Eluchil…Legolas. Das Fiasko! Ich hab mich betrunken. Dennoch spüre ich keine Kopfschmerzen. Nur mit Mühe kann ich mich an den Weg in mein Zimmer erinnern. Wie ich ins Bett gekommen bin ist mir schleierhaft. Irgendjemand muß mich ausgezogen haben, denn ich liege völlig nackt in meinem Bett. Da ich in einer fremden Umgebung bin, will ich mir schnell was überziehen. Suchend blicke ich umher. Tatsächlich liegt auf dem Sof gegenüber meines Bettes ein Kleid. Langsam stehe ich auf und tappe zu dem Kleid, das ich an mich halte. Jetzt fehlt nur noch ein Bad. Neben meinem Bett befindet sich eine Tür, die ich mutig öffne. Mutig mach ich einen Schritt in den angrenzenden Raum….und stehe auf dem Palastgang. Sofort springe ich zurück in mein Zimmer. Peinlich! Hoffentlich hat mich niemand gesehen! Neben dem Kleiderschrank, der am Fußende meines Bettes steht kann ich eine weitere Tür ausmachen. Wesentlich vorsichtiger öffne ich diese Tür, wobei ich das Kleid vor meinen Körper halte – man weiß ja nie! Diesmal hab ich Glück: Es ist das Bad. Gemütlich vollziehe ich meine Morgentoilette. Gerade als ich wieder ins Zimmer trete, tritt eine Dienerin des Palastes ein

„Fräulein, ihr werdet im Speisesaal erwartet. Ihr sollt mit dem Prinzen zusammen zum Frühstück erscheinen!"

„Mit welchem Prinz?" Unnötige Frage, aber mir war grad so langweilig.

„Mit Prinz Legolas. Er will sie in der Halle vor dem Speisesaal treffen, damit sie zusammen zum Frühstück gehen können."

„Wann soll ich dort sein und wo ist das überhaupt?"

„Ich werde sie hinführen sobald sie wollen. Ich werde dem jungen Herrn vorher Bescheid geben."

„Gut, dann am besten gleich. Ich hab nämlich Hunger."

„Natürlich. Ich werde nur schnell dem Prinzen Bescheid geben lassen und dann werde ich sie hier abholen."

„Einverstanden" 

Mit einer Verbeugung verläßt die Dienerin mein Zimmer. Kaum ist sie weg, trete ich auf den Gang. Ich kann mich nur noch vage an den Weg, den ich gestern abend gegangen bin, bzw. mehr getragen worden bin erinnern. Ich will mir das genauer anschauen. Immerhin ist mir in Erinnerung geblieben, daß ich im Wohntrakt von Legolas untergebracht bin. Gerade als ich an Legolas Schlafzimmertür vorbeigehe, öffnet sich diese und eine Person tritt mir in den Weg: Meril! 

Erstaunt blicke ich sie an. Mit ihr hatte ich nicht gerechnet. So blöd, ist doch noch nicht mal Legolas. Kaum hatte ich das gedacht, widerspricht sie diesem Gedanken

„Oh, guten Morgen, Fräulein Dothornion! Ich hoffe ihr habt gut geschlafen. Ihr wart ja gestern abend so schnell verschwunden! Es war doch ein wunderbarer Abend und die Nacht erst! Ich bin noch immer etwas müde. Der Prinz kann schon sehr anstrengend sein, aber wir müssen ja alle unseren Verpflichtungen nachkommen und offiziell beim Frühstück erscheinen. Aber ihr werdet bald von der Last erlöst hier dauerlächelnd rumzulaufen und ich denke, der Prinz wird auch froh sein, wenn ihr bald wieder in eurem Loch verschwindet." 

Mit einem süßlichen Lächeln dreht sie mir den Rücken zu und wandelt mit raschelnden Röcken schnell den Gang entlang.

Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen. Legolas hatte die Kuh tatsächlich letzte Nacht in seinem Bett. Kann man so blöd sein – so ein Idiot! Die bildet sich was drauf ein! 

Irgendwie wird mir plötzlich schlecht und ich fühle mich elend. Wut baut sich in mir auf. 

_Warum läßt mich das nicht einfach kalt?Los, nimm dich zusammen! Wenn die beiden ihren Spaß hatten ist doch alles in Ordnung. Trotzdem ist er ein Schwein!_

Während ich mutterseelenallein und deprimiert auf dem Gang rumstehe, kommt die Dienerin zurück, um mich in die Halle zu bringen. Gedankenversunken folge ich ihr. Vor der großen Hallentür bleibt sie stehen und deutet mir, daß ich eintreten soll. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, trete ich vor die Tür, die sich daraufhin öffnet. Ich stehe im Thronsaal, in dem ich zum ersten Mal König Thranduil gegenübergetreten bin um Rechenschaft über mein Verhalten abzulegen. Aber niemand sitzt heute morgen auf dem Thron. Gerade als ich mich zu fragen beginne, was ich hier soll, geht die Tür im hinteren Teil des Raumes auf und Legolas tritt ein. Ich wußte zwar, daß ich mich hier mit ihm treffen würde, aber ich hab es mir nicht bewußt gemacht. Zuerst starre ich ihn nur an und bewege mich mit keinem Schritt von meinem Platz. Lächelnd geht er auf mich zu

„Guten Morgen Aredhel! Ich hoffe du hast gut geschlafen…"

Abrupt drehe ich mich um und will Richtung Tür rennen. Es ist einfach nur ein Impuls dem ich folge. Ich will jetzt nicht mit ihm reden. Ich bin nur verwirrt. Inzwischen ist einfach zu viel passiert…

Noch bevor ich die Tür aufstoßen kann, spüre ich zwei Hände an meiner Schulter, die mich festheben und dann abrupt umdrehen. Legolas steht vor mir und schaut mir direkt in die Augen. Er muß gerannt sein, um mich einzuholen. Da ich Anstalten mache zu fliehen drückt er mich gegen die große Holztür und schaut mich forschend an

„Was ist los mit dir? Warum rennst du weg?" 

_Was soll ich jetzt sagen?_

Sprachlos starre ich auf den Fußboden. Zu viele Gedanken rasen durch mein Hirn: Das Fest, mein Versagen, Eluchil, Meril, Meril, Meril, Meril…

„Daß ich das noch erleben darf: Du sagst ja gar nichts!?" Ich höre ihn grinsen „ Also los! Warum läufst du weg?.....Weil ich gestern abend sauer war? Ist es deswegen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht…" 

Diese Antwort ist kläglich, aber ich kann es selbst nicht genau sagen.

„Also, wenn es deswegen ist, kann ich dich beruhigen. Gimli hat mir einen Teil erklärt und Eluchil hat mich heute morgen vollständig aufgeklärt. Ich bin nicht mehr sauer. Beruhigt dich das ein bißchen?"

„Nein, es beruhigt mich nicht! Es macht mich wütend! Warum meinst du immer, daß du der Mittelpunkt der Welt bist? Warum meinst du, daß sich immer alles um dich dreht?!" 

Ich habe tatsächlich meine Stimme wieder gefunden und schaue ihm trotzig in die Augen. Ich kann es kaum glauben, was ich da grad wieder von mir gegeben habe!

Aber Legolas lacht mich nur an und schüttelt den Kopf

„Ah ja, du bist wieder die Alte. Ich dachte schon du wärst für immer verstummt! Dann können wir ja jetzt frühstücken gehen." 

Trotzig lehne ich mich gegen die Tür. Legolas nimmt die Hände von meiner Schulter und verschränkt sie vor der Brust

„Was ist los? Willst du nicht mitkommen?"

„Weiß nicht. Wieviele Leute sind denn da?"

„Nicht viele. Mein Vater, mein Bruder, Gimli, ich und du – das sind alle!"

„Meril nicht?"

„Nein, was soll die denn da?" Er schaut mich forschend an und zieht die Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Dachte sie käme. Sie hat heute morgen sowas gesagt." Erstaunt blickt er mich an

„Heute morgen? Bist du ihr begegnet?" Ich nicke. Er seufzt und zuckt mit den Schultern

„Komm jetzt! Wir klären alles am besten nachher, wenn wir allein sind. Ich glaube, wir haben ziemlich viel zu klären. Meinst du nicht?" Ich nicke

„Was gibts zum Frühstück hier im Hause Düsterwald?" Legolas strahlt mich an

„Genug für dich – was immer du wünschst!"

„Gut, dann servier mir Meril-Kompott!" Lachend reicht er mir den Arm und führt mich in den Speisesaal.

* * *

So, das war der letzte Teil des Festes. Bitte reviewt kräftig!

* * *

Nilli: erstmal wieder vielen Dank für diese tolle lange Mail! Hab mich riesig gefreut. Was mir am besten gefallen hat, daß du Meril auch nicht magst – Inkarnation eines Strohhalms! Das trifft die Sache wirklich. Ich hoffe, daß du mir dann wegen der Geschichte von heute nicht den Kopf abreißt (ich meine wegen Meril und Legolas). Sie ist ätzend. Ob Zwerge tanzen können? Weiß ich auch nicht. Hab das mal offen gelassen, weil ich mir einen tanzenden Zwerg zwischen all den anmutigen Elben kaum vorstellen kann und wenn, dann nur, indem ich in die Tischkante beiße, um nicht laut loszulachen.

Kaya Unazuki: Hallihallo! Ich weiß, der Cliffhanger war wirklich gemein, aber so schnell laß ich die beiden nicht davonkommen g. Muß doch spannend bleiben

Michiru-chan1: Und er war böse. Aber ich denke mit Gimli und Eluchil wird er noch ein oder zwei Hühnchen zu rupfen haben.

JustSarah: Weißt du, ich liebe auch eifersüchtige Prinzchen – vor allem einen!!

LittleLion: Es war mir wichtig auch mal Legolas Standpunkt reinzubringen. Da ich ja in der Ich –Form schreibe, wird die Erzählung schon sehr subjektiv und manche Dinge sind vielleicht ganz anders, als sie ein Außenstehender sehen würde. Daher habe ich zu Selbstoffenbarung von Legolas gegriffen, was ja doch sehr gut angekommen ist. Da bin ich auch froh drum.

Ich denke, daß man mit den beiden Brüdern durchaus noch was machen kann. Eluchil kann nicht ungestraft davon kommen. Mal sehen, was sich machen läßt….

Blue: Hallo! Freut mich, daß sie dir gefällt. Ich würde mich freuen, öfter deine Meinung zu hören! Danke für das Review!! ;-))

flemming: Aredhel hat den Bogen mal wieder eindeutig überspannt – so viel ist klar. Ich weiß noch nicht, in wie weit ich sie das büßen lasse, aber ungestraft kommt sie mir auch nicht davon ;-)

Lanthir: Ich bin dir doch nicht böse! Ich kenne das mit dem Schulstreß. War ja auch lang genug in der Schule! Vielen Dank für die Links. Einige kenn ich auch schon. Wie zum Beispiel obl-online.de. Schau ich jeden Tag drauf! Bin mal gespannt auf deine Seite. Mußt mir dann mal den Link geben. Grüssle!

darklayka: Herzlich Willkommen! Ich freue mich über jeden neuen Reviewer! Ich wünsche dir viel Erfolg bei deinen Prüfungen. Was sind es denn für welche?

christin: Danke! Danke! Freu mich schon auf dein nächstes Review

smfk: Ich weiß, ich bin fies und sadistisch. Aber mir war einfach danach an dieser Stelle aufzuhören. Ich hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen…;))

meinkleinerrothaarigerZwergenfreund: Die Gefahr ist noch nicht gebannt! hähähähä!


	12. Ein königliches Frühstück

**Anmerkungen:** Hallo! Tut mir leid, daß das nächste Kapitel so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hab ziemlich viel Arbeit gehabt (Dissertation, Geldverdienen usw.) Alles sehr anstrengende Dinge. Aber hier ist das 12. Kapitel und ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Es ist schon komisch: Ich hätte nie gedacht, daß ich mehr als 10 Kapitel schaffe, aber so wie es aussieht, werden es noch so einige! Bitte sagt mir aber, wenn es langweilig wird, oder wenn meine Aredhel zu sehr Mary-Sueisch wird! Ein bißchen Mary –Sue ist ja eh immer drin (wie soll man bei Legolas auch anders? ;-)). Das nächste Kapitel kommt auf jeden Fall Ende nächster Woche! Versprochen!!!!

**Disclaimer:** Tolkien gehört fast alles. Aber mir gehören: Aredhel, Ireth, Amras, Eluchil, Merenwen, Aredhels scheußlicher Vater, das Dienstmädchen sowie Aredhels Garderobe! Ist doch einiges oder?

Also, hier ist die Geschichte:

Ein königliches Frühstück und ein Schock am Morgen 

Mit einem Grinsen folge ich Legolas zum Speisesaal. Als wir eintreten stelle ich mit Erstaunen fest, daß dieser Speisesaal eher ein Speisezimmer ist: Klein, gemütlich, mit einem Kamin in der Ecke und in der Mitte des Raumes ein größerer runder Tisch, um den sich bereits Gimli, Eluchil und Thranduil niedergelassen haben. Legolas läßt sich auf einem leeren Platz am Tisch nieder und murmelt seinem Vater ein „Guten Morgen" zu. Er nickt Eluchil zu und grinst Gimli an, der mürrisch den Blick senkt. Ich bewege mich langsam auf den Tisch zu und begrüße jeden mit Namen. Mit einem Lächeln und Nicken fordert mich Thranduil auf mich neben Legolas zu setzen. Sofort stellen uns Diener Teller, Tassen, Gläser hin. Zuletzt erhalten wir Besteck. Während ich mir ein Brötchen mit Butter und Honig bestreiche, bemerke ich wie Thranduil sich im Stuhl zurücklehnt und seinen ältesten Sohn scharf beobachtet. Legolas scheint das zu ignorieren und beschäftigt sich lieber mit seinem Brot, das er kunstvoll mit Honig beträufelt. Als ich in mein Brötchen beiße, beginnt Thranduil leise aber mit ungewohnter Schärfe in der Stimme mit Legolas anzusprechen

„Ich hab für dich noch nicht decken lassen, weil ich nicht wusste, wann der Herr Prinz und Sohn gedenkt hier zu erscheinen."

Erschrocken und verständnislos schaut Legolas seinen Vater an, schüttelt den Kopf und widmet sich wieder seinem Brot.

„Junger Herr! Ich rede mit euch!"

Genervt hebt Legolas seinen Kopf

„Was denn? Ich bin doch hier!"

„Das kann ich sehen! Und du hast dich scheinbar von der innigen Umarmung deiner Nachtgenossin lösen können!"

Legolas legt sein Brot weg. Stirnruzelnd schaut er seinen Vater an

„Was meinst du damit, Ada?"

Thranduils Ton wirkt nun äußerst bestimmt

„Du weißt genau was ich meine! Du kennst unsere Etikette. Und ich kann es nicht dulden, daß du dagegen verstößt!"

„Ich hab gegen keine Etikette verstoßen!"

entgegnet Legolas wenig überzeugend und lahm.

„Ach nein? Dann möchte ich dir mal auf die Sprünge helfen: MERIL!"

Lauernd betrachtet Thranduil seinen Sohn

„Was ist mit der?"

Gelangweilt beißt Legolas nun in sein Brot, was Thranduil noch mehr aufzubringen scheint

„Was mit der ist? Sag mal, ist das der Restalkohol von gestern, der dir das Hirn plattwalzt oder hab ich tatsächlich einen so dämlichen Sohn gezeugt?"

Plötzlich beginnt Eluchil zu kichern, verstummt aber, als er von seinem Vater einen bitterbösen Blick und eine Drohung erntet:

„Zu dir, Eluchil, komm ich auch gleich noch!"

Eluchil stöhnt leise auf.

„So, Legolas! Nochmal – extra für dein Spatzenhirn: Keine sexuellen Verhältnisse mit Hofdamen! Auch wenn sie noch so gut aussehen oder intelligent oder sonst was sind…"

Ohne es kontrollieren zu können, muß ich losprusten.

Verdutzt schaut mich Thranduil an. Sofort ziehe ich den Kopf ein und widme mich wieder meinem Brötchen.

„Fräulein Aredhel? Wollt ihr noch etwas hinzufügen?"

Thranduil schaut mich freundlich und erwartungsvoll an

„Ähm, na ja… eigentlich nicht! Nur, vielleicht, daß euer Sohn unter Geschmacksverirrung leidet, denn Meril ist weder gutaussehend noch intelligent! Sie ist dumm wie dieses Brot hier"

und deute dabei auf Legolas Teller

„Ja, dumm ist sie – da habt ihr recht. Aber das mit dem gutaussehend, das laß mal lieber einen Mann beurteilen," er grinst mich an, „zudem dachte ich immer daß mein Sohn einen ausgesprochen guten Geschmack hat!" Wieder grinst er mich an, „ aber da kann man mal sehen, was Alkohol alles aus einem Mann machen kann"

„So, und nun wieder zu dir mein Sohn! Ich möchte nicht, daß so was nochmal vorkommt!"

Legolas scheint nun doch etwas entrüstet zu sein

„Aber, Ada! Ich bzw. Meril, da….."

„Danke, Legolas! Das reicht. Du weißt wie ich darüber denke und das war es. Zudem hast du dich nicht gerade vorbildlich um deine Tischdame gekümmert. Da waren dir andere Damen wichtiger…"

Da mir das Gespräch zwischen Vater und Sohn immer besser gefällt, nicke ich bei dieser Festellung Thranduils so kräftig, daß sich Legolas mir stirnrunzelnd zuwendet und mich verständnislos anschaut. Grinsend zucke ich mit den Schultern. Thranduil scheint meine Reaktion nicht entgangen zu sein

„Siehst du Legolas! Dein Gast hat sich auch vernachlässigt gefühlt! Ich hoffe, du kannst das wieder glattbügeln!"

Mit gespielt leidender Miene nicke ich Thranduil zu. Der Hauch eines Lächelns huscht über seine Lippen. Resignierend zuckt Legolas mit den Schultern und isst weiter.

„ So, und nun zu dir Eluchil! Dir muß ich den gleichen Vorwurf machen…"

Sofort fällt Eluchil seinem Vater ins Wort

„Ich hab heute nacht mit niemandem geschlafen!!!"

Grinsend senken ich, Legolas und Gimli unsere Köpfe

„Sohn! Laß mich erst mal ausreden, bevor du mir Dinge offenbarst, die mich gar nicht interessieren!" Eluchils Wangen und Ohrenspiten röten sich leicht, „ also! Auch für dich gilt: Wenn du eine Tischdame zugeteilt bekommen hast, dann kümmere dich um sie. Sei zuvorkommend, freundlich, nett. Muß ich denn diese Lektion denn immer wieder und wieder wiederholen?"

„Ada! Ich war doch zuvorkommend…"

„Ja?! Aber bei einer falschen Person. Anstatt dich mit Meril zu vergnügen und ihr einen schönen Abend zu machen, meinst du du müsstest das ausbessern, was dein Bruder versäumt hat. Dabei vernachlässigst du deine Pflichten!"

„Aber Ada! Meril ist aber so, …so, ähm…du weißt ja schon!"

„Was weiß ich?"

„ Sie ist blöd – das hat ja auch Aredhel gesagt!"

_Jetzt darf ich wieder als Alibi herhalten! Vielen Dank, Eluchil!_

Thranduil bedenkt mich kurz mit einem nachdenklichen Blick, wendet sich dann aber wieder seinem Sohn zu

„Dein Bruder hatte mit der Blödheit Merils aber keine Probleme"

Wieder schaut er böse zu Legolas herüber, der aber darauf gar nicht reagiert und munter weiterfrühstückt.

„Auf jeden Fall möchte ich, daß ihr beide – und das gilt auch für den Herrn Kronprinz dort drüben," er nickt mit dem Kopf in Richtung futternden Legolas „…daß ihr beide euch gemäß der Etikette verhält und euch euren Pflichten widmet. Auch wenn sie manchmal unangenehm sind. Das gehört nun mal dazu. Dafür habt ihr Annehmlichkeiten, die sonst niemand hat. Ich möchte, daß das euch klar wird! Verstanden?"

Eluchil nickt artig, Legolas trinkt seinen Orangensaft. Säuerlich schaut Thranduil Legolas erwartungsvoll an

„Hast du das auch verstanden, Legolas?"

Genervt und tief durchatmend nickt Legolas.

„Könnte ich das bitte auch hören, mein Sohn?"

„Ja, Ada! Ich habe es vernommen!"

„Nicht nur vernommen! Auch verstanden?"

„Ja, Ada! – Hab ich!"

„Gut!.......Und noch etwas! Wenn ich noch einmal durch solch ein Geschrei wie ihr es heute morgen vollführt habt, geweckt werde, dann werden euch nicht mal mehr die Valar schützen können! Ich weiß ja nicht um was es ging, aber wenn ich sowas nochmal erlebe…"

Gehorsam nicken Legolas und Eluchil und erheben sich vom Tisch. Legolas greift nach meiner Hand und zerrt mich hinter sich her. Er bleibt kurz an der Tür stehen und dreht sich in Richtung des Tischs um, an dem noch immer Thranduil sitzt und seine beiden Söhne kopfschüttelnd betrachtet. Auch Gimli scheint sich nur ungern vom Tisch wegzubewegen zu wollen. Legolas scheint das gar nicht zu gefallen

„Gimli, kommst du?"

Grummelnd erhebt sich der Angesprochene und schlappt in unsere Richtung. Sofort dreht sich Legolas wieder Richtung Ausgang und zerrt mich mit sich.

Als wir dann wieder im Säulengang stehen, kann ich meine Hand aus Legolas Umklammerung befreien. Eluchil klopft Legolas kurz auf die Schulter und verschwindet in Richtung seines Traktes. Gimli steht grummelnd an der Brüstung, die zwischen den Säulen verläuft.

„Wart nur mal kurz, Aredhel. Irgendetwas stimmt mit Gimli nicht."

Ich weiß zwar nicht auf was ich warten soll, aber ich nicke und lehne mich an die Wand des Säulengangs und schaue in den Palastgarten, in dem schon die Spuren des gestrigen Festes beseitigt werden. Währenddessen versucht sich Legolas mit Gimli zu unterhalten, der ihm immer nur grummelnd oder gar keine Antwort gibt. Gimli scheint irgendwie sauer auf Legolas zu sein. Wieder und wieder scheint Legolas nachzufragen, was mit ihm los sei. Plötzlich bricht es ziemlich laut aus Gimli heraus:

„Was mit mir los ist? Ich wollte dich gestern vor einer Dummheit bewahren! Aber du hast mir ja nicht zugehört! Im Gegenteil: Du warst mir gegenüber arroganter als die ganze Elbenwelt zusammen!"

Beschwichtigend legt Legolas Gimli die Hand auf die Schulter und redet leise und ruhig auf ihn ein. Noch einmal hört man die laute Stimme Gimlis

„Ich wollte euch beiden nur helfen!"

Noch einmal redet Legolas leise auf Gimli ein. Plötzlich hellt sich Gimlis Gesicht auf, er nickt, winkt mir zu und dreht sich dann zufrieden um und schlendert gemütlich, die Pfeife auspackend die Säulenhalle entlang.

Daraufhin gesellt sich Legolas wieder zu mir. Neugierig schaue ich ihn an. Obwohl ich es mir denken kann, worum es ging frage ich dennoch neugierig:

„Was war denn mit Gimli los?" Legolas lächelt

„Er war sauer, weil ich ihn gestern abend nicht korrekt behandelt habe."

„Du scheinst ja gestern gar nichts richtig gemacht zu haben." Erstaunt schaut er mich an

„So? Meinst du?"

„Nach der Standpauke Eures Vaters nach zu urteilen...ja, schon."

Er winkt nur gelangweilt ab. Da ich nicht weiß, ob ich laut Protokoll jetzt gehen soll oder bleiben, oder was ich überhaupt machen soll, schaue ich Legolas erwartungsvoll an, der darauf überhaupt nicht reagiert. So stehen wir uns erst mal eine halbe Ewigkeit – so kommt es mir zumindest vor – schweigsam gegenüber. Dabei schaut Legolas in den Wald, als wolle er dort irgendwas Hochwichtiges entdecken. Irgendwann wird es mir zu blöd

„Ich gehe jetzt!" und drehe mich abrupt um.

Sofort spüre ich wieder Legolas Hand an meinem Oberarm

„Wo willst du hin?" Ich drehe meinen Kopf leicht zu ihm nach hinten

„Nach Hause! Wohin denn sonst? Eure Feier ist ja wohl rum!"

„Warum bist du jetzt schon wieder so zickig? Was hab ich dir getan?"

Ich würde ihm am liebsten „Meril" als Antwort ins Gesicht schleudern. Ich kann es nicht glauben, warum mir da ausgerechnet diese Kuh einfällt. Mir zieht es bei dem Gedanken, daß er mit dieser Dame die Nacht verbracht hat alles zusammen. Aber im Grunde geht es mich nichts an. Zum ersten Mal schaffe ich es, mich ihm gegnüber zu beherrschen

„Tut mir leid, aber ich denke, daß ich jetzt wohl besser gehe!"

Plötzlich spüre ich, daß Legolas ganz nah hinter mir steht. Mit beiden Händen greift er an meine Schultern und dreht mich zu sich um

„ Ich hatte gehofft, daß du mit mir den Tag verbringst. Laß mich meinen Fehler von gestern abend wieder gut machen. Zudem denke ich, daß wir beide doch einiges zu klären haben."

„Welchen von den vielen Fehlern willst du denn gut machen?"

Lachend greift er nach meinen beiden Händen

„Das sag ich dir, wenn wir beide einen stillen Platz gefunden haben."

_Stiller Platz mit Legolas? Allein mit ihm? Panik! _

Mein Gesicht muß Bände gesprochen haben, denn er sichert mir grinsend zu

„Ich weiß mich zu benehmen"

„Ach ja? Ich sag nur Meril!"

Sein Grinsen erstirbt. Er verdreht die Augen, geht aber nicht weiter drauf ein

„Bitte, verbringe einfach den Tag mit mir. Ich hab keine Lust meinem Vater heute nochmal über den Weg zu laufen. Ich hab gedacht wir könnten uns einfach verdrücken."

„Wieso machst du das nicht allein?"

„Weil ich nicht allein sein will?" Inzwischen sieht er schon fast verzweifelt aus, „ Bitte komm mit!"

Wenn er verzweifelt ist, sieht er richtig niedlich aus – vielleicht rutscht er gleich auf den Knien vor mir rum – wäre ja zu herrlich!

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab noch Arbeit daheim rumliegen, die gemacht werden muß."

Inzwischen setzt er seinen traurigen Hundeblick auf, aber läßt nicht locker

„Wir können doch zusammen zu dir gehen, deine Näharbeiten holen und dann kannst du an ihnen weiterarbeiten, während du mir Gesellschaft leistest. Was meinst du?"

Ich gebe mich noch nicht geschlagen

„Nähen und einem verwöhnten Prinzchen gleichzeitig eine angenehme Unterhaltung sein – das ist ein schwieriges Unterfangen...."

Erwartungs- und hoffnungsvoll schaut mir Legolas in die Augen. Mit einem Grinsen nicke ich ihm dann zu. Für ihn scheint dieses Nicken eine Erlösung zu sein, denn sofort schleift er mich in das Gästezimmer in dem ich übernachtet habe und reißt die Schranktür auf und wirft mir eine graue Hose sowie ein grau-grünes tiefausgeschnittenes Überkleid mit Seitenschlitzen auf das Bett. Erstaunt schaue ich mir die Kleidungsstücke auf dem Bett an. Ohne mich zu Wort kommen zu lassen zeigt er auf die Kleidung

„Zieh das an!" und schneller als ich schauen kann steht er an der Tür und ruft nach dem Dienstmädchen, das auch sofort erscheint

„Mach ihr eine Frisur, die beim Reiten nicht zu schnell aufgeht! Danke!"

Kurz wendet er sich nochmal mir zu

„Bis gleich! Wir treffen uns im Hof!" Dann ist er auch schon wieder aus der Tür.

Ich wende mich an das Dienstmädchen

„Hat er was von Reiten gesagt?"

Ich hoffe immer noch etwas falsch verstanden zu haben.

„Ja, Herrin! Das hat er gesagt! Am besten zieht ihr erst mal das Gewand an, dann kann ich eure Haare machen."

Widerwillig ziehe ich das Gewand über und noch widerwilliger laß ich mir die Haare hochstecken. Als das Mädchen versucht mir Schminke ins Gesicht zu patschen ist meine Geduld zu Ende. Dankend lehne ich ab und verschwinde Richtung Palasthof. Ich hinterlasse ein etwas verdutztes Dienstmädchen.

Im Hof angekommen sehe ich, daß sich meine schlimmsten Befürchtungen bewahrheiten. Legolas steht neben zwei Pferden – Arod und Melin.Legolas unterhält sich gerade mit Gimli, als ich auf ihn zutrete. Beide halten im Gespräch inne und betrachten mich. Da mir das sehr unangenehm ist setze ich eine verärgerte Miene auf

„Was glotzt ihr beide denn so? Noch nie eine Elbe im Reitergewand gesehen?"

Legolas betrachtet mich ungeniert ausgiebig weiter und meint dann

„Doch! Aber dir besteht es besonders gut. Ich muß doch noch was von gestern abend nachholen. Da durfte ich nicht so schauen. Das wäre gegen die Etikette gewesen. Aber jetzt...- du siehst toll aus."

„Danke!....Ähm, kommt Gimli mit? Reitet er auf Melin?"

„Nein, Gimli bleibt hier. Du reitest auf ihm."

Deutlich hörbar stöhne ich auf. Gimli schaut mich amüsiert an

„Sag bloß du kannst das Reiten genauso wenig leiden wie ich!"

„Ich kann es nicht ausstehen!"

Legolas schüttelt leicht genervt den Kopf

„Sie hat es erst einmal richtig probiert! Und da hat es sogar ganz gut geklappt. Sie ist nur furchtbar ungeduldig. Es muß scheinbar alles auf einmal funktionieren. Aredhel, los, komm! Aufsitzen!"

„Euer Ton gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht, Prinz"

„Oh, verzeiht meine Dame! Ich werde euch natürlich beim Aufsitzen behilflich sein!"

Er greift zum Zügel und hält das Pferd fest, während ich mich auf den Gaul schwinge. Als ich sitze nickt mir Legolas anerkennend zu und schwingt sich dann auf sein eigenes Pferd

Bevor wir losreiten stellt sich Gimli neben mein Pferd und zieht genüßlich an seiner Pfeife

„Wenn er dich nicht ordentlich behandelt, sag mir Bescheid! Ich setz ihm dann seinen hübschen Elbenkopf schon wieder zwischen seine Spitzöhrchen!"

„Danke, Gimli! Ich werde auf dein Angebot zurückkommen, sobald es nötig ist."

Legolas, der Arod neben Gimli geführt hat, beugt sich herunter

„Ich denke nicht, daß das nötig ist Herr Zwerg! Einen schönen Tag und rauch nicht zu viel!"

Ohne sich Gimlis Protest anzuhören reitet er zum Hof hinaus, wobei ich versuche ihm zu folgen, was auch ganz gut klappt. Immer wieder dreht sich Legolas zu mir um, sich vergewissernd, daß ich ihm folge und keine Probleme mit dem Reiten habe.

Kurze Zeit später erreichen wir mein Haus. Gefolgt von Legolas betrete ich meine Wohnung. Sofort suche ich meine Näharbeiten zusammen, während Legolas sich auf dem Legolas-Sessel niederläßt und mir zusieht.

„Aredhel? Hier scheint eine Nachricht für dich zu liegen!"

Er deutet auf das kleine Tischchen neben dem Sessel, auf dem tatsächlich ein Blatt liegt, das gestern Mittag noch nicht dort lag.

Sofort nehme ich den Zettel und lese

**_„Meine liebe Tochter,_**

**_da du mir wieder einmal seit Wochen aus dem Weg gehst, muß ich nun auf diesem Weg Kontakt mit dir aufnehmen. Wie du sicher weißt wird in zwei Wochen die Hochzeit von Ireth und Amras stattfinden. Die beiden heiraten wenigstens, was man von dir ja nicht sagen kann! Dennoch kann ich dir nun mitteilen, daß ich einen geeigneten Ehemann für dich gefunden habe, der dich auf die Hochzeit begleiten wird. Er ist ein reinblütiger Elb aus Imladris. Ich weiß, daß dir meine Entscheidung nicht gefallen wird, aber ich habe eure Hochzeit auf vier Wochen nach Ireths Hochzeit festgelegt. Solltest du dich entscheiden dennoch einen anderen, geeigneten!!! Elben meiner Entscheidung vorzuziehen (was ich allerdings nicht glaube), bitte ich dich mir ihn innerhalb der nächsten drei Wochen vorzustellen. Dennoch wirst du, den von mir ausgesuchten Elben zur Hochzeit zu begleiten._**

**_Ich bitte darum, daß du mich in den nächsten Tagen aufsuchst, damit wir über die Formalitäten sprechen können._**

**_Dein dich liebender Vater_**

Ungläubig starre ich auf den Zettel. Bisher hatte ich immer geglaubt, daß Vater das mit dem Heiraten nicht so ernst meint, aber da habe ich mich wohl geirrt.

Verzweifelt lasse ich mich auf mein Bett sinken, während ich erfolglos gegen die Tränen ankämpfe. Durch den Tränenschleier kann ich Legolas vor mir stehen sehen, der mir beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter legt und mir den Zettel aus der Hand nimmt

„Darf ich lesen?"

Schluchzend zucke ich erst mit den Schultern, nicke dann aber.

Während er liest steigen mir immer wieder die Tränen auf. Mir wird klar, daß mir in sechs Wochen meine Freiheit geraubt wird, daß ich einen Mann heiraten muß, den ich nicht lieben werde. Mir wird fast schlecht.

Ich spüre, daß mein Bett neben mir leicht nachgibt. Legolas hat sich neben mich gesetzt und legt mir den Arm um die Schulter, mit der anderen Hand zieht er meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter. Beruhigend streicht er mit der Hand über meinen Rücken. Er sagt kein Wort, aber seine Nähe und sein Duft wirken beruhigend auf mich. Als ich mich beruhigt habe, hebe ich meinen Kopf und schaue ihm in die Augen. Lächelnd steht er auf

„Bevor wir weiterreiten solltest du dir das Gesicht waschen, sonst sieht jeder, daß du geweint hast."

Gehorsam nicke ich. Legolas greift zur Wasserkanne, die aber leer ist.

„Ich hole schnell Wasser"

Sofort ist er verschwunden. Langsam begebe ich mich zu meinem Spiegel und betrachte mein Gesicht. Während ich mir die Person im Spiegel genauer betrachte, überlege ich wie ich meinem Schicksal einer unglücklichen Elbenfrau entgehen könnte. Während ich eine gelöste Strähne wieder befestige, hab ich plötzlich eine Idee, wie ich einer Hochzeit mit einem fremden Elben entgehen könnte. So schnell wie die Idee kam, so schnell verwerfe ich diesen Gedanken wieder – unmöglich!!! Ich bin gerade über mich selbst schockiert!

Legolas taucht wieder an der Tür auf, den Krug mit Wasser gefüllt. Ich grinse ihn an

„Du lachst ja schon wieder! Dann ist ja gut!"

„Ja, ich kann wahrscheinlich als einzige Elbin behaupten, daß mir der Prinz vom Grünwald Wasser zum Waschen gebracht hat – was für eine Ehre!"

Lachend stellt er mir den Krug auf die Ablage

„Da hast du recht! Das ist eine ganz besondere Ehre!"

Ich knuffe ihm in die Seite, worauf er mich interessiert anschaut

„Noch vor einigen Tagen hätte ich dafür von dir Schimpf und Schande geerntet!"

_Da hat er mal recht. Ich weiß auch nicht was mit mir los ist..._

Verwirrt beginne ich mein Gesicht zu waschen. Als ich fertig bin, setze ich mein fröhlichstes Gesicht, zu dem ich in der momentanigen Situation fähig bin auf

„So, fertig! Wir können los."

Legolas schaut mich nachdenklich an, nickt dann aber und steigt die Leiter zu den Pferden hinunter. Ich schnappe schnell mein Nähzeug und begebe mich ebenfalls zu den Pferden. Beide sitzen wir auf, wobei ich diesmal sogar keine Hilfe brauche.

„Wo reiten wir jetzt hin?"

„Ich weiß schon wohin – ich kenne da einen wunderschönen Ort. Da können wir dann in Ruhe reden!"

Während er das sagt schweifen seine Augen über den Wald. Dann wendet er sich mir zu und lächelt aufmunternd.

Wir wenden unsere Pferde und reiten durch die Siedlung in den Wald hinein.

* * *

Soweit, für heute. Ich entschuldige mich nochmals für das verspätete Kapitel! Für Anregungen und konstruktive Kritik bin ich immer zu haben!

* * *

zu den reviews

Kaya Unazuki: ich glaube, daß die wenigstens was gegen ein Meril-Kompott einzuwenden hätten. Ich schließe mich da auch nicht aus! Mal sehen, was ich mit dem Mädel noch alles anstelle g

SFMK: Da du ja letztes Mal schon so furchtbar gelitten hast, weil ich ja mittendrinaufgehört habe, muß es ja für dich diesmal auch schlimm gewesen sein. Über zwei Wochen kein Update – sorry. Aber ich entschädige dich jetzt hiermit!

JustSarah: Auch dir wieder danke für das Review. Das Gimli-Problem löst sich in diesem Kapitel noch nicht ganz auf. Im nächsten denke ich wird sich das dann erledigen. Mir war bewußt, daß das ein Widerspruch war, aber es läuft halt nicht immer alles gerade….

LittleLion: Wie du siehst hast du Recht gehabt mit der Standpauke. Für einen Prinzen hat sich Legolas auch nicht gerade wie ein Gentleman benommen. Ich liebe Thranduil. Eigentlich sollte Aredhel ihn heiraten, oder?

flemming: Ich glaube, daß bei den meisten Lesern das Toastbrot Meril das meistgehasste Objekt ist- schon komisch g! Du kennst also diese Wutausbrüche von Betrunkenen auch? Ja, woher denn? Und zu Legolas: Ich glaube, daß er einer Frau gegenüber schon sehr aufgeschlossen ist und daher sehr viel verzeiht. Gut, bei Aredhel muß er sehr viel verzeihen, aber so einen Mann wünscht man sich doch. Der soll doch zuerst richtig die Wut rauslassen und dann wieder richtig lieb sein…meine Vorstellung halt – ich weiß: reine Utopie!

darklayka: Ich hoffe, du hast deine Prüfungen bis jetzt gut überstanden. Ich drück dir für die Prüfungen nach den Pfingstferien auf jeden Fall noch kräftig die Daumen! Und zur Belohung bekommst du dann ein extra schönes Kapitel!

christin: danke für dein Review. War wirklich lieb von dir, daß du angefragt hast. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war das Kapitel hier grad am Entstehen. Ich kann dir aber noch nicht sagen, wieviele Kapitel es noch werden, da ich beim Schreiben immer wieder neue Ideen habe und ich somit nicht vorhersehen kann wie sich die Beziehung zwischen den beiden entwickelt…

mykena: hallihallo! schön, daß du wieder schreibst. Ob diese traute Zweisamkeit so bleibt weiß ich selbst noch nicht….

feanen: Vielen lieben Dank für das Review!

Daughter of Doom: Das mit dem bald musste ich diesmal ja relativieren, aber nächste Woche…bestimmt! Komisch: Alle hassen die arme Meril – dabei ist die doch soooo arm dran g

Sandra: Du magst Meril also auch nicht – ich glaub ich muß da wirklich was machen….

Narwain: Für was hast du dir ein Loch gesucht? Ich konnte mit Aredhel auch mitfühlen. Gut, sie ist meine Erfindung, aber dies Erfindung verselbständigt sich so langsam. Ich hoffe England hat dir gefallen. Wo warst du denn?

Lanthir: Hallo, ich denke, daß deine Füße inzwischen wieder geheilt sind, oder? Ich hab mir die Geschichte in Elronds Haus übrigens durchgelesen. Sie gefällt mir super gut. Ist das deine?

Nilli: Hallo, meine begeisterte Reviewerin! Ich hab wirklich Angst vor deinem Vodoo-Zauber! Könntest du nicht besser ne Vodoo-Puppe für Meril anlegen? Ich glaube, du würdest den meisten Lesern sehr entgegen kommen!!! Keiner kann das Mädel leiden. Also, überlegs dir nochmal ob du mich angreifst oder Meril. Nämlich sonst dauern die Kapitel noch länger, weil ich mich von den Vodoo-Schmerzen erholen muß g. Danke für das liebe Review küsschen


	13. Picknick

**Anmerkung: **Wie versprochen habe ich mir diesmal nicht so viel Zeit gelassen. Dieses Kapitel ist diesmal etwas anders. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem!

**Disclaimer: **s.o.

**

* * *

**

**Picknick**

Langsam reiten wir durch den Wald. Das Dickicht wird immer dichter und undurchdringlicher. Aber Legolas scheint den Weg gut zu kennen. Obwohl ich in meiner Kindheit viel Zeit im Freien verbracht habe, kenne ich diese Gegend hier schon nicht mehr. Mein Vater war immer übervorsichtig gewesen. Nie hat er mich weit in den Wald gehen lassen. Und als ich dann älter wurde, hatte ich andere Interessen als im Wald umherzustreifen. Ich kenne meinen Weg zum Waschplatz am Bach, den Weg zur großen Straße und die nähere Umgebung und das war es auch schon. Legolas dagegen scheint sich bestens auszukennen. Je weiter wir durch das Gestrüpp reiten, desto unruhiger werde ich. Wie so oft, wenn ich auf einem Pferderücken sitze, befällt mich die Panik – die pure Unsicherheit! Ich weiß warum ich das Reiten hasse. Ich habe Angst in die Brenn-Nesseln oder wilden Brombeeren zu fallen. Als hätte er meine Gedanken erraten, dreht sich Legolas zu mir um

„Keine Angst! Melin weiß wo er hintreten muss. Er wird dich sicher durch den Wald tragen!"

„Wer sagt, dass ich Angst habe, hä?" blaffe ich zurück und kann nur schwer einen panischen Gesichtsausdruck unterdrücken

„Ich! Ich höre, sehe und fühle es! Ich muss dich noch nicht einmal anschauen, um es zu spüren Und sag nicht dass ich mich irre!"

„Verdammter reinrassiger Elb!" nuschle ich genervt vor mich hin. Ich kann ihn leise lachen hören

„Das hab ich gehört!" wieder ertönt sein leises, warmes Lachen

„Ich sag ja schon gar nichts mehr!"

Er nickt zufrieden und dreht sich wieder nach vorn.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit öffnet sich endlich eine große grüne Lichtung vor uns, durch die ein kleiner Bach plätschert und die Sonne lässt ihre Strahlen durch das grüne Blätterdach der Bäume fallen. Es ist ruhig um uns herum. Nur hin und wieder hört man einen Specht klopfen und das leise Gluckern des Baches. Legolas sitzt ab und bedeutet mir, dasselbe zu tun. Wir führen die Pferde zum Rand der Lichtung. Hier dürfen sie sich etwas ausruhen. Er nimmt Arod eine Decke, einen Korb und noch einige weitere Dinge ab, während ich mir meine Tasche mit dem Nähzeug von MelinsRücken hole. In der Nähe des Baches breitet Legolas die Decke aus und stellt die weiteren Utensilien daneben. Ich stehe noch unschlüssig neben meinem Pferd und schaue ihm zu. Plötzlich kommt er auf mich zu und greift nach meiner Hand. Wortlos führt er mich zur Decke.

„Setz dich! Mach es dir bequem!" Ich lasse mich im Schneidersitz nieder und schaue Legolas erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich hab was zu Essen und Trinken eingepackt. Willst du was haben?"

„Du meinst wohl, du hast einpacken lassen?!" provozierend schaue ich ihn an.

Ernst schaut er mich an

„Nein, du irrst dich! Ich war selbst in der Küche und hab alles selbst zusammengepackt!"

„Oh! Dann zeig mal her, was du dabei hast!" Er breitet Obst, Brot und Käse vor mir aus. Saft und Wein sind auch dabei. Sofort greife ich nach einer Birne und beiße herzhaft hinein. Legolas entscheidet sich für einen Apfel. Kauend sitzen wir uns nun gegenüber und sprechen kein Wort. Hin und wieder schaue ich Legolas an, wenn er gerade seinen Blick über die Bäume streifen lässt. Mir fällt es schwer den Blick von ihm zu lassen. Ich hoffe, dass er meine Blicke nicht bemerkt.

> _Langsam wird mir klar, warum die Elbinnen Legolas so faszinierend finden. Die androgynen Gesichtszüge und das feine Lächeln, das häufig seine Lippen umspielt sind einfach hinreißend. Dazu kommt wohl noch, dass er einer der besten Bogenschützen unter dem Elbenvolk ist. Jede Frau will ja beschützt werden und dazu noch einen gutaussehnden Mann haben. Zudem ist er noch intelligent und hat wenigstens etwas Humor – sonst würde er jetzt bestimmt nicht mit mir hier sitzen..._

Während ich noch meinen Gedanken nachhänge und Legolas dabei unentwegt anstarre, ohne mir darüber bewusst zu werden, wendet er sich mir zu.

„Aredhel? Träumst du? Oder warum starrst du mich so an?"

Erschrocken reiße ich die Augen auf, senke dann aber den Kopf, damit er nicht sehen kann wie mir die Röte ins Gesicht steigt.

_Wenn der wüsste,….._

„Wovon sollte ich denn träumen?"

„Wovon? Du meinst wohl von wem?....von mir, natürlich!" dabei setzt er ein schelmisches Grinsen auf, das seinesgleichen sucht. Entsetzt schaue ich ihn an.

> _Kann der Gedanken lesen? Also, dann Flucht nach vorne!_

„Natürlich! Ich träum immer nur von einem kleinen aufgeblasenen Prinzen, der eine Hofdame nach der anderen abschleppt!"

„Oh! Ich scheine wohl ins Schwarze getroffen zu haben", er grinst mich wieder an, „oder warum gehst du so in die Luft?"

„Weil ich es so gemeint hab, wie ich es gesagt habe! Wieso soll ich von jemandem träumen, der seinen Status so ausnutzt und mit jeder Frau ins Bett steigt." Sein Gesicht wird nun ernst.

„Also gut! Ich bin mit dir hierher geritten, um einiges zu klären. Ich hoffe, wir verstehen uns hinterher etwas besser. Willst du überhaupt eine Klärung der Dinge – es ist schließlich einiges vorgefallen!"

> _Will ich das überhaupt? Ich hab mir doch so einen schönen Hass auf ihn zugelegt. Es macht so viel Spaß ihn bloßzustellen….wenn ich jetzt die ganzen Vorfälle mit ihm kläre, dann verliere ich meinen so wunderbaren Zorn auf ihn…._
> 
> _Vielleicht sollte ich aber einfach mal diplomatischer sein…. Er kann ja schließlich ganz nett sein. Vielleicht hat er doch ne Chance verdient….._

Während ich noch hin- und hergerissen bin, ob ich eine Klärung der Dinge überhaupt will, fange ich einige Blicke seinerseits auf. Ich versuche sie zu interpretieren, aber sie sind unergründbar. Er wirkt gelassen, aber auch gequält, zum Teil sogar ausdruckslos. Also entscheide ich mich – schweren Herzens:

„Hmmm, wäre vielleicht nicht falsch. Ja! …..Dann leg mal los!"

Er nickt mit der gleichen Mimik wie noch vor einigen Sekunden. Aber je länger er redet, desto emotionaler wirkt er:

„Also – gleich mal zu Meril: Da war nichts! Sie war so betrunken, da wäre gar nichts gelaufen. Im Gegenteil sie hat mir mein Bad versaut...!"

„Das heißt....?"

„Sie hat mir auf den Fußboden erbrochen. Die war ja sooo blau." Er winkt genervt ab.

„Ich bin ihr heute morgen vor deinem Zimmer begegnet. Sie hat mir gleich brühwarm erzählt, dass du mit ihr eine ganz tolle Nacht verbracht hättest."

„Oh ja, die Nacht war herrlich. Ich durfte den Boden aufwischen. Und sie ist in meinem Bett eingepennt. Ich bin begeistert!" Jetzt wirkt er ehrlich entrüstet.

_Wenn er ein Lügner ist, dann ein verdammt guter…_

„Aber warum hast du sie überhaupt auf dein Zimmer genommen?" Plötzlich wird er rot und beginnt zu stottern

„Ähm, tja.... weißt du....normalerweise mache ich so was nicht.... ich... war ....ach ist ja egal."

Vor einigen Tagen hätte ich ihn noch zappeln lassen, aber irgendwie hab ich das Bedürfnis ihn zu erlösen

„Wieso hast du dann heute morgen deinem Vater nicht gesagt, dass ihr nichts miteinander hattet?"

„Erstens hätte er mir das eh nicht abgenommen und zweitens wollt ich Meril nicht bloßstellen. Es ist für eine Hofdame nicht sehr schicklich betrunken zu sein. Zudem gilt für sie das gleiche wie für mich: Keine intimen Kontakte mit einem Angehörigen der königlichen Familie. Außer man wird zur Heirat erwählt. Sie hätte auf alle Fälle eine Rüge von meinem Vater erhalten."

„Dafür hast du sie eingesteckt! Findest du das richtig?"

„Ich kann damit wahrscheinlich um einiges besser umgehen als Meril. Bei mir ist das ja nicht das erste Mal, dass ich von meinem Vater angeschrieen werde! Er verzeiht seinen Söhnen auch wieder sehr schnell!"

Um die entstehende Pause zu überbrücken setze ich das Gespräch fort.

„Ich hab gar nicht bemerkt, dass Meril so zu war!"

„Kannst du ja auch nicht! Du warst es ja auch." Er lächelt mich an und seine Augen blitzen.

„So arg wars ja nun auch wieder nicht. Ich vertrag nur nicht viel!"

„Es hat immerhin gereicht Meril zu beschimpfen!" Er lächelt immer noch

„Du hast das mitgekriegt?" Er nickt. Beschämt lasse ich meinen Kopf hängen. Dann straffe ich wieder meine Schultern und erkläre

„Aber sie hat es verdient, die Kuh!"

„Wieso hat sie es verdient?" Gespielt arglos, aber doch lauernd betrachtet er mich

„Sie hat mich den ganzen Abend bös angeschaut!" plötzlich lacht er laut auf

„Also, dich wollt ich wirklich nicht zum Feind haben, Aredhel. Meril schaut jeden böse an, der mir zu nahe kommt"

„Verehrerin, hm? Eine von vielen?" Ich zwinkere verschwörerisch mit den Augen, während er gespielt aufstöhnt

„Ganze Zeit war es nur sie und einige wenige. Dank einer gewissen Dame aus der Siedlung sind es inzwischen einige mehr!"

„So unangenehm kann das ja wohl nicht sein, oder? Fühlst du dich nicht geschmeichelt?"

Er grinst mich unverschämt an

„Doch! Und ich werde sie alle noch durchprobieren!" Mit einem Seitenblick beobachtet er meine Reaktion. Inzwischen kenne ich ihn schon so gut, dass ich darauf gelassen reagieren kann

„Merenwen wird sich freuen. Soll ich mit ihr einen Zeitpunkt ausmachen, an dem du sie ausprobieren kannst?"

„Ähhh, nö. Nicht nötig. Sie ist mir etwas zu jung."

„Oh, dann wird es etwas schwierig mit dem Ausprobieren. Die anderen Elbendamen sind alle im gleichen Alter!"

Gespielt enttäuscht blickt er zu mir herüber

„Dann lassen wir das….", und zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Vielleicht solltest du dich doch an Meril halten. Die freut sich bestimmt auch…" Nun bin ich es, die auf eine Reaktion wartet. Doch auch er hat mich durchschaut

„Nein, danke. Sie ist mir zu….zu höfisch, zu dämlich und sie macht es mir zu leicht. Die könnte ich jederzeit haben. Verzichte gerne! Da sollte ich mich doch lieber an den Ratschlag meines Vaters halten."

„Und der wäre?" Interessiert und erwartungsvoll schaue ich ihn an. Er grinst mich errötend an und sagt nichts. Ich bin verwundert und auch etwas verstört, denn nun spüre ich ein eigenartiges Kribbeln in meinem Magen. Warum hab ich bei der Vorstellung wie Thranduil seinem Sohn Ratschläge bezüglich seines Liebeslebens gibt ein so eigenartiges Gefühl?

Da mir das ganze etwas unangenehm ist wechsle ich schnell das Thema, was auch Legolas ganz recht zu sein scheint

„Wo wir schon beim Klären sind: Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht beim Eröffnungstanz war. Und ich hab das auch nicht so gemeint, als ich sagte, dass ich keinen Wert darauf legen würde den Tanz zu eröffnen. Ich hab das nur gesagt, damit Eluchil kein schlechtes Gewissen hat, weil er mich nicht rechtzeitig zurückgebracht hat. Im Grunde bin ich selber Schuld. Wenn ich besser aufgepasst hätte und ihm nicht den Wein über die Tunika gegossen hätte, dann...."

Legolas, der nun wieder eine normale Gesichtsfarbe angenommen hat und wieder ganz die Ruhe selbst ist, legt mir beschwichtigend die Hand auf den Arm

„Ganz langsam. Hol erst mal Luft. Ich nehme deine Entschuldigung an. Ich war nur sehr verwirrt, als ich dich da mit Eluchil gesehen habe und dann dieser Spruch von dir. Irgendwie sah das alles sehr eindeutig aus. Aber Eluchil hat mich heute morgen darüber aufgeklärt, daß gar nichts passiert ist. Und Gimli hat das gestern auch schon versucht zu klären, aber....hm, ja, ich hab ihm nicht zugehört"

„Du warst verwirrt? Wieso? Im Grunde kann ich doch ins Bett gehen mit wem ich will...oder nicht?"

_Ups, das Thema wollte ich doch eigentlich umschiffen….ein Zurück gibt es nicht mehr – Mist!_

„Du hast recht! Du kannst tun und lassen was du willst. Aber was meinst du, warum es mich verwirrt hat? Überleg mal!"

Dabei lächelt er mich an, senkt dann aber plötzlich wieder seinen Kopf. Nun bin ich schon wieder verwirrt und irgendwie ist mir das auch peinlich.

_Hab ich ihn jetzt richtig verstanden? Bilde ich mir das jetzt ein? Wahrscheinlich interpretiere ich jetzt was falsch...doch nicht Legolas_

Um die unangenehme Stille zu überbrücken beginne ich wieder zu reden.

„War Gimli heute morgen so sauer, weil du ihm nicht zugehört hast?"

„Ja. Aber auch das ist wieder geklärt. Er mag dich übrigens sehr."

„Das freut mich. Ich find ihn auch sehr nett und lustig. Genauso wie Eluchil. Dein Vater ist mir manchmal nur etwas unheimlich." Plötzlich fängt Legolas an zu lachen

„Wieso ist dir mein Vater unheimlich?"

„Ich kann es gar nicht so genau sagen, denn er ist eigentlich bis auf das eine Mal immer sehr freundlich zu mir. Aber ich hab manchmal das Gefühl, dass er mehr über mich weiß, als ich mir wünsche."

„Das stimmt - er weiß sehr viel über seine Untertanen. Etwas wofür ich ihn sehr bewundere. Ich möchte ihm was das angeht auch nacheifern. Nicht um die Elben zu kontrollieren. Es ist einfach das Interesse an den einzelnen Persönlichkeiten. Man kann so auch viel besser miteinander kommunizieren und man regiert wahrscheinlich auch wesentlich weiser."

„Es hat mich erstaunt, dass er wusste, dass ich heiraten soll..."

Am liebsten hätte ich mir jetzt auf die Zunge gebissen, denn nun wird mir wieder meine ausweglose Situation bewusst. Ich spüre wie Legolas mich beobachtet. Da mir die Tränen wieder aufsteigen kann ich nur den Kopfschütteln, um ihm zu bedeuten, dass er wegschauen soll. Aber er tut es nicht. Er schaut mich einfach weiter an, bis ich wieder losschluchze. Ich komme mir so erbärmlich vor. Mir war es schon immer peinlich vor anderen Lebewesen zu weinen, aber jetzt gleich zweimal am Tag vor der ein und selben Person. Das ist eindeutig zu viel.

Legolas rückt neben mich und nimmt mich tröstend in den Arm. Am liebsten hätte ich ihn weggestoßen, so peinlich ist mir das ganze. Aber mir fehlt einfach die Kraft. Die Tränen wollen gar nicht mehr aufhören. Immer wieder streichelt er mir still übers Haar. Ich bin dankbar, dass er nicht noch anfängt zu reden. Er ist einfach nur da. Das reicht vollkommen. Als meine Tränen langsam versiegen bettet er meinen Kopf vorsichtig in seinen Schoß. Ich lass meine Augen geschlossen, denn mir ist es einfach zu unangenehm nun, in dem Bewusstsein ein total rotes und verheultes Gesicht zu haben, in sein perfektes Gesicht sehen zu müssen. Dennoch kann ich nicht anders als mich an seine Tunika zu kuscheln. Dabei spüre ich wie er mir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht streift. Langsam wird auch mein Atem wieder gleichmäßiger. Nun bin ich völlig erschöpft und kurze Zeit später schlafe ich ein (natürlich mit geöffneten Augen).

Als ich wieder aufwache schaue ich direkt in das Gesicht von Legolas, der mit ernster Miene über meine Haare streicht.

„Ich bin wohl eingeschlafen?!" Er nickt nur und schaut mich lächelnd an

„Hab ich arg lang geschlafen?" Er schüttelt leicht den Kopf

„Nur eine halbe Stunde. Hast du dich wieder etwas beruhigt?" Ich nicke und will mich aufrichten, aber Legolas hält mich fest

„Bleib einfach liegen.......so hab ich dich besser unter Kontrolle!"

Er setzt wieder sein schelmisches Grinsen auf.

Ich schaue ihn empört an und will mich aufrichten. Aber auch diesmal drückt er mich erfolgreich wieder nach unten und greift nach den Trauben, wovon er sich eine in den Mund steckt. Als ich mir auch eine von den Trauben abzupfen will entzieht er mir die Trauben, hält mich aber vorsorglich fest, damit ich mich nicht erheben kann. Grinsend legt er seinen Kopf schief

„Willst du auch eine Traube?"

„Nicht nur eine! Gib schon her!" Er schüttelt den Kopf und steckt sich wieder eine genießerisch in den Mund

„Das sind meine Trauben! Wenn du eine haben willst musst du schon ganz lieb drum bitten."

„Deine Trauben !Ph! Verwöhntes Elbenprinzchen!" Wieder versuche ich mich aufzurichten und wieder ist die Hand da, die mich zum Liegen zwingt. Grinsend futtert Legolas eine Traube nach der anderen.

„Wenn du noch eine Traube haben willst, dann solltest du mal langsam anfangen über deinen Schatten zu springen."

„Also gut: Bitte!"

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Ich hätte gern eine Traube, bitte! Bitte!"

„Aha, geht doch!" Er zupft eine Traube ab und ich halte die Hand auf. Aber er schüttelt den Kopf

„Mund auf!"

„Ich kann selber essen!"

„Das weiß ich! Ich wollte es dir ja nicht vorkauen."

„Ich will aber nicht gefüttert werden!"

„Dann gibts halt keine Trauben – ganz einfach!"

Ich stöhne auf und Legolas steckt sich nun auch diese Traube in den Mund. Herausfordernd schaut er mich an.

„Legolas! Das ist entwürdigend!"

„Sieht doch keiner!"

„Doch! Du!"

„Ja und? Ist das so schlimm? Soll ich dir mal sagen was entwürdigend ist?.... In einem häßlichen Rock bei einer Frau zu sitzen, die Haare auf den Zähnen hat..." Lachend weicht er meinen Schlägen aus. Ich spiele beleidigt. Aber auch das funktioniert nicht.

„Also gut, ich bitte dich jetzt nochmal mir Trauben zu geben.... und ich ....lasse mich auch von dir füttern – wenn es sein muss!"

„Ja, muss es! Mund auf!"

Gehorsam öffne ich den Mund und er steckt mir eine Traube hinein. Noch bevor ich zubeißen kann, hat er die Finger schon wieder weggezogen.

„Ich wusste, dass du das versuchen würdest. Inzwischen kenn ich dich ganz gut, Kleines!"

„Nenn mich nicht Kleines!"

„Wie dann? Wäre dir Liebes lieber?"

„Ja!" Ich grinse ihn frech an. Er grinst zurück.

„Gut, dann nenn ich dich von nun an Liebes!" Ohne ihn aufzufordern steckt er mir nun nach und nach Trauben in den Mund.

„Eigentlich kann man sich an solch eine Behandlung gewöhnen! Bekommst du im Palast auch immer das Essen so serviert?"

„Hast du gesehen, dass mich heute morgen jemand gefüttert hat? Also, ich muss schon noch selber essen.....So! Die Trauben sind nun alle gegessen."

Langsam richte ich mich auf. Diesmal hält mich Legolas nicht zurück. Um meine Glieder etwas zu strecken, stehe ich auf und bewege mich langsam auf den Bach zu. Legolas folgt mir. Am Rand des Baches ziehe ich die Schuhe aus, kremple die Hose etwas hoch und wate in den Bach hinein. Legolas bleibt am Ufer stehen und schaut mir zu.

„Pass auf, dass du nicht hineinfällst. Sonst siehst du wieder so aus, wie bei unserem ersten Treffen. Du stehst nämlich im gleichen Bach!"

Erstaunt schaue ich ihn an. Er schaut mich mit so einem seltsamen Lächeln an.

„Das ist der Bach, in dem ich immer meine Wäsche wasche?" Er nickt

„Sag mal, weißt du eigentlich was mit der Wäsche passiert ist, die ich aus Versehen dort hab liegenlassen?"

„Ja! Weiß ich! Ich hab sie in die Palastwaschküche bringen lassen. Die haben sie nochmal gewaschen, geflickt und sie dir wieder in die Wohnung gestellt."

Ich bewege mich langsam wieder Richtung Ufer. An der Uferböschung angekommen lasse ich mir von Legolas ans Ufer helfen.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du das machst, nachdem ich dich beschimpft habe."

„So schlimm war das ja wohl auch wieder nicht, was du gesagt hast. Die Wäsche ist also angekommen? Hab ganz vergessen danach zu fragen!"

Ich nicke. Langsam kehren wir wieder zur Decke zurück. Während ich mich wieder hinsetze legt sich Legolas hin und stützt seinen Kopf mit dem rechten Arm ab.

„Ich muss noch Ireths Schleier fertig besticken. Ich hoffe es stört dich nicht!"

„Nö, nö. Ich schau dir dabei zu."

Also beginne ich Ireths Schleier weiter zu bearbeiten. Dabei geht Legolas seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung nach - mich anzustarren!

Böse schaue ich ihn an, er grinst aber nur schelmisch zurück

„Ich weiß, dass du das nicht leiden kannst. Aber so langsam solltest du dich mal daran gewöhnen, Liebes" gequält stöhne ich auf. Spitzbübisch grinst er mich an.

„Ich werde mich nie daran gewöhnen!"

„Sag das nicht! Du wirst. Du bist eine Elbe, die sehr viele Hindernisse überwinden muss, die sie selbst gebaut hat. Aber das alles kommt nach und nach!"

„Kannst du in mich hineinsehen? Oder wie kommst du auf solche Sachen?"

„Ich hab dich nur inzwischen sehr gut kennen gelernt."

„Dafür kenne ich dich kaum. Das heißt ich schätze dich immer ziemlich falsch ein. Du erstaunst mich regelmäßig"

„Du hattest und hast ja auch nicht gerade wenig Vorurteile mir und meiner Familie gegenüber."

„Dann mach was dagegen!" frech grinse ich ihn an.

„Rat mal, warum ich mich die ganze Zeit in deiner Nähe aufhalte? Nur, um dich auf den Pfad der Diplomatie zu führen!"

„Wie edel. Ich dachte, du machst das, weil ich so ein nettes, unterhaltsames und sittsames Mädchen bin!"

Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachte ich sein amüsiertes Lächeln

„hmmm,…also einen gewissen Unterhaltungswert hast – ohne Zweifel. Nett??.....Tja, kannst du sein, bist du aber selten. Vor allem zu mir! Und das mit dem sittsam…..das müsste ich direkt mal ausprobieren…!"

Er lacht laut, während ich etwas in meiner Umgebung suche, das ich nach ihm werfen kann. Während der Unterhaltung spüre ich wieder diesese leichte Kribbeln in der Magengegend und als er anfangt zu lachen, nimmt das Kribbeln vehement zu. Verzweifelt schüttle ich den Kopf, da ich dieses Kribbeln nicht haben will. Ich versuche mich wieder auf meine Näharbeit zu konzentrieren. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerke ich, wie Legolas aufsteht und auf der Wiese umhergeht. Ich beobachte ihn nicht weiter, da ich nun froh bin mich wieder auf das Nähen konzentrieren zu können. Aber auch das fällt mir nicht gerade einfach, weil immer wieder dieses unergründliche Lächeln dieses dämlichen Prinzchens vor meinem geistigen Auge auftaucht. Dennoch gelingt es mir mit meiner Arbeit ein Stück weiter zukommen.

Legolas ist nun schon eine ganze Zeit verschwunden. Beunruhigt blicke ich auf um mich nach ihm umzuschauen. Erleichtert stelle ich fest, dass er nicht weit weg ist. Er sitzt unter einem Baum und ist mit irgendetwas beschäftigt. Leider kann ich nicht erkennen was er genau macht. Aber da er da so friedlich sitzt und scheinbar die Welt um sich rum vergessen hat lasse ich es dabei und sticke die letzten Mallornblüten auf Ireths Schleier.

Etwas später spüre ich plötzlich, dass sich jemand – ja wer wohl? kann ja nur Legolas sein – hinter mich kniet oder niedersetzt und irgendwas an meinem Haar macht. Als ich mich umdrehen will höre ich ihn leise sagen

„Nicht umdrehen – ich bin gleich fertig………………..so jetzt! Schau mich mal an!"

Verwundert aber auch skeptisch drehe ich mich zu ihm um. Abschätzend betrachtet er meinen Kopf. Dann schüttelt er den seinen

„Nein! So geht das nicht. Dreh dich wieder um. Ich bin gleich soweit." Verständnislos schüttle ich kurz den Kopf und sofort macht sich Legolas wieder über meine Haare her. Er beginnt meine Haare aufzulösen

„Heute morgen sollte ich meine Haare hochgesteckt haben. Du erinnerst dich: Du hast das veranlasst! Und jetzt? Jetzt machst du wieder alles auf!"

Ich höre nur ein leises Lachen, bekomme aber sonst keine Antwort. Er nestelt weiter an meinen Haaren rum und kämmt sie mit seinen Fingern vorsichtig durch. Danach macht er sich wieder an meinem Kopf zu schaffen.

„Du darfst mich nochmal anschauen." Mürrisch drehe ich mich zu ihm um.

„Fast perfekt. Du solltest jetzt nur noch auf dein hübsches Gesicht ein Lächeln zaubern und schon bist du wirklich perfekt." Fragend schaue ich ihn an

„Was hast du gemacht?" Ich will mit der Hand auf meinen Kopf langen, aber er hält meine Hand nur mit einem strengen „Nein!" zurück.

„Komm, schau dir an, was ich gemacht hab." Er zerrt mich hoch und dann zum Bach

„Schau hinein!" Als ich hineinblicke muss ich mir ein Grinsen verkneifen. So hatte ich Legolas wirklich nicht eingeschätzt – ein verspielter Junge!!

„Hast du den Kranz für mich gemacht?"

„Natürlich! Für wen denn sonst? Ich hab alle Blumen persönlich für dich gepflückt und den Kranz ganz allein für dich gewunden." Etwas Stolz schwingt in seiner Stimme mit.

„Danke! Er ist wirklich schön geworden…… Irgendwie sehe ich mit dem Kranz aus wie eine Braut." Fassunglos starrt mich Legolas an. Wahrscheinlich befürchtet er, dass ich gleich wieder losheule. Aber ich heule nicht los, sondern lächle ihn an. Erleichtert atmet er auf.

„Aredhel, wir müssen langsam wieder zurück. Ich hab heute noch einiges im Palast zu erledigen – vor allem muss ich mit den Dankesschreiben für die Geschenke beginnen."

Ich kann zwar nicht sagen warum, aber ich bin etwas enttäuscht. Ich hätte gern noch etwas mehr Zeit mit ihm verbracht. Aber ich will mir nichts anmerken lassen und lächle ihn an.

„Begleitest du mich zum Palast? Die Pferde müssen wieder zurückgebracht werden."

Ich nicke und wir machen uns auf den Rückweg. Wieder müssen wir durch das Gestrüpp reiten. Diesmal bin ich aber sicherer und ich kann sogar langsam die Zeit auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes genießen.

Als wir den Palasthof erreichen kommen uns schon einige Diener entgegen, die uns die Pferde abnehmen wollen. Legolas schüttelt beim Absteigen vehement den Kopf

„Wir machen das selbst, danke! Ihr könnt gehen!"

Ich folge ihm zusammen mit Melin in den Stall und versuche das Pferd zu versorgen. Legolas gibt mir hin und wieder Anweisungen was ich zu machen habe. Als wir fertig sind betritt Eluchil den Stall

„Bruderherz, unser geliebter Vater sucht dich schon überall. Du sollst schnellstens zu ihm kommen! Wo warst du denn?"

Dann fällt sein Blick auf mich und er scheint sich irgendwas zusammen zureimen, denn sein Lächeln entwickelt sich nun zu einem extrem breiten Grinsen. Er knufft seinem Bruder in die Seite

„Beeil dich! Sonst fällt das Donnerwetter noch schlimmer aus, als das von heute morgen. Ach ja, noch was: Meril hat auch schon nach dir gefragt – mindestens schon zehn mal! Ihr seid begehrt, mein Bruder!"

Lachend verschwindet er wieder aus dem Stall, winkt mir dabei aber nochmal zu. Die Erwähnung Merils versetzt mir einen Stich und ich verspüre ein unangenehmes Gefühl in der Herzgegend. Ich versuche dennoch mir nichts anmerken zu lassen.

„Ich will nicht, dass du wegen mir noch Ärger mit deinem Vater bekommst. Ich gehe nun besser. Und deine Bettgenossin wartet ja auch schon!"

Gekränkt schaut mich Legolas an

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass da nichts war. Glaub mir bitte!"

Bittend schaut er mir in die Augen. Ich senke den Kopf und nicke leicht. Ich höre ihn seufzen

„Und wegen dir bekomme ich mit Sicherheit keinen Ärger! Wegen DIR bestimmt nicht!"

Mit der Hand hebt er mein Kinn und zwingt mich ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Ich spüre wie sich seine Lippen plötzlich den meinigen nähern. Ich schließe die Augen und spüre seine Lippen plötzlich auf meiner Stirn. Ich öffne die Augen und schaue ihn verwirrt an, er dagegen weicht meinem Blick aus. In meinem Kopf wirbeln die Gedanken durcheinander. Ich kann nichts mehr verstehen und das einzige was mir noch richtig erscheint ist Flucht. Abrupt drehe mich um und rufe ihm zu

„Wir sehen uns"

Wieder mal renne ich weg. Ich renne so schnell durch den Palasthof und durch das Tor, dass die Wachen mir kopfschüttelnd hinterher sehen. Endlich erreiche ich meine Wohnung. Erschöpft lasse ich mich auf mein Bett fallen. Als ich mich wieder aufsetze, sehe ich Legolas Blumenkranz auf meinem Kopfkissen liegen. Ich muss ihn wohl grad eben verloren haben. Vorsichtig nehme ich ihn auf und lege ihn in eine mit Wasser gefüllte Schüssel. Schweigend betrachte ich den Kranz. Was heute passiert ist kann ich nicht glauben. So nah bin ich noch nie jemandem gewesen. Verwirrt setze ich mich wieder auf mein Bett und starre auf das schiefe Bücherregal an der Wand gegenüber.

_Was war das nur?......_

* * *

Zu den Reviews:

**Nilli**: Wie du siehst hatte die Drohung mit der Vodoo-Puppe Wirkung. Ich hoffe, ich konnte dich wenigstens etwas zufrieden stellen und lässt das Teil noch in der Schublade. Also, das mit der Heirat von Meril und Aredhels Vater muß ich mir mal durch den Kopf gehen lassen – keine schlechte Idee fg. Zu dem Streit werde ich noch kommen. Wenn ich überlege, was ich inzwischen alles noch auflösen muß in dieser Geschichte…. Oh je!! Aber wird schon irgendwie. Ich freu mich schon auf dein nächstes Review.

**Lanthir**: Was ist Kopfgärtner-Auszubildender? Ich glaub ich steh auf dem Schlauch! Es freut mich, dass deine Schwester meine Geschichte auch liest und sie ihr gefällt. Grüße an sie! Zu den Fragen deiner Schwester: Ich bin 26 und die Ideen nehme ich zum Teil aus meinem eigenen Leben (tja, die Männer halt) und ich beobachte meine Umgebung. Meistens fallen mir Situationen und Gegebenheiten wieder ein, wenn ich schreibe. Zu der Geschichte mit Meril: Ich hoffe es hat dir in diesem Kapitel etwas besser gefallen…. Hoffe ich doch! Deine Reaktion war auf jeden Fall sehr erheiternd – für mich! g

Du hast geschrieben, dass deine Schwester elbische Namen sucht. Ich hab hier ne Seite gefunden, die die Eigennamen im Sinn übersetzt und dann ins Sindarin überträgt (kein Generator)- vielleicht hilft das. http:www.8ung.at/elbenname

**LittleLion**: Gut, dann werde ich das mit Thranduil und Aredhel wohl wieder aus dem Kopf streichen….seufz. Nein, im ernst: daran hätte ich nie gedacht. Ich finde ja, dass sich Legolas in diesem Kapitel schon ein bisschen angestrengt hat, oder?

**christin**: so fies war die Pause auch wieder nicht….find ich. Ich hoffe diese Pause hier ist etwas erträglicher, oder?

**SFMK**: und wieder ganz furchtbare Qualen erlitten? Ich hoffe doch nicht! Hier ist auf jeden Fall die Entschädigung 2. Teil. Und nächste Woche kommt dann der nächste Teil.

**darklayka**: freut mich, dass du die Prüfungen unbeschadet überstanden hast. Jetzt kommt noch schriftlich (hab ich das richtig in Erinnerung?). Mein Bruder macht grad Abi – ich weiß also wie man sich da fühlt (auch aus eigener Erfahrung)

Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel hat dir gefallen. Ich freu mich auf alle Fälle schon auf ein Review von dir.

**Narwain**: Du magst also den Vater auch nicht. Es gibt inzwischen zwei Hassobjekte: Meril und der Vater! Kann ich verstehen. Mag sie auch nicht so sonderlich. Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel hat etwas entschädigt und meine romantischen Ansätze sind etwas geglückt. Hab ja bisher mehr Erfahrung mit Prinzen fertigmachen und einem frechen Mundwerk gemacht.

**JustSarah**: Hab mich beeilt g. Ich danke für dein liebes Review! freu

**flemming**: Du hast eigentlich recht: Aredhel ist ziemlich ruhig geblieben. Wahrscheinlich liegt es tatsächlich daran, dass sie die Gefühle für Legolas etwas unterdrückt…oder unterdrückt hat - wie man es sehen will. Ich werde mich auf jeden Fall noch um Aredhels Vater kümmern….hähäh

**Navara-Baby**: Hallo! Herzlich Willkommen. Es freut mich, dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt. Ich bemühe mich auch weiterhin eine witzige, aber auch etwas romantische Geschichte zusammenzubasteln! Danke!!

.


	14. Ein folgenschweres Gespräch

**Disclaimer**: s.o.!

**_Ein folgenschweres Gespräch_**

So sitze ich nun auf meinem Bett und starre Löcher in die Wand, in die Luft, in mein Bücherregal. Ich fühle mich nicht in der Lage etwas anderes zu machen. Zu viele Dinge sind in den letzten Stunden auf mich eingeströmt.

_Ich habe mich auf Dinge und Personen eingelassen, auf die ich noch vor einigen Wochen eine große Abneigung hatte. Wo ist diese Abneigung hin? Irgendwo muß die doch noch zu finden sein. Es war immer so angenehm mit meinen Vorurteilen rumzulaufen. Sie haben mich geschützt! Und nun? Ja, nun fühle ich mich schutzlos und ausgeliefert. Ausgeliefert – einem Mann, von dem ich nicht weiß, was er mit mir vorhat und einer Situation, von der ich nicht weiß worauf sie hinausläuft. Warum versucht er immer wieder sich mir zu nähern? Was will er von mir? Will er wirklich das, was ich vermute, befürchte oder gar hoffe? Hoffe ich tatsächlich? Ich sollte mir auf jeden Fall keine Hoffnung machen, denn wer will schon enttäuscht werden? _

Solche Gedanken wiederholen sich immer und immer wieder. Irgendwann drängen sich andere Fragen durch:

_Warum hat er mich nicht richtig geküsst? Warum auf die Stirn? Warum nicht mehr?_

Erschrocken stelle ich fest, dass ich von ihm geküsst werden wollte und immer noch geküsst werden will! Und schon fängt der Gedankengang wieder von vorne an:

_Wo ist meine Abneigung hin?....._

Verzweifelt versuche ich meinen Gedankenkreislauf zu unterbrechen. Gedankenverloren kaue ich an meinem Fingernagel. Ich bete zu den Valar, dass irgendjemand diesen Teufelskreis durchbricht…

Und ich werde erhört! Ein aggressives Klopfen gegen meine Tür lässt mich hochschrecken. Jemand muß ziemlich ungeduldig sein, denn das Klopfen wird stärker. Dankbar für jede Abwechslung stehe ich auf und öffne die Tür. Die Tür ist noch keinen Spalt offen, drängt sich schon eine Person mit hochrotem Kopf in mein Zimmer und starrt mich wild funkelnd an. Erstaunt blicke ich die Person an.

„Meril, was machst du denn hier?"

Die Zornesröte weicht aus ihrem Gesicht und macht einem arrogantem, spöttischen Lächeln platz, als sie sich in meiner kleinen Wohnung umschaut. Plötzlich lässt sie sich mit einem lauten, gekünstelten Lachen auf meinem Bett nieder und wirft den Kopf in den Nacken.

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass sich der Prinz mit so einem Dorftrampel einlässt! Oh, Aredhel! Du musst mir verzeihen. Ich hatte dich für was Besseres gehalten. Aber jetzt wo ich deine Bleibe sehe und dich in einem alten ausgefransten Kleid….! Nein, du bist keine Konkurrenz! Wenn Legolas wüsste, was er sich da grad an Land zieht!"

Wieder lacht sie schrill auf, während ich mir erstmal darüber klar werde, was diese Frau da grad von sich gibt.

„Legolas kennt meine Wohnung und er kennt meinen Kleidungsstil." Etwas verunsichert setze ich hinzu „ und er kennt mich!"

Es ist das einzige, was mir zu dieser Unverschämtheit einfällt.

„Kindchen! Du bist vielleicht eine Bettgeschichte, ein Abenteuer! Aber nicht mehr! Glaubst du, dass der König darüber so glücklich wäre, dich als Braut an Legolas Seite zu sehen? Glaubst du das wirklich? Eine einfache Elbe!!"

Wieder beginnt sie spöttisch zu grinsen

„Was kannst du ihm denn bieten?"

Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass jemand so mit mir redet – als wäre ich nicht ganz richtig im Kopf, als wäre ich naiv und hätte keine Ahnung vom Leben. Fassungslos beobachte ich das fiese Lächeln Merils. Ich wundere mich über mich selbst, denn völlig ruhig beginne ich sie zu fragen:

„Meril, was willst du hier? Was willst du von mir?"

Während sie sich vergnügt und genießerisch auf meinem Bett herumwälzt antwortet sie zuckersüß:

„Meine Liebe, als ich von Eluchil hörte, dass Legolas mit dir weg war – allein- , bin ich zur Überzeugung gekommen, dass ich dich warnen sollte, etwas mit Legolas anzufangen und auch nur etwas nach dem Königinnenthron zu schielen. Aber jetzt, wo ich sehe, wie erbärmlich du bist…." Wieder lacht sie auf, „ du bist keine Gefahr für mich!"

Kopfschüttelnd schaue ich Meril an. So was hatte ich bisher noch nie erlebt

„Meril du bist krank."

„Krank? Ich bin krank? Nein! Ich bin nur realistisch! Legolas geht mit dir ein oder zweimal ins Bett und dann hat sich die Sache. Das macht mir nichts aus. Bin ich nicht großzügig? Wie ist er denn so im Bett? Erzähl mal"

Erwartungsvoll und mit einem Flackern in den Augen schaut sie zu mir herüber.

„Wieso fragst du mich? Du müsstest es doch besser wissen? Warst du es denn nicht, die mir heute morgen erzählt hat, dass Legolas mit dir im Bett war? Hälst du mich für blöd, oder bist du dumm? Ich glaube letzteres trifft die Sache!"

Ich wundere mich immer noch über meine Ruhe. Meril dagegen springt von meinem Bett auf und funkelt mich böse an. Sie ist nahe dran mir an den Hals zu gehen.

„Hast du grad eben gesagt, dass ich dumm bin?"

„Ja, hab ich! Und hier ist die Tür!" Mit dem Daumen deute ich auf die Tür hinter mir.

„Du schmeißt mich raus? Mich? Eine Hofdame?"

„Nenn es wie du willst. Ich frage mich nur gerade, ob Legolas wirklich so was wie dich will? Meinst du nicht, dass er wenigstens etwas Intelligenz in seinem Bett verdient hätte?"

Wutschnaubend springt sie zu mir vor. Im gleichen Moment springe ich zur Tür und öffne sie. Mit einem kräftigen Stoß in ihren Allerwertesten landet sie vor meiner Tür.

„Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn du jetzt verschwindest! Und laß dich hier nie wieder blicken!" Bevor sie die Leiter hinunterklettert blickt sie sich nochmals trotzig um.

„In deine erbärmliche, stinkende Wohnung setze ich bestimmt keinen Fuß mehr freiwillig!"

Ich nicke zufrieden und schließe die Tür hinter mir. Plötzlich habe ich eine tolle Idee. Mit der gefüllten Waschschüssel lauere ich am Fenster, das zur Straße hinausführt. Als Meril unter meinem Baum heraus auf die Straße tritt, kippt meine Waschschüssel ganz plötzlich um und der Schwall Wasser ergießt sich auf die kunstvoll aufgebaute Frisur Merils.

Verwirrt und dann zornesrot anlaufend blickt sie nach oben. Ich grinse ihr ins Gesicht

„Ups…das war jetzt aber wirklich keine Absicht!"

Grinsend winke ich ihr hinterher, während sie sich beeilt Richtung Palast zu kommen.

Zufrieden mit meinem Werk, greife ich in den Bücherschrank und hole mir etwas zu lesen. Ich mache mir es auf dem Bett bequem.

Ich muß immer wieder darüber grinsen, dass mich Meril als Konkurrenz betrachtet.

_Scheinbar glaubte sie tatsächlich, dass Legolas in meiner Hinsicht gewisse Ambitionen hatte. Nur, in einem wird sie wohl recht haben: Ich kann ihm nichts bieten. Ich bin eine einfache Elbe. Was will er von mir? Vielleicht bin ich tatsächlich ein Abenteuer. Er hat zwar bist jetzt noch keinen Versuch gemacht mich ins Bett zu ziehen, aber vielleicht geht er ja raffiniert vor? Er hat bestimmt Übung in solchen Sachen. Und Thranduil wäre über mich als zukünftige Schwiegertochter tatsächlich nicht glücklich. _

Verwundert stelle ich fest, dass ich enttäuscht bin.

_Hab ich mir tatsächlich Hoffnungen gemacht? _

Entsetzt stelle ich fest, dass ich tatsächlich mehr von ihm erwartet habe. Deshalb auch die Enttäuschung wegen des Kusses auf die Stirn.

_Vielleicht bin ich tatsächlich naiv. Vielleicht hatte Meril recht – in jeder Hinsicht._

_Ich sollte mich von Legolas fernhalten. Nicht, dass meine jetzige Schwärmerei in eine Verliebtheit endet, aus der ich mich nur noch schwer befreien kann. Ich würde nie zu ihm passen. Vielleicht sollte ich doch den Mann heiraten, den mir mein Vater ausgesucht hat. Das wird wahrscheinlich heilsam sein und mich auf andere Gedanken bringen…_

Ich verschiebe dennoch die Unterredung mit meinem Vater auf den nächsten Tag, da ich im Moment noch zu deprimiert und zu müde bin. Dennoch steht mein Entschluß fest: Ich werde heiraten…..

* * *

**all**: So! Leider wurde dieses Kapitel etwas kurz. Tut mir aufrichtig leid. Das nächste wird wieder länger, dafür müsst ihr aber noch einige Zeit warten. Um genau zu sein: gut zwei Wochen! Denn ich reise nun durch England. Mal sehen – vielleicht treffe ich ja auf Situationen oder Personen, die sich wunderbar in meine Geschichte reinwurschteln lassen g. Also habt etwas Geduld ! g

Ach ja, und ich bin total begeistert, wie viele Leute mir immer ein kleines Review schicken. Bin dann immer sooooo glücklich!

nun zu den Reviews:

**Lanthir**: Maskenbildnerin? Ist ja klasse! Dann wirst du ja lernen wie man sich perfekt schminkt usw.. Sehr schön. Daß du solche Merils in der Klasse hast ist schon sehr bedauernswert. Diese Aussage mit dem Verhüten hab ich auch schon gehört. Aber diese Dame ist dann tatsächlich „ungewollt" schwanger geworden. Ich hab mir nur schwer das Lachen verkneifen können. Ich frag mich auch immer: Wie dämlich kann man eigentlich sein? Ich hoffe, dass dieses Kapitel genug Ansporn ist zum Lernen etc. – obwohl ich da im Moment sogar eher dran zweifel! J

**Nilli**: Die Vodoopuppe sitzt mir wieder im Genick!! Könntest du sie vielleicht die nächsten zwei Wochen einpacken? Bitte!!! Ich verspreche auch hoch und heilig, dass dann das nächste Kapitel kommt! Solange darfst du gern Meril wieder traktieren, oder Aredhels Vater, oder sonst jemand anderen g Wie war Rock am Ring? Wohnst du in der Nähe von Hockenheim? War doch in Hockenheim, oder? Wäre ja lustig, wenn du aus meiner Gegend kommen würdest!

**JustSarah**: Leider konnte ich das Update-Tempo diesmal nicht wiederholen. Aber vielen Dank für das Review!

**Narwain**: So was hat mir noch nie jemand reviewt! Du bist verliebt in meine Geschichte? rotwerd Ich werde mich bemühen, dass dein Schmetterlingsgefühl auch weiterhin anhält! seufz

**christin**: Danke! g Hoffe dieses nimmt dich nicht zu sehr mit lach

**LittleLion**: Legolas auf Knien und das Bad putzen…. Sehr schöner Gedanke. Mit so einem Bild kann ich mich auch anfreunden Männerhinterdenherd!! Ich bin ja sooo glücklich, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat. Ich hab mir ehrlich immer wieder Gedanken gemacht, ob diese zärtlichen Gefühle für einander nicht verfrüht kommen. Aber ich scheine es richtig getroffen zu haben. Danke für das liebe Statement

**darklayka**: also so schnell wie letztes Mal war ich nicht, aber ich will es ja auch spannend machen fg

**SFMK**: hab das mit einer Woche leider nicht eingehalten – mea culpa! Entschuldigung. Gelobe Besserung!

**Sandra**: Es freut mich, dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt. Ich denke, ich würde auch nicht wegrennen. Aber diese Dame ist halt etwas seltsam. Zu der Umgangssprache: Ich hab mich das am Anfang, als ich die Geschichte begonnen hab auch gefragt. Nun ist es so, dass Aredhel ausschließlich aus ihrer Sicht erzählt. Ich weiß, dass Tolkien sich wahrscheinlich zehnmal im Grabe umdrehen würde, wenn er die Geschichte lesen würde, weil sich Elben so wahrscheinlich nie unterhalten würden. Aber ich muß zu meiner Verteidigung sagen, dass Aredhel nun mal aus der „Unterschicht" kommt, wenn es so was bei den Elben überhaupt jemals gegeben hätte. Daher kommt auch der Umgangston. Und ich werde ihn auch beibehalten. Aber ich bin immer offen für konstruktive Kritik. Das soll ja auch so sein. Also, nochmals danke für das Review! Hat mich gefreut.

**Navara-Baby**: Danke, danke! Ich freu mich so g

**flemming**: jeder Mensch braucht etwas Kitsch. Und ich freu mich, dass ich da nicht allein bin. Wer träumt denn nicht davon mal von Legolas in den Arm genommen zu werden? Leider gibt es nur ein Problem: Elben gibt es nicht heul

Wie war Harry Potter? Ich will da auch noch rein.

**Daughter of Doom**: Hmmmm, kennen Elben Zwangsheirat? Wahrscheinlich nicht! Aber Legolas muß doch etwas um Aredhel kämpfen. Sonst wird es doch langweiligg. Hab mich über dein Review gefreut!

**Sheila**: Freu mich, dass es dir gefällt. Ich bin auch glücklich, dass es sich so leicht lesen lässt. Ich werde mich auf jeden Fall bemühen die Geschichte weiterhin spannend zu halten.

Ähm. Das mit dem Satz ist richtig. Wahrscheinlich muß ich den Seinen groß schreiben. Insofern hast du recht: Es stimmt was nicht.


	15. Gespräche

****

**Disclaimer:** s. andere Kapitel

**Anmerkungen:** Hallo! Ich bin wieder aus England zurück. Es war sehr schön und ich hab einiges gesehen, was ich schon immer mal sehen wollte! War toll! Dieses Kapitel ist unter erschwerten Bedingungen entstanden, denn ich wollte bereits Mitte der Woche das Kapitel hochladen, aber plötzlich war die Diskette am A….! Das heißt, das gesamte Kapitel war somit auch hinüber. So ist dann eine zweite Version entstanden, die wie ich meine sogar besser geworden ist. Meine Disketten scheinen so was wie den siebten Sinn zu haben. Auf jeden Fall konnte ich den Anfang des 16. Kapitels, also das darauf folgende noch retten. Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß! Und an alle lieben Reviewer: Vielen Dank! Ich liebe euch!!!!!

****

****

****

**Gespräche**

Ich muss irgendwann gestern eingeschlafen sein. Auf jeden Fall hat mich das Gespräch mit Meril bis in den Traum verfolgt: Eine dumm lachende Meril, in einem albernen rosafarbenen Kleid geht den Bund mit Legolas ein, der ihr, besonders gut aussehend und verliebt das gemeinsame, ewige Leben schwört.

Nach so einem Traum hat man schon keine Lust mehr den Tag fröhlich zu beginnen! Ich würde am liebsten im Bett bleiben. Da ich aber noch einiges an Näharbeiten zu erledigen habe, zwinge ich mich aufzustehen. Zudem muss ich noch eine Sache mit meinem Vater klären. Mein Entschluß steht fest!

Trotzig nickend stehe ich also auf und unterziehe mich meinem allmorgendlichen Ritual. Lustlos ziehe ich mir dann einige Näharbeiten hervor und mach mich daran Löcher zu stopfen oder Stickereien anzubringen. Dabei versuche ich mir einzureden, dass mein Vater bestimmt die richtige Wahl für mich getroffen hat und dieser Elb aus Imladris bestimmt ein ganz netter Kerl ist…..dass ich ihn lieben werde…..ihm viele Kinder schenken werde….na ja, vielleicht doch nicht so viele….vielleicht eins oder zwei…

Zumindest ist der Schleier jetzt fertig und ich bin zur Überzeugung gekommen, dass dieser Elb gut aussieht, edel ist, intelligent und mich auf Händen tragen wird. Zufrieden mit mir selbst mache ich mich auf den Weg zu Ireth, um ihr den Schleier zu übergeben. Auf dem Weg fällt mir ein, dass ich mich in diesen Elben bestimmt verlieben werde…bestimmt!

An Ireths Haus angekommen, klopfe ich ein paar Mal. Nach einiger Zeit öffnet eine junge Dienerin. Sie erklärt mir, dass Ireth wegen einer Hochzeitsbesprechung im Palast sei. Ich überlasse der Dienerin den Schleier und mache mich auf den Weg zu meinem Vater, um ihm die gute Nachricht über meine Entscheidung zu unterbreiten. Aber auch er ist nicht da. Nach mehrmaligem Klopfen an seiner Tür streckt der Nachbar, ein gut gebauter blonder Elb mit grünen Augen und einem kräftigen Kinn, seinen Kopf zur Tür raus:

„Ah, Fräulein Aredhel! Ihr Vater würde sich sicher freuen Euch zu sehen. Aber er ist einer Einladung in den Palast nachgekommen."

„In den Palast? Mein Vater? Was macht er da? Wann kommt er wieder?"

„Er hat mir gesagt, dass er eingeladen wurde. Wieso, das kann ich Euch nicht sagen. Auch wann er wieder kommt ist nicht sicher. Am besten Ihr kommt morgen noch einmal."

Dankend nicke ich, bleibe aber unschlüssig stehen. Neugierig betrachtet mich Vaters Nachbar. Als ich seinen bohrenden Blick nicht mehr ertrage, wende ich mich ab und laufe die Straße hinunter. Gedankenverloren und ziellos wandere ich durch unsere Siedlung. Plötzlich stehe ich vor dem Palasttor. Als mir das bewusst wird, blicke ich die Wachen nur erschrocken an, die mich dagegen rätselnd und mit unverholener Neugier betrachten.

„Fräulein, können wir ihnen irgendwie helfen?" fragt der eine schließlich

„Ähm, …äh…nein –e igentlich nicht."

„Was suchen sie dann vor dem Palasttor?"

„Weiß nicht."

> _Hoffentlich laufe ich jetzt nicht Legolas in die Arme. Das hätte mir gerade noch gefehlt..._

Die beiden werfen sich bedeutungsschwangere Blicke zu. Betont höflich tritt der eine vor und buat sich vor mir auf. Er beginnt betont ruhig und langsam zu sprechen, so als er hätte er eine Idiotin vor sich:

„Brauchen sie Hilfe? Oder wollen sie zu irgendjemand? Sie müssen schon mit mir reden, wenn sie Hilfe brauchen!"

„Sagen sie mal: Halten sie mich für blöd?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein: Sie machen mir nicht gerade den hellsten Eindruck!"

„Na, das wird ihnen hier ja wahrscheinlich öfter passieren – wenn ich an so gewisse Hofdamen denke!"

Wie auf Bestellung kommt die höfische Zurechtweisung:

„Was fällt ihnen ein, eine Hofdame zu beleidigen? Dazu haben sie kein Recht. Machen sie, dass sie hier schleunigst verschwinden, oder ich muss zu anderen Mitteln greifen!"

„Ohhh, nein! Ich verschwinde nicht! Ich will jetzt da rein und zwar sofort!"

Endlich ist mir eingefallen, was ich hier zu suchen habe.

„Sie können hier nicht rein. Sie haben keine Erlaubnis das Palastareal zu betreten!"

Noch bevor ich etwas erwidern kann höre ich hinter mir Hufgetrappel und die Wache nimmt Haltung an. Dennoch sehe ich jetzt nicht ein, warum ich zur Seite gehen sollte. Stur bleibe ich vor dem Tor stehen. Hinter mir kommen die Pferde zum Stehen und schnauben leise. Der wachhabende Soldat versucht mich auf die Seite zu ziehen. Als das nicht gelingt herrscht er mich an:

„Gehen sie zur Seite! Der Prinz will das Tor passieren!" Vehement schüttle ich den Kopf.

„Nicht, wenn ich ebenfalls das Tor passieren darf!"

> _Prinz? Legolas!? _

Ein etwas merkwürdiges Gefühl macht sich in meiner Magengegend breit

„Dann werde ich sie jetzt entfernen lassen!"

Hinter mir ertönt ein schallendes Lachen.

„Aredhel! Schön dich wieder mal in Aktion zu erleben! Soll ich dich mitnehmen?"

Ich drehe mich zu dem Sprecher um – es ist nicht Legolas! Erleichtert atme ich auf.

„Eluchil! Schön dich zu sehen! Du kannst mich gern mitnehmen."

„Dann steig auf"

Ich platziere mich vor Eluchil auf das Pferd, wobei ich die leicht schockierten Gesichter der Wachen beobachten kann. Ich grinse in mich rein.Während wir in den Palasthof reiten tippt mir Eluchil leicht auf die Schulter. Ich drehe mich zu ihm um

„Legolas wird sich freuen, dass du ihn besuchst. Was habt ihr denn heute vor?" Dabei grinst er mich anzüglich an, worauf ich ihm meinen Ellbogen gekonnt in die Seite ramme.

„Ich will nicht zu Legolas. Ich will zu meinem Vater. Ich muss mit ihm etwas Wichtiges besprechen."

Dabei versuche ich meine Stimme eine gewisse Festigkeit zu verleihen, denn allein schon die Erwähnung seines Namens bringt mich leicht aus dem Gleichgewicht.

„Hier? Im Palast?" Ich nicke

„Mein Vater ist von deinem Vater eingeladen worden – scheinbar zu einer Besprechung."

„Dann musst du es ja ziemlich eilig haben, wenn du noch nicht mal warten kannst, bis er wieder nach Hause kommt."

In der Zwischenzeit haben wir die Ställe erreicht.

„Wie gesagt: Es ist äußerst wichtig…" und während ich mich vom Pferd gleiten lasse setze ich murmelnd und mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hinzu, „ und es wird ihn unheimlich freuen"

Misstrauisch und zugleich neugierig beäugt er mich, während er seinem Pferd liebevoll den Hals streichelt

„Was ist denn so wichtig und was wird denn deinen Vater so freuen? Verrate es mir!"

Ich hole tief Luft, um freudig zu klingen.

„Ich werde dem Wunsch meines Vaters nachkommen…." Ich stocke.

Freundlich lächelnd nickt mir Eluchil zu

„Ja? Weiter?"

„Ich werde heiraten!" Mit einem Schlag verfinstert sich die Miene Eluchils. Ruckartig setzt er sich auf seinem Pferd auf.

„Wen?" Die Schärfe in seinem Ton ist nicht zu überhören. Übertrieben gelangweilt zucke ich mit den Schultern

„Weiß noch nicht. Mein Vater hat mir jemanden ausgesucht. Er ist bestimmt nett und ich werde ihn lieben können!" Insgeheim hoffe ich, dass Eluchil meinen inneren Kampf nicht erkennt, aber er scheint viel zu sehr mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt zu sein.

„Weiß Legolas schon davon?" immer noch schwingt diese Kälte in seiner Stimme mit.

„Nein! Es geht ihn doch wohl auch nichts an!" Ich dagegen werde sauer. Warum muss ich ihm gegenüber Rechenschaft darüber ablegen, was ich mache. Warum muss er mich an ihn erinnern? Ist denn nicht schon alles schwierig genug?

Eluchil sitzt ab und dreht mir den Rücken zu, während er über die Flanken seines Pferdes streicht.

„Bist du dir so sicher, dass es ihn nichts angeht, Aredhel? Es wäre gut, wenn du mal etwas mehr über die Elben, die um dich herum sind nachdenken würdest!"

Mit diesen Worten lässt er mich stehen, übergibt sein Pferd einem Diener und erkundigt sich, wo sein Bruder sei. Mit dem Hinweis, dass er sich im Garten aufhalten würde, wendet er sich nun endgültig ab und verschwindet tatsächlich in Richtung Palastgarten.

Erstaunt über die Reaktion bleibe ich stehen.Wieder beginnt der Gedankenkreislauf.

> _Was bedeute ich Legolas wirklich? Warum hat er mich nicht….und so weiter! Dann kommen mir wieder Merils Attacken in den Sinn. Sie hat Recht! Und ich werde meine Konsequenzen daraus ziehen_.

Mit gestrafften Schultern zwinge ich einen vorbeieilenden Diener zum Stehen, den ich sofort nach dem Aufenthaltsort meines Vaters frage. Mit arrogant hochgezogenen Augenbrauen winkt er ab

„Sie können nicht zu ihrem Vater. Die Besprechung läuft unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit statt, das heißt sie ist rein privater Natur."

„Bitte zeigen sie mir wo die Besprechung stattfindet. Ich warte dann auch vor der Tür und werde nicht stören. Aber es ist dringend. Bitte!" Genervt verdreht er die Augen gen Himmel, nickt dann aber

„Bitte! Dann folgen sie mir!"

Betont langsam führt er mich durch die Säulengänge des Palastes und bleibt dann nach einer halben Ewigkeit vor einer schweren, dunklen Holztüre mit fein gearbeiteten Eisenbeschlägen stehen.

„Hier ist die Bibliothek, in der die Besprechung stattfindet. Bitte stören sie die Herrschaften nicht und versuchen sie nicht zu lauschen. Sie werde eh nichts hören!"

Mit einem Nicken verschwindet er in einem Tempo, dass ich ihm nicht zugetraut hätte. Die Bibliothek befindet sich in einem Säulengang, der den Blick auf den Palastgarten freigibt. Ich setze mich auf das Mäuerchen, das zwei Säulen miteinander verbindet und betrachte den liebevoll angelegten Garten. Ich kann sogar den Pavillon ausmachen, in dem ich Legolas kurz vor dem Fest getroffen habe. Das war erst vorgestern! Ich versuche nochmals das Gespräch mit ihm zu rekonstruieren, was mir aber nur bedingt gelingt. Ich hoffe, dass die Besprechung bald vorüber sein mag, denn all zu lange, will ich meine Gedanken nicht kontrollieren müssen. Ich brauche Ablenkung. Und mein Vater ist einfach die beste Ablenkung. Über ihn kann ich mich immer am besten aufregen.

Nach einiger Zeit öffnet sich leise die Tür. Ich will schon aufspringen und den erlösenden Satz aussprechen, als Ireth vor mir steht. Erstaunt lasse ich mich wieder auf dem Mäuerchen nieder. Ireth schaut mich ihrerseits ziemlich erstaunt an. Bevor wir beide etwas sagen können öffnet sich ein weiteres Mal die Tür und Amras schlüpft heraus. Auch er scheint erstaunt zu sein, denn er zieht die Brauen nach oben und mustert mich. Ireth betrachtet mich kurz

„Was machst du hier, Aredhel?" Amras nickt zustimmend.

„Ich wollte eigentlich mit Vater sprechen, aber er scheint ja wohl nicht mehr hier zu sein."

„Doch er ist noch drin. Woher weißt du, dass er hier ist?"

„Ich habe es von Vaters Nachbar erzählt bekommen. Wie lange dauert das da drin noch?"

Ireth zuckt mit den Schultern

„Keine Ahnung. Der König und dein Vater haben schon lange nicht mehr zusammen gesessen und sich unterhalten. Ich denke sie müssen viel nachholen!"

„Was? Die beiden kennen sich?" Ich bin erstaunt. Vater hatte mir nie erzählt, dass er Thranduil persönlich kennt.

„Sieht wohl so aus. Sie müssen als Kinder und Jugendliche viel Zeit miteinander verbracht haben. So hat es auf jeden Fall vorhin geklungen. Ich glaube sie wollen noch etwas über die alten Zeiten reden."

„Das wird doch wohl nicht der Grund für die Besprechung gewesen sein, bei der niemand stören darf, oder?" Ungläubig starre ich in den Garten. Ich höre wie Amras sich verabschiedet und sich eilig davon macht. Ohne aufzusehen blicke ich weiter in den Garten. Ich warte auf eine Antwort von Ireth, aber sie kommt nicht. Daher frage ich nochmals ungeduldig nach.

„Was war das nun für eine Besprechung? Was haben du und Amras dabei gemacht?"

„Aredhel, die Besprechung war geheim!"

„Aber du und Amras und Vater - ihr dürft es wissen!" Sauer wende ich mich ihr zu. Ireth hat sich in der Zwischenzeit neben mir niedergelassen.

„Wir wurden ja auch zu der Besprechung bestellt. Was machst du eigentlich hier?"

„Ich will mit Vater reden!"

„Aha, ist das so dringend?"

„Jetzt fragst du auch noch!" Inzwischen bin ich leicht aufgebracht. Warum wollen immer alle wissen was ich mache oder was ich vorhabe?

Erschrocken betrachtet sie mich

„Tut mir leid, aber ich bin schon etwas erstaunt. Das wäre das erste Mal seit einigen Jahren, dass du deinem Vater freiwillig hinterher rennst! Es muss ja wirklich wichtig sein!"

„So ähnlich hat das Eluchil auch schon ausgedrückt. Und als ich ihm erzählt habe, warum ich mit Vater sprechen will, ist er ziemlich sauer geworden!"

Daraufhin runzelt Ireth mit der Stirn und schüttelt verständnislos den Kopf.

„Und was hast du so schlimmes gesagt?" Noch bevor ich antworten kann, öffnet sich die Tür und Vater tritt zusammen mit Thranduil aus dem Zimmer. Beide lachen und sind noch ganz in ein Gespräch vertieft. Als Vater mich erblickt erstarrt er, um mich dann aber gleich mit einem strengen Blick zu fixieren

„Was machst du hier, Aredhel?"

„Gegenfrage: Was machst DU hier?" Genervt wendet er sich an seinen Freund und König.

„Genau das ist es was ich meine, Thranduil! Sie ist aufsässig und hat keine Manieren. Ich kann und konnte machen, was ich will. Meine Erziehung hat nicht gefruchtet!" Ohne, dass Thranduil antworten kann falle ich Vater ins Wort.

„Vielleicht war es ja die falsche Erziehung?" Beschwichtigend legt mir Ireth die Hand auf die Schulter. Auch Thranduil versucht die aufkeimende Auseinandersetzung zu beruhigen, indem er meinem Vater die Hand auf die Schulter legt und lächelnd den Kopf schüttelt, was eine erstaunliche Wirkung hat, denn mein Vater atmet einmal tief durch und nickt in meine Richtung. Leise beginnt er zu sprechen:

„Aredhel, mein Kind! Was ist los? Was machst du hier?" Auch ich bemühe mich nun freundlich und ruhig zu sprechen.

„Ich wollte mit dir reden….wegen der Hochzeit…."ich schlucke einmal, wobei ich den merkwürdigen Blick Ireths übergehe, „ ich werde deinem Wunsch nachkommen und ...den heiraten, den du für mich ausgesucht hast." Endlich ist es ausgesprochen! Ich spüre Ireths fassungslosen Blick auf mir. Thranduil blickt mich forschend und ungläubig an. Vater dagegen scheint, als hätte er nicht richtig gehört und starrt mich einfach nur an. Dann aber scheinen ihm meine Worte ins Bewusstsein zu fließen, denn er stürmt auf mich zu und nimmt mich herzlich in den Arm. Dabei stammelt er etwas von

„….zur Vernunft gekommen…..endlich…..glücklich!" Als er mich loslässt, strahlt er mich immer noch an. Dann wendet er sich an Thranduil, der die Szenerie scheinbar mit Unbehagen beobachtet hat.

„Sie kommt langsam zur Vernunft. Ich bin darüber froh! Siehst du? Ich hatte doch recht!" Thranduil nickt langsam, wendet sich dann einer Szenerie zu, die sich just in diesem Augenblick im Garten abspielt und unser aller Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht.

Ein ziemlich aufgebrachter Legolas stürmt kopfschüttelnd aus dem Pavillon. Hinter ihm rennt ein verzweifelter Gimli her, der ihm immer wieder „Junge! Ich glaub nicht, dass sie das tatsächlich macht!" hinterher poltert. Hinter Gimli erscheint Eluchil, der diesen wiederum an der Schulter festhält und beschwichtigend auf ihn einredet. Scheinbar wirkt es, denn Gimli beruhigt sich zusehends. Dennoch gehen beide heftig diskutierend auf den Ostflügel des Palastes zu, in den schon Legolas verschwunden ist.

Thranduil sieht besorgt aus und Ireth spricht meine Befürchtung aus

„Ich glaube, dass Legolas nun auch weiß, dass du heiraten wirst." Unglücklich schaue ich hinüber zum Pavillon. Mir wird klar, dass ich, egal welche Entscheidung ich treffe, immer jemanden verärgere und enttäusche. Ich spüre die Hand meines Vaters auf meiner Schulter. Als ich mich zu ihm umdrehe, schaue ich in sein glückliches Gesicht.

„Komm, mein Kind! Wir haben noch einiges zu besprechen!" Willenlos lasse ich mich von meinem Vater wegführen. Auf dem Weg nach Hause plappert er die ganze Zeit vor sich hin. So liebevoll und glücklich habe ich ihn schon lange nicht mehr erlebt.

„Ich bin ja so froh, dass du dich schon jetzt für ihn entschieden hast. Ich dachte, dass du dich erst an ihn gewöhnen musst und ihn erst kennen lernen musst, um dich für ihn zu entscheiden. Ja… gut. Kennen lernen wirst du ihn dennoch bald. Er wird übermorgen hier eintreffen. Er wird im Palast nächtigen, denn er stammt aus adligem Hause. Sein Name ist Lenwe. Er unterstand der Herrin Arwen als Berater. Aber seit Frau Arwen Königin ist, werden seine Dienste in Imladris nicht mehr gebraucht. Er wird dann hier im Palast tätig sein. Du wirst ihn sehr mögen. Ich kenne ihn noch als kleines Kind. Er war damals sehr bezaubernd: Ein guter Sänger, guter Zeichner und immer sehr lieb. Genau das richtige für dich."

Bei jedem Satz nicke ich automatisch mit dem Kopf und ringe mir ein Lächeln ab. Dennoch wandern meine Gedanken dauernd zu dieser Szenerie im Garten. Eine Frage geht mir nicht aus dem Kopf: Was ist richtig, was ist falsch? Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden. Mein Kopf ist so voller Gedanken und Gefühle, dass ich das nicht mehr weiß, wie ich handeln soll. Ich fühle mich müde und leer.

Ich spüre ein Zerren in meinem Arm. Mir wird bewusst, dass mein Vater stehen geblieben ist und mich anschaut.

„Was ist los mit dir mein Kind? Hast du dich doch anders entschieden? Du bist so still?"

Ich versuche zu lächeln.

„Nein, nein. Ich bin nur etwas aufgeregt. Ich kann es noch nicht fassen."

Ich bringe es nicht übers Herz meinem Vater die Wahrheit zu sagen. Er ist so glücklich und so zugänglich, ein Zustand, den ich schon seit Jahren nicht mehr an ihm erlebt habe.

„Dann ist es wohl besser, wenn ich dich jetzt nach Hause bringe und dich dann allein lasse!"

Endlich hat mein Vater mal einen guten Einfall! Tatsächlich führt er mich noch bis zur Haustür und verabschiedet mich dann mit einem Kuss. Im Gehen raunt er mich nochmals zu wie glücklich er sei.

Ich dagegen fühle mich als hätte man mir den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen und mir gleichzeitig noch die Innereien rausgerissen. Ich bin leer.

Erschöpft und resigniert lasse ich mich auf mein Bett fallen. Ich kann nicht mehr.

-TBC-

* * *

So, dieses Kapitel ist wieder etwas länger geworden! Nun reviewt schön - vielleicht kriegen wir ja die 100 voll! Freu mich schon! bis bald!

* * *

Nilli: So, das Kapitel hab ich jetzt ganz neu schreiben müssen. Dafür hab ich aber das 16. Kapitel wenigstens zum Teil retten können seufz. Vielen Dank für die aufmunternden Mails. Melde dich bald mal wieder!

Lanthir: Schön gefeiert? Sag deiner Schwester mal nen Gruß (wenn sie meine Geschichte noch liest! Wenn nicht trotzdem ein Gruß g) Nach London fahre ich wahrscheinlich im Herbst. Mir hat England einfach zu gut gefallen. Freu mich schon.

Navara-Baby: Hallo! Also, diesmal ist das Kapitel länger. Und ich hoffe du hast die Warterei auch überlebt (ich will jetzt aber nicht überheblich klingen!lol) Danke für das letzte Review! Ich werde Meril noch leiden lassen, oder? Wasser über den Kopf ist doch erst der Anfang!

Narwain: Was hast du denn gegen den zukünftigen Bräutigam von Aredhel g. Vielleicht ist der ja ganz nett. Vielleicht ist der noch viieeeeeeeeel besser als Legolas? Wer weiß? Ok., o.k., bevor ich mich ganz unbeliebt mache…. wir werden sehen. Auf jeden Fall war das Kapitel länger als das letzte….Danke für das Review freu

JustSarah: Hm, meinst du, dass dir ihr persönlicher Entschluss nicht gefällt, oder das wie ich es gelöst habe? Würde mich echt interessieren. Auf jeden Fall habe ich mich bemüht - auch diesmal wieder g. Danke für die regelmäßigen Reviews! Und wie gesagt: Ich bin jederzeit für konstruktive Kritik offen!

Thuringwen: Herzlich Willkommen in meiner kleinen Reviewecke! Ich freue mich immer wieder, wenn heimliche Leser auch ihre Meinung hinterlassen. Wie du schon sagst: Ich will es Legolas nicht zu einfach machen. Aredhel übrigens auch nicht. Ich hoffe man merkt das! Also, vielen lieben Dank!

Sheila: Was soll ich sagen? Einfach nur: Danke!!!

SFMK: Ohhhh, ich wollte dich nicht langweilen g seufz. Leider hab ich Harry Potter immer noch nicht gesehen. Es will niemand mit mir rein! Genauso geht es mir mit Shrek – keiner will mit mir in den Film. Frag mich grad, obs an mir liegt?????? heul

darklayka: und es bleibt weiter spannend. Ich hoffe, dass ich das mit dem schnell Weiterschreiben auch einhalten kann. Aber ich bemühe mich.

flemming: Leider war ich nicht in London. Bin nur drumherum gefahren. Dafür hab ich andere schöne Sachen gesehen, wie Stonehenge und den Hadrianswall und die Kathedrale von Canterbury (sehr sehenswert). London kommt dafür im Herbst dran und das ist dann auch Urlaub (ein Wochenende) Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich mich auch schon gefragt, ob Elben auf die Toilette gehen. Aber da meine Elben doch eher Tolkien-untypisch sind, sage ich jetzt einfach mal: Ja! g. Vielen lieben Dank für das Review!

nichan: ähm… ja… ich spinne manchmal. Und beim letzten Kapitel hab ich das wahrscheinlich auch. Aber daran muss man sich bei mir gewöhnen fg. Ich will, dass Legolas leidet. Aber auch meine Protagonistin soll leiden. Und das tut sie jetzt. Aber ich werde mich bemühen es noch mal romantisch werden zu lassen, bevor…..lol! Danke für das liebe Review! Hat mich gefreut!


	16. Der Bräutigam

**Anmerkungen:** Auch diesmal hat es wieder Ewigkeiten gedauert, bis ich updaten konnte, was diesmal ganze einfach nur an erheblichem Zeitmangel lag. Ich hoffe ihr entschuldigt das! In diesem Kapitel taucht eine neue Person auf, die ich mir von Peter Jackson borge. Ich nehme mal an, daß alle den 3. Teil gesehen haben. Mir ist da in einer Szene ein Elb aufgefallen, der mir bis heute jedesmal ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken jagt, wenn ich den Film mal wieder sehe. Und zwar ist das die Szene, in der Arwen mit den anderen Elben aus Imladris zu den grauen Anfurten reitet und ihre Vision hat. Kurz darauf wird sie von einem braunhaarigen Elb mit extrem femininen Gesichtszügen angesprochen. Es tut mir ja furchtbar leid, aber ich fand und finde

diesen Elb einfach ...würg. Wahrscheinlich tue ich diesem Schauspieler furchtbar unrecht, aber ich musste ihn einfach für meine Geschichte entlehnen. Jetzt hat der Zukünftige von Aredhel wenigstens ein Gesicht! Der Charakter von Lewe wird natürlich noch ausgebaut und passt dann auch später zu diesem Gesicht.... reinhau .  
  
Vielleicht sollte ich noch etwas hinzufügen: Meine Geschichte spielt nach dem Ringkrieg (hab ich ja in einem Kapitel mal anklingen lassen). Die Elben hab ich trotzdem in Mittelerde weilen lassen, weil ich das einfach schöner finde und nicht so desillusionierend. Jeder Tolkienist wird mich dafür hauen, aber die sollen die Geschichte dann halt nicht lesen, wenn es ihnen nicht passt. Soweit die klärenden Worte!  
  
**Disclaimer**: Danke an Tolkien für die netten Personen. Die meisten gehören ihm. Ein kleiner Elb, dem ich gern in den Hintern treten würde gehört Peter Jackson und alles andere, was man nicht im Film sieht oder bei Tolkien lesen kann gehört mir!  
  
So, und nun genug geschwätzt – hier das Kapitel:

****

**Der Bräutigam**  
  
Seit ich meine Entscheidung meinem Vater bekanntgegeben habe, und damit auch meine besten Freunde vor den Kopf gestoßen habe, bin ich nicht mehr aus meinem Haus gegangen. Nur einmal war ich noch am Bach Wäsche waschen, und das nur mit gewissen Vorsichtsmaßnahme, damit ich niemandem über den Weg laufe, der mich auf meine bevorstehende Hochzeit anspricht. Die letzten zwei Tage waren die Hölle. Natürlich hätte ich gern mit jemandem gesprochen, denn ich bin innerlich zerissen, aber niemand kann für meine Situation Verständnis aufbringen. Vater würde nur die Hände überm Kopf zusammenschlagen und mich anbrüllen und Ireth würde mir nur raten sich meinem Vater zu widersetzen. Was wirklich gut für mich ist, sagt mir keiner. Ich weiß es ja auch nicht. Ich habe die letzten Tage versucht mir klar darüber zu werden, was ich will: Ohne Ergebnis! Mehrmals stand Ireth vor meiner Tür und wollte mit mir reden. Ich hab sie nur angeschrien, daß sie abhauen soll. Was sie zuletzt dann auch getan hat. Heute wird mein Zukünftiger eintreffen. Das heißt ich muß mich also wieder zeigen und auch noch vorzeigbar sein. Darauf hab ich keine Lust!  
  
Grübelnd sitze ich wie schon die letzten zwei Tage auf meinem Bett und betrachte die Sonne, die sich langsam ihren Weg zum höchsten Punkt des Himmels bahnt. Nebenbei kaue ich auf dem Fingernagel meines kleinen Fingers herum. Erschrocken fahre ich zusammen, denn es ertönt ein energisches Klopfen an meiner Tür. Gebannt starre ich zur Tür, darauf wartend ob die Person nochmals klopft. Und tatsächlich! Ein weiteres lautes Klopfen, dann erklingt wieder mal Ireths Stimme

„Aredhel! Ich weiß, daß du da drin bist! Mach auf."

Betrübt lehne ich mich an die Wand, an der mein Bett steht und ziehe es erst einmal vor, keine Antwort zu geben.

„Laß mich jetzt rein! Dein zukünftiger Ehemann ist bereits von den Grenzwächtern in Empfang genommen worden. Er ist auf dem Weg hierher. Es kann nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er im Palast ankommt!"

Nun bequeme ich mich auch mal was zu sagen.

„Gut, dann hat er ja einen Schlafplatz für die Nacht – sogar einen ganz exquisiten!"

Ich kann Ireth förmlich die Augen verdrehen hören

„Jetzt komm schon! Öffne die Tür. Du mußt dich doch noch einigermaßen herrichten!" „Ich muß gar nichts!" „Heißt das, du willst ihn nicht mehr heiraten?"  
  
_ Oh, oh – sie versucht mich auszutricksen. Dann soll sie halt reinkommen.  
_  
Langsam erhebe ich mich von meinem Bett und schlurfe richtig unelbisch zur Tür. Kaum ist die Tür geöffnet steht Ireth schon an meiner Kleidertruhe und sucht nach geeigneter Kleidung für meinen großen Auftritt heute. Gelangweilt beobachte ich Ireths hektische Suche. Nach kurzer Zeit dreht sie sich genervt zu mir um

„Könnte sich die Dame vielleicht auch mal bemühen etwas passendes zu finden?"Ich grinse sie an „Hab schon was passendes an..."

Entsetzt gleiten ihre Augen von einem Stopfloch zum nächsten. Ich muß zugeben, daß ich die letzten zwei Tage keine Kleidung gewechselt habe. Ich hab auch in diesem Kleid geschlafen.  
Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber plötzlich bekomme ich wieder gute Laune. Irgendwie juckt es mir in den Fingern....  
  
Immer noch entsetzt kramt Ireth nun noch hektischer in meiner Truhe.

„Aredhel. Das geht nicht. So kannst du nicht im Palast auftauchen. Vor allem nicht vor deinem zukünftigen Gemahl."

„Red nicht so geschwollen. Mir wird ganz schlecht."

„Dennoch! Du brauchst was anderes zum Anziehen!"

„Und ich will nicht!"

„Wir haben keine Zeit darüber zu diskutieren. Er wird mit seinem Gefolge gleich da sein. Wenn sie nicht schon im Palast angekommen sind!....Deine Haare solltest du auch noch machen. Die sind ganz zerzaust."

„Wie du siehst hab ich nichts zu Anziehen. Also lassen wir das."

„Ich geh schnell ein Kleid von mir holen. In der Zeit wäscht du dich und machst dir die Haare! Verstanden?"

Gehorsam nicke ich und hab auch gleich wieder meine Ruhe, denn sie verschwindet daraufhin. Gemütlich wasche ich mich und widme ich danach noch ausgiebig meinem Haar. Währenddessen erscheint Ireth mit einem schlichten, aber edlen, grünfarbenen Kleid unter dem Arm wieder. Als sie mich gewaschen und gebürstet vor meinem Spiegel stehen sieht, nickt sie zufrieden.  
  
„Gut! Dann kann ich mich ja drauf verlassen, daß du ordentlich im Palast erscheinst. Ich kann jetzt nicht auf dich warten. Ich gehe schon mal vor. Aber beeile ich dich! Ich hab von der Palastwache gehört, daß sie gleich da sein werden. Zieh das Kleid schnell an und dann komm zum Palast!"

Hektisch dreht sie sich noch einmal zu ihrem Kleid um, sich vergewissernd, daß ich es auch gesehen habe und verschwindet dann zur Tür hinaus. Dabei ruft sie nochmals fahrig

„Beeile dich aber!"

Als sie wieder gegangen ist, zucke ich nur mit den Schultern und lasse mich auf mein Bett neben Ireths Kleid fallen. Lange betrachte ich es. Es ist schön, sehr schön sogar! Ich hab es ja auch für sie geschneidert. Aber so richtig Lust hab ich nicht es anzuziehen. Ich hab auch keine Lust zum Palast zu gehen. Vor allem hab ich auch keine Lust Legolas über den Weg zu laufen. Also beschließe ich noch ein bißchen hier auf meinem Bett herumzusitzen und Löcher in die Wand zu starren.

Nach einer Weile vernehme von der Straße her Hufgetrappel und Stimmengewirr. Neugierig blicke ich aus meinem Fenster zur Straße runter. Vorbei reiten ein Teil der Grenzwache, sowie eine kleine Schar Elben. Allen voran ein braunhaariger Elb mit langem blauen Reitermantel. Sein Gesicht kann ich nicht erkennen. Mit aufrechter Haltung sitzt er auf seinem Pferd und achtet nicht auf die neugierigen Elben, die den Wegesrand säumen. Er wirkt arrogant.  
  
_Das ist also meine zukünftiger Ehemann!  
_  
Sofort verspüre ich ein unangenehmes Ziehen in meinem Bauch. Obwohl ich diesen Mann nur von weitem gesehen habe, mag ich ihn auf Anhieb nicht.

_Legolas würde nie so auf einem Pferd sitzen. Legolas nimmt immer  
alles und jeden um sich herum wahr – aber der? So jemanden will ich  
nicht heiraten.  
_

Seufzend beschließe ich mich umzuziehen und mich langsam in Richtung Palast zu begeben. Da ich nun sowieso zu spät komme ist es nun egal wieviel ich zu spät komme. Langsam steuere ich Ireths Kleid an.  
  
_ Nein! Das ist viel zu gut für diesen.....ach ich weiß nicht!  
_

Daher mache ich mich jetzt auch auf die Suche nach einem geeigneten Kleid oder ähnlichem. Dabei kommt mir ein ganz bestimmter Rock in die Finger, der mich an ein ganz bestimmtes Ereignis erinnert. Grinsend fische ich ihn aus der Truhe. Ein weites Hemd, das wunderbar dazu passt oder auch nicht suche ich mir als Oberteil aus. Fröhlich schlüpfe ich in beides hinein. Dazu kommen noch mein ältestes Paar Stiefel, das ich schon ganz auf dem Grund meiner Truhe versenkt hatte. Die Haare hatte ich ja vorhin schon gebürstet - leider! Gut, man soll ja nicht übertreiben! Gemütlich verlasse ich meine Wohnung und schlendere über den Marktplatz, wobei ich mir noch schnell (oder auch sehr gemächlich) einen Apfel kaufe und dann den Weg zum Palast einschlage. Am Tor werde ich mit ungläubigen Blicken aber ohne größeren Hindernisse eingelassen und auf den Thronsaal verwiesen. Beinahe hab ich den Thronsaal erreicht, als sich mir plötzlich Meril in den Weg stellt. Auch sie betrachtet mich ungläubig und lacht mich dann aber gehässig an  
  
„Endlich zeigst du dich mal, wie du wirklich bist! Das ist ja nur zu schön. Ich habe übrigens gerade deinen zukünfigen Ehemann getroffen...", dabei mustert sie mich spöttisch von oben bis unten,"so ein edler Elb, wird sich mit so einer wie dir bestimmt nicht einlassen. Das wäre dann schon der zweite Elb innerhalb kurzer Zeit, den du vergraulst."

Ich schlage die Augen gen Himmel.

„Meril! Halt einfach mal die Klappe, ja?"

In meinem Apfel beißend zwänge ich mich an ihr vorbei. Noch bevor ich die große, schwere Tür, die den Thronsaal verschließt erreiche, kommt ein Wächter eilig auf mich zu und zerrt mich am Handgelenk vor die Tür  
  
„Ihr werdet schon erwartet. Beeilt euch!"Erst jetzt bemerkt er meinen Aufzug. Erschrocken weicht er von mir zurück „Aber so könnt ihr da nicht...."

Ich mache eine wegwerfende Handbewegung

„Natürlich kann ich. Laßt mich jetzt rein!"

Verstört nickt der Wächter und die Tür öffnet sich. Langsam und mit Herzklopfen betrete ich den Thronsaal. Entgegen meiner Erwartung sitzt Thranduil nicht auf seinem Thron, sondern wie alle anderen an einem Tisch in der Mitte des Saales, auf dem verschiedene Speisen und Getränke bereitgestellt wurden. Unschlüssig bleibe ich an der Tür stehen. Eluchil, der neben seinem Vater und Bruder sitzt, wird als erster auf mich aufmerksam. Zuerst starrt er mich an, dann grinst er breit und stupst seinen Bruder an, der mich mit offenem Mund mustert. Daraufhin bemerkt mich auch Gimli, der gleich darauf losprustet. Nun besitze ich die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten versammelten Gesellschaft. Nur die Reaktionen auf mein Auftreten sind recht geteilt. Während Eluchil und Gimli vor sich hingackern, wirkt Thranduil leicht irritiert, mein Vater läuft zornesrot an, Ireth und Amras wirken geschockt, Legolas scheint die Welt nicht mehr zu verstehen und mein zukünftiger Ehemann schaut mich samt seinen beiden Begleitern nur angeekelt an. Thranduil ist der erste, der die Fassung wiederfindet. Lächelnd erhebt er sich

„Aredhel! Komm nur her! Keine Angst! Setz dich! Wir haben auf dich gewartet."

Ich nicke nur und bewege mich langsam, immer noch meinen angekauten Apfel in der Hand auf die Gesellschaft zu. Währenddessen herrscht absolute Stille im Thronsaal, nur hin und wieder unterbrochen vom unterdrückten Gekicher Eluchils und Gimlis. Als ich den Tisch erreiche, weist mir Thranduil den Platz neben Gimli zu. So sitze meinem Vater und meinem wahrscheinlich jetzt nicht mehr zukünftigen Ehemann gegenüber. Ich spüre förmlich wie mich mein Vater mit bösen Blicken durchbohrt. Als ich den Kopf hebe begegne ich dem abweisend und angeekelten Blick Lenwes Inzwischen ist mir klar, daß diese Hochzeitspläne vom Tisch sind, obwohl ich noch kein Wort mit meinem Bräutigam gewechselt habe. Ich beginne zu grinsen und linse zu Ireth und Amras hinüber. Amras grinst zurück und Ireth versucht durch lautlose Lippenbewegungen mir zuverstehen zu geben, daß sie das gar nicht toll findet. Als Amras sie in die Seite stößt hört sie damit auf. Thranduil durchbricht die peinliche Stille am Tisch, indem er die Gäste auffordert nun zu essen und zu trinken. Nun wird zwar gegessen, die Stille dagegen hält immer noch an. Wieder ist es Thranduil, der ein Gespräch beginnt, indem er versucht Lenwe über die neuesten Vorkommnisse in Imladris auszufragen. Das Gespräch verläuft nur schleppend und schon bald erhebt sich der ehemalige Berater Arwens und entschuldigt sich mit der Begründung, die Reise sei sehr anstrengend gewesen. Ein Diener geleitet ihn zusammen mit seinen zwei Begleitern nach draußen. Kaum fällt die Tür ins Schloß kann man ein regelrechtes Aufatmen aller beteiligten Personen vernehmen. Ich muß schon wieder grinsen. Plötzlich fährt mich mein Vater an, so daß mir das Grinsen regelrecht aus dem Gesicht bröckelt  
  
„WAS fällt dir eigentlich ein? Zuerst hört und sieht man zwei Tage nichts von dir, dann kommst du zu spät. Und als ob das nicht noch reichen würde, traust du dich in einem Aufzug hier aufzumarschieren, in dem man noch nicht mal einen Stall ausmisten würde! In welchem Licht stehe ich jetzt da? Ich preise meine Tochter als wunderschön und gut erzogen an und du schaffst es innerhalb von einem Augenblick ihn vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen! Wenn ich könnte hättest du schon lange eine Ohrfeige von mir eingefangen! Du beleidigst nicht nur Lenwe sondern auch mich. Was du mit dir machst ist mir ja egal, aber.....!"

Nun reicht es mir endgültig

„Ja, genau! Es ist dir nämlich egal was ich tue und was ich fühle. Du gehst einfach darüber hinweg. Du weißt genau, daß ich deinen ausgesuchten Herren nicht heiraten wollte! Aber das war dir ja egal! Ich mache, was ich will, denn ich weiß, was gut für mich ist und was nicht! Und der da"dabei deute ich mit dem Zeigefinger Richtung Tür,"ist überhaupt nicht gut für mich. Der ist ein arroganter...!"

„Du hälst sofort deinen Mund! Du wirst jetzt nach Hause gehen, dich zurecht machen und dich dann bei ihm entschuldigen. Ich möchte, daß du das wieder in Ordnung bringst!"

„Nein!"

„Wie bitte?"

„Nein!"

„Dann bist du ab jetzt nicht mehr meine Tochter!"kalt und schwer fällt dieser Satz in den Raum.

Entsetzt bleibt mir der Mund offen stehen. Auch die anderen schweigen erschrocken. Mein Vater dagegen wendet sich mit kaltem Blick ab und eilt wütend zur Tür. Ich höre noch wie Thranduil ihm hinterherruft, aber ich bin im Moment zu geschockt, um noch richtig auf meine Umgebung zu achten. Nachdem die Tür krachend ins Schloß gefallen ist, herrscht kurz betretene Stille. Dann spüre ich plötzlich zwei Hände, die mich an den Schultern fassen. Ich drehe mich etwas um und sehe in Thranduils Gesicht. Freundlich lächelnd redet er beruhigend auf mich ein  
  
„Ich werde mit ihm reden. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Er ist nur etwas verletzt und wütend."

„Und ich darf nicht verletzt sein?"Wieder höre seine beruhigende Stimme.

„Doch natürlich! Du als aller Erste."

Er streicht mir kurz durchs Haar und setzt sich dann auf die andere Seite des Tisches, so daß er seinen Söhnen, Gimli und mir gegenübersitzt. Amras und Ireth sitzen nun neben ihm. Ireth hat meine Hand ergriffen und lächelt mir aufmunternd zu. Gimli rammt Legolas plötzlich seinen Ellbogen in dessen Seite, so daß dieser leise aufstöhnt  
  
„Na, dein Papa hat so mit dir bestimmt noch nie geschimpft, oder?!"

„Nein, ich hab ihm auch nie einen Grund dazu gegeben!"er lächelt süffisant in seinen Becher, woraufhin ihn Thranduil amüsiert anschaut.

„Ach? Wirklich? Ich erinnere mich da an eine Begebenheit vor ein paar Tagen...." Legolas stöhnt leise auf," aber das war ja nur halb so schlimm wie das Gehörte gerade eben. Ich wußte übrigens gar nicht, daß ich einen so perfekten Sohn habe!" nun lächelt Thranduil seinen Sohn an.

„...perfekte Söhne, meinst du, oder?"schaltet sich Eluchil ein.

„Nichtsdestotrotz wünsche ich euch niemals so einen bösen Streit wie wir ihn gerade erlebt haben. Und ich glaube Aredhel fühlt sich jetzt wirklich nicht mehr sehr wohl."

Ich kann darauf nur nicken.

„Gut, dann werde ich mich wohl noch um einige Korrespondenzen kümmern. Eluchil hilft mir dabei und Legolas hilft Aredhel!"

Sofort schnellt Legolas Kopf nach oben. Er fixiert seinen Vater, der das geflissentlich übersieht, dann streifen sich unsere Blicke. Fast unmerklich nickt er mir zu. Ich nicke zurück.

„Und ich helfe Legolas!"ruft Gimli fröhlich und klatscht sich in die Hände.

Thranduil, der gerade im Begriff war aufzustehen hält in seiner Bewegung inne und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nein, danke Herr Zwerg. Legolas kann das allein. Du kannst mir und Eluchil höchstens helfen das Siegelwachs aufzuwärmen."  
  
Dabei setzt Thranduil sein gewinnendstes Lächeln auf, so daß der Zwerg leise vor sich hingrummelnd zur Tür hinaus verschwindet, nicht ohne mir vorher kräftig aber freundschaftlich auf die Schultern geklopft zu haben. Auch Ireth verabschiedet sich nun. Sie nimmt mich noch einmal mitfühlend in den Arm und flüstert mir zu, daß sie mich bald besuchen wird. Dann verschwindet auch sie mit Amras im Schlepptau. Eluchil macht sich in das Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters auf. Nur ich, Legolas und Thranduil stehen noch am Tisch.  
  
Ich weiß nicht wohin mit meinen Händen und auch Legolas scheint sich nicht so ganz sicher zu sein, was er jetzt machen soll. Thranduil, der unsere Unsicherheit scheinbar bemerkt hat, grinst seinen Sohn an.

„Was habt ihr beide jetzt vor?"Verwirrt schauen Legolas und ich uns an.

„Ich weiß noch nicht."

„Dann überlegt euch mal was Schönes! Das Wetter ist herrlich!"

Mit einem Lächeln dreht er sich um, und geht zur Tür, dreht sich dann aber noch mal zu uns um.

„Noch etwas, Aredhel! Das war keine schlechte Idee."

Und deutet mit der offenen auf meinen Rock. Er zwinkert mir noch einmal zu und verschwindet dann endgültig aus dem Thronsaal.  
  
Langsam wendet sich Legolas dann mir zu  
  
„Und was machen wir jetzt? Wobei soll ich dir helfen?"

„Ich möchte erst mal nach Hause und mir was Anständiges anziehen."Grinsend zieht er die Brauen nach oben

„Und dabei soll ich dir helfen?" Ich verenge meine Augen zu kleine Schlitze, in der Hoffnung, daß ich damit gefährlich aussehe.

„Wagt es noch nicht einmal daran zu denken, Hoheit!"

„Schade! Ich kann übrigens gar nicht verstehen, wieso du aus dem Rock raus willst. Der ist doch so bequem!"  
  
Ich funkle ihn giftig an.  
  
„Der Rock kommt immer nur in Notwehrsituationen zum Einsatz!"

„Ach so! Dann nichts wie raus aus dem Ding!"und wieder grinst er mich an.

„Paß auf, Legolas! Wenn du mich noch mal so angrinst, dann bleibt der Rock an!"  
  
Er versucht nun ernst zu bleiben  
  
„Gut! Ich bin jetzt brav und begleite dich nun zu deiner Wohnung, damit du etwas anziehen kannst, das du angenehm findest. Einverstanden?"  
  
Ohne mein Einverständnis abzuwarten greift er nach meiner Hand und zerrt mich aus dem Thronsaal und auf den Hof. Als uns Meril von weitem schon entgegenkommt, legt Legolas plötzlich den Arm um meine Taille und dirigiert mich nur durch den Druck seiner Hand in eine andere Richtung und dann Richtung Tor.

* * *

**zu den Reviews:**

****

** Lanthir:** So, ich hoffe dein Gemüt hat sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt. Aredhel kriegt sich langsam wieder ein. Du mußt mich auch mal verstehen - ich will es doch nur spannend machen ..g. Ich glaube aber, daß du die Axt von Gimli stecken lassen kannst. Oder doch nicht?

**Nilli:** ja, hallo - ich glaube wir mailen uns lieber. Sagst du mir noch bescheid wegen der beta-geschichte?

****

**Nillome: **hab mich über das Review gefreut. Freu mich auch über weitere Reviews von dir. Immer nur schön raus mit der Meinung ...g ich brauch das

****

**Little Lion:** weißt du daß, das was du letztes Mal geschrieben ist ein großes Kompliment für mich war? -Das mit dem Reinsteigen und schütteln! Da hab ich nämlich genau das erreicht, was ich erreichen wollte. Obwohl ich zugeben muß, daß es mir genauso geht - wie im richtigen Leben halt... Danke für das Feedback!

****

**darklayka:**die 100 haben wir tatsächlich voll gekriegt. Und ich danke dir für das Review. Mal sehen was ich im nächsten Kapitel mit Legolas mache...fg.

****

**christin:** danke für das review. ich hoffe ich kann es weiterhin noch so spannend halten...

****

**Eva: **das mit dem sehr, sehr schnell hat auch diesmal nicht geklappt, weil ich momentan ziemlich viel arbeite. Aber ich bemühe mich! Danke für das Review.

****

**Narwain:** Du willst meine Hauptperson schlagen ????? He, wo kommen wir denn da hin g. Wie dir geht es glaub ich vielen - wenn ich mir die Reviews so durchlese. Tja, mal sehen, was noch so kommt - ich weiß es selbst noch nicht....Danke für das Feedback!!

****

**JustSarah:** Hallo! Zur Vernunft kommen? Aredhel? Oh je - das wird schwierig - mal sehen was sich machen läßt g. Danke!!!

****

**Sheila:** Dir tut Legolas leid? Mir irgendwo auch - obwohl ich ihn ganz gerne leiden sehe. Ich bin fies, gelle? Vielleicht fängt auch Legolas mit ihrem Bräutigam was an???

****

**Daughter of Doom:** Wie so viele willst auch du meine geliebte Aredhel schlagen! Was seid ihr alle nur gemein! g Es ist übrigens nicht besonders schlimm, wenn deine Reviews nur bei jedem zweiten Kapitel kommen - Hauptsache sie kommen ...g. Vielen Dank!!!

****

**Navara-Baby:**hallo, also England war interessant und ich hab es genossen. Zu Aredhel: Vielleicht sollte sie sich wirklich mal einer Gehirnwäsche unterziehen....da hast du recht! Danke!!

****

**SFMK:** hab inzwischen Harry Potter und Shrek gesehen. War nicht schlecht, bzw. sehr lustig. Freut mich, daß dir das Kapitel gefallen hat. Ich hätte dir gerne eine Mail geschrieben, aber ich bin bis jetzt noch nicht dazu gekommen. Hast du auch eine Fanfic bei bloominius-fanfics - kann das sein? Ich hab sie angefangen zu lesen. Bin aber auch da nicht weiter dazugekommen. Aber du bekommst von mir sicher auch noch ein Review! Danke für deines!

****

**geza:** das mit dem schnell ist momentan ein kleines Problem bei mir. Aber ich bemühe mich. Romantik kommt noch - mußt dich aber vielleicht noch etwas gedulden, vielleicht aber schon im nächsten Kapitel. Mal sehen. Aber ich danke dir schon mal für das Review!


	17. Das Geständnis

**Disclaimer: **nix Neues – s.o.

**Anmerkungen:** So, nach sehr langer Zeit komme ich endlich mal wieder dazu ein Kapitel hochzuladen. Natürlich möchte ich mich bei allen entschuldigen, die so lange haben warten müssen. Es tut mir wirklich leid! Ich sollte euch, als meine Leser, auch gleich darauf vorbereiten, dass die nächsten Kapitel eventuell ebenfalls eine Weile auf sich warten lassen werden, da ich leider keine Ferien habe oder hatte und ich momentan ziemlich viel zu tun habe. Ich verspreche aber, dass ich die Fiction nicht abbrechen werde, denn was man angefangen hat, sollte man auch zu Ende bringen. Und an das werde ich mich auch halten. Nur werden die Updates hin und wieder einige Zeit dauern. Ich bitte um Euer Verständnis. Noch eine weitere, kleine Anmerkung: ist was Formatierungen angeht echt sch....! Darum wundert euch nicht, wenn einige Dinge etwas seltsam aussehen! Ich hab es nicht gewollt!!!

Genug gequatscht – es geht los:

**Ein Geständnis**

Als wir durch das Tor schreiten, fühle ich noch immer seine Hand an meiner Taille. Zu meinem Erstaunen empfinde ich es als angenehm. Noch vor einigen Wochen hätte ich ihm dafür ins Gesicht geschlagen. Dennoch ist es mir irgendwie peinlich, daß mich jeder so mit dem Prinzen sehen kann. Ihm dagegen scheint das gar nichts auszumachen. Mir sind einfach die dummen Fragen der anderen unangenehm und peinlich. Während ich dichtgedrängt neben Legolas herlaufe betrachte ich intensiv den Weg vor mir; er schweigt. Langsam sollte ich etwas sagen...

„Legolas?"dabei starre ich noch immer auf den Weg vor mir.

„Hmmmm?"

„Meril ist jetzt weg!" er wendet den Kopf zu mir. Dennoch starre ich weiter vor mich hin.

„Ich weiß."Er scheint es nicht kapiert zu haben, denn seine Hand liegt noch immer auf meiner Taille. Nach einer Pause setze ich von neuem an.

„Legolas?! Ich meinte damit, daß du deine Hand wieder zu dir nehmen kannst."Mit den letzten Worten hebe ich meinen Kopf und schaue ihm ins Gesicht.

Er zuckt leicht zurück und zieht die Augenbrauen zweifelnd nach oben.

„Wie du willst." Dabei zieht er seine Hand zurück und schweigt weiter.

Jetzt tut er mir leid und ich wünsche mir so sehr, daß er wieder den Arm um mich legt. Dann kommen mir aber wieder die Siedlungsbewohner in den Sinn und entscheide, daß es so wohl besser ist. Schweigend kommen wir nach kurzem Marsch an meiner Wohnung an. Ich steige die Leiter nach oben und bemerke beim Hinunterschauen, daß Legolas noch immer vor meinem Baum steht und sich gelangweilt in der Siedlung umschaut. Ich klettere ganz nach oben und schaue noch mal zu Legolas runter, der sich noch immer nicht nach oben bemüht.

„Willst du unten bleiben? Du kannst gern hochkommen!"mit einem etwas irritierten Blick schaut er nach oben und macht sich dann daran die Leiter zu erklimmen. Währenddessen lasse ich mich in meiner Wohnung auf dem Fußboden nieder, wo noch die Klamotten von heute morgen verstreut rumliegen und überlege, was ich jetzt anziehen könnte. Gleich darauf erscheint Legolas an meiner Tür und starrt genau auf meinen Kleiderber.

Ich grinse ihn an.

„Du kannst gerne reinkommen. Paß aber auf, daß du nicht auf die Kleider trittst. Wenn die Röcke vom Legolas-Sessel nimmst, dann....." weiter komme ich nicht, denn mir wird gerade bewußt was ich gesagt hab. Ich laufe eindeutig rot an und versuche die Situation zu retten, während Legolas mich anlächelt, „...ähm....ich meinte diesen Sessel hier, also....du kannst dich da hinsetzen."

Ich unterstreiche mein Gesagtes mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung und vertiefe mich mit hochrotem und glühenden Wangen in meine Kleidervielfalt. Neben mir macht sich Legolas an seinem Sessel zu schaffen, indem er die Kleider aufnimmt und sie fein säuberlich auf meinem Bett drapiert. Dann läßt er sich auf seinem Sessel nieder und schaut mich die ganze Zeit an und ich dagegen betrachte meine Kleider. Momentan bin ich nicht fähig einen vernünftigen Gedanken zu fassen. Daher weiß ich auch eigentlich nicht, was ich auf dem Boden mache. Ich starre einfach nur die ganze Zeit ein grünes Kleid an, das ich dann auch hervorziehe. Plötzlich höre ich die Stimme von Legolas, der sich gemütlich in seinem Sessel räkelt.

„Nicht das Grüne! Nimm das gelbe Kleid,"und deutet mit dem Zeigefinger auf ein gelbes Kleid rechts von mir,"das steht dir bestimmt!"Unsicher ziehe ich dieses Kleid hervor, das ich eigentlich noch nie getragen habe. Warum, kann ich nicht sagen!

„Meinst du wirklich?"Er nickt nur ernst. Leise seufze ich auf.

„Na gut, wenn der Herr es wünscht!"Wieder nickt er und betrachtet mich dabei.

„Du mußt dich aber umdrehen. Ich will keine Zuschauer, wenn ich mich umziehe."

Ein amüsiertes Lächeln ziert seinen Mund

„Du hast nichts, was ich nicht schon gesehen habe!"Mir fällt wieder unsere erste Begegnung ein und mein Gesicht erhält in diesem Moment einen äußerst peinlichen Rotton. Als ich zum Protest ansetze hebt er beschwichtigend seine Hand, „gut, gut! Ich drehe mich ja schon um."Tatsächlich dreht er mir den Rücken zu und steht jetzt genau vor meinem großen Spiegel, durch den man so gut wie die gesamte Wohnung betrachten kann. Durch den Spiegel grinst mich Legolas frech an, während ich ihn genervt anschaue. Er scheint sich verteidigen zu müssen

„Du hast nur gesagt, daß ich mich umdrehen soll...."Daher husche ich an ihm vorbei schnappe nebenbei noch die Tischdecke von meinem Tisch und werfe sie über den Spiegel

„So! Und wage es ja nicht die Decke vom Spiegel zu ziehen..."

Drohend erhebe ich den Zeigerfinger vor seiner Nase. Mit gerunzelter Stirn weicht er etwas zurück, hebt dann aber feierlich die Hand

„Ich schwöre...!"und nickt mit gespieltem Ernst. Mit skeptischem Blick entziehe ich mich aus Legolas Blickfeld und beginne mich umzuziehen. Scheinbar dauert dieser Prozedur Legolas zu lange, denn er versucht eine Gespräch in Gang zu bringen

„Aber reden darf ich mit dir, oder?"Ich bin gerade dabei meinen Rock auszuziehen

„Ja, meinetwegen."

„Gut, dann hab ich eine Frage an dich! Hat dein Bett auch einen Namen?"Erschrocken halte ich inne. Was soll ich nun antworten?

„Nein!" es entsteht eine kurze Pause. Scheinbar erwartet er von mir eine Erklärung, aber die wird nicht folgen, denn bevor das geschieht, beiß ich mir lieber die Zunge ab. Nach kurzer Zeit beginnt er wieder das Gespräch auf zu nehmen

„Was sollen wir dann machen? Willst du an einen bestimmten Ort?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Da wo wir das letzte Mal waren, war es ganz schön."Inzwischen hab ich das gelbe Kleid an, hab aber das Problem, daß ich die Bänder am Rücken nicht geschlossen kriege.

„Du kannst dich umdrehen, Legolas."

Was er dann auch prompt tut und mich gleich darauf ausgiebig mustert.

Aufmunternd lächelt er mich an

„Du siehst toll aus. Das Kleid solltest du öfter anziehen!"

„Ich hab nur ein Problem damit: Ich kann die Bänder am Rücken nicht allein schließen."

„Wenn du dich umdrehst, dann mach ich das für dich!"

Nickend drehe ich ihm meinen Rücken zu und er macht sich an die Arbeit. Bei der Vorstellung, daß er dabei meine Haut berühren könnte, läuft mir ein Schauer über den Rücken.

„Frierst du?"

Blöderweise schüttle ich den Kopf und spüre wie mir wieder die Röte ins Gesicht steigt, wobei ich froh bin, daß ich mit dem Rücken zu ihm stehe. Langsam beginnt Legolas an meinen Kleid rumzuwerkeln.

„Fertig! Also, wenn wir wieder zum Bach wollen, sollten wir die Pferde nehmen. Der Weg ist ja nicht gerade kurz."

„Ich kann mit dem Kleid aber nicht reiten."

„Dann sitzt du vor mir auf Arod. Einverstanden?"

„Einverstanden."

„Ausnahmsweise mal kein Widerspruch?! Könnte es sein, dass du dich langsam an mich gewöhnst?"Während er ein helles Lachen vernehmen lässt, grummle ich vor mich hin, denn mir fällt nichts ein, was ich erwidern könnte! Sehr zu meinem Verdruß!

Zusammen verlassen wir meine Wohnung, während ich mir immer noch Gedanken mache, wo meine Schlagfertigkeit geblieben ist, und laufen wieder zum Palast und den Pferdeställen.

„Ich hole Arod. Du kannst ja hier warten. Es dauert nicht lange."

Also bleibe ich vor den Ställen stehen. Während Legolas im Stall verschwindet, höre ich wie er kurz mit jemandem im Stall redet. Kurz darauf verläßt Lenwe zusammen mit einem der beiden Elben von heute morgen und zwei Pferden den Stall. Erschrocken starre ich ihn an. Als er mich sieht bleibt er kurz stehen und mustert mich irritiert. Der zweite Elb nimmt mich ebenfalls ins Visier und runzelt erstaunt die Stirn. Dann flüstert er Lenwe etwas zu. Beide schwingen sich schweigend auf ihre Pferde. Lenwe nickt mir einmal kurz zu; dann reiten sie los. Mit klopfendem Herz starre ich den beiden Reitern hinterher. Als sie aus meinem Blickfeld endgültig verschwunden sind atme ich erleichtert auf. Ich war nicht darauf vorbereitet Lenwe ein zweites Mal zu begegnen, obwohl ich damit hätte rechnen müssen. Plötzlich spüre ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter. Erschrocken fahre ich herum und schaue direkt in Legoals Gesicht, der Arod an seinen Zügeln hinter sich herführt. Mit einem Nicken in Lenwes Richtung stellt er fest

„Dein Bräutigam!"

Ich atme nochmals tief durch, um mich wieder zu beruhigen.

„Reiten wir jetzt los,"er schwingt sich auf Arod, um mich gleich darauf ebenfalls auf sein Pferd zu ziehen. Als ich vor ihm zum Sitzen komme flüstert er leise schmunzelnd in mein Ohr

„Du weißt ja: Anlehnen und nicht an meinem Reitstil rummeckern!"

Dabei grinst er von einem Ohr zum anderen. Empört setze ich mich auf

„Wer meckert hier bei wem am seinen Reitstil rum?"

„Ich sagte doch anlehnen! Und zwar an mich!"Mit dem linken Arm drückt er mich gegen seinen Oberkörper und gibt Arod durch leise geflüsterte Worte den Befehl loszulaufen. Legolas schlägt den Weg von letzem Mal ein. Nachdenklich kauere ich an Legolas Schulter und denke über Lenwe, Vater, und die mir entgangene Hochzeit nach. Und eine weitere Person taucht immer wieder in meinem Gedankengänge auf: Die Person, deren Schulter gerade so bequem ist. Wieder höre ich seine leise Stimme an meinem Ohr

„Nicht einschlafen!" dabei lacht er leise auf.

„Nein, keine Sorge ich schlafe nicht ein. Ich denke nur nach."

„Worüber denkst du nach?"

„Das sag ich dir vielleicht nachher."

Mit einem Nicken erklärt er sich einverstanden. Schweigend reiten wir durch den Wald.

Nach einiger Zeit erreichen wir die kleine Lichtung am Bach, auf der wir uns niederlassen. Legolas sitzt mir nun gegenüber und betrachtet mich eingehend. Nach einer kurzen Zeit des Schweigens fragt er plötzlich

„Du willst ihn also gar nicht heiraten?"verzweifelt schaue ich ihm ins Gesicht

„Nein. ...Ich denke nicht."Er atmet tief durch und schaut mich ernst an.

„Eluchil hat mir aber etwas anderes erzählt."

„Ich weiß. Ich hab Eluchil auch gesagt, daß ich ihn heiraten würde, aber..."Ich stocke, aber Legolas bohrt weiter

„...aber?"

Also setze ich fort,

„...Ich dachte am Anfang ich könnte das. Du weißt schon – jemanden lieben, mit ihm Kinder kriegen usw.. Ich hab gedacht ich könnte mir einreden jemanden zu lieben. Aber als ich ihn dann vor meinem Fenster gesehen habe, da war mir klar, daß ich es nicht kann. Dafür hab ich meinen Vater ziemlich enttäuscht."

„Es tut mir leid, daß du mit deinem Vater solche Probleme hast. Aber vielleicht sollte ich dir sagen, daß du mich ziemlich enttäuscht hättest, wenn du diesen Elb tatsächlich geheiratet hättest."

Forschend betrachtet er mich nun. Ich hoffe nur, daß er nicht merkt wie schnell mein Herz plötzlich anfängt zu schlagen. Dennoch bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob er das eben Gesagte ernst meint. Vielleicht interpretiere ich auch seine Aussage völlig falsch. Auf Grund meiner Zweifel traue ich mich dann doch zu fragen:

„Wieso wärst du enttäuscht gewesen?"nun atmet er tief ein, „ich hab es doch schon mehrmals angedeutet, oder?"

_Natürlich hat er das, aber ich hätte es ja auch falsch verstehen können _

Daher schüttle ich vehement mit dem Kopf

„Oh doch! Hab ich! Da bin ich mir sogar ziemlich sicher. Aber damit du es nun endlich verstehst: Ich wäre enttäuscht gewesen, weil ich dich sehr mag. Es geht sogar darüber hinaus..."nun zögert er ein bisschen.

Jetzt bin ich es, die zu bohren anfängt.

„Was meinst du damit?! Vielleicht so wie eine Schwester?"

Aber dann faßt dann er neuen Mut „... ich hab mich in dich verliebt! Deshalb wäre ich enttäuscht gewesen!"

_Ich hab mich also doch nicht getäuscht. Warum war ich nur so blöd, was anderes zu glauben? Was soll ich ihm denn jetzt sagen????_

Erwartungsvoll schaut er mich an und ich senke den Kopf, weil mir die Röte wieder ins Gesicht schießt und ich auch nicht weiß, wie ich jetzt reagieren soll. Es entsteht eine lange Pause, die für Legolas eine Qual sein muß, aber ich bringe es einfach nicht das über die Lippen das zu sagen, was ich für ihn empfinde. Unsicher schaue ich ihn an. Er betrachtet mich immer noch und tatsächlich wirkt er etwas gequält. Ich will es ihm sagen, aber ich weiß nicht wie. Es ist als ob irgendetwas meine Zunge lähmt. Nun bin ich es, die verzweifelt ist. Endlich kann ich zum Sprechen ansetzen

„Ich weiß, daß du enttäuscht warst, nachdem ich beschlossen habe zu heiraten."

Erstaunt blickt er mich an

„Woher.....hat Eluchil mal wieder den Mund nicht halten können?" Dabei fängt sein Mundwinkel an zu zucken.

_Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie oft Eluchil seinen Mund nicht halten konnte?!_

„Nein, ich hab gesehen, wie du weggerannt bist, nachdem Eluchil es dir erzählt hat."

„Du hast mich gesehen?"

„Ja, ich hab vor der Bibliothek gewartet, weil dein Vater mit meinem Vater über Ireths und Amras Hochzeit sprechen wollten. Warum ist mir zwar immer noch ein Rätsel, aber ich hab dich damals gesehen. Es hat mir wehgetan das zu sehen. Es tut mir leid."

Erstaunt blickt er mich an, nickt dann aber.

„Das Gesprächsthema zwischen deinem und meinem Vater war nicht Ireths Hochzeit. Es ging um dich."

Nun bin ich es, die erstaunt ist.

„Um mich? Was hat dein Vater mit mir zu tun."

„Ich hab ihn gebeten, daß er mit deinem Vater spricht. Er sollte ihn überzeugen, dich nicht länger zur Hochzeit mit einem Unbekannten zu zwingen. Er hat es leider nicht geschafft. Dein Vater ist ziemlich stur. Scheint ein Familienerbstück zu sein!"Bei diesen Worten lacht er auf, „ich scheine sture Personen anzuziehen. Erst der Zwerg, jetzt du!"

Ich grinse ihn an.

„Aredhel?"

„Hm?"

„Ich möchte wissen, woran ich bei dir bin!"Wieder senke ich meinen Kopf und wieder habe ich das Gefühl keinen Weg zu finden, ihm genau das zu sagen, was ich für ihn fühle.

Schließlich raffe ich mich auf und schaue ihm in die Augen

„Also....ähm.... ich mag dich....sehr sogar.... und... ich weiß nicht wie ich es dir sagen soll!"

Er legt den Kopf leicht schräg und lächelt mich dann liebevoll an.

„Soll ich nachhelfen?" zweifelnd schaue ich ihn an

„Wie willst du das denn machen?"

Er grinst nur, setzt sich neben mich und legt den Arm um meine Hüfte.

„So? Und jetzt schau mich an!"ich gehorche und blicke ihm in die Augen. Langsam nähert sich sein Gesicht meinem. Ich schließe die Augen und spüre plötzlich seine weichen Lippen auf meinen, die nach einer viel zu kurzen Zeit wieder verschwinden. Als ich die Augen öffne, blicke ich in Legolas tiefblaue Augen, die mich eingehend betrachten. Ich kann nicht anders als die Hand zu heben und vorsichtig über seine Wangen zu streifen.

„Diesmal hast du mich also geküsst!"Zufrieden lächle ich ihn an

„Wenn ich gewußt hätte, daß du dann so glücklich hinterher aussiehst, dann hätte ich dich schon früher geküsst."

„Vor einigen Tagen im Reitstall...- da hast du mich enttäuscht!..."

„Ich weiß und das tut mir leid, aber ich wußte tatsächlich nie woran ich bei dir bin."

„Weißt du es denn jetzt?"

„So genau immer noch nicht. Immerhin hast du mir gerade eben nicht ins Gesicht geschlagen. Also, kann ich es immerhin ahnen..."er grinst mich schelmisch an.

„Vielleicht solltest du dir eines merken: Ich küsse ja nicht jeden x-beliebigen!"

„Das will ich auch hoffen!"Gespielt beleidigt knuffe ich ihm in die Seite, worauf er meine Hände ergreift und versucht sie fest zu heben. Ich dagegen versuche mich aus seiner Umklammerung zu lösen, was mir aber nicht gelingt, da Legolas mehr Kraft besitzt, als man vermuten würde. Während des Handgemenges kippe ich nicht ganz ungewollt nach hinten. Legolas fixiert meine Hände über meinem Kopf, wogegen ich mich nur noch halbherzig wehre. Nach kurzer Zeit gebe ich es ganz auf mich zu wehren. Langsam beugt er sich über mich und wieder spüre ich bei geschlossenen Augen seine Lippen auf meinen. Diesmal aber beginnt er mit seiner Zunge meine Lippen zu erkunden. Langsam öffne ich sie gewähre seiner Zunge Einlaß, um sie mit meiner zu erkunden. Vorsichtig läßt sich Legolas auf meinem Körper nieder und beginnt ohne den Kuß zu unterbrechen mit seinen Hände an meinen Armen entlang zu streicheln, bis er an meinen Schultern angekommen ist. Ich dagegen hebe langsam meine Arme hoch und lege die eine Hand in seinen Nacken, die andere auf seine

Schulter. Ich genieße seine Nähe, seinen Duft und seinen Geschmack. Vorsichtig beendet er den Kuß, hebt den Kopf, bleibt aber auf mir liegen und schaut in meine Augen. Lange sagen wir nichts, betrachten einander nur. Dann stützt sich Legolas mit beiden Händen auf dem Boden ab, um so sein Gewicht etwas von mir zu nehmen und grinst mich wieder an.

„Ich entlasse dich aber noch nicht aus der Pflicht mir zu sagen was du fühlst."

Verzweifelt schaue ich ihn an

„Ich kann aber nicht."

Verständnisvoll nickt er mir zu.

„Ich lasse dir Zeit damit."

Dankbar nicke ich ihm zu. Dann erhebt er sich und hilft mir aufzustehen, nicht ohne mich gleich darauf in den Arm zu nehmen. Leise flüstert er mir ins Ohr:

„Ich möchte nur, daß du weißt, daß ich dich liebe und daß ich für dich da bin. Du kannst immer zu mir kommen."

„Danke. Ich glaube ich brauche auch jemanden in den nächsten Tagen."

„Das glaub ich auch."

Langsam gehen wir zu Arod zurück, der die ganze Zeit ruhig grasend auf der Lichtung stand. Nachdem Legolas ihn gebührend begrüßt hat, steigt er auf und hilft mir daraufhin mich wieder vor ihn zu platzieren. Gemütlich kuschle ich mich an Legolas Schulter und summe leise ein Lied vor mich hin, während Arod uns wieder zurückträgt.

Als wir vor den Palastställen ankommen steigt Legolas noch nicht gleich ab, sondern dreht sich etwas zu mir

„Hättest du Lust noch etwas Zeit mit mir im Garten zu verbringen? Ich würde mich auch freuen, wenn du mit uns das Abendessen einnehmen würdest."

„Einverstanden. Ich hab eh nichts vor."Glücklich blickt er mich an und wendet sich dann Arod zu

„Ich bringe ihn noch schnell in den Stall und gebe ihm fressen. Wartest du so lange auf mich?"

„Nein, ich werde mir den nächst Besten Kerl schnappen und mit ihm durchbrennen..."als ich Legolas entsetzten Blick sehe, lenke ich ein „ natürlich bleib ich hier und warte!"

Mit einem Nicken und einem unverschämt glücklichen Grinsen verschwindet er mit Arod im Stall und ich lasse mich an dem Baum neben den Ställen nieder. Gerade als ich die Augen schließen will, um mir das Geschehene der letzten zwei Stunden noch einmal in Gedanken durchzugehen, spüre ich die wärmende Sonne sich verdunkeln. Jemand muß vor mich getreten sein. Blinzelnd öffne ich die Augen und blicke ich nach oben, direkt in das wutverzerrte Gesicht von...... Meril! Sie steht vor mir und stemmt die Fäuste in die Hüften

„Was machst du denn wieder hier? Muß ich dich denn wirklich fast jeden Tag im Palast über dich stolpern? Du bist eine reine Landplage!"

Genervt verdrehe ich die Augen.

„Laß mich in Ruhe, Meril"

„Ich habe deinem Bräutigam übrigens noch ein paar schöne Geschichten über dich erzählt. Er war sehr wissbegierig..."

Müde antworte ich:

„Ich hoffe sie haben ihm gefallen."

„Er war mehr als interessiert! Ich würde sagen, sogar ziemlich entrüstet!"

„Schön."

Nun scheint sie zu merken, daß sie mich mit meinem Bräutigam nicht ärgern kann. Daher probiert sie es anders.

„Und, war es schön mit Legolas so allein im Wald?"

Erschrocken reiße ich die Augen auf – ein Fehler, denn so dumm ist Meril dann auch wieder nicht.

„Woher weißt du denn, daß wir im Wald waren?"

„Ach, weißt du. Wenn man die richtigen Quellen anzapft, dann fließen einem die Informationen gerade nur so zu. Also, was will Legolas von dir kleinen Schlampe, noch?"

Wütend springe ich auf, beherrsche mich aber ihr nicht ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Ich versuche mich zu beruhigen

„Meril, was willst du eigentlich von mir? ...Ich habe dir nie etwas getan. Warum dieser Hass?"

„Du hast mir nie etwas getan? Bist du dir da so sicher? Überlege mal: Du hast mir Legolas weggenommen. Legolas gehört mir!"

„Ich kann dir nicht etwas oder jemanden wegnehmen, der dir nie gehört hat!"

Wutschnaubend nähert sie sich mir

„Legolas und ich gehören zusammen! Wir sind für einander bestimmt."

„Ja? Wer sagt das? Legolas auf jeden Fall nicht, sonst...."

_soll ich es wirklich sagen? Kann ich das tun? _

„sonst hätte Legolas mich mit Sicherheit nicht geküsst!"

Im Nu läuft Meril kreidebleich an. Um noch eins oben draufzusetzen argumentiere ich weiter

„Ich dachte, es würde dir nichts ausmachen, wenn ich mit Legolas ins Bett gehe. Oder hab ich das falsch verstanden? Du wolltest ihn mir doch überlassen!"

Plötzlich spüre ich Merils Hand auf meine Wange klatschen. Als würde das nicht ausreichen vergräbt sie ihre ordentlich gefeilten Fingernägel in meiner Backe und zieht sie durch mein Gesicht. Entsetzt keuche ich auf. Plötzlich taucht Legolas an meiner Seite auf, zieht Merils Hand aus meinem Gesicht und führt sie an ihrem Handgelenk weg von mir. Sein Händedruck muß außerordentlich sein, denn Meril stöhnt leise auf, als er sie wegzieht. Seine Stimme klingt jetzt alles andere als freundlich und wirkt noch schärfer als damals, als die Sache mit Merenwens Brief herausgekommen ist:

„Meril, ich erwarte eine Erklärung – auf der Stelle!"Entsetzt starrt sie Legolas an, unfähig einen Ton über die Lippen zu bringen

„Ich warte!"sein Ton wird immer herrischer.

Aufrecht und mit in Falten gelegte Stirn steht er vor ihr. Sie dagegen scheint immer mehr zu schrumpfen. Hilflos schüttelt sie den Kopf

„Ich werde natürlich dem König davon berichten. Er und ich beobachten schon länger die Auseinandersetzungen zwischen dir und Aredhel. Wir werden dann darüber entscheiden, wie wir der Sache begegnen. Geh nun in deine Gemächer und warte, bis du zu mir oder dem König gerufen wirst. Solange stehst du unter Arrest! Geh!"

Tatsächlich dreht sich Meril schniefend um und schleicht in den Palast zurück.

Ohne sie noch eines Blickes zu würdigen dreht er sich um und geht auf mich zu. Gerade als ich meine Hand heben will, um meine zerfurchte Backe zu untersuchen, steht er vor mir und zieht meine Hand sanft weg. Vorsichtig hebt er mein Kinn an, um meine Wunden zu betrachten.

„Wir müssen die Striemen auswaschen und am besten legen wir noch ein paar Kräuter drauf."

Er nimmt mich an der Hand und zieht mich in seine Gemächer oder besser gesagt in sein Schlafzimmer. Nachdem ein Diener heißes Wasser und einige Heilkräuter gebracht hat weist er mit seinem Finger auf sein Bett:

„Leg dich hin."

„Ähm, Legolas?! Ich bin nicht krank!"ernst schaut er mich an

„Nein, das bist du nicht. Dennoch bist du verletzt und ich will nicht, daß sich die Wunde entzündet. Ich weiß nicht wie vorherrschend dein elbisches Blut ist und wie stark dein menschlicher Anteil!"

„Schon gut, aber dazu muß ich mich doch nicht hinlegen."

„Wenn ich dir Kräuter auflegen soll, dann solltest du dich auch hinlegen."

„Gut, dann leg ich mich hin, wenn du die Wunde ausgewaschen hast!"

„Einverstanden. Dann setz dich wenigstens schon mal aufs Bett,"zustimmend laß ich mich auf seinem Bett nieder, während er sich lamentierend neben mich setzt,

„ Diskussionen sind mit dir immer so anstrengend. Daran müssen wir noch arbeiten..."

Säuerlich schaue ich ihn an

„Wie darf ich das verstehen?",und hebe eine Augenbraue.

Während er mit der Linken mein Haar beiseite schiebt und mit der Rechten anfängt meine Wunde mit einem Lappen zu säubern, redet er weiter

„Auch wenn es dir schwerfällt: Du mußt jetzt mal kurz deinen süßen Mund halten. .....Also, das ist ganz einfach: Wir diskutieren einfach nicht mehr. Du machst was ich sage und schon haben wir keine Probleme mehr."

Mürrisch drehe ich mich zu ihm um und schaue mitten in das breiteste Grinsen. Gerade als ich protestieren will, führt er seinen Zeigefinger zum Mund

„Psst. Du weißt ja: Jetzt nicht reden!"

Ersatzweise ramme ich ihm meinen Ellbogen in die Rippen, was ihn hörbar aufstöhnen läßt. Dennoch fährt er mit dem Auswaschen der Striemen fort. Als er das beendet hat, schaut er mich wieder grinsend an.

„Du darfst dich jetzt hinlegen."

Ich will meinem Gesicht eine säuerliche Note verpassen, was aber mit einem schmerzvollen Aufstöhnen verbunden ist, denn Meril hat ganze Arbeit geleistet. Also lege ich mich auf die Seite, was Legolas mit einem zufriedenen Nicken quittiert. Dann setzt er sich neben mich auf die Bettkante und legt einige Kräuter auf meine Wange, die ein unangenehmes Brennen auf meiner Backe verursachen.

„Wie lange muß denn das Unkraut in meinem Gesicht liegen bleiben?"

Ich versuche Legolas ins Gesicht zu schauen, was mir aber nicht gelingt, denn mein Sichtfeld ist auf Grund meiner eingeschränkten Bewegungsfreiheit sehr begrenzt.

„Das Unkraut, wie du es nennst, bleibt so lange drauf, wie ich es sage."

„Du fängst schon richtig an König zu spielen. Tyrann!"

„Nur weil du hier mal für eine kurze Zeit liegen und den Mund halten mußt, was du ja doch nicht machst?"

Plötzlich taucht sein Gesicht direkt vor meinem auf. Seine Lippen kräuseln sich leicht spöttisch.

„Dann halt ich jetzt halt meinen Mund!"

„Ah, der Dame fällt nichts mehr ein, was sie noch entgegen setzen könnte."

Gespielt genervt verdrehe ich die Augen, was Legolas mit einem fiesen Grinsen quittiert.

Nach einer kurzen Pause blicke ich ihn ernst an

„......weißt du, daß ich mich vor dir vorhin erschrocken habe? Vorhin, als du mit Meril geredet hast? So hab ich dich noch nie erlebt."

„Ich glaube es war an der Zeit mal mit ihr ein ernstes Wörtchen zu reden. Vater und ich haben das schon lange beobachtet, daß da zwischen dir und ihr etwas nicht in Ordnung ist. Nur war mir nie bewußt, worum es da wirklich ging. Ich hab immer nur Gerüchte zugetragen bekommen. Vielleicht hätte ich dich auch gleich fragen sollen." während er redet hockt er vor mir und streichelt mir übers Haar.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir was gesagt hätte. Ich habe ja auch niemanden davon erzählt, als sie plötzlich bei mir in der Wohnung stand."

Schockiert schaut er mich an

„Sie war in deiner Wohnung? Warum?"

„Sie hat ungefähr das gleich damals gesagt, wie gerade eben. Nur hat sie damals nicht zugeschlagen – zumindest nicht körperlich. Dafür hat sie mich soweit gebracht meinem Vater die Zustimmung zur Hochzeit zu geben."

„Das war auch Meril? Ich glaube, es ist unumgänglich Meril zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Wir haben hier ja genügend Intrigen am Hof, aber diese Dame ist hier nicht tragbar. Aber lassen wir das jetzt. Das muß noch entschieden werden."

Damit steht er auf und ruft seinen Kammerdiener, der auch sofort zur Stelle ist

„Bring bitte für Fräulein Aredhel das blaue Kleid, das sie an meinem Geburtstag getragen hat. Es muß noch im Palast sein. Sie wird heute mit uns das Abendessen einnehmen."

Gleich darauf ist der Diener auch wieder verschwunden.

„Das blaue Kleid hab ich ganz vergessen, Legolas! Aber reicht es nicht, wenn ich in diesem Kleid hier beim Essen auftauche?"Mit dem Finger deute ich auf das Kleid, das ich am Leib trage, „Oder ist die Kleiderordnung hier im Palast wirklich so streng? Gut, wahrscheinlich hab ich heute morgen tatsächlich übertrieben!"

Wieder beugt sich Legolas zu mir runter

„Du kannst einfach nicht deinen Mund halten...."er lacht leise, „Normalerweise könntest du das Kleid anbehalten, aber wir sind auf Arod gesessen und riechen beide nach Pferd und unsere Kleidung auch. Und so sollte man dann doch nicht an der königlichen Tafel erscheinen."

Ich nicke ergeben und nach kurzen Pause setzt er hinzu:

„Ich werde mich jetzt mal waschen und frische Kleidung anziehen. Ich bin im Zimmer nebenan. Wenn was ist, rufe. Ich höre dich. Ansonsten: Mund halten!"

Dabei grinst er so unverschämt, daß ich am liebsten nach ihm schlagen würde. Bevor es soweit kommt, ist er schon im Badezimmer verschwunden. Ich höre ihn im Nebenraum mit dem Wasser plätschern, was mich unheimlich beruhigt. Bald darauf bin ich eingeschlafen.

Ich werde durch ein leichtes Schütteln an meiner Schulter geweckt. Legolas sitzt neben mir auf dem Bett

„Gut geschlafen?"

„Jaaaa,"ich will mich gerade strecken, als mir etwas einfällt, „ kann man nicht mal langsam das Unkraut von meiner Backe nehmen?"

„Das Unkraut ist schon wieder weg. Du kannst aufstehen."

Unbeholfen setze ich mich auf und betrachte Legolas, der eine dunkelblaue, silbrig schimmernde Tunika und eine schwarze Hose trägt. Sein Haar ist frisch gekämmt und an den Schläfen sowie am Hinterkopf ordentlich zu Zöpfen geflochten. Er sieht wirklich aus wie der Prinz von Düsterwald.

„Ich dachte nicht, daß ich das mal sage. Aber du siehst gut aus, Legolas."

„Vielen Dank! Du kannst jetzt ins Bad. Dein Kleid liegt dort schon bereit. Ich warte auf dich."

„Wie lang hab ich Zeit?"

„Nicht all zu lange. Mein Vater hat es nicht gern, wenn man zu spät kommt."

Also stehe ich auf und begebe mich ins Bad. Während ich mich dort wasche und herrichte, ruft Legolas in meine Richtung

„Ich sollte dir vielleicht noch mitteilen, daß unsere Gäste immer am Abendessen teilnehmen. Das heißt Lenwe aus Imladris wird auch anwesend sein. Ich sage dir das, damit du dich schon einmal darauf vorbereiten kannst."

„Das wäre dann heute schon das dritte Mal, daß mir der Kerl über den Weg läuft. Naja – ich werde es überstehen. Vielleicht ist er ja sogar zu einem Gespräch bereit."

Während des letzten Satzes betrete ich wieder das Schlafzimmer. Legolas sitzt gemütlich auf einem Sessel und inspiziert mich von oben bis unten, was mich ziemlich verunsichert und mich an meinem Kleid herumnesteln läßt.

Er steht auf und kommt auf mich zu

„Du siehst wunderschön aus!"er hält mir seinen Arm hin, in den ich mich unterhake. Gemeinsam verlassen wir das Zimmer, „ Du willst wirklich mit Lenwe reden? Das ist ja ein ganz neuer Zug an dir! Wirst du jetzt plötzlich diplomatisch?"

„Hm, vielleicht sollte ich mich nur mal langsam an die Gepflogenheiten des Königshauses gewöhnen."

Erstaunt schaut er mich an und ich grinse zurück.

„Aredhel, tu mir aber einen Gefallen..."erwartungsvoll schaue ich ihn an, „ laß dich nicht verbiegen!"

„Den Gefallen tu ich dir gern. Ich will Lenwe nämlich sagen, daß er dorthin gehen kann, wo der Pfeffer wächst....und Meril kann er mitnehmen."

„Sehr schön – du kannst es ihm ja weniger drastisch sagen, aber der Inhalt ist durchaus nach meinem Geschmack!"

Inzwischen sind wir an der Tür zum Speisesaal angekommen. Kurz hält mich Legolas noch zurück

„Eine Frage noch, bevor wir reingehen: Wieso heißt dein Sessel Legolas?"

* * *

**Nilli:** Danke an meine Beta! Hab die Liebeserklärung doch so gelassen. Gefällt mir so doch besser als das was ich in peto hatte!

**Lanthir:** Auch dir wieder ein herzliches Danke für die Mail! Ich freu mich immer über deine Reviews. Grüße an deine Schwester: Hallo von mir!

**sheila:** Auch wenn du meinst, dass du dich in deinen Reviews wiederholst – mir gefallen deine Reviews ;-)). Das mit dem schwul machen der beiden war nicht besonders ernst gemeint. Ich weiß auch nicht wie die elbische Gesellschaft zur Homosexualität steht, aber soweit ich mal gelesen habe soll das gar nicht so untypisch sein. Aber egal: bei mir sind alle Hetero – versprochen!

**Nillome:** Immerhin bist du ordentlich angezogen zu deiner Konfirmation gegangen ;-)) Aredhel kriegt ja noch nicht mal das zustande (abgesehen davon kennen die Elben den christlichen Glauben ja nicht). Ich denke auch, dass es in unserer heutigen Zeit eigentlich kein Problem sein dürfte sich in weiß konfirmieren zu lassen. Gut, ich selbst wurde noch in schwarz bzw. dunkelblau konfirmiert, aber das ist inzwischen auch schon wieder 13 Jahre her – Kinder wie die Zeit vergeht... Ach ja- Danke für das Review!

**SFMK:** vielleicht kriegen wir es ja tatsächlich mal hin zu chatten. Und übrigens: Ich warte auch schon gespannt auf dein Update! Bis dann!

**LittleLion:** Bis du mir geschrieben hast, dass ich von Figwit rede bzw. schreibe, wusste ich nicht, dass der Herr einen Namen bekommen hat. Ich hab mich dann mal informiert. Im Rat von Elrond sieht er ja noch ganz nett aus, aber im dritten Teil...neee, also furchtbar. Und dann dieser furchtbare Satz, den er an Arwen richtet. Aber immerhin, jetzt hat er einen Namen. Wenn auch einen sehr lustigen.

**darklayka:** Also das mit dem schnell weiterschreiben hat einfach nicht geklappt, aber ich hab immerhin weitergeschrieben. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir.

**christin:** Danke für das Review! Nein, ich komme nicht aus Thüringen, sondern aus dem Ländle sprich Baden-Württemberg. Da darfst aber trotzdem weiterreviewen ;-)))

**JustSarah:** Hi! Und vielen dank für das Review! Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

**Narwain:** Was sagst du nun zu Legolas und seiner Offensive? War das so in Ordnung g. Zu Lenwe oder Figwit (wie er ja inzwischen genannt wird): Also er kommt einfach nur schwuchtelig rüber, aber das ist wohl auch Geschmackssache. Ich ziehe ihm Haldir vor. Das ist wenigstens ein Mann lach

**Geza:** neigen wir etwas zur Gewalt?? g. Ich mag Bruchtalelben auch nicht unbedingt. Elrond ist ja noch ganz o.k und seine Söhne auch. Aber Glorfindel?? Der hätte gern in Mandos Hallen bleiben können!! Danke für das Review!

**Thuringwen:** jaja...ich weiß. Ich stelle mich auch in eine Ecke und schäme mich. Aber meine Arbeit und meine Diss. und ...und.. und.... Aber das nächste Kapitel kommt bestimmt!

**Liel und lyra-listenreich:** Danke an euch beiden für die Reviews! An Lyra-listenreich: netter Nick! Wie bist du auf den gekommen?


	18. Abendessen bei Königs

**Anmerkungen: **Danke an alle Reviewer, die mir beim letzten Kapitel geschrieben haben. Ich möchte mich hiermit offiziell für die lange Pause entschuldigen. Tatsächlich habe ich es auch vor Weihnachten nicht geschafft ein Kapitel zu schreiben. Mea culpa! Meine lange Abstinenz hatte mehrere Gründe: Zum einen macht mein PC Zicken, zum anderen hatte ich eine Schreibblockade und drittens war ich so sehr mit Arbeit zugemüllt, dass es einfach nicht früher ging. Also es tut mir leid! Dafür kommt heute ein weiteres Kapitel. Es war etwas schwierig für mich wieder in die Thematik hineinzufinden. Ich hoffe man merkt es nicht zu sehr! Noch ein Danke an meine Beta Klaudia. Sie hat einige Ideen geliefert – Danke! Beim nächsten Kapitel kommen auch wieder Reviewantworten

So und noch der **Disclaimer**: s.o.

**Abendessen bei Königs**

Ich habe ja mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht mit dieser Frage. Warum heißt mein Sessel Legolas?

„Ich werde jetzt mit Sicherheit nicht vor dir mein Seelenleben ausbreiten!"

Eigentlich wollte ich das gar nicht so hart sagen. Ich habe mich eindeutig im Ton vergriffen.

Tief durchatmend greife ich zur Türklinke, aber Legolas ist schneller und hält die Klinke fest. Erwartungsvoll schaut er mir in die Augen. Ich dagegen hefte meinen Blick auf die mit Blattgold und mit Ranken verzierte Tür.

„Wir sollten jetzt reingehen. Hast du vorhin nicht gesagt, dass dein Vater Verspätungen nicht mag?"

„Aredhel, ich hätte gern eine Antwort."

Er scheint nicht sehr amüsiert, eher enttäuscht. Noch immer starre ich die Tür an, in der Hoffnung, dass Legolas seine Frage vergessen wird. Aber er betrachtet mich noch immer nachdenklich. Als ich nicht antworte, verfinstert sich seine Miene.

Plötzlich klatscht es laut und Legolas landet mit dem Gesicht auf meiner Schulter, wobei ich hören kann, wie er schmerzvoll aufstöhnt. Hinter ihm taucht Gimli auf, der erstaunt seine mächtige Pranke anschaut.

„Seit wann kippt der Junge so schnell aus seinen Stiefeln? Ich hab ihm nur einen freundschaftlichen Klaps gegeben und schon sucht er Zuflucht bei dir!"

Dabei lacht er dröhnend auf. Legolas dagegen versucht sich derweil würdevoll aufzurichten.Etwas säuerlich betrachtet er Gimli.

„Du kommst aber auch immer ungelegen!"

Er öffnet mit säuerlicher Miene die Tür, nimmt meine Hand und zieht mich nicht gerade freundlich hinter sich her. Gimli setzt gerade zu einer entrüsteten Protesttirade an, als er mein geflüstertes „Danke" und mein Augenverdrehen im Vorbeigezerrtwerden wahrnimmt und augenblicklich verstummt. Mürrisch murmelnd stapft er hinter uns her. Ich habe ein schlechtes Gewissen. Vielleicht kann ich die Wogen wieder glätten, oder vielleicht nimmt Legolas meinen Ausrutscher nicht so ernst.

Außer Eluchil ist noch niemand da. Dieser sitzt mutterseelenallein und ziemlich gelangweilt aussehend an dem runden Esstisch. Während Legolas mich hinter sich herzieht, setzt er ein bübisches Grinsen auf und betrachtet mich eingehend, was ihn aber nicht davon abhält mit der Gabel kleine Muster auf den Teller zu kratzen, was ein ziemlich Furcht erregendes Geräusch verursacht.

Legolas zieht den Stuhl neben seinem Bruder hervor und bedeutet mir dort Platz zu nehmen. So langsam habe ich das Gefühl, dass Legolas etwas sauer auf mich ist. Er selbst lässt sich auf der anderen Seite seines Bruders nieder. Fragend blicke ich zu Legolas hinüber. Aber er reagiert nicht. Dafür setzt sich Gimli neben mich, immer noch grummelnd. Ich versuche weiterhin Blickkontakt mit dem beleidigten Grünwaldprinzen herzustellen. Als er sich endlich, welch Wunder, herablässt meinem Blick zu begegnen antwortet er auf meine stumme Frage nur mit

„Etikette!"

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah ich ihn an.

Dann wendet er wieder seinen Blick ab und stiert auf das Weinglas neben seinem Teller. Eluchil kratzt weiter, Gimli grummelt leise vor sich hin und in mir beginnt eine Mischung aus Wut und Verzweiflung zu nagen.

_Hab ich ihn wirklich beleidigt? Ich hab es doch nicht so gemeint! Das müsste er doch wissen!_

Plötzlich platzt es aus mir heraus:

„Gehört es eigentlich auch zur Etikette, dass man auf Tischnachbarn nicht reagiert?"

Eluchil kratzt munter weiter, während sein Grinsen noch breiter wird, was mir natürlich nicht entgeht. Ich stelle fest, dass Eluchil mich mit seinem dämlichen Grinsen ziemlich nervt.

„Und du, hör auf so dumm zu grinsen!" fauche ich.

Tatsächlich wird die Miene Eluchils ernst, wobei das Kratzen nicht aufhört. Legolas betrachtet mich nun ziemlich sauer.

„Wenn man es genau nimmt, und das tue ich, dann bist du nicht meine Tischnachbarin!"

„Das ist doch Haarspalterei! Warum schaust du mich nicht mehr an?"

„Hast du mal überlegt, was das gerade eben vor der Tür war?..."

Bevor ich weiterschreien kann, geht die Tür auf und Thranduil steht äußerst präsent im Raum. Sein Erscheinen löst eine plötzliche Stille aus, die nur unterbrochen wird, durch das Quietschen und Kratzen einer Gabel auf dem Teller.

Mit steinerner Miene und gestrafften Schultern steuert der König seinen Platz neben seinem ältesten Sohn an, der nun seinen Blick geradeaus auf die mit Ranken verzierte Wand gerichtet hat. Ich halte meinen Blick gesenkt. Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass der König keine gute Laune hat. Als Thranduil seinen Platz erreicht hat, setzt er sich nicht hin, sondern bleibt stehen und blickt finster in die Runde.

„Ich warte auf eine Erklärung….!"

Keiner antwortet. Nur Eluchil scheint sein Muster im Teller zu einer künstlerischen Meisterleistung zu vervollkommnen.

Ich frage mich gerade, für was Thranduil eine Erklärung will, als er fortsetzt:

„Nun mein Sohn…..mein Fräulein…..was war das wieder für ein Gezeter hier in meinen Hallen?

Ich blicke in Richtung Tür, um auszumachen, ob ich nicht noch unbemerkt flüchten könnte, aber ich merke, wie Thranduil mich und Legolas nacheinander immer wieder anstiert.

„Ich dulde es nicht, dass in meinen Hallen geschrien wird! Der Einzige der schreien darf, das bin ich! Und was ich auch nicht dulden kann….: ELUCHIL! Hör auf mit dem Gekratze!"

Nun schreit der König tatsächlich.

Eluchil legt seine Gabel weg, betrachtet sein Kunstwerk und grinst wieder in sich hinein.

„Es gibt hier gar nichts zu grinsen, Eluchil! Und ihr beide," damit meint er wohl Legolas und mich „benimmt euch wie erwachsene Elben!"

Tief durchatmend lässt sich Thranduil nieder und blickt nochmal um sich.

„Wo sind unsere Gäste, unsere Herren aus Imladris?"

Wieder erhält Thranduil keine Antwort. Diesmal seufzt er nur genervt.

„Dann denke ich, fangen wir an zu essen. Ich habe keine Lust auf die beiden Herren zu warten."

Auf ein Zeichen von Thranduil servieren die Diener das Essen. Während alle zu essen beginnen, scheint Thranduil die angespannte Stille nun auch nicht sehr angenehm zu empfinden. So lächelt er mir plötzlich zu.

„Aredhel, was ist mit deiner Wange geschehen?"

Bevor ich antworten kann, platzt es aus Eluchil heraus:

„Legolas war wohl etwas zu wild! So wie damals bei…ähm wie hieß sie noch?"

Dabei fängt Eluchil an zu kichern, wobei Legolas verbissen auf seinen Teller stiert. Nun verzieht auch Thranduil sein Gesicht zu einem Grinsen.

„Oh ja, der erste Kuss von Legolas! Wie haben wir gelacht!"

Legolas dagegen empfindet diese Erinnerung offensichtlich nicht sehr erbaulich.

„Könntet ihr diese Geschichte auf sich beruhen lassen?" Verbissen würgt Legolas das Essen weiter hinunter, während ich fasziniert seine Reaktionen auf dieses scheinbar pikante Thema beobachte. Thranduil entspricht dem Wunsch seines Sohnes und wendet sich wieder mir zu.

„Nun, was ist mit deiner Wange passiert!

Ich schlucke den letzten Bissen runter.

„Ich hatte eine kleinere Auseinandersetzung."

„Das kann ich mir bei eurem Temperament gut vorstellen. Wer war die Gegenseite?" Ich schlucke nochmals.

„Meril…"

Der König atmet tief durch. Nun beobachtet auch Legolas seinen Vater.

„Was hatte sie für einen Grund euch diese Striemen zuzufügen?"

„Sie ist eifersüchtig."

„Auf dich!" Ich nicke

„…und weiter?"

„Da gibt es nichts, was ich noch dazu sagen könnte."

„Lasst euch nicht die Würmer aus der Nase ziehen! Warum ist sie eifersüchtig."

Verunsichert blicke ich zu Legolas, der mich zwar anblickt, aber keine Regung zeigt. Thranduil scheint unseren Blickwechsel bemerkt zu haben.

„Aha. Ich verstehe. Dann werde ich die Dame wohl mal zu mir zitieren."

Legolas beginnt wieder etwas aufzutauen.

„Ich habe sie unter Arrest gestellt, damit sie Aredhel wenigstens heute mal in Ruhe lässt."

„Gut, dann wird sie gleich nach dem Essen vor mir erscheinen und Rede und Antwort stehen müssen."

Er nickt mir zu und damit scheint das Thema vorerst erledigt.

Plötzlich geht die Tür auf und Lenwe kommt mit seinem Gefährten hereinspaziert. Mit erhobenem Kopf inspiziert er die Runde bis er sich zu einer Entschuldigung durchringt

„Verzeiht, König! Wir wurden aufgehalten!"

Mit diesen Worten lassen sich die beiden auf die freien Plätze nieder und beginnen sich die Teller voll zu laden. Thranduil beobachtet das Geschehen mit hochgezogenen Brauen, sagte aber nichts, während Eluchil verächtlich das Gesicht verzieht.

„Aredhel, ihr seht heute hinreißend aus. Im Goldenen Wald könnte man nichts Vergleichbares finden."

Ich beginne an der Funktionalität meines Gehörs zu zweifeln, aber das verächtliche Schnauben Gimlis und das verwunderte Gesicht Eluchils und Legolas bescheinigen mir mein gutes Hörvermögen. Verunsichert starre ich Lenwe an, der mich mir affektiert zulächelt und um das Gesagte noch zu unterstreichen bestätigend nickt.

Ich würge nur ein perplexes

„Danke!" hinaus.

„Ihr müsst mein Verhalten von heute morgen entschuldigen. Ich war etwas ermattet von der Reise und da habe ich euch nicht so gebührend behandelt, wie ihr es verdient hättet. Daher würde ich mich gern für mein ungenügendes Verhalten entschuldigen und euch entschädigen, indem ihr einen Tag mit mir verbringen dürft.

_Dürfen? Ich glaube ich hör nicht richtig? Noch arroganter geht's wohl nicht mehr_

Abwartend blickt er mich an, ohne die amüsierte Reaktion der anderen am Tisch zu beachten. Ich bin unfähig, auf Grund der totalen Selbstüberschätzung meines Gegenübers noch irgendetwas zu sagen. Munter, aber ohne seine Affektiertheit zu verlieren, setzt er fort:

„Wir könnten uns dann besser kennen lernen und ich bin überzeugt davon, dass ihr mir dann ohne Vorbehalte begegnen werdet. Euer Vater hat mir die Erlaubnis gegeben euch auszuführen. Ich weiß, dass ihr mit einer Hochzeit nicht ganz einverstanden seid. Aber ich denke, dass ich und Imladris euch eine ausgezeichnete Heimat bieten können."

Dabei blickt er verächtlich in der Halle umher.

Unfähig noch etwas zu sagen nicke ich nur, was Lenwe sofort als Zustimmung auffasst.

„Sehr gut! Dann werde ich euch morgen früh bei eurem Vater abholen. Zieht etwas Nettes an. Ihr braucht nicht selbst zu reiten!"

Dabei bedenkt er Legolas mit einem langen Blick.

Mit dieser Geste beenden die beiden ihr Mahl, erheben sich und deuten eine leichte Verbeugung an. Lenwe nickt mir noch einmal zu:

„Ich empfehle mich!"

Und schon dreht er der Tischgesellschaft den Rücken zu und verschwindet mit seinem Begleiter. Er lässt einen sprachlosen König, zwei Prinzen, einen Zwerg und mich, ebenfalls sprachlos, zurück.

Thranduil findet als Erstes wieder Worte.

„Das, meine Lieben, sind Eldar aus Imladris. Im Goldenen Wald könnte es nicht schlimmer zugehen." Damit erhebt er sich und fügt mit einem Grinsen hinzu:

„Ich empfehle mich!" und verschwindet aus dem Raum.

Eluchil klopft mir auf die Schulter und wendet sich an Gimli

„Komm, du wolltest mir doch die Kampftechnik der zwei Äxte zeigen."

Erfreut klatscht Gimli in die Hände und hopst von seinem Stuhl um Eluchil hinterherzurennen.

„Du schwaches Bürschchen wirst niemals auch nur eine Axt gehoben bekommen. Das können nur Zwerge." Und schon sind sie verschwunden.

Die Diener beginnen den Tisch abzuräumen.

Ich blicke zu Legolas, der sich langsam erhebt und seinen Blick auf die Tür gerichtet hat. Er scheint immer noch sauer zu sein. Daher stehe ich auf und nähere mich ihm und folge ihm hinaus aus dem Speisezimmer. Vor der Tür lege ich ihm meine Hand auf die Schulter. Er bleibt stehen, dreht sich aber nicht zu mir um

„Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß morgen!"

Dann macht er sich von mir los und verschwindet in den labyrinthartigen Gängen des Palastes.

Ziemlich verwirrt und enttäuscht stehe ich da und schaue dem beleidigten Prinzlein hinterher.

_Wahrscheinlich wird er nie wieder mit mir sprechen. Auch Recht, dann wird mein Leben wenigstens wieder einfacher!_

Sauer stapfe ich zurück in meine Wohnung.


	19. Frauengespräche

**Anmerkungen: **Ich möchte mich bei allen bedanken, die mir ein liebes Review geschickt haben. Des weiteren bin ich sehr glücklich, dass immer noch sehr viele „Altleser" dabei sind. Euch gilt mein spezieller Dank: Ihr haltet mir die Stange! Find ich super!

Achtung Spoiler: Ich weiß, dass ihr in diesem Kapitel das Aufeinandertreffen von Lenwe und Aredhel erwartet. Aber leider ist es noch nicht so weit. Es kann sein, dass euch das Kapitel vielleicht etwas langweilig erscheint. Für diejenigen kann ich versichern, dass dies im nächsten Kapitel kommt. Mir erschien die folgende Szene einfach wichtig. Deshalb hab ich sie dazwischen geschoben.

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß!

**Frauengespräche**

Natürlich komme ich, obwohl es schon dunkel ist, nicht unbemerkt an meinem Flet an. Ireth ist immer bestens darüber informiert, wo ich mich aufhalte und tritt mir daher auch gleich in den Weg. Sie schleppt ein Bündel unter ihrem Arm, das verdächtig knistert. Sie mustert mich von oben bis unten und bleibt dann an meiner verschrammten Wange hängen.

„Wie geht es dir?"

Ihr Ton sagt mir, dass dies keine belanglose Floskel ist, sondern ihr aufrichtiges Interesse.

Ich zucke mit der Schulter. Was soll ich ihr auch sagen? Mitleidig verzieht sie den Mund und hakt sich dann bei mir unter.

„Ich hab gerade etwas Zeit. Die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen sind zwar am laufen, aber ich gönne mir jetzt mal eine kleine Auszeit und begleite dich nach Hause. Dann mach ich uns beiden einen Tee und du kannst mir erzählen, was heute alles los war!"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten zieht sie mich zu meinem Flet. Obwohl mein Tag äußerst anstrengend und ereignisreich war bin ich froh, dass Ireth bei mir ist. In meiner Wohnung angekommen finde ich noch immer das Durcheinander vom Vormittag vor. Ireth betrachtet sich kurz das Schlachtfeld und beginnt gleich mit dem Organisieren.

„Du räumst erst einmal deine Kleider in die Truhe zurück und ich mache uns derweil den Tee! Mein grünes Kleid kannst du für die Hochzeit behalten."

Verdutzt schaue ich sie an

„Was für eine Hochzeit?"

Ireth stöhnt genervt auf

„Meine Hochzeit! In drei Tagen! Schon vergessen? Du bist meine Brautjungfer!"

„Ach so! Ja."

Ich seufze leise. Mein Leben ist seit einigen Wochen so chaotisch, dass ich die Welt um mich herum nicht mehr richtig wahrnehme. Traurig und zerknirscht sammle ich meine Kleider ein und werfe sie in meine Truhe, die ich dann mit einem lauten Knall zufallen lasse. Ireth beobachtet mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und schüttelt nach meiner Aufräumaktion verständnislos den Kopf, was mich wiederum nervt.

„Was ist los? Warum schüttelst du den Kopf?"

„Ich mach mir sorgen um dich! Du hast dich in letzter Zeit verändert. Du bist trauriger und aggressiver."

„Und woran liegt das deiner Meinung nach?"

„Das würde ich gern von dir hören!"

„Ich habe an mir keine Veränderung festgestellt."

_ Natürlich hab ich das, aber das ist ja wohl meine Sache _

„Na gut, lassen wir das fürs erste!...Ich hab heute mein Hochzeitskleid abgeholt! Es passt wie eine eins! Du musst es also nicht ändern. Ich habe die gleich Figur wie meine Mutter!"

„Meinst du nicht, dass es vielleicht etwas altmodisch sein könnte, wenn deine Mutter es schon getragen hat?"

Bestimmt schüttelt Ireth den Kopf und reicht mir einen Becher dampfenden Tees. Dann lässt sie sich auf einem bestimmten Sessel nieder, während ich es mir auf meinem Bett bequem mache.

Stumm sitzen wir uns gegenüber und trinken unseren Tee. Nach einiger Zeit durchbricht dann Ireth das Schweigen.

„So, und jetzt erzähl mal von deinem Tag. Wie ist es heute morgen weitergegangen?"

„Ich habe meinen Vater seither nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen…"sie nickt mir aufmunternd zu," dann war ich mit Legolas im Wald, danach war ich noch zum Abendessen im Palast eingeladen…" Ireth lächelt mich wissend an, „ bei dem mich Lenwe für morgen zu einem Ausflug eingeladen hat."

Nun lächelt Ireth nicht mehr. Forschend blickt sie mir ins Gesicht.

„Woher kommt der plötzliche Sinneswandel seinerseits?"

„Weiß ich nicht! Er meinte, er müsse sich bei mir entschuldigen."

„Scheinbar hat er doch mehr Herz als ich dachte." grübelnd sitzt Ireth da," …weiß Legolas von der Einladung?"

Ich verziehe das Gesicht und nicke.

„Oh, und wie hat er reagiert?"

„Nicht sehr erfreut! Er ist sauer auf mich!"

„Ach ne, auch mal wieder! Wegen der Einladung?"

„Nicht nur…"

„Ja?..." gespannt blickt mich Ireth an, während ich nur herumdruckse.

„Warum ist er sauer, Aredhel?"

„Ich hab den Bogen mal wieder überspannt….JA, ich hab ihm gesagt, dass er sich nicht in mein Leben einmischen soll!"

„Da warst du wirklich sehr deutlich! Aber deswegen ist Legolas nicht gleich beleidigt – das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen……Da muss doch noch mehr gewesen sein. Ich sehe es dir doch an!" Nun laufe ich verräterisch rot an, worauf mich Ireth erwartungsvoll angrinst.

„Was war auf dem Ausflug mit Legolas? Hm?"

Beschämt blicke ich auf meine leere Teetasse in meinen Händen.

„Er…er… hat mich geküsst." Ich kann mir ein dämliches Grinsen nicht verbeißen.

„Aha, und weiter?"

„…na ja, und halt das Übliche!"

„das Übliche?"

„dass er sich in mich verliebt hat!"

Entsetzt starrt mich Ireth plötzlich an und schüttelt wieder mal den Kopf.

„Das erklärt einiges. Du lernst es auch nicht, oder? Etwas mehr Takt würde dir nicht schaden! Er gesteht dir deine Liebe und du trampelst auf seinen Gefühlen rum!"

„Ich weiß ja, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe, aber Legolas ist halt auch eine Mimose!"

„Das hat gar nichts damit zu tun!" Aufgebracht atmet Ireth durch, „hast du überhaupt so etwas wie Gefühl? Wie stehst du zu ihm?"

Mit verständnisloser und verzweifelter Miene sitzt sie mir gegenüber.

„Ich habe auch Gefühle! Ich weiß nur nicht, wie meine Gefühle für Legolas sind!" Leise fährt Ireth fort:

„Hast du den Kuss genossen?"

Sie erntet ein Nicken, woraufhin sie zufrieden seufzt.

„Na also. Das ist doch mal ein Anfang. Ich schlage vor, dass du morgen zu deiner Einladung gehst, dich benimmst und dich entsprechend verhältst! Vielleicht ist Lenwe gar nicht so aufgeblasen wie er tut und du kannst dir ein Leben neben ihm vorstellen…"

Ich setzte gerade zum Protest an, aber Ireth hebt gebieterisch die Hand, worauf ich meinen Mund wieder schließe,"…Ist dem nicht so, dann sei trotzdem höflich. Um dir über deine Gefühle klar zu werden, rate ich dir, dich erst Mal von Legolas fernzuhalten und nachzudenken….Was hältst du davon?"

Ergeben nicke ich

„Vielleicht hast du Recht! Aber auf der Hochzeit läuft er mir bestimmt wieder über den Weg!"

„Es kann ja sein, dass du bis dahin weißt, was du willst. Und wenn nicht, dann suche ich dir bis dahin noch eine andere Begleitperson. Dann wird Legolas dich in Ruhe lassen, denn der weiß wie man sich benimmt…"

„Ireth, ich weiß inzwischen, dass ich keinen Anstand habe! Du musst mich nicht immer dran erinnern."

„Dann ist ja gut!" Sie grinst mich frech an und ich grinse zurück.

„Was mache ich aber mit Adar?"

„Oh, das ist natürlich wesentlich schwieriger! Vielleicht kannst du das ja morgen wieder zurechtbiegen. Er war heute morgen nur maßlos enttäuscht. Er ist halt ein bisschen wie du: hochexplosiv!"

Ich nicke ihr für die aufbauenden Worte dankbar zu.

„Noch was: Ich werde mit Legolas reden. Aber entschuldigen musst du dich schon selbst!"

Wieder nicke ich.

„Noch eine Frage…", erwartungsvoll blicke ich ihr entgegen, „deine Wange…das war aber nicht Legolas!"

Ich schüttle grinsend den Kopf. Als ich nicht weiter darauf eingehe, huscht über Ireths Gesicht ein spöttisches Lächeln

„Nun ja! Da scheint wohl jemand besonders eifersüchtig zu sein…"

Langsam erhebt sich Ireth

„Ich werde jetzt gehen. Die nächsten Tage werden anstrengend! Ich wünsche dir für morgen viel Glück! Und denk nach. Vielleicht werde ich dich ab und zu für die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen brauchen!"

„Du kannst auf mich zählen"

Inzwischen bin ich ziemlich müde und erhebe mich daher langsam um Ireth zur Tür zu begleiten. Als ich ihr die Tür öffne und Ireth hinaustritt und nach unten blickt entfährt ihr ein

„Oh!"

Fragend blicke ich sie an. Sie beeilt sich, die Leiter nach unten zu steigen.

„Ich werde unten erwartet. Schlaf gut!"

Und schon ist sie verschwunden. Leider kann ich in der Dunkelheit nicht erkenne, wer unten auf sie wartet, aber ich kann hören, wie sie leise mit jemanden spricht und dann mit der Person davoneilt.

Ohne dem Vorgang weiter Beachtung zu schenken, kehre ich müde um, ziehe mich aus, lasse mich in mein Bett fallen und schlafe auch sofort, ein.

tbc

_Nun zu den Reviews_

_manu:_ du musst nicht traurig sein – die Geschichte geht ja weiter. Und es gibt noch ganz viel Aredhel und Legolas. Tja, ob sich die beiden vertragen? Ich weiß noch nicht! Vielleicht kommt ja auch Lenwe zum Zug fg. Auf jeden Fall: Danke für dein Review!

_nilli:_ hm, Männer können genauso unter Stimmungsschwankungen leiden wie Frauen. Meines Erachtens ist das manchmal sogar schlimmer. Und Legolas ist halt schon ein kleines verwöhntes Königsöhnchen (so ein bisschen halt). Was ich mit Lenwe mache….hm, das kommt wahrscheinlich im nächsten Kapitel. Wird auf jeden Fall lustig g

_Little Lion:_ Leider konnte ich in diesem Kapitel deine Neugier noch nicht befriedigen. Aber im nächsten wird alles besser – versprochen. Es freut mich, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat und bedanke mich für das Review! Bis bald!

_Natschi_: Ich verspreche dir, dass du mehr lesen wirst g Danke fürs reviewen!

_jellybean:_ Tja, über solche Reviews freut sich wahrscheinlich jeder Autor! Ich weiß ja nicht, ob du meine letzten Anmerkungen gelesen hast. Wenn nicht, dann rate ich dir diese mal zu Gemüte zu führen! Vielleicht sollte ich hinzufügen, dass ich nicht verpflichtet bin dir eine Geschichte vorzusetzen! Denk mal drüber nach.

_Tanja_: Erst einmal :Hallo! Ich werde mein bestes tun, deine Neugierde zu stillen. Ich kann dir leider keine genauen Update-Termine geben, weil mein Leben seit ca. eine ¾ Jahr ziemlich chaotisch ist, aber ich versichere dir, dass die Geschichte zu ende geschrieben wird! Bis bald!

_Navara-Baby_: Danke für dein Review! Ja, es geht weiter. Wahrscheinlich nicht in einem regelmäßigen Update-Tempo. Aber es geht weiter. So, bis bald!

_morenka_: Auf dein Angebot mit dem Reiten werde ich bei Gelegenheit zurückkommen – Danke! Ich hoffe meine Ausführungen haben dir vor Entsetzen nicht die Tränen in die Augen getrieben – wie gesagt, ich hab keine Ahnung. Auf jeden Fall bedanke ich mich recht herzlich für dein Review!

_Narwain-01_: Schön, dass du auch noch dabei bist. Ja, ich weiß, dass dies nicht das stärkste Kapitel ist. Ich hatte Schwierigkeiten wieder rein zu kommen. Daher wird dieses Kapitel (19) auch nicht besonders stark sein. Aber das nächste….mal sehen g Ich danke auf alle Fälle für dein Review.

_Enessa_: Hallo! Danke fürs reviewen. Zu Lenwe: Ich hab ihm den Namen zu einem Zeitpunkt gegeben, als ich noch nicht wusste, dass es eine Fangemeinde um einen Elben gibt, den sie Figwit getauft haben. Wenn du den dritten Teil noch mal anschaust, dann siehst du ihn sogar recht lange. Er begleitet Arwen zu den Grauen Anfurten. Er hat sogar ein kleine Sprechrolle: „Mein Herrin, laberlaberlaber…". Ich fand den Elben grauenhaft, andere scheinen da ganz anderer Meinung zu sein. Aber gut! Bei mir ist er halt unausstehlich!

_mirawunder_: Hallo bei meiner Geschichte! Ich will dich ja eigentlich nicht von deiner Arbeit abhalten. Hm, vielleicht sollte ich doch nicht weiter schreiben. Nachher bin ich schuld, wenn dein Chef sauer ist g. Nein im ernst: Les weiter. Ich freu mich über jedes Review, besonders, wenn es so erbauend ist wie deines! g

_Lisa_: Über das Obl-board? Hey, meine Geschichte wurde dort empfohlen? Das freut mich natürlich! Und noch mehr freut mich, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt. Ich hab tatsächlich etwas Schwierigkeiten „Schnulzen" zu schreiben. Aber Legolas muß sie ja mal küssen, sonst wird das ja nix. Ich frag mich wie ich das machen soll mit dem Sex! Naja…lassen wir das besser mal! Danke fürs reviewen

_Schwarzleserin_: Soso, ein Gimlifan! Ok. ich mag ihn ja auch! Du scheinst ja auch eine ganz Rabiate zu sein, hm? Der arme Lenwe! Vielleicht hat er nur ein Minderwertigkeitskomplex! lach. Na gut! Vielen Dank fürs Review!

_firefox oder refox_ g: Du lebst aber hoffentlich noch, oder! Gut! Ich habe mich sehr über dein Review gefreut. Und ich würde mich natürlich auch darüber freuen, wenn du mich die nächsten Kapitel über nervst g! Das mit dem PC kenne ich. Ich hab grad selber eine Generalüberholung meiner Festplatte hinter mir, sprich: format c: würg. Aber nun läuft wieder alles! Und bei dir? Bis demnächst!


	20. Meldung!

**Hallo an alle!**

Wieder einmal dauert es sehr lange bis das nächste Kapitel kommt. Ich habe ziemlich viel zu tun. Aber ich kann euch etwas Hoffnung machen: das nächste Kapitel ist zur Hälfte fertig. Ich bitte euch, noch etwas Geduld aufzubringen! Ich werde mich beeilen. Danke für euer Verständnis!

Eure _Amicahelena_


End file.
